You, Me and Ingine
by Lionesscreator
Summary: Couples fight, soon-to-be royal couple Simba and Nala are no different. Except everything changes when the end of a 'normal' fight. Has Simba waking up in the arms of another lioness. Confused and startled, he leaves her in the night acting like things never happened. Back at home everything is normal, until the lioness ends up in the pride lands, with a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Another day had come and gone on the pride lands. The great sun was now casting its yellow golden tint onto the plains of the African savannah. In the distance of the field, the pride land lionesses where returning from a hunt. The main core on the hunting lionesses gathered around the large male wildebeest that had taken down not too long along. While on the outs of the circle were the three lioness pride daughters that were finally able to join in on the hunt.

"Man when do you thinking Sarabi will actually let us partake in the hunt instead of just watching?" voiced an annoyed Tama. She kicked away ricks and twigs as they got in her way.

"When she feels we probably won't get in the way and die." Voiced the purple eyed Kula. " I mean you saw the way that wildebeest attacked the lioness, there no way I would know what do it if my dinner decided to up and charge me." Remembering the event. The red eyed lioness rolled her eyes, then looking over to her more quiet friend.

"what's with you?"

"Me? Nothing."

"Please you haven been saying a word all day." The blue eyed lioness sighed. If there was one thing Nala hated to do was to explain herself over and over again. And the story would be no different from the other stories she had told her friends before. "What he do now?" asked Tama.

"He." She voiced before starting to rant " What doesn't he do. Ugh and its not him, it's me. I'm just being selfish."

"What are you guys arguing about now?"

"Well remember how I said Simba and I haven't been able to spend time together lately." The two lioness nodded their head. They knew this story. It's hard being in a relationship, then being in a relationship with the prince of the pride lands no less. Wells that's a whole nothing story in it's self. "We talked about it, and he said he would do better. But I know how busy he is with his dad, so I try not to complain too much, but seriously. I feel like I don't even have a boyfriend anymore, let alone the future mate I'm engaged too."

"Oh right the whole engaged thing." Two weeks ago Simba had popped the question to his longtime girlfriend Nala to be his mate. He's answer was an obvious yes, she loved him. However, she just didn't love all his hours when he had to be on call for his father or patrol duty. Before in the relationship when things were just getting started Simba had all the time in the world to be with Nala and his friends. But ever snice Simbas father knew he was planning on marrying Nala, he knew he had to start getting Simba in shape to be king. Which meant taking up a lot of his time to be this his friends or fiancé, which neither liked, but could do nothing about it. "How's that working out again?"

"Great as you can see, I haven't seen Simba in three days. In the morning he's gone with his father, I the afternoon I'm with Sarabi and in the evening he has patrol-which I don't know why he doesn't want me to go on with him…"

"Will, it's guy time Nala, and guys need guy time."

"Well what about OUR time, I mean, we haven even said official I do and I already want to rip his head off sometimes."

"Make him take you out on a date, by the time we get back the guys should already be home." Voiced Tama. The blue eyes lioness thought about it for a second, she didn't want to be the pain – in the- butt wife…who's not even the wife yet. By demanding all these things form her fiancé.

"yea, but-"

"No but, the more you complain and do nothing about it the more you'll get annoyed."

"whatever, fine. But I already know how this is going to go. He'll run into me, I'll run into him. He'll be exhausted from his day, and will want to sleep. He'll probably fall asleep while I talk to him and then I get irritated at him, and I'll get upset. But then he'll say I'm upset, and I'll say I'm not- which gets me more pissed and then we just…FALL OUT." Which more or less always happened to the young couple. " That, or he'll want to mate…" and annoyed sigh erupted from her throat.

"Then mate with him, what the big deal." Voiced the red eyed lioness.

"But I don't always feel like it. Plus, it only seems we do that when we get together, like we HAVE to, because we don't see each other enough. And I know he's going to ask tonight and all I want to do it cuddle and talk." Pouting a what seemed to be a hopeless situation.

"Well, just talk it out with him Nala, that all I can say."

Once the lionesses had returned back to pride rock, they were met by a few of the prideland males. Not one, was the one that Nala wanted to see. She could feel her mood sour. All she wanted to do was see Simba, but it seemed that every time she thought about it- got her hopes up. It was all for nothing, because he was never there. Dinner was the same, the king and the prince had not come back yet.

"Hey, Malka, have you seen Simba?" asked the young creamed lioness. "You guys are clearly back from patrol."

"Yea, he and Mufasa left a few minutes after we had come back from patrol. He said something about showing him the treaty alliances….or something along those lines, dude looked bummed. Trust me I know he wanted to be here."

"Thanks." She commented, slowly fishing her food.

When the meal was over, a few of the pridelands members hung back to converse with one another and just talk about their days. Nala had left the scene and had gone to the waterhole to get a drink, nap and be by herself. She hated being around others when she was moody, only the kings know how her attitude can get- and simba.

"Ugh, why do I have to be engaged to the prince of the pridelands, why can't I be with someone average." She voiced, not noticing the figure that was coming put behind her.

"Because you don't date average, remember?" turning the young lioness eyes shot out of her head was the red mane figure stood clearly in view.

"Simba!" she ran over to her lover and attacked him with a hug, knocking him to the ground. "Wait- what are you going here? I thought you left with your dad?"

"Well I guess when he noticed I just couldn't for the life of me pay any more attention to his lecture, I think he decided to call it a day." Chimed the handsome red eyes lion, with the smile to die for. A smile Nala die for countless times. "Miss me babe?"

As if he needed to ask the questions. "Of course I did, I was bored out my mind." Getting off of him finally, they both stood and nuzzled each other.

"aww, well you do have Tama and Kula."

"Yea, but they're not my fiancé." Simba giggle whenever he heard Nala call him fiancé. He still could believe she said yes, especially with all of his other commitments. "C'mon, did you eat? I have a killer story to tell you about today's hunt."

"Cool, I'm all ears."

Later that night once Simba was gone with his meal, and Nala had told him of the wildebeest who was trying to get revenge. The pair had gone down to their favorite spot. Within the meadows where the small creek ran. That was their normal, go to and talk place. They sat up against a tree cuddled, like two cubs.

"It's pretty out tonight, isn't it." commented Nala, as she sat looking up at her future husband, admiring the red that sparkled from the inside of the eyes.

"Yeah" he leaned in and kissed her. Feeling her soft lips, the smelling her sweet scent, which intoxicated him. Made him go into a frenzy. He could never get enough of her. However, Nala at times could get too much of him. When a gut feeling was telling her that things were going to heat up between her and Simba, and fast. She decided to call it off. "What?" asked the young red mane male puzzled. "What's wrong?" Nala sighed.

"…. nothing, I just don't feel like it, that's all." Simba eyes immediately rolled back into his head. Which in no more than an nano-second got Nala heated. "oh my gosh, don't-"

"I have seen you all day Nala…all day."

"I know, and I was hoping we can just spend the night just enjoying the movement together." Simba sighed.

"ugh, I don't know how to put this, but…babe. I've been saving all my 'love' for you. And I was hoping I could…show you how much I care."

"ugh, you always have to save your 'love' for me don't you, because you're never around any other time…" annoyed the night would not go how she wanted, Nala sat up and moved away from Simba.

"What? You know I have a busy schedule. It's not my fault."

"I know, but still. It would be nice if I could see you sometime other any at night. After I'm tire from hunting and smell like red meat."

"But I love the red meat." He walked over and tried kissing her again. He went from her forehead to her nose, but she wouldn't let him go pass that. Simba could never guess what was with her, he barely sees her all day, you'd think she be all over him.

"Simba, no"

"What the heck Nala, I don't feel like doing this."

" Doing what?"

"Trying to bargain with you. It's annoying." He sighed walking away from her. What did he mean bargin? And what did he mean by annoying, Nala had to know the meaning of this and stopped the prince right in his tracks.

"How am I being annoying? I just told you I didn't want to mate, that all. Did that really hurt your feelings that bad?" face to face with him.

"Well, I can't say I'm not bummed now, that I wasn't looking forward to it all day. We're grown Nal, I have needs." Sometimes Simba blunt honesty wasn't really needed.

"Needs? I have needs too!"

"Yes, but yours are different!" he retorted.

"Different?"  
"Yes, Nala, different. Your needs are simply companionship and talking. Which, don't get me wrong I love when I can sit down and have a conversation with you. But something, talking and cuddling isn't enough. I need a little more, most times than not, if I'm being honest."

"Is sex all you care about?"

"What? Of course not-"

"Well clearly it is! If it's something you look forward to most of the time. More than seeing your fiancé, and seeing how she's doing! Simba do you realize how lonely I get with you gone all the time? Did you ever care to see how I felt? Oh is getting me on my back after a long day more important!"

"Ugh?, okay- you're clearly taking this out of proportion. You think I don't care about you? Of course I do, you have to be crazy to think I don't. I know me being away gets to you, it gets to me too! I love you to the moon and back, I asked you in marriage- and it is because I love you is why I want to spend quality time with you!"

"You can spend your quality time alone then!"

"Nala-"

"See you tomorrow." Devastated Nala went off back towards pride rock.

"Ugh Dammit!" simba flopped over on him belly and put his paw to his face. "Why does she have to be so difficult?" he asked, mainly himself. Because no one was around. He stayed there alone in the meadow for a moment, calming himself before he tried to go back and talk to Nala. Even thought there would be no point. Her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to see anything from his perspective.

Finally after a few minutes more of sitting, and…calming myself down. Simba decided to get up and head back to pride rock. In the distance he could see his home vaguely, and then even that sight, depressed him. He knew as soon as he got home, talk to Nala, or just went home to rest he could be that next morning and do the exact same thing. Suddenly a crackly in the brushes t=next to him caused the prince to stir.

"hey, who's there?" he demanded. "Come out, as order by the future king." Suddenly a lean, gray lioness when pale yellow eye came into view. Simba had never seen this lioness before. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ingine. I'm just passing thought your highness." Her voice was hollow, and she seemed very shy.

"Where's your pride?"

"I don't have one, I'm sorry I just heard a commotion and it startled me. I came to see if anyone needed help." Simba sat back down. From looking at the lioness he could tell she hadn't had a good meal in a couple of days. The prince felt bad.

"Sorry, that was me and another pride member. I'm sorry. Look you seem like you have had anything to eat. I'll bring you something, stay here." Shocked the lioness, just nodded. Not knowing what to say to the young males act of sudden kindness.

When Simba returned he found the lioness, sitting in the same spot from where he left her in. "Here, it's not much, but your scraps from today's dinner. But its' better than nothing."

"Oh, my kings- thank you. You didn't have to do this."

"No problem." Simba stayed and watched her eat. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He could tell his father, but the lioness said she was just pass though. And from her demeanor he seems to trust her. Simba then started to think about he and Nala, and what the heck he would have to say in order for her to forgive him. He didn't even notice the gray lioness talking to him. "ug… what you say?"

"I said thank you for the food."

"Oh yea." He then went back to thinking.

"umm, if you don't mind me asking...what are you thinking about?"

"Ugh?"

"That face, it looks like a thinking face." She commented sweetly.

"Oh yea, ha, nothing, just thinking about how I'm going to get myself out of this mess I somehow managed to get myself into to."

"ohhh…would it be out of my place to ask?"

"naw, just girl issues." He chimed.

"Well, I nice male like yourself should be having girl troubles." Stated the grey lioness. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yea, help me understand females. That would be a big help."

"well, if you don't mine me asking…um, what is your name?"

'me? Simba." Commented the prince

"Well Simba if you don't made me asking, maybe I can help. I am a female after all. Haha"

"oh, maybe you can." Simba then went on to tell the story of he and Nala and how to tensions of ruling has gotten between them. "You see I love her and she means the world to me, but compromising with her can be impossible something. I know I get hot headed too, and I'm not easy to deal with. But lately…things have just gotten worse. I don't know."

"hmmm, well to me sounds like she has the perfect guy." Commented the lioness. "I know what will help you two right in love with each other. Follow me!" suddenly the lioness got up and head down the hillside out of the meadow. Simba curious followed the young lioness to her new found solution. He had followed her to a pond covered in bright purple flowers. The purple plant was everywhere and seemed to be taking over the pond itself. " If you want your lioness to forget about everything just give her this. One sniff of that, and she'll be all over you."

"really?"

"Yes, smell it." The pale eye lioness watched as the Simba took in the aroma of the pond flower. The smell so strong it went him into a coughing fit. When she saw this a smile grew across her face. "oh…oh yea…she'll like this. If they don't kill her… wow, these are some strong flowers? What is in this?"

"Nothing…"

"I better get there to her before they lose their power- Thanks again." Before leaving Simba grabbed a mouthful of the unknown flowers. Getting every last stem and peddle as he could. He knew this would surely get him back in Nala good graces. As soon as the prince got up to take a step he found himself wobbling like a newborn cub. He clenched onto the flower tighter as his body hit the earth. Confused, he stammered, his voiced muffled by the flowers. He spat them out immediately. They stained his tongue a dark purple, so dark it nearly looked black. "w-what the heck?" Simba took him paw to wipe his tongue, only to find that it was numb and he couldn't feel a thing. Even when he bite it. "he-hey wwhats going on?" he asked as he looked for the grey lioness. "he-heello?"

Suddenly he felt a tug on his tail, he spun his head around to see who it was. "in…ingg?" he could even remember her name, she had just told him a few moments ago why couldn't he remember. This wasn't like him and something was totally off. "wwhat going on? What hhhappening ?" the gray lioness, Ingine had gotten up. And walked over to Simba side. For some reason she looked different, like that wasn't the lioness he was just talking too early…she seemed, older…and had a look in her eye.

"There there, don't worry. Just let me help you." She leaned over and planted a small kiss of the red mane male forehead. "No need to be sacred, it's normal." Her demeanor had done a total 360 flip and the prince knew something was up. In all effort to move and make sense of his situation, he found himself getting my dazed and jumbled as the lioness lips kept making contact with him. "Ingine will take care if you."


	2. Chapter 2

**+Guest- thank you for being the first to review! I update every 3-4 days!**

 **+Jem Boy- yes, thank you, I'm not always one to recheck my work after finishing a chapter. But now I will make it a means to make sure everything I notice is fixed. Yes, things did get heated and fast. I figured I have this be a mini story with climatic ending at the end of end of each chapter.**

 **+Nalalicious- thank you for reviewing. I've been reading other fanfics and I think I'm liking the third person views.**

 **+All Hail King Scar- yes this is a very different start for me. I'm glad your enjoyed the first chapter, more will be up soon.**

Chapter 2

The Great Circle had again made it's way into the sky. It's vast arms stretching out and lighting every corner of the savannah. It was the summer months in the pride lands, so the Sun made it appearance of starting the days even earlier. However, technically with it still being dawn at this time, and the animals of the savannah still wanted to get every ounce of sleep they could steal. So the prideland animals continued their slumber with the approaching lights. Even as he may want to sleep, a kings job is never done. The responsibly of waking up early to look over your kingdom still manage to have it's hold on the prince. With his body seeming to be on autopilot. Simba eyes found themselves slowly awaking.

"..o…Oh wow…that was some good sleep." Commented Simba as he rubbed his eyes, removing the crust of sleep. " I haven't gotten sleep tat that snice...ever." as he looked up, noticing that he wasn't at pride rock. It seemed to him that he had just had another all nighter, after a long patrol and just didn't make it home. As he got up, things felt alittle different. There was a body next to him. Thinking I was Nala he turned slowly plant a kiss on her cheek, however what he found was far from her. "WHAT TH-". The king jumped up from seeing a lioness, who was far from his fiancé, cuddled up with him. "Holy…"

"mmhh.." the gray lioness utter softy, as her sleep was becoming disturbed. Simba put a paw over his mouth to keep him from saying another word. He back away slowly, eyes never leaving her. The last thing he wanted to do was wake this stranger up. When the lioness stretched out and turned to her side, falling back into her deep slumber did the king remove his paw from his mouth and ran like hell away. Once getting a good distance away from the scene did he stop and let the utter panic take control.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID I DO?! There no way I….we….she- I didn't do anything…" if you had ask Simba to from the simplest of sentence for you, he couldn't. in fact, he wouldn't be able to even tell you what he even was trying to say. His head was so jumbled with questions; he didn't know where to start. "Calm down Simba! calm down… there is a clear and reasonable explanation for this…" he stammered, talking to himself as he paced in a circle. "Clearly you now can sleep walk… and unknown to you, you fell asleep in another lioness den. She clearly didn't know I was there…right, I mean she would be freaking out if she just found some random male in the den…right-right!" Expect that feeling in his gut continued to tell him otherwise. For a lioness that didn't know Simba was in her den, seemed to be very close when cuddling him. "No Way…There's no way…" he could even speak the words that he thought. He cheated on Nala. His best friend, partner in crime and now Fiancé! A fiancé who he planned on marrying by the end of the summer month!

"Dude…dude just breathe. You don't remember anything-I DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING?!" he shouted at a nearby tree. "But something had to happen? I mean why would we be together like that? But I would never cheat on- I don't even remember her- HELL I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER LAST NIGHT AT ALL!" determined to come to a conclusion of some sort, something to just end this torture of last night unknown event. He decided that nothing happened. "Forget it Simba, nothing happened. This was just some freak ass coincidence. And NOTHING happened!" he paced back and forth for once more getting the little known fact he could remember straight. " Okay okay… you were out with Nala…had an argument- BUT you went home- No, you spent the night outside, and another lioness jus up and random found you and cuddle with you…to stay warm in the night. She was confused, and probably did even know I was there…yea, yea that works."

Satisfied with himself for coming up with a reasonable idea of what happened. Simba walked over to a small creek, that barley had any water flowing in it. Took a pawful of water, washed his face. "No one will know about this… no one." Simba breathed, he wanted to put that night behind him. He headed home, his father would probably be up anyways getting ready to leave for morning patrol. Which was the perfect thing he needed right now. "Just get home, and carry on with your day." He told himself, and that was exactly what he planned on doing.

Back a home, some of the prideland lions where starting to start their day. By some I mean two, Mufasa who had headed down to the waterhole to get a drink before patrol, and Nala. Nala had been up snice early early dawn, when the great circle was still asleep behind the clouds. She couldn't help but think about her fight with Simba and how emotional she got. She didn't know why she was being unreasonable. Yea she just wanted to spend time with Simba, in a none sexual way, but at the end of the day he just wanted to spend time with her too. She was just being too stubborn to see. So she decided to go find Simba and apologize. When she got up he noticed a small pool of sweat that stayed left behind from where she rested.

"Why am I so hot?" she happened paid attention to herself much. But she was burning up. Her inside felt little and jittery t the same time, and she had to strongest lust for water to cool her hot temperature. Then at once it finally hit her. " Oh- that's why I was so moody- it makes so much sense!". Now still at this time most lions where still away in their dens sleeping. That did stop Nala form going on her quest to explain to one of her best friends to "why" she was acting so weird. When she got up and looked across the den, she could see Tama all sprawled out enjoying some good sleep. She tiped-toed passed the other sleeping lioness. "Tama Tama it all makes sense to why Simba and I have been fighting lately and why I was so emotional the other day when we fought?!"

"….wh..you fought?" said a more than half asleep Tama. How right now was struggling to determine whether this was a dream of reality. "…g…good for you…"

"I know, I finally released what was wrong!" said Nala excited. By this time, her chipper-whisper was starting to awake the sleeping lioness. Tama slowly turned her head to face the wide-smiled lioness.

"a..and what would that be?" she voiced, dryly. Nala bent down closer so only she could hear.

"I was going into heat, that's why I was so anger! Do you know what this means? I wasn't just going mad to no reason, I'm in estrus! " it all started to make sense for the blued eyed lioness now.

"Congratulation on being hormonal, can I go back to sleep?" begged Tama, who If Nala cared or not. Put her head back on her paws to drift back into dreamville.

"Tama yesterday fight felt so bad, and it was all my fault too. I was just being difficult- and now I know why." A sly smile slowly grew on her face of a devilish idea. " Anddd, I know exactly how to 'fix it' if you know what I mean." She winked at her friend, who by now was barley listening Tama raised a paw, and a thumps up approval.

"…Go crazy to wild animal..."

"Well, he'll have to wait and see- oh crap I forgot I have to meet with Sarabi today. She and I are going over stuff for the approaching wedding I suppose. I have no idea. Hopefully it won't ruin my plans with Simba. Hey are you listening?" Tama was out cold. "Oh well" shrugged Nala. "At least I have something to look forward to tonight."

Meanwhile back at the side cave, a now awake Ingine, stretched out her arms and legs. She rolled over to the back and fantasized of last night. When she looked to her side. It didn't faze her that she was alone all of a sudden, she expected it. She would have been surprised if he had stayed the day with her, then she would have been freaking out. Trying to explain what happened last night to a sane and awake lion would be impossible.

"It sucks; he was so sweet. I wish he could have stayed. Oh well." She rolled over to her feet, and sat up. Taking in the clean air of the afternoon. She looked outside of her cave, seeing the vast lands that surround her. The fact that all this magnificent lands belong to only one soul lion's family, and that everything and everyone had to live under their rule- amazed her. She got up slowly to the entrance of her cave. Ingine then looked and down to her stomach. " If everything works out, we will be visiting the pridelands very soon." Her pale eyes lit up, and a more than satisfied smile came across her features. Talking to herself "Lets o walk around our new home."

Nala had spent her entire day the Queen. It had turned out Sarabi wanted to teach Nala her part as the queen of ruling the kingdom. So from morning til evening she and Sarabi did their own patrol within the herd of the animals. Getting intel from the prides herd animals. Seeing their conditions, checking the environment they lived it.

"A healthy lion is only as healthy as its food. The kings job is to protect the lands from outside threats, while it is the queens job to do so on the inside of the lands. Every day I come a check the numbers of the prey animals. By doing that I can see whether we are over hunting and need to pull back, or if a population is getting out of paw and we need to keep the numbers under control."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Commented Nala. The queen laughed.

"It's not all that bad, you get some nice alone time to think for yourself. it's actually quirt peaceful. Probably the most peaceful part of my day." alone time, that was a topic Nala wanted to bring up with her Queen. Um Sarabi would be the only one to truly understand, she and Nala are practically in the same situation. Being partners to the kings of the pridelands. How did she handle it? She must feels in similar ways to Nala, a pressure, and the consist fact that their mates have to be away from them for extended amounts of time.

"Okay alone time, um Sarabi I actually have a question for you?" asked the sub-adult shyly. The queen turned, with a smile.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um...about the alone part. Um you see…i…um-never mind."

"Simba is gone most of the time and get lonely?" talking the words right out of her mouth. Nala looked to the queen surprised. Sarabi gave the young lioness a small wink. "Don't worry I was once in your paw…still am. I know it can be hard."

"Do you and Mufasa argue a lot?"

"When we were younger we still. Back then we all had the energy in the world. But as we got older we accepted it more. It just comes with ruling. Yes, we might have something here and there that needs mending but as far as that- well that's it. You're a royal." And who knew being a royal could be so hard. "The arguing will go away in time."

" Yes, but…sometimes we get in big fights."

"It happens dear."

"But… I always feel like they are my fault, like I'm just being needy. You know?"

"We are living creatures dear, we have needs. I understand them, all too well." There was a suggested subtleness in her tone. Nala eyes widen when she got the hint.

"Oh..Oh no..not- I ddint mean…we..uh." Sarabi laughed, and placed a paw on the young lioness. "It's okay Nala really. I may be an old mother, but I was once a young girl." As far as she knew, Nala had only told her friends Kula and Tama. That she and Simba had…relations. She drought Simba would up and front tell his parents, they were mating when they aren't even married yet. "It's not that type of needs ma'ma." The red eyed lioness laughed, shrugged her shoulders and decided to let matters go.

"It's okay dear, I'm just teasing. Don't worry, that too will soon cause more arguments then needed. Especially when you cubs start coming into the picture." Ugh the thought of even having a discussion with Simba about having cub yet made her heart drop. Her body looked too good to think about having any cubs.

"Oh…"

"Yes, but don't worry, you two have a ways away with that."

"Right." Voiced Nala with the utmost certainty.

That night after the hunting party had returned from a successful evening of hunting the lions of the pride lands gathered around to fest on the meal. Mufasa and Simba had made their way back from patrol early. Mufasa was at the family dinner Simba was not. Nala did notice this but she didn't let it bother her, she figured it had to be something important and that dinner had to wait.

"So what your plan for tonight? Where is lover boy?" asked Tama, walking over to blue eyed companion.

"I don't know, his dads here. Maybe he got stuck doing something else and had to miss dinner."

"Well don't worry, he will have his desert teased Tama." Nala rolled her eyes.

"shh, shut up!"

"What's on the menu?"

"haha funny, I don't know yet. I had everything planned out, but I haven't seen him all day. You think he could still be mad at me form last night?"

"That sappy baby? Naw, he probably is busy with something Mufasa had him do." Yes it could be that, but the idea of something else being the problem still crossed her mind. This wouldn't be the first time she had denied him. Maybe this time it really got to him and he just couldn't see her, and had to resort to other measures. From the look on Nala face, Tama could see she was worrying and thinking about something " Stop thinking, okay, just find him and have at it, just don't be too crazy. I'm too young to be called auntie Tama." Nala rolled her eyes.

"Very funny."

"You know how fertile you lioness in heat are."

"Thanks mom, but we've done it before we'll be fine." Nala got up. "Anyways let me go find him. I'll talk to you tomorrow-"

"You can spare me the details about it." Tama already knew what Nala would be on the next morning. Talking about how perfect and romantic it was. At an insane time in the morning. " I'll connect with you after lunch."

"Cool."

The first thing Nala was go to the last place she and Simba where at. Oddly enough he wasn't there. So then she tried to gang main hangout, he again wasn't there. That was weird, normally she would see some sign of Simba somewhere, but it's like he disappeared from the earth. He wasn't at dinner. He wasn't that the main hangout. Where could he be? Suddenly an odd noise from the tree came peering down on her.

"Rafiki? What are you doing here?"

"hehe, nothing dear, just heading on meh way home, and you?"

"I'm actually trying to find Simba, have you seen him?"

"hehe seen him, I sent him on his net destination!" the lioness raised a brow. "The boy come to meh saying he would like some fruits and herbs to help improve his memory." Inform the old baboon.

"Memory, but Simba has a memory of an elephant, what would he need to improve it for? He pulls up stuff we did when we were cubs like it was yesterday."

"Meh don't know, but meh sent him that way." He pointed in the direction beyond the tall grass and into trees. "You'll find him dere." Nala nodded, thanking him. Going on her way.

"Improve his memory?" she then began to think of how over dramatic Simba can be. "The guy has a memory as vast as Mount Kilimanjaro. What does he possible need help remembering?" suddenly she began to catch his scent, he was very close. Excited to see her lover she started to call out his name. "Simba! Simba!"

"huh?" across the field, Simba popped his head up. "Nala?" when she came into view. He could see her over excited smile, as she came running towards him. Before he could say a word she tackled him. "whoa…what going on?" he asked, as he caught her. Both landing on the ground.

"I missed you!" she said, before nuzzling him.

"I missed you too?" he still looked at her confused, what was she so happy about? I mean he was glad to see her, but he was in the middle of something.

"And, I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night. The whole thing was my fault and I apologize." They both sat up. Nala waited to see what her fiancé was going to say.

"Nala, it's okay really. I was being selfish."

"No you weren't!"

"Haha, yes I was. I have to take in consideration your needs too." He voiced. He was thrilled they had made-up. He could vaguely remember what they were arguing about, but he figured it must be over the normal things that usually get under each other skins. Nala wanted to spend quality time and Simba being done most times and then they argue when he returns. "But everything okay."

"You still love me?" She teased. Giving him a kiss. Simba man an over exaggerated movement of a little pinch sign, no more than an inch wide with his paws.

"About….that much…."

"Well, I guess I have to make it up to you."

"Huh?" Nala got up and nuzzled Simba just under his chin. While doing so she played with his tail, by wrapping hers with his. He could tell something was going on. She normally not this flirtatious unless she wants something. he gave her a look. "What do you want…"

"You." His eyes widen. The blue eyed lioness rolled her eyes. " Don't be so surprised. I told you I feel bad about last night. Let me make it up to you." She began to purr and move herself closer to under his body. Tempted, but knowing better, especially from last night events and whatever the hell that had happened, Simba felt guilty. After all the whole situation happened because of sex.

"No…no it's okay Nal, really." But Nala was not taking no for an answer. She knew exactly what she had to do to get what she wanted, and after all isn't that was Simba wanted too. Why was he being so difficult. That okay Nala been known to accept challenges. "Babe really…"

"Shhh, relax Simba, let me take care of you.." no no no he knew better, something telling him not to fall for it. It had to be a trick, why was he so skeptical of her? Then at the same try he couldn't get to strength to get away from her. Her body heat and aroma was intoxicating. Simba stood frozen, and weak in the knees as Nala slide her body alongside his. Slowly inching forward in front of him. She had her tail in the air, to lure him away into the thicket. " C'mon, Simba." And like a cub following its mother, he followed close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**+Jem Boy- thank you, yea I know I still have some more things to work on but thanks for noticing. And welllll we will have to see, all I know it some drama is headed Simba way.**

 **+Money100- lol thanks, glad you enjoyed and commented.**

 **+Guest- Aw thank you for reviewing and enjoying!**

Chapter 3

Last night seemed to have been the most magical night to two had spent together in a long time. So magical in fact, it seemed that the great circle raised slower in the sky, just to let to two lay together in each other arms, just a little longer. The two were seen tangled in each other embrace. As the small rays of light gentle touched their smooth faces. Waking the red eyed male up slowly. When he looked down her could see his beloved fast asleep underneath him. Amazed by her peaceful glow and beauty, the last thing he wanted to do was awake her. He laid his head back down her on check, watched as her chest raised and lowered with each breath. This was what it was about, all the fighting and disagreements. Everything that could possibly put a damper on their relationship had nothing compared to this. The quality alone time to two finally got as a young couple. The feeling of not having a care in the world.

"Wake up sleepy head.' He voice, knowing soon that he would have to leave and meet with his father. "Nalaaa-" a cream colored paw on plopped on his mouth to keep to peace. "haha, babe."

"Five more minutes…"

"No"

"Two for minutes…" she begged, sticking her head inside his red mane. The prince again shook his head, with a small smile on his face.

"Nope."

"Just one second…"

"Fine." One second is hardly enough time to breathe, let alone try to get back to sleep. So sadly and very very slowly, the cream blue eye lioness opened one eye. "Morning love."

"ugh." She threw her head back down on him. "Why can't we just stay like this forever?" Simba laughed and nudged his fiancé up, she rested on his shoulder as they still both laid together. "Is alittle alone time too much to ask?"

" I know Nal, but we gotta do what we gotta do."

"yea, yesterday your mother took me on my own patrol of the herd animals." Mention Nala, Simba looked surprised and interested. She hadn't mention that. She hadn't mention anything yesterday because they were…busy.

"Really?"

"Yea, I think I might have to leave you Simba, that patrol took forever! I'd go insane doing that every morning by myself."

" Hey if I have to go insane with ruling a kingdom, you have to go insane with me!"

"Yea…" she got up slowly " but no one told me that was apart of being queen."

"Surprise?" she rolled her eyes. Following in her lead the king got up, and watched as his mate walked stiffly and stretched her limbs. Small cracks could be heard popping form her joints. Reminding him of how much they…clicked. He walked up beside her. "and speaking of insane." He notioned to her with a look. She blushed a flush red. " You um, went alittle crazy there."

"Meh." She brushed passed him, like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Meh? What do you call that? I mean we've had fun before, but that- that was different."

"I was in the mood." She confessed. She had stopped and looked back at him to join her. He came and stood beside her.

" andddd what do I have to do to get you in that mood again?" he asked, annoying getting in her face.

"haha, stop it. Leave me alone- you could barely handle it anyways." She teased, smiling with an evil look in her eye. "Ya big baby."

"Me?"

"Like a cub following it's mother." Simba could not lie, Nala has a very mature and sexual appeal to her for her young age. It's the way she carried herself, and ever snice he's noticed that in her, well he's always been drawn in. She just has a way with him, and Simba knows she knows, she can get what she wants from him, by just going a few things. Hey, he's not ashamed he's a guy.

"Well, when a lioness goes a male will follow." He retorted knowing full well of his own game on Nala. That, by just a chance he needed to use it on her, he could. She wouldn't be able to resist, even if she tried. However, Simba doesn't need to pull out that card, yet. " My lady we better get going." Nala, rolled her eyes. He was such a jokester, but she loved it anyways. Even it if annoyed her. She still followed suite close behind her future king.

As the days passed, things in the pride lands couldn't have been any better. Simba was finally getting the hang of his patrol and duties around the kingdom. He had gotten some of his task down to a T that he was even able to be done early and spend more time with Nala and his friends. Nala herself was also getting the hang of her new queenly duties. For the first time it seemed like nothing anyone did could go wrong. Now across the territory of the pride lands, back at the side den near the small pond, was a very different morning for Ingine. A sick and feeble Ingine comes running out of the cave. An aching sickness ran all over her body as she lost the remaining of last nights' dinner.

It took her a moment to recover from her up-chucking. Small bags under her eyes had started to form from the sudden tiredness spell that was befalling on her. It put a smile on her face, as she felt the changed happening within her body. Ingine sat herself down before another dizzy spell hit her. Her symptoms were very strong, so strong she had no doubt. She had picked the right lion for the job. She placed a paw on her lower stomach.

"Now…I guess it time we start to head home." A smile came gentle across her face as she looked down at her small stomach, which she could tell was starting to puff. "We have to go see daddy. We have to give him a little surprise. Don't we." Chimed a very content Ingine, she turned around and slowly making her way back to her den in preparation for her travels.

Back across the plains of the Savannah the king of the lands Mufasa was accompanied by his long wife Sarabi. Today Mufasa had decided he and Sarabi should talk about the future wedding ceremony for Simba. Now it was costume for a king to fully take the throne after he has declared and married his wife. Yes, Mufasa was getting up there is age, but he wasn't that too, were he still couldn't rule his kingdom. He had been doing it for so long it had become apart of him, Sarabi too, but their time was soon coming.

"I think it would be best to have their ceremony before the winter season, what do you think?" the king asked as he and Sarabi walked down the worn down path. "Or would another time be best?" as a king Mufasa handled any affairs around the kingdom, but ceremonies…weddings, well that was his wife's department. He knew he best wait for her, then try to climb up the word tree.

"Yea, I'd say before the winter seasons, especially if we're going to have one like last year. It seemed like the rain hadn't come for an extra month."

"Yea, it would be difficult having a ceremony then, especially snice most of the herds we migrant. But that does give us much time. And I doubt your son has even thought about it yet."

"It probably hasn't crossed his mind, my poor son."

"He'll have us to come to."

"Yes, but I don't think Simba or Nala are ready in planning a wedding. They are still just babies."

"Haha, some pretty big babies then." The king teased, the one thing his wife could not do was see Simba for the grown lion he was becoming. He was still baby Simba. Which is understandable, it's hard for a mother to let go.

"You're right you're right. I have to keep telling myself he's not my baby anymore."

"Please, Simba knows growing up is a pain, and he realizes the best way to stay stress free, is don't rush it."

"Tough luck for someone who calls himself wanting to marry. I think that means you're an adult now." The parents of the prince both laughed. "But I think he and Nala preparing their ceremony will be good for them. They can see how well they work together as a team."

"Yes, this is why I waited to discuss this with you, you know what you're talking about."

"Oh you call yourself trying to do my job Mufasa?" asked the queen with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no, I call myself trying to talk to Simba about it, but then I realized I didn't know where to start. I mean don't you remember our wedding ceremony? you practically ran the whole thing. My mother and father didn't have word in."

"Well your mother said she wanted my wedding to be for me, so who better to plan it than me?" voiced the queen.

"I can see why she liked you so much."

"great minds think alike."

"haha." The king leaned over and nuzzled his close companion. "Alright, I'll tell him tonight before dinner, or would you like me to wait for you? He might need his mother for this."

"No dear that's fine, I'm actually going to let Nala co-lead the hunt tonight with me. Just so I can see where she stands." The king nodded.

"Right." Chimed the king satisfied. He and Sarabi walked step in step with each other as they continued down the longing path.

Back at pride rock a more than happy Simba was spending so much needed times with his friends. He was given the day off after he had finished with his normal routine. So by lunch time, a free Simba could be seen totting down the path in the pridelands. No one was happier than his fiancé Nala. This has been a luxury where he spent the majority of his time with his friends.

"Yo, I'm glad your pops let you off today. We really missed to buddy." Voiced Simbas other best friend, Malka. He the Simba had been friends ever snice Malka and his mother moved to the pridelands years ago. "feels like we haven't seen you in forever."

"Guys I see you on night patrol."

"Yea, but by that time we've already eaten and can't stand each other, because we just want to go to bed."

"True!"

"Yes, I found myself wanting to kill Tojo many a night for his stupid late night ghost stories." Confessed Simba as he laid close to Nala. Tojo looked hurt and wide eyed.

"but you guys love my late night ghost stories. "

"Tojo…Buddy." Malka walked over to the brown male lion and put a paw on his shoulder. " We love your stories because we love you, you get it." Offended, Tojo knocked the friendly paw off.

"Well guess who isn't getting any of my stories tonight. Sucks you be you two, let see how fun tonight will be without me saying anything." Simba then whispered over to Nala ear, but loud enough because he knew he wanted Tojo to hear.

"The kings have finally answered my prayers."

"I heard that!" retorted Tojo, so over his friends right now. Suddenly the cream lioness shot up at the sudden realization of the time.

"Oh crap! I forgot I'm helping Sarabi today with the hunt- I have to go! Tama, Kula C'mon we'll be late!"

"Okay okay, hold your horse's lady." Said a none-too eager lioness. Who was enjoying the most of her time going nothing.

"Tama!"

"Fine I'm coming!"

"Haha, you got in trouble" teased Kula. Tama rolled her eyes. Nala was her friend, yea the three girls bossed each other around at times-most times, it was what they did. But sooner or later it Nala would be the boss of them. In a sense, which wouldn't have changed anything, because Tama listen to no one, she just glides along the boundaries of acceptable behavior.

"Shut it! Lets go." Kula and Tama go ahead of the Nala who was being held back by Simba. Who finally got a chance to be with Nala for a decent amount of time, didn't want to let her go.

"Simbaaa stop, I have to go!"

"But I miss you!" he begged.

"I didn't leave!"

"But you're about too!"

"Well you have to give me chance first! Let go!" she threatened. "I'll see to after dinner, love you- bye!" she turned catch up with her friends, but not too soon that she couldn't send the prince a kiss goodbye. The boys watched as the three girls figured got smaller in the distance.

"Ah, lionesses one moment they're here, then the next their gone. Tough times kid." Commented Malka. As he sat down near a half fallen tree stump. Simba then turned to his friends.

"Yea, I heard it only gets tougher when your married." Then the guys remembered, that was right. He had proposed to Nala, and she did accept. He was a soon-to-be married lion. Which was weird because he was their best friend, and nothing has changed about him.

"Well heck all couple argue, but he make ups the best part." The two boys looked at their friend.

"And what making up are you doing?" asked Simba.

"A guys business is a guys business." Well the two took him for his word. They haven't known Tojo to be talking to anyone lately. Out of all of them Simba has been the one in the longest relationship. Malka has his occasional flings every now and then. So it's Simba who is the old man of the group.

"Well I have to give Tojo that, the makeup is the best part of anything. You can argue about anything- the sky being green or it raining! But when it comes to the makeup portion, it's all worth it."

"Satisfied much?"

"Very" confirmed Simba "She's my one and only lioness." Malka and Tojo took sometime after hearing that to reevaluate their own situations. Nope, they haven't found their lioness just yet, but they know she's out there. "

The three prideland boys spent the rest of their time fooling around, talking, doing challenges and dares to pass the time until they usually heard the wonderful sound of the dinner bell. For some odd reason, it had been a while. So they decided to just head over to pride rock anyways. Maybe by the time they had gotten there the hunting arty would be arriving. By the time the trio had gotten there, there hadn't been sight or sound of the hunting party yet. It didn't worry the buys, more like hurt their stomach feeling more than anything. At the top of pride rock sat Mufasa, whenever he had time to be home before the hunting party he made sure he could be the first to see their safe arrival. It had been a long day and Simba hadn't spoken to his father in a while, so he decided to part with his friends and head over to see his father.

"Son, you're just the lion I wanted to talk to." spoke Mufasa.

"Well, I must have some great timing. Whats up dad?"

"Have you been thing about you and Nala engagement ceremony?" think question caught him well off guard.

"Well…uh…recently I've been so busy I haven't." hearing himself say that, the prince started to feel bad. Man, what kind of lion doesn't think about he and his fiancé wedding ceremony…apparently not him. Well he starting off at being a great husband right.

"Haha, it's okay. Your mother and I are here to help. But we really think you and Nala should start planning."

"Oh, okay. What time do you think is best for the ceremony?"

"Definitely before the winter seasons."

"Before the winter seasons!? But that starts in a couple of weeks. What five or six?"

"Yes, you two have a month or two to prepare."

"Why so early?" asked Simba nervously.

"It'll be harder to plan anything in the dry season, and it's better to start off your rule when the seasons are just starting to change."

"Wow...wait, what do you mean by rule?" Mufasa sighed, he figured his son would have this reaction.

"Traditionally son, when a prince has his wedding ceremony, he becomes king. He now was a wife, and will have heir to follow suite." Heir? Simba couldn't even get passed ruling at this point. There was no way he was ready to rule the entire prideland kingdom by himself. "Now again, I said your mother and I will be here to help guide you two, but you guys are going to have to start running things on your rule. What you think your mother and I want to rule forever- well your mother, probably does. She likes to stay busy. But me, son. I'm getting old."

"Ugh, don't say that dad."

"No no it's true. I think it's best that we all start accepting it. Your mother and I have ruled a long time, yes of course we love it. But it's time to pass the torch. I can't wait to have the day where she and I can sleep in and everyone else, has to get up. Son, if you thought you could sleep it, you haven't seen me." Joked Mufasa, laughing, however his wasn't a funny moment for Simba. He just got the most terrifying news of his life. Planning his own wedding and then taking over the kingdom. He might need to sit down on this one.

"But dad, you can't step down yet. There is still stuff I don't know."

"Simba, to be honest. Everything I learned I did while becoming king. I didn't have all the answers and solutions given to me."

"But what If I mess up, get something wrong-let you down?"

"Son, you could never let me down. If you mess up, don't worry there will be a solution. And don't forget you have a young lioness, with a very wise head on her shoulders to help you." He did have a point there. Simba couldn't name all the times he had gone to Nala for outside advice on things. She seemed to be an empty book of lioness wisdom. The truth is, she probably just thinks about the situation more. The answer will come sooner or later, Simba just know when he has a problem he wants to quickest way to fix it- no matter what.

"But dad-"

"Look, your mother and the lioness are finally here." Over the falling horizon. The figure of several lioness long casted shadow could be seen entering the pridelands. "Good, I was getting a little worried. C'mon, let goo help them." Simba wasn't done freaking out, and still had many question for his dad, but before he could get a word out Mufasa was already heading down the steps. I guess he'll have to save this conversation for later.

Down at the base of priderock a few of the other lioness came clearing the way. A very excited and eager Nala, came rushing towards Simba.

"Simba look!" she pointed to the huge water buffalo that laid slain on the ground. " Guess who help lead the hunt to that victory?!"

"Hmmm, probably Tama… she's been telling me how much she's been practicing." Nala had the right to punch him, but she didn't care. She took and breathe and rolled her eyes.

"Well then I guess Tama turned into this fine lioness." Going along with his game. There was always something she did that made him love her move. She constantly surprised him. "C'mon, lets go eat."

"Hey, what took you all so long?" added an outside voice, Malka.

"We had a pick up." Confirmed Nala.

"Pick up?" voiced Simba, confused. As he and Nala walked closer to the circle of lioness his mother stepped forward with a new face behind her.

"Yea."

"Who is this?" asked Mufasa as he put the large water buffalo down in the center of the pride. All eyes went to a small unknown figure, who stood next to the queen. The shadow sent a wave of uncertainty down the prince back as he got closer. When he reached the circle his heart dropped.

"Mufasa this is Ingine. She's a prideless lioness, we ran into her and I told her she could stay the night. Until the morning."

"Oh, welcome Ingine. I'm glad you could join us." The grey lioness, with the pale yellow eyes turned with a small embarrassed smile.

"No your highness, it's a pleasure to be here." She beamed at the older king, with a gracious smile, that passed by the king unknowingly and hit the young prince in the face. If he thought the news of ruling was terrifying, he just got hit with a double-whammy of problems.


	4. Chapter 4

**+Nalalicious, Haha yea, Simba friend don't even know what their talking about lol, but they give their two cents anyways. And omg you like Ingine? I can't like, I live her too, I think it's because of her backstory that I have for her, it's interesting. Yes updates are coming soon!**

 **+Money100, Oh shit is right….lets just say Simba going to have his pawsful trying to figure this drama out while keeping it to himself.**

 **+Jem Boy, BOOM Drama! But that's not even the half lol, I have more BOMB moments to come.**

 **Chapter 4**

That night dinner, would have had to been to most stressful meal Simba has had in his life. If you could see the seat that formed underneath his fur and the small aching in his stomach. You would think he had seen a ghost. Yet a king must keep this cool, at least that how Simba takes it, when Mufasa give him lectures on remaining dignified and together at all times- even in war. Let that is certainly easier sad then done. It had seemed that no one else had noticed his odd behavior. So maybe we he was going a good job. He kept his eyes on her, not letting her go for a second. But wait, he could be too obvious with it. What if someone noticed he was looking at her? That would be weird. Then they would think something. And then humors will get started. Why is she here? What is happening to my life right now? Simba then looked down at his meal, then back at Ingine. Does she even notice him? Thought Simba, she was acting like nothing was wrong. like everything was all swell and dandy. Was Simba overthinking this?

"Simba, what's wrong? you aren't eating anything." Noted Nala, who was well half way through seconds.

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing- see I'm eating" he then took a huge bite out of the leg he had taken from the kill. "See? Yummmmmmmmy." Nala raised a brow at him. What was with him.

"Simba, you're acting weird, but because I love you, I'll let it go." Simba sighed, he knew Nala knew it could be a bit of a clown at time, and this was nothing out of the normal…for her. But for him, well, it's a cover up. Then for a split second Simba could had sworn he saw Ingine eyes lock on him when he wasn't looking and talking to Nala. However, by the time he looked back at her, she was looking down and eating her meal, as normal. The tension was getting a little too much for the young prince to handle. "Wait? Where are you going?" asked Nala, unfortunately drawing some attention.

"huh, my stomach and the buffalo aren't getting along right now, I'm just going to walk it off."

"oh, want me to come with you?"

"No no, that's fine, thanks though."

"okay, see ya later then." Chimed the blue-eyed lioness, with a smile.

"Yea." Voiced the red mane male half heartily, but the other where so into their meal they hadn't notice his behavior. For someone who is going to be king, he need to work on his poker face. Simba can be read like a book, just like his mother.

As night came to the savannah and it was closer to calling it a night, Sarabi had taken Ingine to the lionesses den. There she would stay the night with the others. The queen did her best to welcome the young lioness in with warm open arms. Ingine seemed to feeling just fine.

"Thank you again Sarabi, it is too kind of you, really."

"Nonsense, a follow lioness is always willing to help another. Beside you wouldn't have been able to catch in of the buffalo on your own." Ingine looked to be taking that into consideration. When she some hoe found herself in the midst of the prideland lionesses hunt, seeming to be hunting a whole herd by herself.

"I guess you are right, I don't know what I was thinking. I was just hungry."

"Well here you can eat as much as you like, you tiny thing." Teased Sarabi, the mother in her. The yellow pale eyed lioness smiled at the warmness of this pridelands queen. There would be no way in hell she would act so nicely to a stranger trespassing in her lands. but Ingine is no queen. "Now I have to go, the others will be in soon, probably out on a walk or something. You have a good night dear."

"Okay, thank you ma'ma."

As night fell all the lioness could be seen snoozing along the den floor. Cubs cuddled up next to mothers, mother holding their young dearly, and young adults, just throwing their body all over the place. As everyone slept, Ingine crept. She was excited to get to know her new home and the lionesses in them. There was one lioness in particular that she wanted to get a good look at.

"hmm, she's not even that pretty." Chimed Ingine to herself. "I've seen better." Ingine sat a few feet away from the sleeping Nala, who was oblivious to the watching eyes. She rested peacefully, probably thinking of her and Simba. All the while as Ingine, examined her. "She's a pretty type too, this should be easy." Voiced Ingine. She smiled as she thought of the numerous devilish plans that were forming in her head. Oh the fun-fun ways, she could break up this lovely union.

Across the ways on the other side of priderock, walked a very anxious lion. Sleep was something that had seemed foreign to Simba ever snice that night with the grey lioness. He had just managed to make himself forget about her and the situation and them BAM, here she comes. Walking into the pridelands like she's been a member of the pride this whole time.

"Man, way to go Simba, you looked like a nervous wreck" said Simba scolding himself. "what happen to being able to keep your cool? Huh, clearly that fell thru." He rolled his red eyes at himself. He was his own worst critic. He knew for a fact that his father wouldn't get himself in this position, and if he ever did. He'd know how to get out of it. But he can't just go up and bluntly ask his dad 'yea, I think I slept with another lioness and now she's in the pridelands-what should I do?'. If only it were that simple, and no problems would happen afterwards. But we all know if this gets out, everything will be over.

If he can just keep this to himself, and cool. Everything will be fine, after all she has to leave sooner or later. She just a guest, she'll keep her mouth close. Because if she doesn't Simba will just tell the truth…of what he remembers. "Uh no worries Simba no worries, just go back to sleep she'll be gone by the morning. This is just a day or two thing, you know how your mom is Simba. She loves everyone…uh mom, why? Well she doesn't know, so obliviously Simba…" the future king was getting tired of his not so helpful inner voice. She decided to take his own advice and held back to sleep. Everything would be worked out and she will be gone in the morning.

Another day had come to the great pridelands again. Mufasa and Simba had already left priderock. They actually set out earlier than normal, Simba seemed to have had so pop in his step this morning and was eager to get things going. Probably thinking, the more he's gone the les she'll have to say to him or anyone. After all she doesn't know anyone in this pride. Plus, so of the adults aren't even that friendly, they like to keep to themselves and their friends. She won't be welcomed in at all.

"Girls can you come here?" voiced Sarabi as she entered the lioness den. "we're about to leave for the morning hunt-" before the queen could even get another word out about the hunt, Tama had to know whether or not she was in that mixed equation.

"Wait, we aren't going with you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"No, I have something better for you three to do." The fur tuffed lioness rolled her eyes. What could be better than hunting? Nothing.

"Oh great…."

"You all know Ingine right, I want you all the show her around and make friends" voiced Sarabi, letting Ingine step forward so that the other girls could see her. Now Nala and Kula Didn't seem to mind not having to work the hunt that day, in fact they welcomed it. Hunting and early mornings just don't work well with the young adults. If it were up to them, well Nala and Kula they would all probably starve, anything than getting up is the right move for them. Tama on the otherpaw, well she enjoys her job and takes it very seriously.

"Sure we can do that, no problem-"

"Wait what? We get a new comer and we're stuck babysitting."

"It's not babysitting if she's your age, Tama." Informed Sarabi.

"Fine, but how come they can't just watch her. I don't even like these two to begin with!"

"Because Tama, they are your pridesisters. I can't break that up, and beside I said so."

"huh, fine." Sarabi smiled as she walked passed the girls and playful waned Tama.

"Watch the attitude young lady, or that mouths going to give you a swore behind." The fur tuffed lioness rolled her eyes. Nala and kula watched as Sarabi got further out of earshot.

"You do realize if you ever tried to take Sarabi, you'd lose, right?" voiced Nala. Getting up and stretching her limbs.

"Correction, I'd get my ass handed to me." Laughed Tama, but admitting the truth. "I love to make life difficult for her."

"You make life difficult for everyone." Chimed Kula.

"meh, somebody's got to do it." Tama followed behind Nala and got up as well. "I'll especially have to bother that one, when she becomes queen." Tama nudged Nala in her side, which caused her to almost fall forward."

"Tama, as soon as I become queen, I'll throw you off Mount Kilimanjaro, and watch with delight."

"hmmm, sounding like me princess. I like it." The two girls rolled their eyes at each other.

"Wait, you're going to be the next queen. That's so cool." They had almost forgotten about Ingine. She was a quite one. All three of the girls turned to the grey lioness.

"Oh yea! She and Simba are engaged!" Tama gave Nala and looking saying' why go we have such a wacky friend?' Nala laughed and walked over to Ingine.

"Yea, we're engaged." Chimed Nala in a more realistic voice.

"That must be exciting, you two must be the prefect couple." Voiced Ingine in aw, she was talking to a future royalty after all.

"Pssh hardly." Voiced Tama, Nala shot her a look.

"Oh and ...um who's your fiancé again? Where is at? Oh Rightttt." Burned Nala. "A relationship doesn't have to be prefect. It just has to work for us."

"And work it does."

"Work?" asked Ingine curiously. She had no idea what was going on and the girls being girls, loved to talk. Even if it was about themselves or each other.

"Oh haha, you want to know your life story?"

"Me? Really. You don't have to tell me." Ingine voiced, shyly and unsure of herself.

"Oh please, I've told these two a hundreds of times, they aren't important. C'mon, we can have girl talk it'll be fun." Nala unknowingly wrapped her arms friendly around the new competition in her life.

That day while the girls chatted it up with Ingine, becoming real close to her and her to them. Simba and his father were coming home of a days of travel from another pride. They went to discuss the treaty for the up coming winter months in savannah. Water will be scarce and it would be a good thing to know when the neighboring prides would come to share recourses. While Mufasa was steady making plans and arrangements he hoped his son was paying attention however, Simba was in a whole another world. I mean the guy had more important issues to deal with, besides his kingdom future.

"What do you think about the treaty?"

"Huh?" asked Simba snapping back into reality.

"What did you think about the meeting son? You were paying attention right."

"Yes, of course. I think it went well. I was just thinking about other stuff, ya know."

"Like your wedding ceremony you need to start planning?" oh yea, there was that too.

"Yea, sorry I was just thinking what Nala and I could do to get ourselves started, ya know."

"No worried son, first things first is set a date. What are you two thinking? You did tell her right?"

"Um, not yet I forgot last night. Hehe."

"You're starting off great son." Voiced Mufasa sarcastically. "Besides a date, you'll need to know how many will be attending. Do you expect any outside guest?"

"Actually…" Simba began "That's a good idea- I mean knowing the number of guess. Should I be counting the new lioness that came last night. I mean she well be leaving soon right. So, I should probably start taking count with her."

"I sure, if she's not here, but you know how your mother is."

"Yea, but we don't know this lioness."

"That's true."

"She could be crazed killer or psychopath, ya know!"

"Son? Are you okay?" Mufasa raised a brow.

"Yea, me I'm fine. Just saying."

"Alright."

As the two returned home, Mufasa had given Simba the night off. He would do the night patrol and Simba could go hang with his friends. Seeing his friends and Nala was exactly what he needed, today was stressful and the prince needed a break. However, when he got there this lighthearted and cheerful feeling was went to the waste side when he saw Ingine talking to Nala. He stopped in his tracks.

"Simba!" chimed Nala, once she saw her lover. She went running over toward him. "Simba have you meet Ingine?, she's the lioness from yesterday. She so sweet. I think I might trade Tama and Kula for her." Whispered Nala to her fiancé as Ingine came closer. Simba held his breathe, but remained calm.

"Oh you guys were have girl talk?"

"Yea, turns out we have a lot in common." Voiced Nala.

"So this is a infamous Simba I've been hearing about." Ingine friendly eyed him. " Aw he's a cutie you better keep a close eye on him, he's a keeper."

"He sure is." chimed Nala, nuzzling him.

"Oh hey Nala, remember that walked I owed you?"

"What walk?"

"You know the walk walk."

"The walk walk?" Simba had hoped Nala could read his mind, after knowing him for so long, but alas she didn't have that power yet.

"C'mon, let me refresh your memory."

"Wait up, I have to make sure Ingine gets back home." Simba sighed. "I'll catch up with you later, promise."

"Okay babe." She ran over and gave him a kiss. He smiled and kissed her back. And watched as she lead Ingine back home for the evening.

"Okay…what's the worst that could happen? clearly she didn't say anything to Nala. Maybe things are good between them…" with the rest of this friends gone, Simba decided to hang back and wait for Nala. It should only take her a few minutes to get Ingine home and back. As the prince waited and walked over and laid down near the sun bathing rocks. He was beat, and if Nala took her time, he was cool with that either way. Closing his eyes for two seconds was just what he needed. So, the king rested, closing his eyes. He took a breathe, rubbed his stomach and took a moment to have positives thoughts. Especially now that she's out of the picture, now he and Nala could focus on important things. Then suddenly a voice hang in his ears.

"Wow Simba, you got yourself a real gullible one. She's so cute it's sad." Said Ingine as she walked up nonchalantly from the shadows towards him. The prince shot up.

"What- you?! What are you doing here?"

"Relax princey I just came to talk, and say hi to a dear friend." She smiled, as she slid her body along his. Simba was going for it.

"Stop it! Who are you?"

"Me? Don't act like you don't know."

"I have no idea who you are!"

"Don't shout dear, you'll cause a scene and you don't want that." She finished circling him. Ingine liked what she saw. He was built and robust, and very… potent. Her belly warmed by just looking at him.

"I'm not you dear, I don't even know you!"

"you say that, but I recall us having a very…special night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"should you don't remember waking up next to me, and then leaving me." Simba said nothing. " Yea I felt you moved when you left, you were in a hurry too. I don't see why, wanting to get back to her and all."

"Stop it okay, it was a mistake, I don't know what happened, but it was a MISTAKE."

"Mistake…what we have is no mistake, what we have is a blessing Simba." Blessing…what they have. What was she talking about? "You and me."

"What are you-"

"Simba? Simba you still there?" Nala voice could be heard coming from the distance. A panic went down the prince spine. Ingine sucked her teeth in distain.

"I'm over here!" he called not wanting to keep her waiting, but he could just be seen with Ingine. As he turned around to face the grey lioness again, she was gone. "na- what?" he spoke baffled, was he being messed with by a ghost. She was just there.

"sim- there you are. You ready?"

"huh-For what?"

"Our walk silly, what's gotten into you? You okay?"

"Yea…just tried."

"Well we can go over to our favorite spot and just chill there. Is that okay?"

"Yea, that's perfect."

"Cool, c'mon." Simba nodded smiling her at, and putting Ingine words out of his mind. They left, walking side by side, as eyes watched them from the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

**+Almondbutter, Well I would have to disagree with you on that. Rape can happen to men, and does happen. But it is rarely ever discussed and brought to light. Whether it be man to man or man to women, but in this case of my story, I don't have it as that in such a way.**

 **+Money100, haha yea it's about to get heated, and no she doesn't have a twin, but if she did. It would be awesome!, maybe my next story. But I will keep the updates coming.**

 **+Nalalicous, Yea the grey lioness colors are starting to show, but she still has more to hide, I think. I'm excited for the big reveal, when everyone finds out. And life just hits the fan!**

Chapter 5

As the night continued, and without a peep from Ingine, Simba was finally able to relax and focus on what mattered, his fiancé and their wedding ceremony. The days were drawing closer and closer with each breath and they had yet to prepare for anything. "We are not having elephants at our ceremony." Voiced nala.

"Why?"

"Because I know what you're going to want to do with them. I will not have them spraying water all over the place!"

"Nala, it'll be nice." Protested Simba, clearly no one could see his vision. Elephants spraying water makes everything 10 tens better.

"Says the lion that likes to get wet?" she teased.

"But it'll be MAGICAL, just like you like." Simba wrap his arms around her shoulder. Drawing her close, she gave him a look. A pushed him away, why was he so annoying.

"Simba if there is even rain, at our ceremony, the pride lands will see the quickest divorce in history."

"What? What do I have to do with that?"

"Because you like to procrastinate Simba!"

"When do I do that!"

"So you're telling me, if Mufasa wasn't hiding your tail to get up every morning, you'd spring up like a spring chicken?"

"Exactly, you can't doubt the Simba, babe." He flashed his smile that always makes her fall in love with him over and over again. That stupid cockiness was deadly. "Don't worry it'll be fine. It won't rain."

"That's what you say now…"

"Okay, lets pick a date then. What about in three weeks?"

"Hmm no."

"Four weeks?"

"Next week?"

"Simba!"

"I'm kidding Nala, relax."

"Planning a wedding is hard, can't your mom just do it."

"No, we've got this."

"No I've got a head ache" stated Nala. "want it to be before the winter season this for sure."

"Yea, or else no one will be coming." Laughed Simba.

"Oh I know, we can have it-" a small up chuck suddenly began to fight its way up Nala throat. " sorry.." she voiced, rubbing her stomach.

"You okay?"

"Yea, but what I was say-" before he knew it, Simba watched Nala dash off into the brushes and throw herself over a log. He didn't know what to do, it was so sudden.

"Whoa…Nala you okay?" she said nothing, just continued to empty out her stomach content. He dashed over to her, when he got closer. She put her paw up to stop him. "Na-"

"I'm fine…I'm fine." She breathed, finally gather air into her lungs. She took a few steps and sat down, the wind was knocked right out of her. Her fiancé sat next to her, concerned. He rubbed her back. She hated to be coddled like a baby, and gave him a look.

"What?"

"I'm fine Simba."

"You sure, because you're practically blue is the face. Are you sick?" he questioned, lifting her chin and examine her facial features. Nala didn't know she was marrying a healer, it almost looked as if Simba knew what he was doing.

"Babeee."

"I'm sure saying. You scared me for a second."

"Yea, I'm fine. I've been feeling e off all day. I think it was from the buffalo we had. Remember it made you feel sick too." Totally not remembering a thing she was saying, but needing to do along with it. He nodded. "Probably just food poisoning or something."

"you're right. Well listens its getting late. We should probably head back. We have to get up early tomorrow." Sighed Simba, Nala too joined in the sarcasms.

"That's right…I have my patrol with Sarabi too….dang it."

"Hows it feel being royalty huh?"

"Meh, ask me in another week. If I go crazy, then you know my answer."

"Haha." Laughed the red mane red, with is blue eyed companion, as they existed into the forest. It was the morning of a new day, a new start on life and a new start for an adventure. Ingine had been with the pride for three days now, Mufasa being the attendant king that he was, needed to know whether or not, they would be getting a new member of the pride by the time the dry season hit. So, that morning he and Sarabi talked outside at the top of priderock. Watching as the great circle rose.

"View seemed more beautiful every time." Spoke Sarabi as she sat next to her king, cuddled at the top of their mighty kingdom.

"yea, something always different with each sunrise." For a moment they didn't speak. They just took the time to let the moment sink in. It was a rarity that to two had no business to attend do, causing them to be separate for hours at a time. Well, they technically still do, the day hasn't even started yet, but getting up early before the sunrise sometimes is worth it. Even if they lose a couple of minutes of sleep. It's still minutes of time together, that was all that mattered to them. "You know the new lioness, Ingine? how is she doing?"

"Good, she a nice help in the hunt. I haven't had much time to speak with her, but I did have her hang with the other girls yesterday, just to get aquatinted. I think she likes it here."

"I only ask because I want to know whether or not I should be accounting her in the dry season, that and Simba and Nala ceremony."

"That's is true, it'll be hard on us, let alone an extra mouth. I'll ask her today before hunting."

"Okay." Voiced Mufasa as he rested his head on his wife. The two continued to watch the full rise of the great sun, just a moment longer before they would have to part and go about their separate ways. Down at the center of pride rock the lioness where starting to stir. They slowly walked out , preparing for the morning hunt. Nala still was feel a bit off today. She felt sluggish, heavy and somewhat dizzy. She hadn't done much but walk outside and she found herself getting the worst stomach pains. She took a moment to sit down, that buffalo must had been the meal from hell. Nala was so concentrated on her sudden sickness that would totally ruin her day, that she did even notice the pale-yellow eyed lioness walking her way.

"Hello Nala." She chimed with a bright smile.

"hey…" voiced a not so chipper Nala.

"You okay, you seem little off?"

" No…I'm fine, just a stomach ache, that's all."

"Oh was it from last night?" she questioned sitting down next to her. Ingine examined her face, her eyes she could see little dark spot of melasma and chlosma. They formed like little freckles around her muzzle. It was subtle, and hardly even noticeable. But for another expecting mother who notices the little things. It was startling for Ingine, to say the least. But of course she could just jump to conclusions, she had to ask questions.

"No from the other night, I guess it really messed up my system. I couldn't keep anything down." Ingine, as Nala slowly got up.

"Really, that sound horrible."

"yea, and the worst thing is I have patrol with Sarabi this morning and I have to lead the hunt."

"Do you think you're doing to make it?" asked Ingine with great concerned, like she cared.

"I have to…" suddenly the two were joined by the lioness herself, Sarabi. She had smiled at the girls as she made her way down priderock.

"Morning, you girls are just the two I was looking to see." Chimed the ear-rimmed queen. Her red orbs shined bright as she looked down at her pride daughter. As she got closer she could tell something was off. She looked at Ingine, who was standing in front of her tall and then to Nala, who had a slump in her shoulders. "You okay dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine. The dinner just upset my stomach, that's all." Nala said, as she brushed it off. She was going to be future queen, she could let a little stomach ache stop her, and especially in front of Sarabi.

"Alright then, are you ready for patrol?"

"You bet!" chimed the young lioness with a smile. This had any nerves or doubt that Sarabi may have had, down the drain. She was dealing with a tough young lioness after all. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes, in just a second. Frist, I want to talk with Ingine for a minute." The grey lioness was surprised to hear her name in the equation. What could she want to talk about with her?

"No problem, see ya later Ingine."

"see ya." Voiced a not-so sure Ingine. She then turned her direction for the cream lioness to the queen before her. "Yes, Sarabi? Is there something you need?" bowing her head almost.

"Oh no need to that dear, you're fine. And don't be so worried either. You're not in trouble or anything." After all, Ingine could think of a reason why she would be. She hasn't done anything, and no one knows about her and the prince. So, she's in the clear. "I just wanted to know how long you planned on staying?"

"Staying?"

"Yes, if you want to join the pride or not. I ask this because the dry season is coming up. If you would like to stay a few more days and recover some, gain some more strength. That is fine, but you will have to leave sooner or later. Sorry to have to say this, but we are a large pride. So adding extra number is something we take into consideration. Don't worry, I'll give you time to think about it. But I would like to know your answer by the end of the day." Well this was something Ingine didn't take into account. She didn't know she could be kicked out of the pride just because of numbers. I thought it was the more the merrier. But then again I guess with a pride this big, the more might not be the merrier when you have all these mouths to feed. She would have to think and think fast. What could she do that would save her place in the pride, and keep her close to Simba?

"Oh thank you Sarabi… and I understand. I'll let you know by tonight."

"Aright then, ill see you at the hunt." The grey lioness smiled as she watched the queen turn to leave. When she was out of sight and earshot, she let her words fly.

"Dammit! Dammit dammit!" she spat, " I can't leave or else it won't work, and we won't be together… I have to stay here. But how?" she looked down at her now rounding stomach. It was still small but the cub was defiantly growing inside of her. Each day she felt her pregnancy symptoms grow stronger with each breath. And with each breath she felt the bond between her and the red maned lion get closer and closer. He however didn't know it…yet. Soon he will. "Don't worry, mommy's going to fix this. We'll still be with daddy and be a happy little family."

Meanwhile out on patrol a dying Nala struggled to hide her sick symptoms. However, she managed to hold herself together. She used the occasional nod, asks maybe one or two questions, acted like she was listening and cared, while in the back of her mind she could only think of out much she wanted to die.

"Okay any questions?" asked Sarabi.

"Huh?"

"I said did you have any questions."

"About what?"

"About what I just said?"

"Oh which was the…"

"Are you okay Nala, you seem to be a little out of if today." The young lioness shook off any distraction.

"Me? I'm fine, totally fine."

"Don't think I didn't notice you going in and out of lala land every five seconds." The lioness sighed, she thought she was playing the ' I'm fine, nothing can stop or distract me from anything' card very well, but apparently not. "hmm?" asked the queen.

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling my best right now…if act I feel terrible."

"what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I think I'm getting sick."

"Well, better to be sick now than when your wedding day." Heck, planning the wedding was what probably made her sick. Even when Simba left and she went back to the lioness den well passed midnight, she was up all night, planning and thinking. She wanted to wake Tam and Kula up to talk to them, but the last thing they cared about was wedding planning with Nala at some weird hours in the night.

"Yea I think just thinking about it over whelmed me a bit."

"I understand, but I think I want you to sit this one out. Okay."

"But Sarabi! I can do it- I promise you I'm fine."

"I hear one thing and see another. and as a mother, I think I know what's best. Don't worry you'll have plenty of hunts to lead-trust me. You just sit this one out and watch okay.

"Okay…"

Sadly, that was exactly what the young lioness did. When she and the queen had returned from their work and had met up with the rest of the party. Sarabi made sure to give her a designated spot, so that she could keep an eye on her.

"What happened to you?" voiced Tama as the party began to disburse. She had made her way to Nala before leaving a taking her position.

"Nothing, she won't let me join because I'm feeling a little sick…" pouted Nala.

" Oh, well I don't blame her. I don't want you throwing up all over the place." Nala rolled her eyes. "don't even worry today hunt won't even be that fun, were catching gazelle today."

"Oh, well in that case.."

"Hey Nala you feeling okay?" chimed Ingine, joining in on the conversation.

"I think I'm feeling better."

" aw you still don't look so good, maybe you go see a healer."

"That's right, what else to we need that monkey for." Teased Tama.

"I don't need to see Rafiki!"

"Nala hates healers." whispered

"No, it's not that I hate them it's just every time I go and see one I always get told something wrong with me.

"Haha, because something is wrong with you." Mocked Tama.

"I'm fine, he's just going to tell me something I already know."

"And that is?"

"I'm sick, I ate something my body doesn't agree with and everyone is making a big deal out of it."

"Okay, whatever. Anyways I gotta get to this thing I can a 'hunt' see ya"

"See ya…"

"You know, Nala if you want… I can go with you to see Rafiki. I have the same feelings with healers too." Voiced Ingine.

"Really, that'll be great. We can go after the hunt."

"Sure thing." Smiled Ingine.

No time had passed at all before it seemed like Nala was watching the lioness return with the morning meal. It could have been that the lionesses were that good, and hunting was no problem to them. That or Nala had found herself knocked out sleeping, when she was supposed to be paying attention even though she wasn't physically a part of the hunt. Oh well, they were back now and it was time for Ingine and Nala to head to see Rafiki. The girls had pardon themselves when the pride had gathered in the field to carry the kill home.

"I think it's this way." Voiced Nala as she lead Ingine away. "You know you're there when you see a huge painted tree standing in the middle of nowhere."

"Cool."

"Thanks for coming with me, you didn't have to. I appreciate it."

"No problem, it's the least I could do. You've been such a goof friend to me."

"Aw, you're welcome." For some time on their journey, the last several minutes. Nala had been talking to Ingine about her and Simba wedding ceremony. She told her how nervous she was with planning the event. She hoped it would have a nice outcome and nothing would go wrong. Ingine, walked alongside her, listening intently. "We're were thinking of having the ceremony at priderock, but I think I want to be different. I want to have it somewhere else, I just don't know where. I was thinking deep in the meadows, where the tall grasses are. I think it's so gorgeous there, but of course I have to consider what Simba will think."

"Well it is your wedding day, it's all about the bride."

"Haha, I know but. I want our wedding to but just as important to me as is it to him…so if he wants water spraying elephants…I'll consider it." Ingine gave her a look at her last comment, water spraying elephants. Nala shook her head. "It's a long story." Then suddenly that same annoying up-chucking feeling came to pester Nala again. As they continued to walk she tried to hide her signs and hoped it would just go away. Then suddenly she stopped.

"You okay?" the lioness shook her head.

"I feel dizzy now…can we stop for a moment, please."

"Sure." As the two girls sat, Nala started to turn blue in the face. "You Okay?" asked the grey lioness. Nala paused a moment, putting her paw in the air, stating…'give me a second.'. Within a few seconds the feeling had subsided and she began to feel normal again.

"Sorry, I felt myself getting sick again."

"Wow, you must have some cold. We better get you to this healer then." After a few more minutes of walking the girls had finally reach Rafiki tree. Nala had called to him. He stuck his head out to see who in the kings name was calling him. Once he saw the two lionesses, he quickly started to descend down his tree.

"Hello meh young ones, who is dis?"

" Rafiki this is Ingine she's new."

"Oh meh happy to met yah, what can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's me." confessed Nala.

"You, now what could be brothering the future queen of deh pridelands?"

"haha." Nala blushed, even though it was true. She still couldn't wrap her mind around ruling the kingdom and being the head lioness. It seemed to far-fetched for her. She wasn't anything special. " Um…well I think I might have food poisoning. I've been feeling sick the last couple of days. I want to get this thing out of my system before the wedding."

"Oh okay, wat else have you been feelin?" asked the old baboon.

"nothing, that's all."

"Well" intruded Ingine. "She did get dizzy when we were walking here. We even had to stop." Nala sighed, she didn't want to give Rafiki all that unnecessary information. Now he's going to think she's dying from some flu type cold. Soon she would be taking all kinds of plants and herbs for some little stomach ache.

"It's nothing really."

"I know, but let me examine you for a minute. Ingine could you give us a moment." The grey lioness nodded, flashing Nala a small loving smile as she walked away. As soon as she turned her head away from the two, a jarringly grimace had quickly replaced that-so loving, smile.

"I can't believe her, bragging about her wedding in front of me?! I can't stand her…the sooner I get rid of her the better." Ingine peered her head around the tree stump she was behind. Watching the lioness from a distance. "I need to plan this quick…" she commented as she felt her own belly grow. There so no doubt in her mind that Nala was carrying Simba baby. That lion was a potent machine, she clearly got pregnant from him after their only time. She thought she could get the lioness out of the way by simply showing up, and playing her cards right. But knowing the two are engaged and now that Nala could as well be expecting his baby. Time was of the essence. As the time passed on, Ingine slowly plotted a plan of separating Simba from that blue-eyed lioness. She thought of all the possible outcomes and ways it could back fire…but maybe if Nala was pregnant, this could work in her favor. An especially if she stayed here in the pride lands…she's be killing two birds with one stone. Her plan was perfect, there so no way it could go wrong. Simba will definitely play his cards in her favor, if he'll want to keep Nala. These two bundle's of unexpected joy will be the final factor in everything. In no short time at she had birthed he perfect plan, and in just enough time too. Nala was coming from Rafiki tree. Ingine shook her face hid the evil intension as the lioness got closer. " Hey girl, is everything okay?" chimed Ingine.

"uh?" a wall of distraction could be seen all over Nala face. She even looked over pale than she already was. "I'm fine…."

"You sure, you don't look good. You want to talk about it?"

"Actually, I just want to go home." Seeing the new polar opposite of Nala cheerful and bright personality, gave Ingine the chills. How could her day get any better?

"Sure, no problem." Voiced Ingine was she prepared for a very satisfying walk back to the pridelands.

When the girls got home, Ingine knew she had to take care of some serious business. Nala had said she was going back home to lay down, so Ingine had no problem in letting her sulk in her worries. Unfortunately the lioness would have to wait until the king and the prince returned from their days away. That was fine, those hours turned to minutes and those minutes turned to seconds, and as soon as she awoke from her well rested nap, the news of the king and the prince returning was a welcoming call to her ears. Ingine knew the lioness would be leaving soon for the last hunt, so she had to play her cards at the right time. When she walked from the outs of the lioness den she could see the two lions coming her way, conversing about something. Ingine for the first time was worried about Simba, she knew she would have him sooner or later. All she had to do was get Mufasa and Sarabi on her side. We watched as they passed her, she didn't want them to notice her right away. Ingine wanted to wait for Mufasa to finish talking to Simba before she approached him, but then an even better idea came to her. Why not mess with him first…

"Hello Mufasa, Simba."

"Oh, hello Ingine." Chimed Mufasa, turning around to face her. She meet him with a gracious smile. Simba on the other paw said nothing. When Ingine noticed that, she fed off that too.

"Simba?" she asked, as if she had done something wrong. Simba again ignored her.

"Son?" elbowed Simba, "Where is your head at, Ingine just said hello to you?"

"sorry, dad my head was somewhere else."

"Clearly…" chimed Ingine.

"Is there something you need?" retorted Simba, being as blunt as he could, but without stirring trouble with his father.

" Yes, I wanted to speak you to Mufasa, and Sarabi before the hunt if that was okay."

"Sure, we can go get her."

"That you be great, sir."

"Well hurry, the party leaves soon."

"Son…"

"I'm just saying." Okay, so the father of her cub is a lion who likes to get in the last word, the more Ingine found out about Simba subtle personality the more attracted she was to him. That's okay, two can play that game. So the yellow -eyed lioness let him get a few steps in before stopping him with her words.

"Oh, and Simba, I know you've been gone all day, but- you might want to check in on Nala. She hasn't been feeling too good, I even had to take her to Rafiki. Just thought I let you know." Hearing this new changed his demeanor instantly. He somewhat had him frozen. Was she lying and making that up?, did it have a double meaning? He couldn't read her.

"Son, you better go see Nala."

"Alright." Voiced Simba to his father. Wasting no time, he turned from the two and started to make his way towards the lioness den. Was he left Ingine watched with a sinister smile. Within a few minutes Simba had reached his destination. The other lioness where probably out getting ready to leave again, the den was silent when he appeared in the den entrance. "Nala?" he got no answer, so he walked into the den. There in the far corner of the cave did he see a figure hunched over in the shadows of the cave. Her head on her paws, she probably didn't even know he was there. "Nal?" the lioness shot her head up.

"Oh…Simba…you scared me…"

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Voiced Nala , slowly sitting up "How long have you been there." She dried her cheeks some.

"Not very long. Listen are you okay, I heard you weren't feeling well today?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Who told you?" asked Nala, she hadn't seen anyone snice she had gotten home.

"…Ingine, told me." he confessed, " My dad and I ran into her before I came here."

"Oh, she didn't have to do that. She's really sweet." Oh if only she knew, thought Simba to himself. For a few seconds, it seemed as if Nala had side tracked herself, she wasn't saying anything.

"So, what happened at Rafiki's?"

"Huh?...oh yea…"

"You sick? you look pretty worn. But I'm sure it's nothing. You'll be feeling back to normal in no time." He cheerful chimed, but when she did not give a positive response back, he got apprehensive. "Nal?" she sighed and took a breath.

"You love me?" she asked cautiously

"Love, you ? what kind of question is that. Of course I love you. C'mon here" he stated bringing her into an embrace. "What's up with you? You know you can tell me." tears started to form in her eyes as she looked up at him.

" No, you're going to get mad…"

"Mad? Nala I could never be mad at you."

"Yes you are…" she wiped away falling tears.

"Babe, just tell me." the hesitation and information she withheld from him, felt like hours on end. This wasn't normally like her to be so withdrawn and secretive. Did she really do something that bad? Was it this serious…this caused him to not want to hear the final answers.

"…I'm pregnant..." well Simba mouth hitting the floor and time stopping, would be an understatement. His world just went, ka-boom.

While Simba was having the shock of his life, again. Ingine had met up with the king and queen of the pridelands. Everything was about to play out perfectly. She was standing before the two, shaking.

"Don't be nervous dear." Voiced the queen. Ingine nodded.

"It has come to my attention that my wife has told you of your arrangement here?'

"...yes sir..."

" Ingine as you may know the winter months are coming soon. And life here in the savannah will start to change. Typically, we wouldn't mind allowing other to stay and extended amount of time, if they pay their dues, but we have reached our max. we have a very large pride, we must think of how the family will survive during the dry seasons. In that respects we can't allow you to stay, but will give you time to gather yourself to leave. If there is any reason to object this, please say it now." She waited for a moment, you know. You have to let some time pass before you let the waterworks come thru, but when they did they hit hard. Her sudden demeanor changed startled the royal couple some.

"Ingine?" asked Sarabi "is there something you need to tell us?" she shook her head.

"No…I can't…I'm to embarrassed." The lioness tears where hitting Sarabi hard, and she couldn't watch the young lioness like this. She walked over to her and put a paw around her shoulder.

"Here, you can tell me." Sarabi gave her husband a look to give them so space. Mufasa respected their wishes. "Now, tell , me what's really wrong, or I won't be able to help you." The lioness let the tears from her eyes flow like the great valley river.

"i-I feel so ashamed…"

"What is it?"

"….i….i'm pregnant…" she voiced, putting a paw to her wipe her swelling eyes. "and…and the fathers not in the picture…. He wants nothing to do with me, or our baby!...he just left on night and never came back…" Well there was the big information she wanted. Now Sarabi had to take that information and reconsider anything.

"You wait here, okay?"

"Okay…" she left the lioness where she stood and quickly went to go seek her husband. Mufasa stood off not too far from where the meeting was being held, he could read the worry on Sarabi face before she even step near to him.

"What's wrong?"

" we can't let her go Mufasa, she's pregnant."

"What?!"

"Yes, and the fathers not in the picture."

"uh…sarabi, it was fine to consider her to stay, but know we now more are coming…"

"I know Mufasa, but we can't just let her leave by herself, no family and with cubs on the way. How would we look, and how would that make you feel?"

"Terrible but."

"If it were one of our own, we would have them stay. Right?" it was no more a question than an actually yes-no-no statement.

"…yes, but."

"I'm not letting her leave Mufasa, as a lioness and mother my mind wont rest right if I do." Mufasa sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win this battle. In fact, when it came to most things with his wife, he never wins. Call him the king of pride rock, he not the king over his wife. They more or less work on compromise, but when compromise is out of the picture…Mufasa has no choice.

"Alright, she can stay." A smile can across the queens' face.

"Thank you Mufasa."

"I know" he said, nuzzling her before she turned to give Ingine the news. When the lioness saw the approaching queen, she stiffened herself and tried to stand up straight.

"Good new, you are staying."

"really?!"

"Yes, there is no way we are letting you leave in your condition. Yes, we will have to discuss future arrangements, but for now consider this home for now." The lioness wrapped her arms around the queen and gave her a very gracious hug.

"Thank you thank, this means so much!" Ingine now wiping away tears of joy.

"You rest up okay, you won't be called for the hunt now, but don't worry about that."

"These means so much…you all are too kind."

"It's fine dear." Ingine gave herself a paw on the back for her award-winning actress skills. That was way easier than she thought, she knew she would get her way, but she didn't know it would happen that fast. I mean weren't they going to ask who the father was? Why weren't they together…her past history. These prideland lions are just some trusting beings. Too bad not all lions are like that. Ingine had walked down with the queen and king to the center of pride rock. There all the lioness, minus Nala were there to leave to the last hunt. "Is everyone ready?" asked Sarabi. When she saw all lioness were accounted they started to move out.

"Ingine, you joining us?" asked Kula

"No, Ingine won't be joining us, she has excited news and may announce it later." Informed Sarabi. With Ingine not having to explain herself anymore, she just watched as the others left. Well free of them, she had some time to kill before they returned- time to go find Simba.

It was only a few minutes earlier that Simba had received the news from his finance that they would be expected a cub within the next two months or less, so to say his head was everywhere right now, would be right. Yes, of course he was happy…he didn't get a chance tell her that just yet, because he didn't know what to think or say. She herself didn't know what to do after telling him, so he gave her space to think. I mean hearing you're going to be a mother can put you through some emotions, and it was best that he let her breath. It wasn't hard to find the prince, even if the pridelands is a huge kingdom, all the lioness or lions go to their favorite spot. Unbeknown to Simba that very first night with Ingine, told her he and Nalas' favorite places, whether they be together or not. Ingine having the memory of an elephant when off the mental check list in her head, and went by each place one by one. Soon she was able to track the only scent in the nearby distance and assumed it had to be him. She was right. She crept up slowly, undetected by the pacing prince. She watched him for a second, him being worked up like that, she found it adorable.

"What are you so worked up about?" she asked coming into few. As soon as Simba saw her coming from the distance, distain immediately had shown on his face.

"No, I don't need you hear right now." He continued to pace back and forth.

"well, you weren't this work up when I told you I was pregnant."

"What? Excuse me-what did you say?" demanded Simba, he had no time for her games. Ingine found it all too amusing.

" I mean why so surprised, her symptoms were obvious."

"You knew about this?!"

"It only takes an expecting other to see another expecting mother." For some reason her words of her being pregnant didn't seem to matter as much as Nala being pregnant. This unsettled her some.

"I don't believe this…"

"Well you're a very…potent lion." She chimed, giving off a seductive smile. She walked up to him, but every time she got close Simba took steps back in the opposite direction. She wasn't going to chase after him, that was for sure. She was done chasing after the good males. They were going to come to her.

"I don't have time for your sick games, this is serious." Ingine leaned up against a large boulder.

"Looks like you're going to have more gust at your ceremony then you thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Clearly you're going to have to have the ceremony first before the rugrat comes, or else trouble will be had right? You have cool parents Simba, but I think this will take the cake of things you could do to piss them off. You're going to have your pawsful with that, and especially with my cub and me. Wow, what will little you do?"

"Stop It! The only one who is having my cub is Nala and we will work everything out and everything will be fine!"

"You say that now until those hormones start kicking in, she'll be the fiancé from hell. Good thing you have me, I've been down this road before. I can help you and make life…easier."

"No! No you stay the hell away from me, I have nothing to do with you!"

"From the cub in my belly I would disagree and so would Nala." The lion stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean? You stay away from her!" Simba had the out right nerve to attack her and this so-call-cub inside of her. Rid himself of her for forever, if he had to. Yet Simba wasn't that kind of lion, and Ingine knew that. He was too weak with love to harm anyone. " You go anywhere near her I swear to the king I'll-"

"I won't be going anywhere near her, because you'll be with me."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm tired to lucking out of the 'good lion' and now that I have one. I'm going to keep him. You will treat me just like Nala, shower me with love and affection, spend time with me, and be concerned about OUR family!"

"I will do no such thing!"

"You don't and I'll end everything with Nala, before you can even get a word out…" threaten Ingine. " I'm the walking proof of our love affair Simba, can to see that. Sooner my pregnancy will start to show, and questions will be asked. Now do you want to be known was ' the father that suddenly left me alone-nameless or the future king of the pridelands'. It's your choice really."

"You...you can't blackmail me! this will never work!"

" Remind it how it looks when you leave your fiancé in an argument over sex… and then somehow another unknown-innocent lioness, appears saying you're the cubs father. Doesn't look so good for you, does it?"

"You're a monster!"

"Simba.. simba…simba…I'm really not that evil. I just want a loving mate and family. Like anyone else, and you're going to give it to me." Simba heart grew heavy with a weight he had never had to bare. This situation with Ingine meant nothing to him, he didn't even know her. But this is break Nalas' heart, even if he didn't mean it. He got another lioness pregnant. He can't lose Nala, he just can't she's his whole world. He has to protect her, and her reputation. No matter his mistake. So, Simba looked at his only real option to save his relationship with Nala.

"…fine…" the words came out coldly.

"Aw, that what I like to hear. "Ingine walked over, and ever so gently placed a kiss on his lips. "You better start planning our dates love, oh and save me a spot next to you at the ceremony, because I'm staying."


	6. Chapter 6

**+Money100, Oh yea, Ingine wasn't born yesterday lol. I would say she has more experience for her age. Also, thanks for the review**

Chapter 6

That very next day Simba was going his bond service to Ingine. If he played her game, and did as she said, maybe he could squeak his way out of it. This morning he had picked Ingine up…early early, before his normal patrol and before everyone was awake. He wanted to get his torture over with and the sooner the better.

"So, where are we going on this fine morning." Chimed Ingine with a bright smile on her face. Her day was doing well, sure she would have wanted to sleep in some- but she was with Simba. So that's all she asked for, like any other lioness in love.

"out…" voiced the prince plainly

"Well, you can sound a bit more enthusiastic. I bet you wouldn't treat Nala like this." Scolded Ingine. Why did he have to ruin her mood, couldn't he just go along with it? Someone try to make her happy for once, even if they don't want too.

"You forget Nala is my fiancé"

"So, you're still taking me out-"

"Because you are literally forcing me! I have way more important things to do than to be bother by you. She, this kingdom, and our wedding is my main priority!"

"oh please, Simba we're just having a little fun. Don't you like hanging out with me?"

"…I don't even like you…."

"You like her?"

"I've up with her, she and I are close!"

" pssh, you and I didn't grow up together, but we're…close." Every time, really did she have to remind him every time of that night. He feels disgusted with himself, and Ingine always throwing it in his face does not make him feel better. He knows he can't take it back, but he will do his dam to fix it.

"She is my future wife, queen and mother of my child-"

"She's not the only one, YOU seem to forget that." Evening her score, and silencing the prince. He better to keep his words to himself, because either way-she would win. "Simba I'm hungry" she complained.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Can you get me some breakfast?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm hungry, we need food."

"Then get it yourself."

"But, I'm pregnant? It doesn't work that way."

"Well then I suggest to figure something out."

"I could get injured, and hurt the baby!" the prince shrugged his shoulders. Which is something any mother to be does not want to see. Ingine was good with managing her hormones at most time, but being a few weeks in and with signs and symptoms getting stronger. She would let this boy know to not mess with her. "Listens!" she more or less demanded. Simba stopped in his tracks, was she trying to cause a scene? "You might have a bone to pick against me, but can you really be so callous and cruel to an innocent cub!? A cub whether you like it or not, is YOURS! Who's now growing inside me and has no control over this situation. Because if you think for a single second that I will let you treat my cub like trash- you have another thing coming! By hell or high water you will treat my cub with respect!"

A lion would dare argue with an angry mother. Even though he hates to admit it, she's right. It's not the cubs fault he or shes mother is a scheming batt-crazy lioness…who in a way just wants the love of a simple family. But went to crazy lengths to get it. This is his cub and he can't mistreat it, not matter how much he hates its mother. So, with a held tongue Simba agreed.

"Fine, I'll be right back…" and so the prince of the pridelands found himself, more or less getting breakfast for his cubs babymama. After a few moments of actually finding prey to eat Simba was then left with the tricky part, catching the prey. Now Simba has never hunting a thing a day in his life. Yea when he and his friends where younger they would run around catching butterflies and small moths. Never anything live, and mock-fight really doesn't help anything. He'll have the power to take down the prey, but he still has to catch it.

After a very good while, let just say… a little under an hour. We don't want it to seem like the future king of pride rock is a terrible hunter-but…anyhow. Once the prince has finally caught his meal for Ingine, he very tiredly brought it back to the lioness resting under an Acacia tree. "That took some time." She commented, getting up slowly."

"It took me a while to catch it okay."

"Relax, I'm just saying." She food at her meal and then before taking it and eating it. It was a small catch, nothing compared to what she could bring home. Just males generally suck at hunting so, it was no surprise she was given a half-ripped apart rabbit. "Thank you." She chimed, before sitting back down in her shade. Simba nodding, sitting across from her. He nodded to her comment but said nothing more to her. He just wanted the time to fly. Fly it did, within a few moments of him not paying attention to her, he realized Ingine was fast asleep. I guess all a lioness needs is food and a comfy spot and she'll be knocked out, just like any lion. It took this chance to escape his capture before she awoke again. Before his left, his eyes stopped and stared at the small lump that was becoming apparent in her lower stomach. It was a hard fact to sallow, but she was no doubt pregnant. To make matters worse now Nala is...he'll have to juggle time with her too. Without it being know about Ingine. He'll have to think of a plan to fix this. He won't lose Nala.

After leaving Ingine, Simba went on and did his normal patrol routine. After all, if others tried questioning him, he had to have his story straight. He just started leaving out for patrol earlier and earlier, that would be his story. Why all of a sudden does he wants to get out early? Even knows Simba can sleep until dinnertime. But his story will be because he wants to spends more time with Nala and the baby… the baby no one else knows about yet. Oh crap, he's going to have to tell his parents Simba thought. Out of all the dumb pranks he's pulled on them when he was younger, 'mom I got my fiancé pregnant' will by far be the worst. However, snice they are engaged and she's not just his girlfriend, perhaps they won't be too livid.

Simba had a good amount of time to think about their situation before he went to find Nala. Turns out leaving out at the crack of dawn does mean to finish everything quicker. He had already been to his territory borders that he and Mufasa check daily. When the red mane male returned home, everyone was already done. The great circle was bright in the sky now, he already knowns his father has left. The fact that he didn't see Simba, probably meant he was already out and moving…at least that how he hoped his father would see it that way. Sarabi and the lioness were also done, so it was literally him still at pride rock. The guys were probably around at the hang out doing something but Simba did not have time for that. The future king did make it a mends that he would have to have a small conversation with the guys to see what they would do in his situation without giving himself up. A guy can only think of so many plans and options, maybe he's pals could help him. But that was for later conversation, right now Simba was just outside the lioness den. Something kept him from walking right inside. He knew Nala would be in there, he just couldn't face her as yet. He had this terrifying idea that somehow, even though Simba was no were near Ingine, that her scent had managed somehow to get on him. And as soon as he walked into he den Nala would say something. Hopefully that couldn't be the case, but Simba would have to walk in and see her to find out.

"Hello, Nala you in here?" he voiced stepping inside "Hello?"

"Simba? What are you doing here. " He turned around to see the blue eyed lioness outside of the den, walking his way. "Hey Simba."

"Hey, how you doing?!" he asked, alittle too intense.

"um…fine, I just went to see the hunting party go off."

"You didn't join them- oh, well clearly…sorry."

"Haha, no I didn't. I just went to say goodbye and I wish them luck."

"Oh, what my mom say?" obviously Nala would have to have a reason to not be out hunting and leading the lioness.

" I told her I was still under the weather and I just needed another day."

"Okay…but won't you need another day, you'll need another month or so right?" commented Simba. Nala sighed, Cleary she knew that.

"I'm good until I start to show, which I think will be a few more weeks so…I should be good."

"And after that?" Nala, shrugged her shoulders. "well don't worry, I came here to we can talk about and ya know plan."

"Okay, could we walk and talk?"

"Of course." The young lioness smiled. She followed as Simba lead the way down the steps of priderock. He made sure that they weren't walking in any direction, this was plan avoid Ingine. So Simba lead Nala across the pridelands, almost near his patrol route. It was far away from any ears, so they wouldn't have to worry about others over hearing. "So, I've been thinking about it and I know it's scary to think about." He stated " but I think we should tell my parents, that way-"

"No…no no no, I'm not telling your parents not, yet. I'm not even sure if I wa-" she cut herself out before stating her full sentence. She shook the head from her head, because she knew Simba would be asking her non-stop "I mean, I'm not ready to tell them yet.."

"Well, when do you suppose we tell them?"

" I don't know, we have to think about this more."

"What is there really to think about-"

"A LOT! YOU HAVE TO THINK ABOUT A LOT WHEN A CUB IS INVOLED!" the sudden temper change in Nala took Simba very much aback. Once she had realized herself what she did she quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry!...I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool, I understand you're stressed." He brought her into a hug. The blue-eyed lioness wiped away her tears.

"…dammit…"

"Nala, it's okay."

"No, it's not, this thing is changing me…" she chimed, stepping away from him. "I'm sorry, can we talk about this later. I can't right now."

"But Nala."

"Please Simba…"

"….Okay, c'mon lets walk back home." The red eyed prince sighed, they we no use in surging. If she didn't want to take she didn't have to. he couldn't see why not, see this situation is stressful, but not talking about it isn't going to make it go away. He couldn't figure it out, but if she wanted to drop it for now, he would. When the couple got back home to pride rock they decided it would be a good idea to go hang with their friends, take their minds off the situation. Maybe evening telling them would clear the air and give them more options to decide from. Venting was just something that had to be done. So when Kula and Tama had finally joined the gang after breakfast they all sat down and had a kumbaya.

"You still sick and dying Nal? You missed a good hunt today." Chimed Tama, as she cleaned the meat from her claws. She hadn't paid close attention to Nala face, which was clearly unpleased about it. It was clear she was ticked, and was having a poor time hiding her expression. Everyone could see this, it was normal for Tama and Nala to harassed each other, but something felt different about this time. Simba obviously knew, but he didn't feel he had the right to say what was actually happening with her. "What's with you?" she asked when Nala said nothing. "Aren't' you going to say something-"

"Tama just kidding, today sucked." Voiced Kula, trying to calm the storm she could feel coming.

"No, it was pretty awesome, Sarabi even let me lead, snice you and Ingine are out." The blue eyed lioness rolled her eyes, what she had been thinking for a couple days now is starting to come true. Anything is about to change, she was working so hard with Sarabi and now all that's going to go to waste because she going to be a walking fat rolly-polly within a couple months! She not even married to Simba yet and she already pregnant, they didn't even get to enjoy married life together- they still aren't even married. This had to be some joke, some queen she's turned out to be, unwedded and pregnant. Way to go Nala. She couldn't even take herself seriously now, this was not how she thought it would be. "You better come back quick Nala or else you might have some competition when you get back."

"You can have the spot Tama, snice you love it so much. I'm not coming back!" spat Nala, out of nowhere. "Enjoy it now! because soon everything will change and it'll be done before you know it!" everyone just sat, quite…wide eyed at the normally tranquil lioness. Nala fed up with the mockery, left he group without and word, heading back home.

"Nala wait!...dammit Tama!" moaned Simba getting up and running after Nala.

"What? I do?!" asked a puzzled fur tuff lioness. Her behavior was nothing out of the ordinary, it was Nala who just went all crazy. "Somethings wrong with her not me!"

"Yea, she's pregnant- that's what's wrong with her. She already stressed! and the last thing she needs is you mocking her!" retorted Simba sternly as he left he gang speechless. Nala was pregnant, they didn't know that. When was she going to let her know, Tama, her best friend certainly didn't know, and would have never teased her if she did. now she felt terrible. "Nala wait up!" the gang watched as Simba left, opened mouthed and wide out. This was something they would for sure have to talk about. When things calmed down. It only took a few moments for the rushing prince to find his distressed mate. She had hidden herself under a tree near the forest area. "Nala!"

"Go away…."

"Nal?"

"I said go away…" she wiped her eyes.

"Tama was just kidding you know that right. She always teases, it's what she does. And my mom would never replace you. You're going to future queen. That spot sticks to you regardless."

"I don't care about that."

"Then what's the matter?"

"I'm just mad…"

"About what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she exclaimed throwing her head back in frustration. " It's just a lot for me to take in right now."

"How can I help you?"

"I don't know if you can. Listen I'm probably just over reacting and need some sleep."

"A nap would do you good." Voiced Simba.

"Yea, and again I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I'll be better once I get some sleep. I'll see you tonight after dinner."

"of course, Nal you know I love you."

"I know…" she fell into his embrace. His comforting presence was just what she needed right now. Nala head was jumbled and she didn't know which way was up. This obstacle was really setting the lioness aback and she didn't know who she could really go to who could relate. No one else her age was pregnant, and you ask one of the older lionesses would be to give herself away. " I love you too."

"I love the baby too, I want you to know that. I want to you know I'm going to take the best care of you and this baby. You'll want for nothing." The lioness kept her comment to herself. She still continued the hold her king, "You want me to walk you back?"

"No, that's fine. Thank you."

"Okay, see you at dinner."

"See ya." She leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. The prince smiled and winked at her. All he wanted to do was see her smile, then everything would be fine with him. Once she was gone the king sighed, with the realized that things are getting real. Their friends know- which he soon remembered he had to go back to explain the whole situation. They wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't tell them what the hell was going on. He took a breath before leaving his spot to head back. Eyes watched as the prince walked down the path, unknown that he and Nala had been watched their whole conversation.

It was evening now, and the hunting party had returned to pride rock with the last dinner. Everyone was amongst the center grounds of pride rock, eating their meals. Mufasa and Sarabi sat at the head of the atop of a platform. While the rest of the pride members ate below them. Everyone was here, eating with their friends, all but Ingine was including. It had been a couple days and she was still new to the gang to eat with and hang, she was also too young to hang and eat with the older lioness. It would just be plain weird if she asked to have dinner with the king and queen, so she sat by her lonesome. She was okay with it, for now. Actually it was what she wanted, everyone was off doing their own thing, not paying attention to her. She looked over to where Simba and Nala sat. she watched them for a few moments, she was actually not to concerned with Simba. It was his lighter companions was her new oppression. Ever snice she and Simba had their little date in the morning, Simba knows his place with her. Now it was just getting to Nala.

"Excuse me, can I have everyone attention?" asked Ingine suddenly stepping in the middle of the large groups. All of the eyes slowly wandered towards her, the king and queen included. Curiosity was all over everyone face. " I would just like to say how grateful and fortunate this pride is to have such great and compassionate leaders. Mufasa and Sarabi are truly the shining examples of what it means to be royal." She paused, adding a dramatic effect. " I say this because, and I don't want to cry but…" from across the way Simba could fit the pit in his stomach drop below the center of the earth. " It means so much to me to be accepted into a family, who didn't even know me. and I am grateful…I say this because your queen Sarabi, took me in not knowing my burden…. The father of my cub left me."

"….you have got to be kidding me…" voiced Simba to himself, placing a paw over his right eye. He was going to mouth off more, but Nala who was extremely interested in Ingine story forced him to be quite.

"sshh!" he whispered, he didn't argue. He had to see how this drama would play out. All eyes went back to Ingine was she continued her speech.

"I was desperate and alone, and sacred and somehow I just so happened to me recused. And now, even knowing my true story. They still accepted me and my baby, when no one else- not even it's father would. And I would like to thank you." When the lioness speech was over everyone came walking over to her. They had no idea what she was going thought and how brave and strong she was to face life without her mate on her own. Everyone wanted to know her story and her plans with the baby. Soon a lioness that no one knew, became the most talked about subject all night. Even Simba own friend went over and congratulated her! Oh if only they knew. Ingine smiled at everyone who came and showed her love and support. Everyone expect Simba had given her her dues, which he hoped no one would notice. He continued to eat, if anyone asked, he would congratulate her when the crowd died down. Then suddenly Nala had gotten up and was making her way towards Ingine. Simba had the right to asks her, but he didn't want to draw a scene. Patiently standing to the side, Nala waited for all the other lioness to leave. This was a crazy coincidence, but it was just what she hoped for. When all the lioness left Nala approached her.

"Oh, hello Nala-" but the blue eyed lioness was so eager to find someone in her similar situation, that she cut Ingine off mid-sentence not even noticing.

"Ingine, I'm so sorry I had no idea you were going thru this alone. I would have been there for you." She chimed.

"It's okay, I was really ashamed about it at first. I mean a pregnant lioness all alone with a mate that left her."

"Really…" Nala was wide eyed, she thought her situation as hard. Ingine must be in hell compared to her. At least her cubs father was in the picture. As the concern and curiosity on Nala face grew, a heat in Ingine heart started to flame.

"But it's okay, hopefully everything will work out. Oh and you, how are you feeling are you still sick?" chimed Ingine, acting as if she cared.

"Actually…that's what I came over here to talk about. It's out I'm not sick, I'm pregnant. And…and I feeling really alone right now. Is it okay if I could talk to you?" asked the blue eyes lioness shyly.

"Of course."

"prefect!" chimed Nala finally breaking a smile. " finally someone who will understand me."

"Don't worry Nala, we're not that different at all." Smiled Ingine, as she wrapped her arms around Nala. "C'mon, let go talk. We probably have a lot in common."


	7. Chapter 7

**+Candycane21, lol idk, Ingine a sneaky and clever one. No one knows how long she's been planning this. We still don't know where she came from.**

 **+Money100, lol Thank you for the review, I hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 7

The rest of that dinner Nala eagerly anticipated her conversation with Ingine. This would be the first time the lioness would have a heart to heart with someone. She's tried to build the nerve to speak about this situations she facing with Simba, but she doesn't feel he will understand her like a lioness would. And a lioness who oddly might be feeling the same way as her. When the dinner was over Nala had kissed Simba go bye and told her she was going on a walk. She didn't want her future mate to be worried about her, and going on walks was something she liked to do in her spare time. She didn't invite him along obviously, and told him she was going to think.

"Hey Ingine, I'm so glad we could have this walk." Nala stated, starting the conversation. The lionesses where walking down the path that crossed the lioness den. They had no real destination in mind. Just getting away from pride rock was something Nala wanted to do. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you known you were pregnant?"

"A while actually." Confessed Ingine.

"Wow…" voiced Nala, so she was pregnant before coming to the pridelands. That must have been scaring.

"So if you don't mind me asking…what happened with the father?" this question sparked an interest in Ingine. Should she play it safe? Or go along with it into her future plans? The pale yellowed eyes lioness took a moment. It probably seemed like she was thinking about telling Nala about her cubs 'father' and not her coming up with her devious plan. "I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."

"No I don't mind." She stated. "It was love at first sight, really. As soon as I saw him I knew I wanted to make him mine." Ingine chuckled lightly, and Nala followed trying to ease the small tension she felt- not knowing the true meaning behind it. "But no, he was a looking and he had such a charmed personality. I was smitten really."

"Then what happened?"

"One night, he woke up and just left. He said he had another lioness, a fiancé…" Nala eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

"He cheated on you?!" Ingine, shook her head slowly. The cream fur blue eyed lioness couldn't believe it. "I can't believe it. You're the sweetest lioness I've ever met, that lions is crazy!"

"He thought I was trying to 'trap' him. "

"When you got pregnant…"

"Yes…" before the lioness could get another word out. Nala had embraced her in a big hug. She felt terrible. No lioness should go thought what she's going thought alone. Ingine loved the lioness naive and gentle nature. She even added a few tears to add more of a dramatic effect. "…it…it's okay." She wiped away her tears. "Sometimes I feel like giving up, and just quitting, I just feel so alone sometimes. But then I think of my baby, and I know he or shes loves me. and that enough."

"I'm so sorry Ingine…." Commented Nala. " You are so strong, if Simba did that to me…I wouldn't know what to do…" spoke Nala, but oh how the irony. " It kill me. I commend you for wanting to keep your cub." Then the blue eyed lioness added shyly. "Can I confess something…"

"Sure." Voiced Ingine. Nala breathed, she struggled to even consider what she was thinking. Let alone speak it. But she had too, it was something burning in her chest that she had to let out. "Nala are you okay? What's wrong?" painfully the lioness opened her mouth with tears filling her eyes.

"…I…I don't think I can have this baby…" this caught Ingine waaaay off guard. Did she just hear what she thought she just heard? Nala questioning about having her baby?! Nala wiped her face, she didn't want Ingine to see her like this, so crushed. But her body was changing her emotions where hanging- everything was changing. She could control nothing. " and…I know…I am in nowhere near your situations. You are handling it so- incredible actually. While…I'm over here question thing everything!"

"What does you mean?"

"I love Simba… I love him so much- and I know marrying him will completely change my life. And I've been adjusting to it, convincing myself I could handle such a dramatic change. All the responsibilities and rules. I knew I could adjust with that. But then, this….i wasn't expecting this at all and it completely caught me off guard!"

"Wow Nala I had no idea…"

"…It's just so much pressure right now, and I can't handle it. Simba already head over heels for the baby. I know he wasn't expecting this either but, I know he's making the best of it. And he loves the baby…" Ingine said nothing " the worst of it is that we're still engaged and….a cubs outside of wedlock is a bastard, and I can't live with that. This baby will be judge the minutes it's born! If they even consider it his. Mufasa and Sarabi are amazing leaders. But they are so traditional. If they find out… how will she think of me? how will the other pridesisters and mothers think of me?"

"But Nala, you know Simba wants the cubs… and probably your friends too. I could see Tama and Kula calling themselves aunties already. They will be overly excited-"

"But I'm not!" cried Nala " This wasn't something I wanted…or was ready for. Everything already be decided for me, I have control of nothing… sure Simba and I get married and then we start ruling and then what- a few days later I give birth and now we have a kingdom and cub to look after! Its all happening too fast and I need it to stop…" Nala slowly sat down, her stomach had begun to turn and she knew she was making herself sick.

"what do you mean stop?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Nala, you aren't thinking of?" the Nala couldn't even look her companion in the eyes. She just shrugged her shoulders. "But what will Simba think?"

"He doesn't know. I haven't told him how I feel. I can't, he'll end up stopping me."

"But it is his cub too. Should he have say."

"Ideally yes, but this is something I have to do by myself. It's just something I will have to leave with."

"How long had you been thinking about this?"

"Snice I found out a couple days ago. I was going to go back to Rafiki to see what he could do. I don't want him to harm the baby… and I don't want anyone to find out. Sarabi just thinks I'm sick for right now. She'll be excepting me to take charge and lead. I know I can't I'll harm the cub, and beside…I'm starting to really feel my pregnancy now. And if I stop it in enough time then…maybe no one will know." This was something Ingine did not expect to come from the over happy-perfect life of Nala. She was in a real dilemma, and she might have set herself in a trap. "But I'm I a terrible person for this? I don't even want my own baby…" more waterworks fell upon the lioness face. Staining everything.

"Listen Nala listen." Ingine spoke kind heartedly. "You have the right to feel stress, pregnancy is stressful, getting married is stressful and ruling a kingdom is stressful and if you don't know what do it can be over whelming. It's your body and your decision, so whatever you chose…you chose."

"….But I'm so scared, and confused! And I can't tell him, I can't. he's been nothing but loving and loyal to me. and here considering getting rid of his baby…"

"Nala if you're not ready you're not ready. It'll only be more hard on you- NOT him, you. You having this baby you're not ready for. You stress…what will that do to your marriage. It will end it that's for you. If you ask me…if I were you…I would get rid of the baby" her last words ran in Nala ears over and over again.

"…Really?"

"Yes" Nala wiped her face.

"But…when should I do it? I don't want the cub to suffer at all." Ingine took a moment of thought. She considered being actually kind of the lioness and think of her own situation. But then she thought of her situation. This lioness was going to marry to lion she wanted, the father who wanted to be in the life of his cubs, and rule a pride with a mighty dynasty. Everything she wanted… Ingine had a more stern look on her face.

"I would wait, give it a couple of weeks, three or four…maybe even five." Nala furrowed her brows.

"But…but I'll be almost a month in…I'll be showing."

"But it's to make sure for sure if you want to keep the baby or not."

"…but…then the baby with feel it…right? I know I'll feel it. I don't want that. I want it was painless as possible."

"Well Nala, pregnancy hurts…it just does."

"Think of it this way, the more you wait the more for sure you are of this decision." Nala said nothing. Ingine took her arm about the lioness shoulder.

"…will…will you go with me. I know Rafiki has these herbs and spices that will…you know. It's painless I heard."

"It is." Confirmed Ingine. Before Nala could say anything or question Ingine spoke. "And don't worry, I'll come with you. I can't let my friend me alone." Ingine words gave Nala much comfort. "C'mon, lets head back. We'll go first thing tomorrow."

As the lionesses made their way back to priderock, another drama was unfolding in the mind of the young prince. Did Ingine really just say the father of her cub left her? That she just gave her hidden pregnancy away?! What the heck…Simbas mind could not stop racing. He was alone in the back of priderock. Everyone had gone on their ways to either head to bed or stay out longer to enjoy the night. The young prince walked back and forth, thinking…what could he do next. What was Ingine going to do next? This was expected, and now he cant find her motive. Did she want others to feel sorry for her? She's already staying in the pride, his parents are allowing that. Did she really have to go all off and give a whole sob story. Poor Ingine, the poor baby, well what about poor Simba?! He's the one who's really suffering over here…he's the one being blackmailed and tormented.

"Dude what are you doing?" Simba turned his head quickly, spotting the voice from behind him. It was his pals Malka and Tojo. "We have patrol man, lets get this over with."

"Oh…right right right." He voiced, sitting down and breathing for a seconds. At first he thought it was his father or something. Or worse even Ingine.

"Simba you okay, you look like crap." Voiced Malka. Simba wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Yea, I'm fine."

"What are you so pressed for?" asked Tojo. "you usually start walking around like a mad lion when you get stressed. Is it Nala and the cub?" oh and then he thought…Nala, where was she? She did go on that walk a while ago…she had to be back.

"Oh have you guys seen Nala?"

"No, not snice she went on that walked with Ingine.

"Ingine? Why was she walking with her…where did they go!"

"dude…I don't know. They just went to talk relax." Voiced Tojo. Now Malka, knowing Simba all his life. Knew something was seriously up. He never freaks out like this, unless something is seriously bothering him. So he took a moment to walk over to his friend.

"Hey something bothering you sim?" the prince sighed, he couldn't hide his frustration.

"Yea man, big time." Tojo by this time had walked over. He gave Simba a look, ' well you might as well tell us' which, he in turned did. Their faces went from wide eyed, to frustration, to some type of pity. He told them everything. The fight with Nala, him leaving her storming off. Then his encounter with Ingine and how he doesn't remember a thing of how it even started. How she's been blackmailing him to be with her and that sadly her situation is true. That the ' father of her cubs' did leave her…because he is the father of the cub.

"Dude, what the hell?!"

"I know Malka, I know-"

"How long has this been happening?"

"Ever since she came here. And guys I swear SWEAR I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I can barely even remember the night. All I know is she came to me saying I was the father of her cub."

"bro…" voiced Tojo in disbelief. His face had shown that he couldn't believe his story. It was too far-fetched his strange lioness. Got him to sleep with her, got pregnant in one night and now is blackmailing him to be with her, and leave his fiancé. It was just too crazy.

"Does Nala know?"

"Of course not! Are you kidding me…" voiced Simba, frustrated.

"Good, this would kill Nala, KILL her dude. She's crazy over you. How could you do this to her?!-" Tojo

"Tojo!" voiced Malka, cutting him off. "Look, Simba knows his mistake. And he didn't do it on purpose."

"You think Nala or the girls will think that? Malka, leaving after a heated fight, staying out all night. Meeting some strange lioness, it's the stepping stone of a disaster man."

"I know Tojo! I'm trying to fix this so no one gets hurt. I just have to figure out what to do."

"Well what have you been doing?"

"I've been doing what she says. I take her out early with me on patrols, and get her freaking breakfast because she can't hunt due to the cub…and now she's tormenting me, by telling her lie! The last thing I need is for her to be alone with Nala."

"She's not that crazy, if she even thought about telling Nala, she wouldn't believe it."

"No guys, you don't understand she's so manipulative."

"Well then tell her off!" Malka.

"No, everyone knows her story, if I say something it will go to me. I'm the no good father that left this…this poor helpless lioness. Knowing I am engaged with Nala and to make it worse she pregnant too…" the king fell back on his bottom. This problem was just mounting higher and higher on his shoulders. "The last thing I will allow is for her to hurt Nala or our baby. As long as I play her game and keep her happy she should be fine."

"But dude, she's staying here over the dry season… oh hell permanently. And by that time, she and Nala will be having the cubs and then what?"

"….i ….i don't know. But I can't lose Nala…I can't." voiced the prince in distress. Both boys came over and placed a paw on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Simba. We've got your back." Vocied Malka. "Tojo and I won't say anything, well just be here to help you figure things out. And if Ingine starts to get in the way, we'll intervene. She won't know. That way she won't be able to torment you as much."

"Please, the other way for that to happen is her and the cub leaving forever."

"Bro, Sarabi won't have that. You know how she is."

"I know, she's here for good now… and I know Nala stressing too. I tried to talk to her the other day about the cub and even telling my parents." Confessed Simba.

"What she say?"

"Nothing, she didn't want to talk about it. She's really embarrassed…"

"Why?" voiced Malka "everyone knows the dynamic duo Simba and Nala. We all knew you two would get married, and have cubs someday.

"Yea, but not before our actually ceremony. We'll have to move it up, way up. By the end of this month. We already have to do it before the dry season and that less than two month away."

"Can you even move up a wedding a whole month ahead?"

"Yea, but it won't be easy. But we have to do it before he cub comes. This cub will be considered a bastard, and he or she won't be allowed to rule because they was no official ceremony… and I won't let that happen."

"Simba.." they both voiced.

"I'll have to talk with Nala more, find some common ground. I just need to keep her away from Ingine. I know she's jealous of Nala, and you don't know what a jealous lion or lioness can do." They all nodded. "But thanks guys for listening. This has been killing me and I didn't know who to talk too.

"Don't worry, we're here for to Simba. No matter how much to screw up. That's what bros are for."

"Thanks, you guys are definitely are best lions in the wedding."

"Haha, one step at a time dude." Chimed Tojo was the three prideland boys began their walk on border patrol. The red mane male sighed, if only time where on his side.

Three weeks is what Ingine suggested, even four weeks. Four weeks to be sure that Nala was serious about her decision. It's been four weeks, with Nala hidden pregnancy. That is now not so hidden at all. The full on effect of headache, nausea the sweats. Her stomach had definitely rounded out. From a distance, you wouldn't able to notice her body subtle changes into motherhood. But she knew and so did her close friends. Tama and Kula were actually leading the hunt when Sarabi handed over the hunts to Nala. Nala has been having Tama catch the prey while she followed close behind. That way it would look like she was giving an effort, and when the other lioness reached the kill. They would see Nala there at the head of the kill, subduing the prey, while Tama and Kula held the prey down. The plan has been working for weeks for far and nothing out of the ordinary was happening. That was until today.


	8. Chapter 8

**+Money100, yea Simba and Nala are going to have their work cut out for them in the next few chapters. Again, I'm glad you reviewed and enjoy!**

Chapter 8

This morning before anyone was up, and the great circle was still not in the sky. Nala shot up. She felt sick like a mad hyena and this mad her anxious. She had been up most nights worrying about everything, to herself. Yes, she talked to her friends about it, but she didn't want to burden them with her problem and pregnancy emotions. The pregnancy emotions had Nala all over the place! One moment she mad, the next sad, the next she starving, then she can't stand the sight or smell of food. Her hidden pregnancy was driving her crazy and things would be a lot more easier if she would just tell someone!

The fidgeting Nala did stir some attention but most of the lioness remained sleep. One lioness, Tama, could be a bothered Nala and went to go take her friend outside.

"pssh, C'mon, let walk outside."

"…I can't if I move I'll lose everything in my stomach." Tears started to from in her blue eyes.

"shh, don't worry today will be fine."

"No no its not, Tama look. Nala put the paw of her best friend on the lower inside of her stomach. It had started it round out and firm. "I'm already starting to show!"

"Well, it's been a few weeks, relax."

"This is still happening fast…"

"I know, but relax. We can talk more about it after the morning hunt."

"Oh…right." That was when Nala remember it was a crazy hour in the morning and no one was up. She decided she was face her trouble a little later, placing her head back on her paws she forced herself to go into a deep sleep. The tuffed fur lioness, sighed as she saw her friend drift back into dream land, she was about to enter the wonderful place when something caught her eye. It was Ingine. Tama could see her formt he corner of her eye, stir and get up. She watched in silenced as the lioness eyed the corner of the den to make sure she wasn't being seen. Once she left, Tama lifted her head. The lioness thought this situation was random, but hadn't paid much attention to it really. She knew Ingine is pregnant, and like nala she might have a freak out in the night or something random, Tama wouldn't know. Snice she is not pregnant, but figured it must be a thing.

That morning when the great circle finally arose in the sky, the lionesses of the pridelands found themselves making a rather slow start. Sarabi was still with Mufasa, most likely handling small business, which left the main lionesses to enjoy some extra time. Ingine was still gone and had not returned. But no one seemed to notice.

"Hey mama how you feeling?" asked Kula as she walked up and gave her friend a nuzzle. When she so happened to look down at the floor she could see the little pucker of a baby belly starting to form. "Oh Nala you're sh-"

"Shh! Zip it loud mouth!" hushed Tama, placing a paw over the purple eyed lioness. "You want everyone to know?"

"My bad, sorry."

"It's okay." All the girls remained to speak in a whisper.

"Wow, so you're really starting to show. Are you excited!" excited wasn't really a word that Nala would use, she decided to give her friend a small smile. As not to give away any of the feelings she truly felt. "So, will it be the same plan for the hunt?" Nala nodded.

"Yea, especially snice Sarabi has just been watching form a distance. I'm pretty sure she can't tell that you guys are really save my butt-" suddenly the queen had made her way down towards her prides sisters and daughters. Each greeted their queen as she did with her subjects.

"Hello ladies, are you all ready for the hunt?" everyone voiced in with a 'yes and a yes ma'ma' Tama of all lioness had to be the one to go all out with a 'hell ya!' "Good, lets head out." The seven prideland lioness went out, following their queen. The great circle gave off a wonderful show of early morning colors. Something to wake up and energized the lionesses. As the lioness walked Sarabi who usually lead the way was trailing off and began to walk beside the future queen of priderock. Nala head was so high in the cloud she barely noticed. "Morning Nala."

"Oh, good morning Sarabi, how are you?"

"I'm well. And yourself? You still getting over that cold."

"Yes, the bugs finally leaving me."

"Good, I hope so, because today the day."

"Day?" asked Nala.

"Yes, your examination day." Nala heart dropped to the savannah floor and beyond. What was this examination day? The queen could see the horrified look on her face and figured she should explain what was going on. "I've been letting you lead the hunt for a past few weeks right?"

"Yes…"

"I wanted you to get the chance to build up your skills, as a huntress and leader. Now I feel you should be ready." But was she really ready, Nala has actually had zero experience preparing and learning her skills, because she's been having Kula and Tama help her. Even if she wasn't pregnant she would still have a hard time taking down prey. "Are you excited, I'm sure you'll do great. I'll be right beside you."

"Beside me?"

"Yes, I'll help with the hunt and coax the prey towards you, but you will be the Making the final shots."

"Great…" chimed the blue eyed lioness. She wore the biggest and brightest smile her face could hold. It was hiding the absolute terror that she was feeling on the inside. As the lioness finally reached a clearing destination between two prey herds. Sarabi had gathered the lionesses together and inform them on what would be happening. When hearing the news the other lioness where rather content and relieved to have an unsuspected morning off. Tama and Kula of the other paw…

"Nala, what the heck are you going to do? You can't hunt anything!" voiced Tama in a hushed voice as the other lioness still spoke. They had to figure out some plan.

"I know, I didn't know this was going to happen. If I knew I would have played sick… and honestly I wouldn't even be playing." She confessed acknowledging her condition. "Maybe, just this one time I could be in the clear and nothing will go wrong."

"Girl are you crazy, you have a baby bump now. You definitely are not supposed to be doing anything vigorous even I know that!" chimed the red eyed lioness. Nala sighed and rolled her eyes, she did not need this added stress right now.

"Maybe Tama and I can help some way-"

"How? Sarabi will be with me."

"Maybe we can come in unnoticed and…" Kula couldn't even finished her sentence, because even she knew that was hopeless. There was no way they could just sneak into the hunt and just help.

"Tell her Nala!" demanded Tama. The cream-colored lioness raised an eyebrow."

"No… are you serious right now?!" spoke a baffled Nala.

"Yes I am serious and you should be too, this is YOUR baby here!"

"I don't need you to tell me that I got it!"

"I'll just pick an easy target and-"

"No, tell her. This has gone on too long. You two need to take responsibility for your actions."

"Excuse me?!, but when did you become my mother!?"

"You are one, you need to start acting like it-" before to two could go back into a headed argument, Kula had noticed Sarabi making her way towards them. She stopped the girls before they gave each other away. "Hello Sarabi."

"Hello Tama, you girls hear the news? You have the morning."

"yea yea… we did, we were just-"

"We wanted to see and watch Nala." Interjected Kula.

"Yea that right!"

"Aw that sweet, okay girls. I believe a few of the others are staying but the majority is leaving. Haha, you two will learn to take the chance when your given the day off, just wait and see." She then walked in front of Nala . "You ready?"

"Yes, ma'ma." With a heavy heart, she went and followed Sarabi out into the herd. She could see form the corner of her eye her friends mouthing ' good luck'. When the two lionesses reached the center of the plains, with two herd on each side. They stopped.

"Okay Nala, this is all up to you. I'm just here to follow."

"Alright." Voiced the lioness with a fake confidence. The young lioness scanned around the herds thoroughly, she didn't find not a single, sick, weak or newborn calf to chose from. All nice young and healthy animals, walking around boldly. Just daring a predator to take them. "great…" when she figured she would have no luck finding something easy, she figured she might as well go for it and hope for the best. Please great kings, if you are up there, please let this hunt go well. The young lioness went down in a crouch. The wildebeest herd should be a fair chance. The gazelle she already knew would be too fast for her. But maybe one of these young wildebeest won't be as fast. The queen followed the lioness thought the grass until they were a few feet away. They then formed and semi-circle around the herd. Nala to the right, Sarabi to the left. Both in place, Sarabi gave Nala a single that she could go at anytime. The young blue eyed lioness breathed, "Don't let the stress get to you…just don't" but is it really that easy to follow your know advice? Suddenly the wind shifted and the herd got the incoming smell of lions. Panicky she charged and made her hush now. Sarabi following right in suite. The two ran inside the herd and Nala began to pick out her target. She spotted a random female wildebeest ion the distance. She was small, so she had to be the one. Nala took off after the prey. Dodging and jumping over the many rushing legs and hurdles that came her way. She dashed, raced at the tip of her speed after it. She inched closer and closer, partially right behind the beast so close she could touch her. Sarabi also inched by the side of the prey.

"Now's a prefect time Nala!" advised the queen. The thought of tackling the prey and subduing it by herself scared her. She was thinking too much and letting time pass. The small wildebeest was slowly getting more distance from them. "Now Nala Now!" sound more like an order than a request. The lioness did was followed, increasing to her max speed against, burning her lungs. She was inches away again and reached out an extended claw. But all of her effort were shot down when she went for the kill, jumping on the beast, but then feeling an excessive deal of pain in in her lower abdominal. The sudden shock to her body had her dangling off of the beast by one claw. Nala now unresponsive to her queens fearful called, was then yanked off the the queen herself, who had to tackled her and the beast herself. Caring nothing about the prey she let it go to see another day, her eyes laid on a lifeless unresponsive Nala. From the distance Tama nd Kula could see the commotion and started to make their way towards their friend. "Girls go get help! Now!"

Back at pride rock is was a typical morning for the prince he would do his rounds with the most unwanted Ingine. Their little ventures around pride rock have been kept on the down low for some time. And good thing too, Ingine is now well showing. And why would the prince of the pridelands be hanging around a newly pregnant lioness? The pale yellowed eyed lioness makes sure good and well that the young prince knows. "Can we walk a little slower please?"

"Why, I'll be late on my rounds."

"Because…" she directed her eyes to her bulging stomach. "Your kid weighting me down." It does take two to make a child, but whenever Simba thinks about being a part of the mess he created he can only shutter. "So can we please slow down."

"Fine, here lets take a break." Those were words Ingine though she would never hear all morning. She knew for the fact that Simba didn't want her around, but she wouldn't take no for an answer/ someone was going to love her and her child, whether they wanted to or not. When the two spotted an acacia tree, Ingine made a right B-line towards it. When she got there, she patted on the ground next to her for a special someone to come and join her. The prince rolled his eyes. He sat next to her but made no eye contact. "You have five minutes okay?"

"That's prefect. So…how has your day been?"

"Long."

"….Mine has been okay, I mean I wish I didn't have to get up as early. I would love to sleep in one of these days."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because, I'd miss the chance to have quality time with my cubs father."

" will you stop saying that…"

"What?"

"That!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Ingine sighed. Why couldn't things for once just go her way. Why was it impossible to find someone that loved her? No she shook the thought form her mind, she knew Simba loved her. Why else would he have stayed and created such a miracle with her. He's just confused. He needs help, so he can see what right before his eyes. How wonderful a lioness she is and how much she cares for him. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax, im just giving me you massage."

"I don't want one."

"Well you need one."

"Ingine s-"

"Will you just shut it ! and let me take care of you, jeeze. Is it really that much of a crime? Do you really need your precious Nala doing it for you? You're a king. Your idolized, no one will care." She argued her point and continued with Simba shoulder massage.

"…if it will make you happy, then fine."

"It's not my happiness I'm concerned about…" she hinted. Humming a sound to herself while she did so. She knew despite his forefront; the prince was enjoying his. He was stressed out his mind, and needed a little TLC. Something Nala right now just couldn't give him, if she was even thinking about him. She was so concerned with the unwanted baby she as having she was probably making Simba feel unwanted as well. And everyone knows a male and only go feeling unwanted for sooo long. "Does that feel good?"

"It feels fine…"

"Good." She continued to sing to him, and even if Simba did not want it. It was making an impression on him. He was so tried and stressed of keeping everything to himself. And with Nala not being by his side he really had no one to talk to, to relieve this stress. In a way Ingine became almost therapeutic to him. As much as he might hate to admit it, she could feel in her paws that he was falling into her trap.

Across the plains of the Serengeti, Sarabi was dragging Nala into the shelter of a small tree. The lioness that had stayed to watched in the hunt were all coming in to gather. The two first on the scene were the lioness good friends, Tama and Kula.

"What happened?!" both of the girls asked in a panic.

" I don't know, Nala can you hear me? Nala?" her voice hang in the head of the sleeping lioness, and was slowly brining her back to reality. "Nala?"

"Ow, what happened?" voiced the red puffy eyed lioness. She put a paw to her head, feeling a random sensation of an annoying thud pulsating.

"I don't know what happened dear? Everything was going well you can just…blacked out. Are you okay?" asked the queen. Concern could be heard in her voice. The blue eyed lioness rubbed her eyes.

"yea, I'm fine." She tried to get up, but the queen stopped her.

"Honey sit down, can one of you girls get Rafiki?" the queens asked one of the three lionesses there. However, Nala quickly object that notion.

"No no that's fine, Sarabi please."

"Nala you just passed out back there, that was very dangerous and if I wasn't there to help you, who knows what could have happened. Are to still sick?"

"Yes, and it's slowly going away….i just got too tried and over pushed myself."

"Nala dear then why did you hunt today?"

"I was feeling fine earlier." She lied " I just didn't want to let you down. I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about that dear. But look at you. "the lioness put a paw on the young lioness forehead. She was hot, like she had a small temperature. When Nala felt the paw touch her face she flinched, that headache she had hadn't done away. "You need to see Rafiki you're warm, I'll take you-"

"No no that fine….Tama and Kula can take me." the two lionesses looked at her to follow her plan. They nodded, not knowing what they were walking themselves into. "They can take me, that way we still won't be late for the hunt."

"She is right Sarabi." Chimed one of the other pride mother who hadn't left. "With the others gone, it will take us a while to manage a kill."

"Okay, are you sure?" questioned the queen.

"Yes Ma'ma. Right guys?"

"Right" voiced Kula.

"We got the girl Sarabi, you can count on us."

"Alright then, we'll be leaving. Hopefully we will be back soon. If you happen to run into any of the other lioness could send them our way girls."

"course." With the two elders gone, now Nala and the rest of the girls could breathe.

"What the heck happened?! You sacred us to death!" mothered Tama to Nala.

"I know I know, I don't know what happened I just got tried I guess."

"No shit, you're lucky you didn't break your head open."

"I got that Tama, can you help me up." The lioness rolled her eyes, but both girl went over to aid their friend. "Thank you, I just need to get back and fi-"

"Um no, you're seeing Rafiki like Sarabi said."

"Tama-"

"Nala, I agree with Tama on this one. I mean you have the baby to think about." If Nala had to hear about this baby one more time.

"It's fine. I barely even fell. Just please help me home." Voiced an exhausted Nala. But the two hesitated. "….look are you guys even my friends?"

"Of course that's why we're trying to help you stupid!"

"Well if you want to help me, then you'll get me back to pride rock."

"Why Nala-"

"Look, obviously Sarabi growing more concerned I could see it. And I can't let her or Mufasa know just yet. I just need more time."

"Why are to freaking out about this, Nala you're smarter than this I d-"

"Well how about you get pregnant out of wedlock, be engaged to the future king of the pridelands. and have a crapload of new and enormous responsibilities on your plate. Then tell me if your stress and if trying to hold off thing is something you want to do!" after her little snap and release of tension the Nala came back to her senses. "Look I'm sorry, just please help me get home and I'll handle things with the baby. I know you guys are right but right now my head is everywhere and I don't know what to do…okay?"

"Okay,"

"Thank you." The two went over and hugged their friend before they helped get her up. It wasn't that Nala couldn't get herself up, she could, but her body would not allow her to up in any more effort into anything. She knows she did something wrong and right now she doesn't need to be told so.

Meanwhile, back at the pride rock, Simba and Ingine where still together. She had gotten Simba comfortable with the little shoulder rub and sweet talk. It was something he missed from Nala and right now Ingine was the one giving it. Simba himself didn't realize what was happening. He honestly just wanted to satisfy Ingine so she would stop nagging him, but in the end she is satisfying him. Now the two were still just resting. "Okay, it's time to leave I have to get back on my rounds."

"aww" mouthed Ingine.

"You're welcome to stay." He voiced, Ingine quickly got up. And walked behind him, slowly but surely inching her way to his side. He eyed her. "Yes?"

"Tell me what names are you thinking about?"

"Name?"

"Yes, for the cub." This was something he wasn't even thinking of with Nala, let alone her. "You haven't thought of any names have you."

"No, sorry."

"Well I was thinking of something that had a real strong meaning to it, ya know. Something that struck fear in the eyes of others."

"why?"

"Because a king had to have a powerful name to go with his powerful status." This stopped Simba in his tracks, king? And just when Simba was starting to let his guard down and think she was semi-okay. .

"Um your cubs not going to be the heir, Nala is."

"Well I mean if I have a boy and she has a girl-"

"No there is no butts, your cub won't be a rightful heir. If you think he or she is your crazy. I'll give the cub the means it will need to survive but a title-no. if that what you were thinking then think again."

"But you didn't even hear me out?!"

"Why would I? Ingine I don't love you, I don't like you?! This cub is our my mistake-"

"ITS NOT A MISTAKE!"

"Its MY Mistake! And I will own that. You were right, I will give this cub a nice life to live. But this cub will not the place as Nala and I cub."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

"You're going to let our cub, be a bastard. Will you even clam it. Simba you can't be serious my cubs just as important as hers-" Simba and Ingine were face to face in a heated standstill. But then a voice was heard shouting in the distance, Tama.

"Simba Simba?!" when the king to be saw his friend running at high speeds, he got concerned. Especially when he saw her face. The normally clam and tough lioness looked at is she seen a ghost. Most likely because she was running all over pride rock to find this lion.

"Hey, what happen you okay?"

"Nala….She was hunting. Then passed out…she back at the den…" voiced Tama struggling to breath.

"WHAT?!" Simba was lost for words. "take me to her NOW!" without a word of warning or even a look over his shoulder. The two left a lone Ingine in the dust behind them.

"Hey Simba! Simba wait?!" but her cried went on death ears as the lioness watched the lion she dreams off dash away. Not even with the slightest look over the shoulder. This did not sit well with the lioness at all.

Inside the lioness den Nala was resting, well she was doing the best she could rest. She couldn't help but think on how she was going to fix the situation. That last absolute last thing she wanted to do was let everyone know her business. Under different circumstances it might be different, maybe if she was already married to Simba, use to her rule as queen, and just had time to have a peaceful married life together before the baby, maybe things would be as stressful. "You need to stop thinking Nala." Chimed Kula, as she sat next to her friend.

"huh?"

"You're thinking, I can see it on your face."

"Oh, I'm sorry… I can't help it."

"I know I know, but still. It worries me."

"I know Kula, I'm sorry for being so difficult these past few days….weeks."

"It's okay."

"Uh… and Simba, I feel so stupid….so selfish. I haven't talked to him in weeks. He probable worried too. You think he'll be mad at me?"

"Mad? No, worried…yes." Then speaking of the devil, Simba and Tama came running into the den right on cue. Simba taking his place right by Nala side.

"Nala are you okay?! Tama told me what happened?!" before the worried husband to be could say anything else, the wife to be interjected with a small laugh.

"haha…yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I…passed out hunting."

"Hunting?, Nala why would you be hunting? You can't hunt."

"I know Simba, but today was my examination and I hadn't known, and I couldn't disappoint Sarabi and-"

"Wait you've been hunting this whole time? I thought you were too sick."

"I was, well am. Tama and Kula have been stepping up and taking my place while on the hunt. That's how we've been hunting this whole time because Sarabi wasn't with us, but then today…"

" But everything alright? You and the baby are okay?"

"I think so, I just pushed myself too far." The king paw a ran down his wife back as he looked at her. This lioness was his whole world, for anything to happen to him, would devastate him.

"Girls, could you give us a minute?" asked Simba to his two other friends. "you feel up for a walk?"

"Walk? The girl just pass-"

"Yes, I would love a walk." Nala cutting off Tama. "Guys I'm fine. And this will relieve stress, which is exactly what I need." When the couple a got distance away from the den, Simba stopped and turned to Nala.

"Babe…"

"I know Simba I know, I should have known better and I'm sorry. I just…I couldn't let Sarabi down, I have so much more responsibilities now." Nala hung her head. " I didn't mean for anything to happen…"

"look, I known I've been busy, and you've been busy and we haven't gotten a chance to talk to each other. You know have a sit down, and plan what out next step is. But you need to know my plan is to be 100% supportive of you and the baby. We might have some trouble with my parents and if you want to wait and tell them. Then we'll wait. I don't want to cause anymore stress on you. But I do think when we tell them they will be surprised, but they know we love each other and they will love this baby, everyone will. The pride, our friends, and especially me I'll spoil it rotten!"

"but a bastard baby?"

"This baby is not a bastard Nala, it's father loves it. And if I have to change a few rules to make it known then I will. You should feel embarrassed about this…"

"Thank you." Chimed the blue eyed lioness, as she nuzzled her king. Finally thinking that maybe going through with the pregnancy won't be as devastating as she been thinking after all.

Across the savannah a fuming Ingine can be see storming through the thicket. The lioness was fuming, she did not expect things to go the way they did at all! How could Simba say he would not claim her cub? He is just the father to her cub as he is Nala?!-then she thought, Nala. That stupid lioness had him wrapped around her paws! He would do anything to save her, anything…but then she thought. Nala doesn't even want to have Simba cub and then to add to that fact- no one knows about her secret pregnancy. Ingine then started to remember the conversation she and Nala and that evening. How she was ashamed and embarrassed. And, weren't there issues or more over, rules to an engagement? Did she say…that her cub would be considered a bastard, snice she and Simba aren't even fully wed? so it would look like her cub is out of luck too then. Hmp. The lioness paced around thinking. She had to come up with something quick, but all of the lioness viscous planning and walking was causing a problem with the little cub growing inside of her. Yes Ingine was stressed, and over stressed when it came to planning her future for her beloved baby. She had no one to think of her, care for her. She had to do it all herself. She only wished her had something to remotely think about her and consider but. But that all Simba does for Nala… well let's see what the parents will think about this. Ingine stopped in her tracks from the fluttering kicked they raced up and down her belly. She clinched her stomach. "wow…this baby has some strong kicks…" she voiced, convincing herself that the somewhat painful kicks were from love. "Don't worry precious, mommy will handle everything…."

Soon, evening has set itself upon the pride lands. And the lioness of pride rock found themselves gathering again at the platform to ready themselves for the last hunt. Everyone was accounted for , expect the young adults, who Sarabi let stay by the side of their friend. "Alright " voiced the queen " Is everyone ready? We are minus three today, so don't be afraid to put in extra effort." She teased. As she turn to her pride sisters. Who counting herself, was a small but strong number of five. "Alright then, lets head ou-"

"Sarabi Sarabi! Wait please!" suddenly, all eyes when to a small, rounded grey lioness. She was making her way to the head of the pride. Sarabi puzzled, meet the expecting lioness half way.

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"is Nala with you?" she voiced, trying not to hide her concern.

"No, why?"

"Good…"

"Why? What is it?" then Ingine, stopped and looked around her.

"Can I tell you in private?"

"Sure. Ladies, give us a minute." Voiced the queen as she went and followed the grey lioness away to a side area. "Now what is happening Ingine, tell me?"

"It's Nala…."

"What a about her?"

"I…I don't think I should tell you….she my only friend here, but I feel so concerned and worried for her!" cried Ingine. This as really scaring Sarabi. What was he talking about, was she emotional from her pregnancy or was something seriously the matter?

"tell me Ingine."

"b-but…she'll be mad at me."

"No you won't I won't tell her it's from you. Now please tell me." Ingine took a moment to gather herself.

"i…I know what happened to her. Why she passed out during the hunt."

"Why?" Sarabi more or less demanded.

"It's because she's pregnant." The queen mouth dropped. " She's doesn't want anyone to know…."

"A-are you sure about this." Ingine began to cry again.

"y-yes… that night, when I told everyone my news… she-she came to me and told me she was pregnant too. But she didn't want to tell anyone because she and Simba aren't married yet." She finished and wiped her tears away, "Will I get in trouble for telling?"

"No.. no you won't." the queens voice was deep " But those two…" Sarabi only knew of the repercussions of an out of wed cub from the king. "No, thank you for telling me this Ingine, this is very serious news." Sarabi then turned and began to walk away.

"What's going to happen now?"

"Don't worry Ingine. Mufasa and I will handle this after the hunt." Ingine had worried tears in her eyes, but as soon as Sarabi was out of sight and eyeshot she wiped them away.

"Perfect…now part two." The grey lioness quickly turned and made her ways out of the pride lands. when she finally made her ended destination it was too the old wise baboon tree. It looked empty, like no one was home. "Hello? Hello?!"

"who go deh?!"

"A lioness in need of some herbs."

"Okay, meh be down in one second!" suddenly the baboon with the splash of blue in his nose, came bounding the tree with great ease. Very surprising from his old age. His feet hit the ground with a big thud. "Wat do you need?"

"Herbs, and strong ones."

"Okay, you mut be feelin sum discomfort." He said, after examining Ingine and seeing her pregnancy belly."

"Yea yea" she voiced.

"Okay, I go get ya some-"

"Oh and can they be really strong? The strongest herbs you can find." Without a word, raifi was back in his tree. The lioness could hear him screaching for her needed goods. This was going right on track, Sarabi knows about the pregnancy, and obviously this will mess up everything for those two. Then stress will be fall them, and especially Nala…she's so weak, she will stress over anything Ingine thought. Now that she has the herbs, all she has to do it give them to Nala and then…

"Here ya go- but I warn yu, dis are very strong and very dangerous- especially for expecting mother."

"I know it fine!" Ingine snatched the herbs that were wrapped in a grass made sack from the baboon. Then went dashing back towards the direction of priderock.

"Hey! Be careful ! you can't do all dat running you kno- da baby!" but his cries went of death ears. As Ingine had a mission and she would not be stopped.

Back at priderock the gang was all finally together. There was Simba, Nala, Tama , Kula, Malka and Tojo. It seemed like it had been a very very long time before the gang was all together like this, laughing and talking. Ingine was far from Simba mind and he could finally relax.

"Yo, so what are some baby names you are think about?" asked Kula, " You have to have some!" the two royal couple looked at one another.

"Actually no, we haven't thought of that…I don't know if Nala has but…" she shook her head.

"No, me either actually. We haven't had time to really think about it." She voiced. "But we still have time."

"Barely" chimed Tama " Look at that little baby bump!"

"Tamaaaa." Voiced Nala annoyed. She didn't want everyone making a big deal about it. So she shifted over onto her stomach so no one could see.

"What, it's ridiculously cute and you need to get over it mama."

"You have a baby bump now Nala?!" voiced Tojo "We have to see!"

"Nooo…you guys…" but her cries went on deaf ears. She looked to her partner for support, but he too was curious. He hadn't seen her fiancé much and every day the baby is growing. "Simba make them stop." She begged.

"Well. Just think about it. Our cub will have the most over devoted uncle and aunts."

"True!" Vocied Malka. "Uncle Malka…or Uncle M….Unc Malk" the others all rolled their eyes and let Malka stay in his own word. "C'mon Nala, before you smush the poor thing." The queen to be rolled her eyes. She then rolled over on her side and exposed the small little lump of life growing inside her. There was awww's from everyone in the group. Nala couldn't believe it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"aww her belly so cute! Hoe could you not show that off!" voiced Kula. Everyone else tend to agree with her. Then Nala gave her a look and that reminded her. "Oh yea…"

"No, Nal, Kula right. We should both be proud and showing off our baby. I know it's tricky, but I'm for one excited about. And I'll be with you for the delivery and everything you can even squeeze and break my paw if you need to." Oh birth that was something Nala hadn't even thought of…

"Um back off! We're in the den when she's delivering sorry kid." Voiced Tama, as she put on a paw on Nala belly.

"wait, guys can be in the den too-"

"Ewww No!" Kula "Just girls!"

"What about Simba, he's the father?"

"No Males! He'll see her after."

"Well are you planning her baby shower too then Tama."

"Hell yea, and you aint coming to that either-" Suddenly two shadows appeared this caused the gang to stop their talking and look in the direction of the king and queen. "Hey Mufasa, Sarabi!" but the two didn't even look in her direction, their eyes were on the lion and lioness in the center of the attention.

"Dam…who pissed them off?" whispered Malka. No one knew, and they all shrugged shoulders.

"Son Come please." Voiced Mufasa

"Nala you too." Sarabi. It was at that moment the tension rose even higher and every stomach was doing backflips. "We need to talk, now." Words, everyone loves to hear.

 **hey guys i need your help to come up with an ending!**


	9. Chapter 9

**+Guest, yes the real drama is about to begin and it going to but the prideland lions thought something!**

 **+Money100, Lol yes, I get the joke and appreciate it !**

Chapter 9

As the young couple slowly made their way to the royal pair, it couldn't be helped that a sudden sense of doom was lurking over them. They gave eachother sideways glances, not knowing what this was about. But from look on Mufasa and Sarabi face, it must be serious.

"Dad?-" but before the prince could say a thing, Mufasa cut him off.

"Son, I'm going to get straight to the point here, and I don't want to wait for the answer." Retorted the king, who was normally, a gentle giant and as soft and loving as a teddy bear. Simba seen his father out of character when necessary to make of point, but it's never been at him. This was throwing him for a loop and he honestly didn't know how to response to his father hostility. It made him cautions of what he should say, this only fed on to Nala who was completely mortified.

"About what?" asked the prince to his father.

"Is this true that you and Nala are expecting a child?" oh great. Simba looked to his fiancé to see if he should say anything, but Nala face was hard to read. When neither answer Mufasa got pissed. "Answer the question!"

"….yes, we are." Spoke the prince back. Mufasa shook his head, Sarabi only knew where this would go. Nothing but down hill, when her husband gets pissed -which sometimes he does, he can get irrational. So when Mufasa said nothing, she decided to talk to the lioness who could only confirm the answer.

"Is this true?" she asked directly to Nala.

"…um…"

"Well is it?!" interjected Mufasa. Startling the small lioness.

"Dad!"

"…yes, it is." She then shifted to her side some to reveal the small bulge of her baby bump that was quickly forming. Mufasa put a paw to his forehand and Sarabi mouth was a gasped. She was clearly along in her pregnancy, one would say a good month or so. Literally it would have been a few days or a week or two more and Nala would be fully showing. "we were going to tell you…but I wasn't sure and-"

"How far along are you?" the lioness shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know…" she confessed " Most likely a month now." She looked to simba, who had his eye on his father. He was thinking something, and his mother knew what it probably was based off of her face.

"Why dad?" Mufasa ignored Simba question. "Dad why-"

"Not now son…" the king looked over to Sarabi. She gave him a look. "…It has to be done, what else can they do. This goes against almost everything we've taught and were taught Sarabi."

"I know but, this can't be our decision." They didn't speak in a whisper, in fact Nala and Simba could hear them quite well.

"Under our kingdom, it can." He then looked to Nala in an all serious manner. And bluntly said what he was thinking. "Do you plan on having his baby?" what kind of question was that?

"Sir?"

"Do you plan on having this baby?"

"..I.."

"Nala, Mufasa ask this because there are rules and regulation when it comes to royal cubs. You two aren't married, you haven't ruled the kingdom you haven't addressed the pride and further more you haven't been announced. Traditionally, there is an order you have to follow."

"And our sons skipped all of them…" commented Mufasa, furious. He could believe his son would get himself in this situation. Knowing all too well the rules and conduct he was taught when he was a cub.

"But what does that have to do with the cub, mom?" question Simba, his father frustration was now slowly moving over to him.

"There can't be a cub Simba!" WHAT?!

"…W-What do you mean there can't be a cub. That makes no sense, what are you suggest she get rid of it?!" there was a pause.

"Simba…Maybe… maybe now not the time to ha-" but Simba rage wouldn't let her finish.

"No NO, don't let my dad force you to do something you don't want to do! This cub is our baby not theirs!"

"but-"

"Son you do not realize the implication this can do to you, before you even rule?!"

"I don't care, it's just opinion!"

"And an opinion can keep you from ruling! You can Nala need to start fixing this situation quick, start thinking!" Nala went over to try to calm her beloved. Maybe talking to sense into him would stop the fighting and the stress that all in all, was being brought down on her.

"Simba, listen maybe we should just think about this. I don't want to jeopardize your rule."

"You'd never jeopardize my rule Nala. You and I are in this together Nal." Tears started to from in her eyes.

" I know but, Simba it's too much…I can't do it all. And…and I think we should consider other options."

"You aren't in this alone, and we have no other options Nal-"

"Have you two come up with a plan. Sarabi and I need to hear this."

"Fine" retorted Simba, "She and I are still having the baby, we're just moving the wedding up." Well that wasn't the answer Mufasa thought he was going to hear. It thought his son would be more wise and consider this options after what he just told him. But apparently not.

"Son are you serious, after everything I've just told you?!"

"Yes, I am and Nala and I don't need you to do it."

"Simba?!" voiced Nala in shock, what was he saying. Move the wedding forward…they don't need their help….practically taking over the kingdom that they are still learning about?! "Simba what are you saying we can't do that!"

"We'll have too then-"

"No! where is my decision?! where is my say?! You can't do this to me Simba you can't! you never asked me to see how I feel about this-"

"But Nala!"

"What if we aren't ready?!"

"You need two need to fix this and fast, you are putting his kingdom and YOUR reputation on the line here!" all the talking all the fighting, it was just too much. No one was listening to her, if they even cared. Simba was too die hard strong with his decision making he never stopped to question and ask the lioness who would have to be by his side the whole time. So, she just gave up, all of her decision would be made for her apparently, she had no say, it was either Mufasa or Simba way. So she gave them her final answer.

"FINE! We'll just move the wedding forward like you said….a-and I'll have this baby and we'll rule happily ever after-OKAY!" she turned over and shoulder and bolted away from the trio, she could feel Simba paw on her shoulder trying to stop her. "DON"T, JUST DON"T!"

"NALA?!" his cry went on death ears.

The blue eyed lioness rushed back to the lioness den, hoping that she would be alone. When got ran through the entrance she startled a sleeping Ingine, who nearly jumped out of her skin. Nala stopped in her tracks, collecting herself.

"Oh…Ingine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." She wiped the running tears down her stained face.

"No…it's okay." She voiced slowly getting up. " Are you okay?" Nala didn't answer, she just hung her head low. So Ingine took it upon herself to be the friendly inside voice that Nala needs. "Come here love, tell me what's wrong?" she wrapped her arms around Nala and took her to the back of the den. When they sat down and Nala could slowly start to breathe again she told her. "Now, what's up?'

"…they know."

"who knows?"

"They know…Mufasa and Sarabi, about the baby…"

"What?!" echoed Ingine shocked form the unknown news. "How?"

"I don't know?! I don't know how they found it…I thought we kept it secret…and…and I was going to tell them eventually. I was-I don't know how the hell they found out!"

"Well what happened?"

"A huge fall out- Mufasa pissed at us! He's telling us all the implications that could follow if others find out.!"

"What about Simba? What is he saying?"

"UGH!" she shouted " Don't even get me started on Simba….he impossible! He's so irrational, especially when he's mad. He told Mufasa we were having the baby and that we'll move up the wedding, fix our ceremony…"

"Wow…but-but why move the wedding up and everything, that has to be stress. I mean you'll practically be ruling the kingdom."

"Because of this freaking baby!" Exploded Nala. "I literally got no say in anything, because everyone was talking over me! I'm sorry but this is My baby in MY body, I think I should have to most say before anyone! But no! 'Nala were going to do this…Nala were going to do that!' Not Nala, what do you think, how do you feel. It's so frustrating!"

"Whoa whoa… calm down" voiced Ingine, to the now hyperventilating lioness, who was turning blue in the face. Her distraught nature made her feel like a butterfly. Everything was moving so perfectly.

"I can't my life is ruined!" suddenly Ingine got up and ran over to the cover of the den. There she messed with some rocks that were stacked oddly on one another. She came back to Nala with a small green leaf bound sack hanging from her mouth. "What's that?"

"Here, it's for you." She placed the sack in front of the queen to be. "It's the herbs."

"What?...y-you got them for me?"

"Well I had a checkup with Rafiki and I just wondered if he had anything." She paused, and felt her belly. "He did, and that how I got them."

"i-I don't know what to say."

"It's okay."

"So…so what did he say about them? Can I still do this?" questioned Nala. "I mean, if I do this now, it wont be the same. It'll feel it."

"No it won't, you're not that far along."

"I think I am, like…feel this" Nala took the lioness paw and placed it on her lower stomach. When her paw meet the soft fur of the young lioness, she also jumped back from the surprise. Her eyes were wide when she looked back at Nala. " I know…it moves now. My baby moving…"

"Oh…" well, this would damper things. Not to the fact that Nala might be changing her mind in getting rid of the baby. She didn't care really, she had a plan B for that. But Nala cub which was younger than hers was starting to kick and move. And now all of a sudden, she couldn't remember the last time she felt her cub kick. Was Ingine too preoccupied with plotting her future that she was forgetting to care for that growing future?

"Yea…so even if I wanted to, I couldn't. not now." She paused. " I just need to get myself together and suck it up now….even if I don't want to. it's not about me anymore. So, I won't be need this, thank you anyways for thinking about me…" the lioness sighed. " I'm going to go for a walk." The yellow eyed lioness watched as her competitor walked out of the den. She sucked her teeth is frustration.

"Crap…what am I suppose to do with this?" she rolled her eyes, now all of a sudden Nala was able to catch her cool and see straight. The bitch was just panicking about everything and now all of her sudden she going to be self-less for the baby she didn't want. Then to make matters worse her baby might even be developing faster than hers. Simba can't know the cubs starting to kick, she'll be done for. Her cubs already not getting titled or recognized. Simba would probably send the two of them off to some side den where no one will know where are they. The king will probably not even come to see her or the cub, worse, when he's empowered he could toss her out like nothing. …what if he decided to keep the cub but have her leave. She couldn't live without her cub- there was no way! The stakes were getting too high now, the possibility of what could happening to her and her cub if everything did not go according to plan was a strong possibility. Ingine could not let anything go astray, she had to split them up and fast.

Mean while, back in the royal den the king and soon-to-be king, if he's father didn't kill him were still going at it. both the king and the prince had their strong argument that the other side just refused to listen to.

"Son, get a grip and realize what you are doing!" voiced Mufasa, he was growing tired of his sons stubbornness. "Sarabi tell the boy, because I can't anymore."

"Son, what your father says is true, he wouldn't lead you astray and neither would I. we know what would and will happen with this." Voiced the queen.

"No mom, I'm not going to let dad control this. I get there are implications but this is what anal and I want."

"Really? Because the look on her face said otherwise."

"What do you mean?" scoffed Simba, he and Nala have always been on the same page snice day one. This was nothing knew, they knew from the time they were young cubs they would be together and have a family and rule the kingdom. What was the surprise, yea they had their bumps along the way but still the picture should be the same? Right.

"Well if you actually listen to your fiancé instead of talking over her, maybe you would have listen to her and heard that she's not too thrilled by all the decision you made for her. Hell Simba she didn't even have to say it, it was all over her face!" he then got in his sons face, because maybe, just maybe it was sink though. " You go thought with this fine, I can't stop you. And as your father I will help if, but I already know the outcome. Do your plan, get married and move up everything. You'll be ruling the kingdom by the end of this month. Do you really think you're ready for this? Do you think she is? And son, don't you want to enjoy your time with Nala and ruling before you even consider having a family. Simba, being a king is stress and you just added more on to the plate with this cub." But little did he know about the other. " if you can manage all of that before the cub s born I will be impressed, because this is not the route to go. But mind you, if that cub is here for any announcement can be made. Your mother and I will have problem with crowning you, and I can't say anything will be good for Nala or the cub and if you really cared and were mature enough to realize you consider that!" the prince furrowed his brows at his fathers remark. However, there was nothing he could really do about it, he was right….well it could be right. If did have to go that way, there are multiple ways their situation can go, but…

"Whatever" was all that he could say before he stormed off. The royal couple watched as their son stormed off. Both side frustrated, they couldn't even look at each other. Outside of the den a storming Simba was only faced with another obstacle he didn't want to see. Ingine. It actually looked like she wasn't going after him intentionally, but…why miss out on an opportunity when it arises. She stopped in her tracks.

"Simba."

"Not Now!"

"Simba I have to talk to-"

"Later…"

"It's important…" he stopped, sighing, why wouldn't she just leave him alone and go away. Have the cub and just disappear. He turned his head to face the lioness, who did have concerned look on her face. But he was so done, he took her by the arm and lead her away behind a tall tree. "Hey, relax!"

"What do you want, now I don't have the time to be bothered with you!"

"It's not me, it your cub."

"What about it?"

"It? it's not an it!-"

"Please, you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"That doesn't matter, that not why I want to talk to you."

"Then what did you want to talk about then?!" exaggerated Simba.

"The cub, I think something might be wrong with it."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I haven felt it move in a while so im just concerned."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Take me to Rafiki-"

"No!"

"But Simba-"

"I said no, I won't be seen with you…"

"Well Tama has, that morning." Referring to when Nala had passed out. Tama had ran into Simba and Ingine that morning. She probably thought nothing of it, sense she had more critical things on her mind.

"That was nothing, she was looking for me, more than she was looking at us." He did have a point. But that was beside the point, the point was she felt something was wrong with her baby, and he the father needed to be concerned.

"Ugh, this is our baby, and something is wrong! you and I need to go see Rafiki together." Simba payed her no mind. She was trying to get him caught, and he was not falling for it.

"You're it's mother, handle it" Simba then began to walk away.

"I'm sure you wouldn't be telling Nala!" he turned.

"You're not Nala."

"But this is Your baby, and if something can be wrong with mine, it could be wrong with hers. And I know the last thing you want is for something to happen to your precious Nala. So why don't you stop thinking about yourself and consider the others in your life. It's not just about YOU."

"…fine" he breathed though his teeth. "I'll take you to see Rafiki. Be ready." He chimed, saying nothing more to her. The lioness let out a frustrated sigh. He's proving to be more difficult then she thought. She her antic have worked some, but not like she wants. What else could she do?

Eventually night came to the prideland lions. All the members of the might pride land pride were all tucked away in the dens, sleeping. Their dreams casting them away on another night journey, until the daylight took it away. Everything was at peace and calm, until a dark figured peered it way out of the den. The figure crouched down low to the ground, carrying something in it's mouth. It totted thought the trees and thicket until it came to a clearing. It stopped at a small creek that was connected to the pridelands main waterhole. When it felt safe, the figure moved into the moonlight. Exposing it soft fur that had the look of soft sand. It was Nala. She had ran away into the night, alone. She decided she would give herself the decided factor on what her life would be after today. On one hand she loved Simba, and eventually would want to have family with him. However now is not the time, and then on the other hand. She had doubts, doubts if she was even doing the right thing for herself. What if this is all a dream and the lion she think she's in love with is a lie. After all they haven't been thought any tough times together, and that is really when a person characters shows. What if he was Mr. perfect until the marriage, or after the baby. After all, it was him who seemed to be pushing it more than her. But that wouldn't be the case. This was Simba we were talking about. Her one true love who could do no wrong to her. She set the herbs down next to her, looking at them. the next notion she chose, would change everything.

"…ugh, relax Nala, you can do this." She voiced, coaxing herself to clear her head and come to one final decision.


	10. Chapter 10

**+Guest, OMG please don't kill me, lol I won't be able to update and finish the story if you do. I'll make sure the cliff hangers aren't to dramatic.**

 **+Money100, Haha dun dun dun is right, now here's her final answer, enjoy the chapter.**

 **+lionessed, welcome to the story, I'm glad you enjoying the crazy drama that is about to unfold.**

Chapter 10

 ** _It was the early morning, and Nala had found herself lost somewhere is a distance meadow. She wasn't in the pridelands, and had no idea where she was, but for some reason she felt comfortable and at home. "Mommy!" called a voice from behind her. She turned, she was faced with the upmost purest face she ever did see, and she was in love with it. A feeling she had never felt before. It overwhelmed her and she was obsessed with the little figure before her. He was an angel...she was an angel? Nala couldn't tell, the voice of the cub was so angelic she couldn't tell. "Hi Mommy…" the cub voiced again. The wide eyed lioness stepped forward to the cub that had bright light, shining so bright, she couldn't tell what the cub actually looked like. Did the cub look like her or Simba, was this cub even her cub, because she surely was in the presence of an angel._**

 ** _"..Hi…w-who are you?" asked the cream colored lioness. Puzzled and mystified all at once, it was far too much. "Are you my baby…"_**

 ** _"I don't know, I think so." Chimed the cub. " Can I have a hug mommy?" asked the creature from the great heavens. Nala body became overwhelmed with a sir tog joy and delightment when the cub spoke to her. Why was she so happy?_**

 ** _"…yes, of course. Come here." She lent out her arms to welcome in the cub. As the bright light got closer, warmth filled the young lioness heart. She thought nothing could be more important than this moment. The cub jumped in her arms, wrapping its paws around her. "Hello there…" happy tears escaped her eyes. "Hey…hello?" the cub said nothing once he or she finally made contact with its mother, and the bright light that it shined….slowly started to fade away. This worried the young mother. " Hello? Are you okay…hey…wake up?!" she began to shout at the cub, as she placed the lifeless body down. "…Baby?!" the cub figure had soon started to dissipate into the meadow grass. Sinking slowly among the grass, leaving Nala alone. Grasping at anything she could to save it. "no.. No NO!"_**

"NO!" screamed nala as she shot up from her resting position. She forced herself to get up, and recollect her surroundings. Where was she? Why was she outside? Why wasn't she home, did she sleep walk? What the hell the happening. "..oh…my...god…" in seconds she placed her paw on her stomach, fearful of what she might find. But after feeling for a few moments, and still feeling the heaviness of her belly in her paws, she was soon able to clam herself. She was still pregnant. "Oh thank the kings…" a huge sigh of relief escaped the lioness chest as she breathed. "I'm so sorry…" she cried, rubbing her bump and appreciating it for the first time. "I love you so much...m-mommy loves you sooo much. And daddy loves you… and you have wonderful grandparents, and pride…but no one loves you as much as I do..." She wiped away her tears. When she couldn't finally see straight, she noticed that where she rested the herbs sack was open. She could smell the fumes from where she stood. It must have been the fumes that had her dreaming like that. She walked over and closed the sack with her paws. "That was too close…" she thought. Thinking that, by fate somehow this all worked out for her and helping her see clear. Not all is lost, and her life is not over.

When she got up and looked around she was it was early morning. She was away from priderock and by the time she got back the lioness would probably be getting ready to hunt. "Let me head back." Voiced the queen to be. " and take this back too." Referring to the herbs that she now had no use for. She got up, scooped the sack back up in her mouth and began to make her way back towards priderock. When the lioness reached her destination Sarabi was making her way dwon from priderock. She stopped to watch the queen and king descend, making sure not to have any eye contact with them. Maybe just maybe they wouldn't even notice her.

"Nala?" Dammit. Hang Nala inside voice. It was Sarabi. " You're up early?" the lioness quickly set the sack down so the queen would not notice.

"I went to get some water…" she answered.

"Okay, listen. " she took to lioness and they walked over in the distance. "I know yesterday was overwhelming, and honesty I feel we've gotten nowhere. No queen or not, I'm also a mother, so I know things seem like they are out of your control. After the hunt, I want to have a talk with you and I want to know how YOU feel. Being with a prideland lion…sometimes you can't always get your feelings out."

"…oh Sarabi..I would really appreciate that…thank you."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"Okay, see you soon." She chimed. "Okay…that seems good, talking is good. Understanding is good…oh." Then remembering " let me go put this back." She wasn't to get rid of these herbs as soon as possible. She's do it after dinner that night.

Meanwhile, walking along the path of the morning sun, Simba was taking Ingine to see Rafiki. Simba took some time to think about it, and he shouldn't be so hard on Ingine for the cubs sake…the cub can't control anything. And what she said about Nala really hit home. Honestly he wouldn't know what do it, if something did have to her or the cub. It's something he had never really thought of. For some reason the future king just couldn't keep his head or emotions straight.

"If you walked a little faster, we'll get there sooner." He chimed looking back. Ingine just stared at him with a sigh as a comment.

"Huh…I'm trying." She complained, stopping for a moment to rub her aching stomach. Now Ingine had started to notice something was off. Her cub was acting very funny, at first she barely notice the sudden kicks and movement. She'd go days without feeling anything, then all of a sudden her cub was making all the noise and ruckus. The cramps would roll in unannounced, causing her day to take a turn for the worst. It didn't start to happen until more recently, but the sudden change in her body caused her to worry. She probably did something that bother the cub, not knowing it. Stress, it had to be the stress she was going thru. After all its not easy being in her paws.

"So." Asked Simba still walking ahead. "What actually wrong?"

"huh?"

"What do you think is wrong with the cub?" did Simba seem to have an interest in the baby for the first time? "You're along in the pregnancy so, it must be something."

"I probably just did something, maybe stress." Stress? This made the king chuckle. What did she have to stress for? She lives in the best pride in all of Africa, is having the cub of the future king, and relaxing for the most part- besides trying to take his fiancé spot. That does take a lot of effort. "What? What's so funny?"

"n-Nothing."

"Tell me?"

"Well the fact that you called yourself 'stressed'" Ingine raised a brow. Who the hell was he to laugh at and mock her? He didn't know her story? And he dam sure didn't know what she had been though. Ingine was indeed stressed, and stress is all she has known. "It's funny." Simba didn't care is he sounded offensive or not, he was just giving his opinion.

"What's so funny about it? I am stressed…" Simba gave her a look. A 'really' look, like do you know what you're saying, look.

" Yea being a stresser yes, stressed? No. Come back to me when you're being blackmailed with some stranger having your cub and the forcing their way into your life. Ontop on that have a kingdom to look after and pregnant fiancé."

"…all those problems weren't caused by me." referring to Nala.

"Yea, but the ones I don't want to deal with are." He chimed turning to face the front. Man where was this Baboon tree when you need him? They were a couple miles out on the savannah they should be seeing his tree appear soon. Simba hoped sooner because he knew when he hung around Ingine his temper would get the best of him. She made him have so many emotions of anger and guilt he barely knew what to do with himself. "Now c'mon, we should be there soon. When we get there I'll wait around the corner and you'll go in-"

"I want you to come with me."

"Of course not, I'm not going to be seen with you."

"But what if something is wrong? I want you to be there." She was really in no position to demand anything from him. The fact that she felt she had to right, got under the prince's fur. "That monkey won't know the difference, just say you're taking me because your concerned about me."

"I'm not going to say that, because it's not true. I'm not concerned about YOU I'm concerned about the CUB…and barely if that." He uttered the last words under his breathed, but eh all-knowing mother knew what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" Simba turned to her he could feel an argument begin to boil. "Simba this is your cub?! Just because it wasn't conceived the way you might have wanted it-"

" I'm not sorry that I'm not so thrilled about you having this baby-"

"Don't say that, the cub can hear you!" feeling the cramps rise in her lower stomach again. "And your pissing it off!" which in turned pissed her off. "I can't understand why you won't give me or this baby a chance, to love and care about you- when you have a lioness that doesn't give a crap about you!"

"Who?! Please-"

"Please is right! It pathetic, I come here giving you nothing but love and affection-"

"You blackmailed me!"

"You left me!" she retorted. "And I don't give a dam about what you say, I know that night you and I had a connection. How do you think we got pregnant to fast? Only true love can do that. Why do you think stayed with me and spoke nothing but of me!"

"I drugged me with some herb!"

"I was letting you express your true feeling, and obviously…" she looked at her belly "They spoke otherwise. You didn't want to go back to her and that drama she and her hightail attitude caused. You're a down to earth lion and she some uppity bitch with her in the clouds and too good to please her lion! You shouldn't be together she doesn't know you like I know you-"

"Frist off, I suggest to stop talking before you find yourself in a world of trouble! Second, don't dare call Nala out of her name-"

"A self bitch a selfish bitch, I call them like I see them!"

"Then you must looking yourself in the face, because you're the most selfish bitch, I've ever met! Who the hell kind of lioness goes out her way to trap someone! Force herself into his life and ruine everything just to get some dam brownies points, and freaking look at?! You're crazy Ingine!"

"Crazy? I just want to be loved and accepted-"

"Well find someone who wants to do that, because no one cares for you here. You may have everyone wrap around your paw but not me and to be frank-im done with it. Tell everyone I;m the father I don't care. I'll just be like you and lie my way out. They have no proof and you only your word, which honestly, against mine no one will believe! Hurry up and have this dam baby and get out of life!" he had pushed passed Ingine, causing her to stumbled over her weak legs. He began to walking back in the direction from which them came. Obviously this plan was a bust. She had to stop him, he couldn't just leave in miles away from pride rock alone.

"Please, your life was not perfect before I got here! You can even ask Nala about that. You think she loves you? You think she loves this cub she's having please! Don't be fooled Simba Nala's got rid of the cub. You know how? Because she asked me!" Simba stopped in his tracks. His blood boiling, if smoke could be shown coming from his ears…then you'd be seeing what looked like a fire. He ran up the Ingine and seized her by the arm,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" the king roared at the lioness that was in his grasp. Ingine smile grew wide as the great sea, knowing she had caused this. "ANSWER ME!"

" hmp, seems like you know someone until they stab you in the back huh- what a surpise-"

"What do you mean she got rid of the baby- I swear to the kings if you did something you her…"

"I didn't do anything, she did it herself. She came to me for advice and I gave her what she needed. She couldn't come to you, you were the one the ruined her life practically. And a lioness should have to bare a cub she doesn't want too, so I helped her. It was really me giving her a favor, because Simba..oh Simba, you should have seen her poor pathetic face _" I don't know what to do, I'm scared, I'm not ready, he wont listen to me!"_ geeze, I thought you atleast screw a lioness with alittle more backbone? Lionesses get pregnant all the time, big deal. But it was in end of her so called world. So you have to options, you can come with me and see the baby that is actually going to be born, that will love you. Or go back home to a lioness that did even consider to you or the sake of YOUR baby."

One does ot know where to start when it came to all the inform that Ingine had just spilled out. He didn't know if you should be mad at her or Nala or himself. What the hell was happening. He was so sure of everything at that moment, he was going to ditch her. He didn't care about her or that baby, hell he would even come clean if he had too, this was just too much for him to take. But now…now he doesn't know who's he's going home too because that was a lie. How in the hell could Nala do that or think of doing that and not tell him?! No Hell no! not his baby not his future family.

Sudden the price released his tight grip on Ingine and pushed her aside. He made a haste back to pride rock. Ingine didn't even care, she knew that information crushed the poor kings heart. Nala was done for.

Back at the kingdom the great sun was now in full circle of the sky. Sarabi had finished her hunt this the lioness and was back home with Nala. There they had to discuss the importance of the future events to come, snice everything will be moving at hell speed now. Now Sarabi wasn't out to make the young lioness uncomfortable, but honestly that was all the young lioness could read. She could only see her queen having nothing but disappointment on her face. If she didn't see it then she must have thought it, how could they have gotten themselves in this huge mess weeks before the wedding?!

"It's okay dear, don't be afraid to answer the questions." Commented Sarabi. They were in the heart of the royal den. Mufasa was out on rounds with a neighboring pride. The young lion, Simba as nowhere to be found. So it was just the girls of pride rock.

"I'm sorry, do I look afraid?"

"Very"

"…well that's because I am…" she chimed, not to Sarabi but just speaking in general. Nala was fiddling with her paws, placing one ontop of another almost like a game of cat and mouse, never stopping. That is, unless Sarabi had her attention. "Oh…sorry." Sarabi sighed.

"Do you have a plan dear."

"Yea, to have the cub and then rule…right, isn't that what we agreed?" Sarabi shook her head. And walk towards the lioness.

"No what's you're plan, what is Nala thinking and what does Nala want?" to hear Nala be consider for once was something different. She hadn't been able to speak her mind at all and actually forgot how she felt. It was all with mixed emotions really. She was so certain of one thing and thing things would turn and she think another, but after that dream. She was for certain of one thing.

" I want to have the cub, that's for sure….honestly I didn't want to have it at first. I don't know, I was so confused and I didn't know how to handle things. I couldn't tell Simba and I thought my life was ruined."

"Well if we are having this baby we need to plan accordingly. C'mon." the two walked over to the entrance of the den. " Mufasa and I will fight hell or high water for you two, so be sure you and Simba will make this work on our behalf as smooth as possible."

"..i..is Mufasa mad at me? he doesn't want me to keep my baby does he?"

"Mufasa.." the queen started " My mate can be very challenging to work with, he has a mindset and sometimes it hard to break that. I think he's more surprised and unready than anything- we both are actually. So I think this is his way of coping with it, until he's ready to accept the fact he's going to be a granddad. He not mad at you nor Simba…he, well we, we want life to be as easy as we can for our children. And this I can grantee will not make things easy. Yes, we can bend a few rules, speak to the pride. It'll really all up to you."

"..Pride, ugh that's the last thing I want to think about. Sarabi I'm almost the youngest one here, I know they must feel I'm not ready or capable to lead anyone… I can't even make good decision! Please the little respect I had will probably be nothing now…"

'They will respect you, because you are QUEEN. Trust me, the elder lioness and i don't get along all the time. And even if my judgment is questionable, best believe they know it's only for the well being of my pride. That they cannot challenge. And so what, you made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes. You just learn from them, you think Mufasa and I were goodie two paws, growing up…no, we just learned how to roll with the punches and if we had to cover, then we covered them."

"It all seems so impossible now. Like moving this whole ceremony forward, I know it can be done. But just thinking about it when it was at its normal date was stress. Now we have to have this ceremony, literally by tomorrow…" she said this while rubbing her belly with the kicking cub inside, it had seemed like overnight the cub had spouted. She didn't remember her body feeling this heavy and low to the ground yesterday night. Now it feels like she's in a total new body. "It's starting to kick now, feel." The young mother took the older queen paw, and placed it one the side of her stomach. This brought a smile to Sarabi face, the cub was having a field day in there. Completely unaware of the outside drama.

"Cool huh?" asked Sarabi.

"…very…"

"Can I ask you something, what changed your mind, why did you decided to keep it?" the lioness took and moment, could she explain herself like it happened in the dream. How crazy surreal everything was, how she already met her cub…but then the cub disappeared. Would that be crazy- it sounds crazy.

"I-" suddenly the lioness caught a glimpse of her future mate, he was making his way towards priderock. A smile came to her face, she wanted to tell him to good news. How she had spoken with Sarabi and everything will work out, they don't need to stress and that the baby had started kicking. She quickly made her way down tot steps to greet her love, but when she got there she noticed the king was in a bit of a ruff. That his eyes where glaring right at her, like some look or betrayal. When he got closer all hell broke loose. "Simba whats-"

"We need to talk, now…" he spoke from one side of his mouth.

"What?" he took her by the paw and led her to the side of the rock. Out of sight he threw the sack that he had been holding in his mouth. It was the herbs. Nala was frozen in her tracks, how did he get this…how did he know. "…Simba, what is that…"

"Don't act like you don't know Nala." Spoke Simba looking at his fiancé, " Start explaining." The blue eyed lioness ears pinned flat on her forehead, how could she possible work up tht nerve to explain this?

On the far side of the pridelands, two lioness where walking back from priderock after taking a detour route towards home. It was still early morning so the girl didn't have to rush for their breakfast.

"What are we getting again?" asked the red eyed lioness.

"Cherry rose buds."

"Why again?"

"Because it will cheer Nala up, duh. Geeze don't you know how to give a gift Tama?"

"Well you can see I clearly came you with, this is your department. The kisses girly, feel better thing. While me, I'll be the one right behind your back and ready to tap in when we have to kick somebody ass. Ya know, girl power."

"…Yea that sounds about right." Said Kula, as she scanned the grasses before her. They were existing the tall grass are and where now making their way into the forest area. "Hey, I bet you those flower will be over there."

"Whatever you say, I'm just following you." The two headed off in the direction of the small forest, soon finding the flower that Kula was questing for. Once she had gotten her small bundle of roses, in a varieties of sizes, they two decided to make their way back towards priderock to give their friend her surprise gift. It was on their way there that they ran into Ingine. The lioness could be seen walking slowly in the same direction as they were. It was odd to see her out here alone. But thinking nothing of it the two lioness made their way over to their pridesister.

"Hey Ingine, what you doing out here?" voiced Tama as they caught up with the grey lioness. She turned , surprised to see the two. She flashed a small smile.

"Oh hey, what are you guys doing out here?"

"Hell we ask to same to you, we just took a detour form hunting."

"oh…"

"What are you doing out here?" asked Kula as she placed the flowers down to talk to the lioness before her.

"Me?...i was heading to Rafiki to check up on the cub, but then the walk got alittle too far."

"Girl, we'll go with you." Confirmed Tama "You're literally less than a mile away. C'mon, Kula and I will walk you." Little did the two other know Ingine was in trouble. Snice the moment Simba had left her after the intense argument. She had been feeling great pains of cramps in her stomach. She figured she had been too intense when she and Simba argument and that the cub was trying to tell her to calm down. But no, the uncomfortable pain never ceases snice then, and in fact had started to increase. The back of her head had begun to thud annoyingly.

"Um, that's okay, I need to head back. OW!" the grey lioness bent her head over the headache had struck her powerfully form nowhere. Tama and Kula immediately rushed to her aid.

"Whoa are you okay? What's wrong?!"

Ingine put out a paw to distance herself. She didn't need to big fuss, and quite frankly, didn't want to be around anyone of Nala friends. "Nothing…nothing. My head is just killing me. I just need to head home."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should see Rafiki-"

"No, no I'm fine…" she seemed too determined to get home, but surely she knew something had to be done for her? Even if she didn't want to be cared for on my the monkey, being asked random questions with all the uncomfortable poking that comes with any examination. At least do it for the sake of the cub. "Really."

"Are you sure?" asked the purple eyed lioness. Ingine nodded. Soon the grey lioness began to walk again with the two lioness following slowly after. Tama and Kula didn't understand what was with Ingine, but she knew her body and her baby so, maybe it was nothing and they were the ones tripping. So they walked, but the walk wasn't a very long one. Ingine was still ignoring the pain that she was causing on her body. She thought she would be fine, after all the baby had been still for so long expect for now, maybe it was just a small phase in her pregnancy. And soon her baby will be still again, but it wasn't. it wasn't he kicks she was feeling and choosing to Ingine, it was the painful cramps. Like she was going into season, which wouldn't be the case snice she was with cub. That fact alone, did cause the mother to worry, so she did the best thing she could and didn't think about it. "Hey Ingine…" Kula began, but her soft voice soon began to blur as the sight before her began to fade. Suddenly Ingine stopped. The two lionesses behind her stopped. "Ingine?" she again questioned, suddenly the two pride land lioness saw the grey lioness turn white, and collapse to the ground. "Ingine!"

Meanwhile back at priderock, the future king and queen of the pridelands were having it out. Simba could not believe Nala, he had to hear what she had to say for herself, obviously, she had no idea Simba knew she planned to abort the cub, and learning this information from no other than Ingine, well it was a slap in the face you could say. The king was hurt and livid. "Start explaining Nala!"

"i…I don't know what to say?"

"Well you can start off my say, Simba I'm sorry I decided to kill our baby!" roared Simba. Nala had never seen him so furious and at her too, it was devastating and startling.

"Shhh! Simba…"

"What?! You don't want everyone to know- funny because I surely didn't-"

"Who told you?!"

"It doesn't matter! What matter is you LIED to me!" Simba as going to take this out of proportion, she had no idea what the situation was. He had no idea that she had had a quick 360 mind change and wanted to keep the cub, and the only reason why she was thinking about the other options, was due to that fact that she didn't think she was ready.

"Simba I didn't lie to you…I just didn't tell you…"

"Which is basically I lie, you knew all along you didn't want to have the cub? And didn't tell me? How could you even think something like that?!"

"What is going on?!" voiced a concerned mother making her way around the corner. It was be a lie to say Sarabi couldn't hear all of the screaming and shouting Simba was doing. This was characteristic way out of his normal character. As she stood between the two. "Simba?"

"Why don't you ask Nala…" the queen looked over to blue eyed lioness.

"Look…Simba if you let me explain-"

"Then do it, explain to me, how you planned on killing our cub. Without tell me!"

"I was going to do it, but not anymore. I changed my mind be-"

"Because you practically full term and couldn't the guilt, that would sound about right. What where you even thinking?! Why would you even think-"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE THE CUB, OKAY! YOU HAPPY NOW-THERE I'M A TERRIBLE LIONESS…" screamed Nala. "I'm sorry I was being selfish and thinking about myself and how it would affect me! I'm sorry but I wasn't ready to settle down and become a mom yet, not to mention a queen. And I dealing with you it impossible because all you do is think of yourself!" this was not the response Simba was hoping for, it wasn't that 'I'm sorry, I should have come to you first' Not this pregnancy was affecting her and not him, what did Simba say and how he felt not matter. He just wasn't affected at all, he was just living day by day like nothing was wrong.

"What- Nala you don't think you getting pregnant affected me! it changed everything-"

"NOT HOW IT WOULD HAVE FOR ME! AND YOU DON'T GET THAT."

"Nala what are you talking about I course I know?! What, you think I'm just stupid?!"

"No of course not, but I knew you wouldn't be considerate of how I felt, because it wasn't the same as yours! Simba as soon as I told you I was pregnant your attitude surprised…I was hoping you be accepting ..but NOT that accepting, because I wasn't. and when I found out you were excited I couldn't tell you…it crushes you."

"So going behind my back is the right answers!"

"No, but it was the only option I had…" tears flew form Nala face, as she couldn't control her emotions. The love of her life must hate her…hate her to his core. And form the looks of it, he did. Simba had never given her such a look of distain and distrust.

"Simba…" Sarabi said intervening. "Clam yourself and try to understand her plight."

"So you agree with her? MOM she'd be killing your grand cub, or don't you want too?!"

"Simba, of course I want me grand cub, but that's not my decision. But I understand the positions- that does not mean I agree with it."

"Pshh, from where I'm standing it seems otherwise."

"SARABI!" the three lions turned to see Kula rushing in. She had a panicked look on her face, and her urgencies could be felt.

"What? What is it?"

"She…needs you…Ingine, somethings wrong…"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, she just doesn't feel good…. She light headed…we tried to get her to Rafiki but-"

"Alright, I'm on my way." Before the queen left she looked at both her son and Nala. She knew they were not in any condition to be left alone, but she had no choice. Ingine sudden sickened, trumped Simba and Nala argument for the time being. "You two, don't move a muscle. We will talk about this when I return." The two said nothing. "Got it?" they nodded. "Alright let's go Kula." She voiced as she left the two to simmer their temper for the moment.

Inside a side den that Tama had carried the sickly lioness to, Ingine was in completely misery. Everything was hurnting, head stomach, back. Her back was killing her. She could barely move, let alone curl up in a ball to get some type of comfort. Tama had no idea what was happening, she sent Kula to get Sarabi, but maybe she should had sent her to get Rafiki. By the time Kula left Ingine had gotten worse, Tama was barely able to drag/ carry the stiff lioness to the den location. The mother was now in a ball on the den floor, curled as tight as she could. Yet her stomach prevented her.

"Ingine, is there anything I can do for you?" Ingine patted.

"I…I… don't know, unless you have some strong pain herbs…then no.." she said though closed teeth. Well at least Tama tried, she hated she could do nothing. She didn't want to watch the poor girl suffer, but what could she do.

"Don't worry, Kula a fast lioness she and Sarabi will be here soon."

"No…no you didn't have to go and do all that…"

"Ingine, you passed out of course we called for backup. So, expect so extra paws " Chimed Tama. She walked over to the entrance of the den. She saw nothing. She turned back around to see Ingine struggling to get up. "Don't, just try to rest."

"You try to rest, with pissed out cub, killing your insides!"

"Okay…testy." But she honestly didn't mind. Soon within a matter of minutes Tama could here Kula and Sarabi making their way . when she peaked her head outside she saw they were accompanied by three other lionesses. See whenever a lioness in the prideland is in trouble the help always brings in back up, and lots of it. "Hurry, we're in here!" she voiced.

When all five lionesses came into the den, it became a little cramped. Sarabi and the elder lioness walked over to the resting Ingine who was still curled up on the floor. Kula and Tama decided to step back, this was way out of their field.

"Ingine what's wrong? asked the queen.

"Nothing, the cub is just upset."

"I was told you passed out."

"…yea…I'm just tried, I just need to get home." She again tried to get up. The other lioness stood by her side to help her up. Sarabi stood in front of her, she had a feeling that she shouldn't be getting up. But it was up to Ingine herself.

"Okay, just get up sl-" suddenly a huge cry could be heard coming from Ingine a she sent collapsing into the floor. Thankfully the other lionesses where there to stop her fall. They were able to stop her body from chasing into the hard floor.

"Argghhh!" when the placed the lioness down, one of the lioness saw something startling.

"Sarabi…" she voiced in a hushed tone, "look…" she pointed downward to the liquid that had escaped form the lioness body. It was a white-pink mucus that had cloth like material in it. "Somethings wrong…"

"….okay, here, sit her up." Voiced Sarabi.

"ow..ow.."

"Ingine relax." Voiced one of the other pridemother. "How are you feeling?"

"…is that really a question…terrible."

"And the cub?"

"I don't know…the cub was fine until a day or so ago…why?"

"How was the cub acting? Any weird movement?"

"No…the cub barely moved"

"And the pain, where is is coming from the cub?"

"I..I guess, its nothing but a whole bunch of cramps…"

"Like kicking ? Or just cramps?" why was she asking her 110 questions at a time like this? What would answer those questions do? It wouldn't stop the pain that's for sure.

"No…like painful ass cramps! Owww!" she gripped her stomach. "They are killing me!"

"Sarabi" voiced the queens pride sister. "She's going to have this cub…."

"I know…" then the lioness in the middle of the conversation gave her little two cents to the matter.

"WHAT?! NO NO IM NOT DUE YET….I CAN'T!" sweat started to form on her forehead.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you are going to have to have this cub." Chimed the other pridemother. "It looks like he or she wants to make an early appearance." This was a shock to Ingine, and completely took the other two prideland lioness off guard. They didn't know today they would witness a birth. It took no time at all to convince Ingine of her situation. It was as if her body, hearing the term "birth" triggered a reaction. Soon the urge to push was becoming prevalent.

Two hours, two hours had passed snice the other lioness had come to aid in the help on Ingine. Not knowing they would be assisting in a birth, everyone was doing their part to help ease the pain and discomfort. Kula and Tama stood outside of the den, to give the adults who knew what they doing some much needed room. They could hear the cries of their follow pride sister.

"Push Ingine push!" coached all three of the elder lioness. Sarabi stood by the lioness head, allowing her to rest on her paws. While the two other lioness stayed at her mid-section to coax the cub downwards and at the rear end to get the young cub as he or she entered the world. "Push!" Ingine wanted to say' what do you think I'm doing? Just sitting down and enjoying everyone being in her person space.' Of course she was pushing, she was pushing the cub out with all of her might. But it felt like the cub was tangled in her insides. Like it got caught in the tubing.

"C'mon Ingine you're almost there!"

"Ughhh!" she grunted, then suddenly. It all stopped. The pain and tangled feeling she felt in her insides. It all came to a sudden halt. The voices of the coaxing pride land mother came to a halt as well. That eerie silence came over the den. Was the cub out? The cub had to be out...she wasn't feeling anything anymore. Was it suppose to work like that? All the pain and suffering just over, within seconds. Something didn't seem right? "…wh…at" she panted " What's…what's wrong?" no one answered "What's wrong?!" demanded the exhausted mother.

"I'm sorry Ingine, the cub was…stillborn." It was dead silent. No one knew what to say, what do you say at a time like this to a new mother that her cub is…dead.

"..w…what….no..no…you're lying to me.. lying!"

"….If you want, we can bury the cub and-"

"NO NOT WITHOUT ITS FATHER ITS FATHER HAS TO BE HERE!" cried Ingine hysterically. She wasn't in her right mind, who would be. Maybe that it why she's crying for the cubs father to be here. Yes the cubs father is out there, but last Ingine said, was he left her and the cub in the night and never returned. How would the lioness find him? Would he even come if they did somehow find him? Ingine was broken, every bit broken into little pieces…what was all the care for? For a cub, she just lost? Sarabi did her best to calm the mother.

"Alright Ingine, we will get the cubs father… we will find him." She assured. The lioness at the mid section of Ingine spoke softly.

"Sarabi, we don't even know where he is. He walked out on her. That was weeks ago, we wont be able to find him."

"Yes…but, she needs this." She then turned back to the grieving lioness. Who was in a puddle on blood, sweat and tears. By now Tama and Kula had heard the commotion and had come to aid their fallen friend. "…Ingine, honey…tell me who is the father of the cub, you tell me and we will be able to find him." Ingine said nothing, her head between her paws. " Ingine you have to tell us, so we can help. Who is the father? I know he would want to see his cub." Slowly, inch my inch the lioness uncovered her face and brought up her head. You could see all the sweat and tears leaving a stain on her fur. Her face was emotionless, stained with tears running down every part of her face. She began to open her mouth, grinding her teeth, almost as if she was angry. This puzzled the lioness, but maybe this was her way of coping…they didn't expect anger, but it happens. she began to speak, but then stopped herself. This left everyone had the edge of their seat, Ingine had never talked about the lion that walked out on her and cub life. The no show, not lion enough to be a father to her cub. They could finally put a name to the lion. Now, at this point. Ingine had lost everything, and had nothing to live for. She said the mystery lion name, and when she blurted it out, no one was expecting that answer.

"Simba, Simba is the father!" this left everyone and especially the queen, speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

**+KionThePrideLandPrinces, yea, dam…just dam is right. We are going to have some PISSED and DEVASTATED lions in these chapters.**

 **+Money100, I know, it was hard for me to have the cub died, I literally had to pull the choice from a hat to see what I would write next lol. I hope Simba can understand Nala, but I think Nala going to be the one who has to do the real forgiving.**

Chapter 11

"I can't even look at you…" voiced the red mane male. Even though Sarabi had left them to…settle their argument, in a way. The tension was still at an all time high. As the couple stood across from each other on the side path behind the royal rock.

"You don't have to." chimed Nala, she tone had sounded like she was finally done with hiding her secret. Was she ashamed, yes a little, but she was making a decision that she felt was right for her. She didn't need permission from anyone to do what was right for her. "I don't even care if you don't understand, you just need to listen to me Simba…" she voiced eyeing the male so hard he couldn't avoid her case. " I know what I did, you don't approve. And I never would have done it- I didn't do it…but I worried. I worried how of that sudden change would change my life, and I knew I wasn't ready. Was It selfish…maybe, but it's also selfish for me to have a cub and I'm nowhere near ready for that responsibility."

"Yes, but-"

"Simba be honest, is not really the best time for us to start a family? No, not a this time in our life, you still have so much to do…I still have much to learn too. The cub, whether it wanted to be or not, would be stress on us. And stress that would affect us as a couple."

"And you don't think this has?"

"I know it has." She cleared her throat. " I thought out my decision. And I know how you feel about learning this. I know I upset you and went behind your back, but…you had to know it was for the best intension for both of us." It was still, the male said nothing. Taking what his partner had said into consideration. I mean…hearing the news about the cub wasn't exactly the happiest news he heard in his life, and Simba truly felt bad about that. What dad -to -be wouldn't be excited when hearing his mate is expecting. Maybe she was right and they weren't ready. He was trying to pretend they were. Suddenly he was the smaller figure leave. She knew he was going to say something, so she beat him to it. "I'm going to check on Ingine." She voiced.

"Why? Im sure she's fine." He spoke in a null voice.

"Simba's, she pregnant, if something is wrong, it could be serious. And besides, she my friend." Huh, little did she know. Simba thought he might inform the lioness on her so called, friend. But in the end he didn't do it, it wouldn't help the situation. And then he thought about Ingine for a moment. He did leave her awhile back, and she did tell him something was wrong. yes he hated her but he didn't hate his cub. He wouldn't want anything to happen to it. despite how me may have acted when he was with Ingine.

"Wait." He voiced after her. "I'm coming with you…"

"..k.." her voice was soft and pleasant. Was their talking over no, they still had thing they had to discuss. But just getting that understanding in the air, did ease the tension. She wasn't a plain cub killer, she was a worried young lioness who had to really think hard about her next steps, and determine if she was ready for the commitment. And if that finally got into Simba big head, then he would be understanding to her. "I think we could use the walk."

"Right." He voiced. "Nala wait…I need you to know something. And it been killing me for a while."

"…What is it?" she asked…she was somewhat nervous. What was he going to say? Was it something about her? Nala had the right mind to think whatever Simba was going to say was about her, I mean, after finding out this. 99% of her didn't want to hear what he had to say. She couldn't take anything negative coming from him right now. The prince opened his mouth, but his tongue was dry as sand. Why was this so hard? If beans are going to be spilled, then let them be spilled. It's only matter of time right?

"It's about me-i.." his red eyes darted form tree to grass to her paws, then back into her wide blue eyes. He couldn't tell her… "I wasn't ready for the cub either." He lied. Covering himself up. Which in reality wasn't a lie, but it certainly wasn't the truth that needed to be told to her. " you were right, this pregnancy caught me off guard. And I just did my best to hide it. and not show how stressed I actually am. If you had gone through with it…I wouldn't have been mad…I would have understood…"

"…well" she started " at least that's out…" she voiced. But was it really all out? "Thank you for tell me, now I don't feel so horrible."

"You're not horrible." But he was.

"Well, I can't help but feel it, thanks for telling me. I'm sorry about this big mess, I am."

"It's not your fault" but something is his fault. " We both had a play." No, it was just him to had a play, and it backfired.

"Thanks for understanding." A ease of air escaped her lungs, maybe now things would finally get back in order, and she wouldn't have to feel so burden down now. Especially with Simba finally knowing her secret, and not being mad- which was all Nala really cared about. Simba walked up and took his place beside her, things finally seemed to be back in order and normal. About time.

Meanwhile, across the way on the other side of the savannah, in the pride lands side den, drama was had begun to unfold. Revolving around Simba and the lioness stuck on the floor, crying to her death. Ingine had just, more or less, blurted the truth to everyone in the den, that Simba was the cubs father, the no-good for nothing father that left her and her cub alone in the middle of the night was him. And Sarabi just couldn't -couldn't wrap her mind around that. The queen was now outside of the den fuming up a storm. To be that lioness, to just up and convict her son of such things, was beyond words for her. She had the right mind to exile. To say such things about the queen's son?! Oh no no no no no no.

Of the three elder lionesses there, one had stayed inside with Ingine to keep the grieving mother from offing herself. Awhile one of the elder lioness tried to calm the queen down.

"My queen you must-" but she was not having that.

"Did you hear her?! Did you not hear what came out of her mouth?!"

"I did Sarabi."

"To tell us my son, MY son did this?..No, I will not have this."

"My queen she is grieving, she probably does know what she said-"

"Yes she does! To say something as plain as day as that- she knows dam well what she said." To say the queen was pissed was an understatement. And to Kula and Tama, who had never seen but a loving smile on her face snice they were cubs, were taken completely aback. This Sarabi was terrifying. They stay away from the lionesses.

"Holy shit, what the hell is happening…" voiced Tama. Watching the two lionesses talk it out in the distance. Well more like Sarabi talk it out and her other pride sister listen.

"I don't know…something about Ingine and Simba."

"What about them?" the two subadults had been outside during Ingine labor. Not knowing the drama that she had unfolded. " I know Ingine a mess…the poor cub didn't make it-"

"yea but the father of the cub…"

"What about him?"

"It's…Simba." Tama turned a shot Kula a look a ' you have got to be kidding me look'. She then shook her head at the thought.

"Bullshit…Simba wouldn't do that. She's just saying that she's grieving."

"But she kept saying it…"

"C'mon." Tama took Kula by the paw, the two girls had to find out for themselves. They went into the den, Ingine hadn't noticed them. The elder pridemother kept consoling her to keep her mid off of her pain. When she notices the two subadults she gave them a look to get out. But she knew why they were in there. She sighed to herself and darted her eyes in the direction of the small lump on the floor wrapped in an acacia leaf. She gave them a look not to be long, if Ingine saw them, who knows how she will react.

The lionesses walked over to the still lump. They paused a few inched away from it, they knew what it was. It was a poor dead cub, a loss to the pride and the mother. So was it right for them to go snooping? Especially now? "Tama…I don't think we should do this…" whispered Kula. She did not have any stomach or heart it see a cub slain by the cruelties of life. She began to back away from Tama and the cub. "i-I can't." she began to walk away. Tama couldn't draw herself away. She had to know the truth. If not for her t settle her own nerves but Nala who was her best friend. She unwrapped the top of the leaf.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! GET AWAY!" roared Ingine. She had to be restrained by the other lioness. Ingine had no real strength to fight anyone, but she as dam sure going to try. She was going to tear anyone, who came close to her cub, limb from limb. Startled the lioness ran out of the den. Leaving Ingine. When she got out of the cave she took a few steps and back, away from the things around her. She had this look on her face that y worried Kula.

"…this…this is going to kill her." Voiced Kula, as he sat down behind a tree, that provide small shade.

"….No it's not- because I'm going to kill HIM." Seethed Tama threw clenched teeth.

On the savannah plains nearing the forest area, Nala and Simba were walking. Simba had remembered were he had left Ingine earlier that morning. If she hadn't come back home, then she hadn't gone too far from where he probably had felt her. "They're probably at the western side den." She voiced, looking straight ahead thinking. What if something was wrong, what if something happened to the cub- then it would have been HIS fault. He was suppose to take her to see Rafiki. With that petty argument, he had forgotten all about the cub and its consider. What kind of father is that? Even if he hated the mother…he didn't hate the cub. But the way he's been acted, life the cub had any sense it would probably already feel like Simba disowned him or her.

"How do you know?" asked Nala who he had momentarily forgotten about. "she could be the north western den, I just know Sarabi came in this direction." He hated to think about it, but he actually had a jut feeling telling him where to find Ingine and his cub, Nala just didn't know.

"Well, she was suppose to see Rafiki earlier today, and she didn't make it back so she's probably in that area."

"Oh, okay." She thought nothing of it. For now.

So they kept walking. Moments later simba got a feeling they were getting close, it was only a matter of time before he was his mother or someone outside of the den. Then the lioness spoke again, breaking the kings train of thought. " I hope she's okay, ya know. I hope nothing bad happened to her." Why? Why was she so concerned over the lioness that had ruined his life and hers. "You okay Simba?" she asked, she could see his face. He didn't seem pleased with something. He so was deep in thought he probably had no idea he was making such facieses.

"huh? Yea, I'm fine." he spoke, looking down to the smaller lioness behind him. He then asked something that had also been prevalent on his mind. " Why you decided to keep it?" he suddenly spoke. Looking to the mother of his cub for answers.

"What? "she raised a brow. he looked forward, maybe this was a question were you cant be as direct.

"What made you change your mind? To decide to keep it."

"Oh…well." She thought it out, she knew exactly why she had a sudden change of heart. But it was so surreal and weird, no one would believe it. " You won't believe it if I tell you anyways."

"It's doesn't matter, I just want to know. Honestly." Well, when you say it like that…

"I had a dream, I guess. Or maybe a premonition, I met the cub. It was weird, it was like an out of body experience, but still…I felt connected to myself…inside, I suppose." He still listened. "but yea, I met our cub. It was beautiful…I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. It just had this beautiful light about it. it was amazing I loved it…"

"Then what?" he asked from her trailed off sentence.

"It…died…and I think it was because of me." she sighed. "when I woke up, and everything was fine, I realized it had to be a sign for the kings, right. What else could it be."

"You're right…" he voiced to himself, but still loud enough for her to hear. Maybe this was a plan by the kings, and this was Simba test to see if he was ready to become a king, leader, mate, and father? Suddenly Nala head popped up and she stopped moving, looking in the direction before them.

"Look it's them! I see tam and Kula." Her voiced reflected the smile that was on her face. " The others must be inside." before long Tama could be seen running towards the tow, with Kula trialing off hot behind her. "Well, I wonder what's she's running for?" oh how they soon find out. As soon as Tama was in lunging reach- she tackled the prince of the pridelands.

"YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" roared Tama as she clawed at the king, Simba, taken aback from his friends demeanor didn't know what to do. Should he throw her off and defend himself or just let the lioness beat the crap out of him. If didn't have much chose in the matter because Tama was not having it. all of the outside commotion caused the queen to come running to her sons aid.

"What the-TAMA GET OFF!" voiced Simba blocking his face to protect himself from her punches.

"WHAT THE HELL YOUR PROBLEM?!" shouted Nala, as she was about to tackle her friend to the ground, Kula came between the girls and stopped Nala from hurting herself. for one, but also getting hurt by Tama because she was going in. "GET OFF OF HIM-" cried Nala.

"TAMA! STOP NOW!" the voice doomed over all of the chaos. Stopping everyone in their tracks. Reluctantly, Tama fury came to a slow end. She walked away from Simba and back towards the den. "Tama, head home, NOW." The turf fur lioness stopped again in her tracks. She looked back at the group, rolled her eyes, and walked off.

"ugh...FINE- but you know he deserved it." everyone watched as she stormed off back towards priderock. Simba was still dazed on the ground, Nala pushed passed Kula to get to her mate.

"Simba! Simba are you okay?!"

"…Yea, I'm fine." He stated getting up, and for the mist part he was. Sure, he had a busted lip and a few claw marks on him. For what Tama had instore for him, he considers himself lucky. Nala ran her paw through his mane, caringly.

"I don't know what got into her…"

"me either…" when he got up, he couldn't help but see the look on Sarabi face. "Mom?"

"You need to get in that den son, now." Son? This was serious, she never calls Simba 'sons'. That's more of his dads' thing. He calls him son, but not Sarabi. She calls him Simba? Her words indicated something was seriously off with her and the situation.

"Why? What happened?" asked Nala clueless. "Is Ingine okay?"

"Ingine, is fine. But Simba needs talk with her."

"Why-"

"He just does." Cut Sarabi. "Son?" she raised a brow, and moved in gaze to the direction of the den. He said nothing. Swallowed as much as he could to sooth this dry throat. As he follows his mother up the hill some. Something in the back of his head, pounded the question that …She knew. Nala and Kula watched as the two royals left them, to ponder what was happening, especially Nala.

"Kula what is doing on? Tell me."

"Nala."

"No don't Nala me, tell me! what the hell is happening? Why did Tama attack Simba? Why does he need to go and talk to Ingine ?" Kula shrugged her shoulders, and darter her eyes away. She couldn't tell her.

"I don't know…just, they need to talk."

"But why?"

"I said I don't know." Lied the purple eyed lioness. Clearly she was going to play the ' I don't know' game and Nala didn't have the time or patience for either. This was her an issue with her fiancé, and if there's an issue with Simba, then it's an issue with Nala. After all they are a team. No matter how mad she could ever be at him, she would still be by his side to help him.

"whatever, I'll find out myself." She turned in a haste, making her way towards the den.

"Nala wait!" voiced Kula behind her.

Inside the den stood Simba, his mother, the lionesses that accompanied the queen and the lioness herself, Ingine. The scene was too much for Simba to wrap his mind around. Ingine was there, hunched over on the floor. Wiping her tears. The other two lioness stood beside her, and the queen stood eyeing down her son. "what…what happened?" asked Simba.

"happened?...w-what do you think HAPPENED!" voiced Ingine through clenched teeth. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"what…mom?"

"The cub is dead son, it he didn't make it."

"…he…" Simba voice almost at a whispered. He had a son? He looked over to the small that was wrap in a large leaf. It was eerily there in its mother arms.

"YES HE- YOU HAD A SON!" barked Ingine " a-and you killed him- tell them- TELL THEM!". The red mane male stood frozen where he was. Like ice, he could get it eye off of the lifebody in the room, and the fact that HE supposedly did this.

"Son, you tell me the truth now. Was this your cub?" Simba met his mother eyes. He could tell that she desperately wanted him to say 'no'. That this was a lie and that this ordeal wasn't even happening. But. "Simba?" she voiced, breaking him out of his clouded thoughts.

"…it's true. It's my cub." He voiced lowly for only her to hear. Lowering his head, everyone knew his answers. Especially the lioness behind him.

".What…" he and the others heads turned in the direction of new voice. Nala was standing in the den entrance, right behind him. She hears everything. Simba could see the tears starting to form in her wide eyes as she asked him again. "wh-what did you just say?…t-that…that's your son?" the pain that enter Simba heart, matched the pain in Nalas face. He answered.

"y-yes."

"..o..oh…okay." she nodded her head slowly in disbelief, as she began to slowly back away.

"Nala wait, just let me explain-" he spoke in a clam voice, but Nala was already storming out of the den. "Nala!" he rushed in hot pursuit after her. He caught up with her in no time, he reached out, grabbing her shoulder to stop her. His resistance was met with a slap. As Nala paw went across his face. POW!

"STAY AWAY FROM ME-STAY AWAY!" eyes already red as blood and cheeks stained with teardrops. "H-how could you…how could you do this do to me!" face still stinging and paw on cheek Simba tried to answer.

" Nala…just hear me out-"

"A-after everything?! You have the nerve to talk about me…but you…you're no better hiding this from me…you…you BASTARD!" her words cut like a claw through thick meat. Rough and slow, pulling at every nerve.

"Nala-"

"How long have you know?!" he didn't answer "DAMMIT HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOW!?"

"a while.."

"What the hell is AWHILE Simba?! Days...weeks?"

"…a month…" the lioness heart nearly stopped beating months? How could that be possible? She shook her head and double blinked to make sure she heard him right.

"A month?...Simba that impossible….I"M A MONTH ALONG!" it couldn't add up, but it did add up. She and Ingine where around the same time in their term. Nala already knew she was pregnant when Ingine announced her pregnancy. And that had been a few days for her. "Simba how…HOW?!" she shoved him. "ANSWER ME!"

"It was after our argument. That night when you left. I went out…I met Ingine and I SWEAR to me. I just talked to her and she-"

"I KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TALKING AND MATING SIMBA!...do do you think I'm stupid?!"

"No I don't-"

"No! you must think I'm stupid…I…I clearly am. Here I'm thinking everything was fine between us. And I felt so bad for leaving you….but you…you were have a ball without me clearly!"

"Nala-"

"DON'T Nala me!" she pushed him away again from his advances. " YOU stay far away from me and MY baby! I want NOTHING to do with you!" hissing through closed teeth "It's off…everything off…. WE'RE OVER!."


	12. Chapter 12

**+KionThePrideLandsPrince, haha I don't know why that comment made me laugh so much, but it did. yes, it does seem like Simba can't get himself together.**

 **+Guest, I love the positivity, yes they can work this out…maybe. And don't worry I have the mystery solved for Simba unseen cub. This chapter will answers everyone questions about the cub. Is he or isn't he the father.**

 **+Money100, Oh yes, Nala's pissed, hurt, humiliated. She's all types of emotions right now. Glad you're enjoying.**

 **+Manfanikio, Thank you, and yes Simba will get his say one way or the other.**

 **+Barakas ( Guest), you're very welcome, I do love my cliff hangers.**

Chapter 12

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE SON?!" Mufasa had come back from his rounds and his earlier meeting with the Mti pride. It didn't take him long before the word had spread and he was getting looks from passing lionesses as he approached pride rock that night. Sarabi had met her king at the steps of pride rock. Her face told it all. They had a mess on their paws. Now that Mufasa was caught up on what on happening, that was all he could manage to say…cleanly.

"Dad…" he sighed, how could he explain himself. He was getting tired of it. no one would believe him. "It's not my fault, something happened and-"

"Not your fault?! Simba I think by now YOU of all lions know, that it takes two to make a cub. Oh and speaking of your cub, how are you and Nala handling everything?!"

" It's fine… we'll working things out" Mufasa looked to his queen to get the true answer. He had had it with his son, everything that came from his mouth was probably a lie.

"Nala found out, she's devastated." Informed Sarabi.

"I don't blame her-"

"It wasn't my fault, you guys that's what you aren't understanding! I didn't go purposely hook up with Ingine, she tricked me!" the king and queen gave their son a look a 'really' look. She managed to trick you into mating with her. What kind of lie is this?

"Really son…" Mufasa had heard it all.

"YES! I don't know what happened that night- I can't remember. But I swear to you, it was her. Yes after Nala and I had our argument she left and I went out. I did meet Ingine and yes we talked, hell she KNEW about Nala because I told her! She knew we had had an argument and she said she was going to help me fix it."

"And sleeping with her was the WAY THE FIX IT?!"

"Mufasa!" it was no surprise Mufasa was pissed, and now everyone at priderock would know their business. I mean, it not like they didn't know by now. Word had spread like wild fire. The king turned to his queen. "Sarabi it's no surprise now, everyone knows! you can hear about before you even enter the pridelands!"

"How?"

"Bamaati…" expressed Mufasa dully, that lioness had a mouth on her. And the only reason she had that mouth was to gossip, gossip, gossip. She was one of the lioness that help Ingine birth the cub. She actually birth the cub and was the first to see it. Mufasa rolled his eyes just thinking about it. how many members of the pride know now? Hell all of them?

"Dad, let me explain and get Ingine to-"

"SON…I don't even want to look at you right now." He voiced with closed teeth. "Have you any idea of the position you have put yourself and your mother and I in?"

"Dad I know, but I'm telling you I didn't really do it- she did!"

"Well as far as I'm concerned YOU did this! Son have you learned nothing…. Where did Sarabi and I go wrong with you…"

WHAT THE HELL DAD, YOU THINK IM LIEING?!" Mufasa gave his son a look, he didn't know what to think. He didn't think his son would be this stupid and get himself in this situation. "She did this!"

"Do you really want me to answer that ?" he voiced. " Considering we have a lioness with a miscarried cub, that happen to be my sons…who already happened to have a lioness already having your cub out of wedlock as well. With all those implication against you- I don't think you want me to answer that question." Not knowing what to say or do, the amount of pressure was building heavily on the young king. It felt like any second his shoulders would break. He spoke in a hushed tone.

"…okay…okay I messed up, badly and I know a king-" but Mufasa scoffed about the statement before his son could even get his last words out.

"Psssh, you don't have to worry about being king…"

"FORGET IT!" boomed Simba, crushed and boiling with anger. Screw explain himself, obviously, he in the wrong and it's all his fault. He's just out here being negligent.

"Simba!" voiced his horrified mother.

"Don't go after him Sarabi!" the queen stopped in her tracks and whipped her head around at her husband.

"FIX THIS, FIX THIS NOW!"

"Well I wish it were that simple dear-"

"IT IS-find all the information you can or I will!" she turned in a huff to go after her son. She did care about what her son did. But the feeling of losing him from his mistake would be far worse to her. Was this situation messed up, yes, hell yes. But was she going to let it ruin her family, hell no. It was time for the queen to step up and take control of her kings.

meanwhile in the lioness den, comforting paws are there to console Nala. Devastated by the news, she almost didn't make it to the lioness den. She collapsed on the floor in a hep on her tears. Her Simba, the one and only love of her life, had cheated on her. And with a lioness she considered to be her friend!

"Whoa…calm down Nala, you're hyperventilating…" voiced Tama. She had her friend in a tight embrace. "Don't worry…it'll get better…he was a jerk you don't need him….Kula- help me!" hissed the lioness to her other friend who was also over whelmed with the situation and by her friend. She had never seen Nala like this and had no idea what do to.

"Sorry I…"

"Make her laugh…anything! She about to have a heart attack!" Tama could now feel her own fur being soaked by her friends tears. And she didn't like the feeling of it either, but what could she do? Nala really needed a shoulder, and body to cry on.

"Nala uh…"

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS!? I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME…H…H…H" the cream furred lioness chest was turning red, as her eyes and nose. Not to mention she was clinched her stomach like all hell. The cub inside her has no idea why its mother is acting so erratically! And is probably having a fit. Its mother is in so much of an emotional chaos she doesn't care. Tama struggled to sit Nala up as her frantic breathed got shorter and shorter.

"Tama…" Kula voiced was nothing but pure concern and worry. At this rate Nala was going to kill herself and the cub If she did stop.

"NALA! I LOVE YOU BUT I SWAER TO THE KINGS IM ABOUT TO SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Tama had raised a paw, acting as if she was going to slap some sense into her friend, and if Nala didn't stop by the time Tama counted to 3, then she would. But fortunately, Tama screaming was able to knock the lioness back into some sort of reality. She grabbed Tama paw to save her wet stained face. "See…breath mama, breath. In …and out…in and out." The blue eyed lioness locked on to her friends forearms for support, as they looked into each other wise. Tama calming the storming, and Kula rubbing her friends back soothingly. "See…I like it…when I can see you breath Nal.." Nala was finally calm, wiping her eyes.

"….s…sorry.." she voiced to her friends and her baby. "I'm...sorry."

"It's okay love…"

"I…I can't believe this…he…Simba cheated on me…" her friends looked to her, as she vented. "..w-what did I do guys…w-what did I do…" nothing was the answer, he was just being stupid. " I'm I not a good mate? Did I not give him enough…" new tears fell free form her eyes as she thought of how stupid she must be. To love a lion with all her heart, only to have him do her wrong, and have the lioness right in the pride. " I can't…" then suddenly her hurt…turned to anger… and anger to fury. "…I..hate him…I hate him HATE HIM! THAT LIAR! HE LIED RIGHT IN MY FACE….THAT BASTARD…" she shoved Tama away- not meaning too, but pregnancy did give Nala a little burst of strength every now and then.

"Whoa Nal-"

"I'm such an idiot! How could I not see it?!"

" Why would you Nala, you never done anything wrong to him-"

"Kula right. You did your part- HE'S the one who messed up- not you."

"WHY WHY I don't understand WHY! I did everything for him! I loved him…I supported him…was it because I didn't give myself to him enough?... we always argued over that…I never knew he would go out and….this is my fault. I was being selfish…I could have-"

"HEY! Whoa whoa whoa, don't you go blaming yourself Nala. This was his doing, HE did this! He went out with her and did wrong, you had nothing to do with it!" it was quiet for a moment. Then finally in a very hushed voice the cream lioness asked.

"Was it his…was it really his?" her pleading eyes begged the question but feared the answer.

"Yea…it looked just like him. I saw…Nal I'm sorry."

"…everything was a lie…I didn't love me…" Kula was growing uneasy. She hated messes, she hated fighting and she HATED tears. Simba was everyone best friend. This wasn't like him to do this. In her gut, she believed something else, but could she dare say it? the cub was his, so many, she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.

"I…I have to confess something." Tama cleared her throat. "I feel I'm responsible for knowing about this."

"..what…"

"Hear me out, back when you collapsed during the hunt and I ran to get Simba. I saw him with Ingine. They were talking, and they were out away from the pridelands. I didn't think much of it...but. I thought you should know." Nala placed a paw to her stomach.

"…I…I think …I'm going to be sick." She rubbed her uneasy baby. "… that means ever since she got here he knew…he knew, and didn't tell me….he knew and smiled in my face…He just. Lied. Then his love for me had to be a lie…and our cub…Oh kings!"

"Nala?" but before the concerned friends could even get up, Nala had ran out of the den and into the dark bushes. Their ears were meet with the horrific sounds of her losing her stomach content. Tama and Kula stood outside of the den, they could do nothing but wait.

Deep inside the pride land forest a queen ran after and searched desperately in the night for her son. She had ran after him in fear that, in the midst of his anger, would do something irrational. Sarabi could not let that happen, Mufasa might be blind with rage right now but she wasn't.

"Simba?! Simba?!" she egged on after him. Ducking under the leaves and branches that made it a plan to get into her way. "Simba! Simba stop!" within seconds the figure before her stopped in his track. The queen almost colliding into him. When he turned it was a mother worst nightmare. To see the pain and tears in her cubs eyes, a pain to which she could not fix. "Son, come here…" Simba much taller than his mother, bend down and placed his head under hers for comfort.

"Mom…I swear I didn't mean for any of this to happen. You have to believe me…"

"I do sweetie I do…"

"Pssh." He sat up, and wiped his face. Sarabi could see for the first time an aging look on her son. Like he had been stressed for years, and to Simba it felt like it. juggling to two lionesses, keeping his secret from everyone and then having it all suddenly come out- without his control. It was too much. "Yea right…da-"

"forget your father Simba, he's an idiot. Heck you both are." Her voice was not harsh of degrading. For she did not need that, and Simba did not need that either. Knowing she would always love him and be by his side, even when he was seen in the wrong. comforted the prince. "But baby…you have to tell me what happened. The TRUTH, and nothing but it. okay?" Simba nodded. He then went about telling her everything that happened that night. How he came home, he and Nala went out, they got into an argument. She went back to priderock, he left and went out. He met up with Ingine, talked to her, even telling her about his problem with Nala. He then explained how she agreed to help him. He explained how she took him to a small creek, near a smaller made den. There she told him to pick these purple looking water flowers. That his mate would love them, once she got ahold of them.

"…and after that I can't remember anything."

"…nothing.?" Asked Sarabi.

"Nothing, it all became and blur. I remember waking up next to her that morning…I didn't know what happen. So I left and came home."

"And you told no one?" she looked her son in the eyes and sighed. That was some information to take in, even for her, and she very open minded. The lying and sneaking and using herbs to seduce Simba. It seemed like a story one would make up, but it was true. It had to be, she felt no one believed him and she would.

"…a week ago I told Malka and Tojo, but as far as that no…" Sarabi paused, and cleared her sons red stained eyes.

"ugh…Simba. We have our work cut out on this one. Why didn't you come and just tell me of your father?" was that really a question? " Do we scare you that much?"

"No…its' not that. i…I just don't want to let you guys down. And so far, I've been doing nothing up that." He got up " I just want everything to be fixed and back to normal…I want.." I couldn't even say it. "…Nala hates me."

"She's hurt son. You have to give her time with this."

" But I have to explain myself, she thinks I did all of this on purpose!" Simba then made a hastily turn in the opposite direction. Sarabi jumped in front of him to interview.

"Simba no, let her think that-"

"But mom!-"

"Son, you can't overwhelm her with all of this! I'm still taking it in. let her clam down, and by that time. Maybe we can decide what to do next."

"What if she never trusts me again…what if she doesn't believe me."

"…well son…" not knowing how to answer his question.

"I love her mom…"

Away I the deepest part of the side den, away from priderock a grey lioness laid still on the ground. Her sleep brought to her by her stains that permanently stained her cheeks and the floor she lay on. She wrapped herself in the fetal position, holding onto the very leaf her baby was once wrapped in. Ingine could still smell the scent of its birth. Her breathing was heavy, as her mind drifted back into her deep conscious, her body automatically shrived as the same feelings hurt and agony all over again.

 _"Look at him, just look at him. He's amazing." The voice of the new mother, eased her just born sleeping cub. Her mate stood beside her, his eyes beaming of pride and joy. A new father. "what should we name him? It has to be prefect…just like him." The grey lioness looked over to her green eyed mate,_

 _"I don't know, I was thinking something strong and powerful."_

 _"Maybe-"_

 _"I got it! Mkuu." It meant prince. And he was a prince in her eyes. Thought she wish she could have suggested another name, it would do. Snice her mate, Mwizi- which means 'stealer' and that exactly what he did to Ingine, He stole her little heart- wasn't there for the birth of his son. Mwizi was out, else where. He said he would be back in time before her labor, but obviously that didn't happen. He was out on patrol, but did he really have to go on patrol this day… the day she was for sure due? Apparently yes. It bugged the young mother, that her cubs father missed his birth. But it was for the good of their small family. It was just the two of them for Mwizi was always away doing then to, better their future family._

 _"Prince, that will be just fine. He's out little prince." She chimed. Ingine fairytale had finally come true, she left her small pride to go be with the lion of her dreams. Mwizi, was wandering male, in need of a pride. He and Ingine clicked immediately. When they finally got all of their talking aside, it had seems she had found the lion that was just right for her. They had the same goals, of wanting to live on their own, start their own pride and rule it side by side together. In their own vast territory. It was perfect. Except for one thing, her mother. Ingine mother did not like Mwizi one bit. She thought something was errie about him. Ingine thought her mother was being over protective and further more jealous. Jealous that she found the lion of her dreams, while her mother had no one. The grey lioness felt her mother had plotted for her to stay with him and her small pride forever. Not allowing her to go live her life. So one night Ingine decided to take her fate into her own paws. She and Mwizi ran away together. No warning, no goodbyes. She just ran._

 _When Ingine and Mwizi found a territory they thought was suitable, they settled down. Turns out they didn't pick the best spot. Their den was in the middle of nowhere. It seemed to Ingine before, that this den was probably in the center of most herb traveling's. Just being off a river bed that was slowly drying up. Mwizi was skeptical. But Ingine, promised that when the rains would come, it would turn their home into a beautiful valley. It didn't. The rains never came. It almost seemed like the rains purposely passed over them and went to shower the next valley._

 _The reality that their future dream home was slowly starting to fall out of the picture. This caused a small stress in Mwizi, who was a planner. And being e planner, he wanted the things to go the way he pictured. But luckily it seemed that his plan was still in the making, because later that month Ingine, got pregnant. So yes, they missed out on their lovely dream home, but at least they could start their lovely dream family. It was great, everything seemed great until Mwizi started spending more and more time away from home. At first it didn't bother Ingine. After all it told her it was for the good of the family they he go his rounds daily, and more often them normal pride. Being that they are a small family. It made sense to her. Sometimes he wouldn't come home at all. So she confronted him about it._

 _"Mwizi?" she asked, as her mate slept beside her. He had just come in the den from his round, but it was nearing the morning hours. Why was he out so late? "Mwizi? Are you up." She tapped his shoulder some. The large male, who shared her same fur complexion moaned and pushed her away. "Mwizi we need to talk, are you up?"_

 _"I am now!" he voiced out loud._

 _"Sorry, I know you're tried-"_

 _"And you still decided to wak me up?"_

 _"Yes, it's just…you're out a lot, most of the time…all of the time-"_

 _"Well I have to be, we don't have anyone else to look after this family. You can't do much around here anymore." The yellow eyed lioness pinned her ears back. Yes she wasn't pulling her weight as much as she could, or had been in the past. But she tried. She's nearing the end of her pregnancy and all she wants to do is rest to get ready for the cub. Could she do more around the den…yes._

 _"I know and I'm sorry. But it worried me when your out late."_

 _"..why?" he asked, opening one eye to look at her. "Why Ingine?, why des me being out worry you?" he slowly rose, and surpassed her height easier. Looking down to her now as he sat up._

 _" Nothing- I'm just concerned for your safety and I just wonder where you are sometimes."_

 _"Look, Ingine you don't have to worry about anything okay."_

 _"I know, sometimes I just wonder where you are."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I just do…"_

 _"Well stop."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I said so! I'm ding my job out there okay, you just sit your pretty tail in here and not worry about a thing okay?"_

 _"alright…you don't have to talk to me like that…"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"Like that…mean"_

 _"Mean? Babe this isn't mean. You're just stepping over your boundaries alittle bit and I have to put you back in place." Ingine raised a brow, boundaries, what boundaries? She couldn't ask her mate questions? She's entitled to know what he's doing and why he's out so late, when they have a cub on the way and he need to be here._

 _"Excuse me?" at this point Mwizi had rested himself back down on the ground and welcomed the thought of sleep. But Ingine was not done " Boundaries, I have no boundaries"_

 _"Come again." Again opening one eye._

 _"You and I are equal! There are no bou-"not knowing what hit her, Ingine felt the beck of Mwizi paw collide with her jaw. She stumbled back, it wasn't hit to knock out ,but it was a hit to shut up. " Ow! Mwizi?!"_

 _"Listen Ingine, in my den there are rules and those rules are boundaries! Who's out here going the work, day in and day out. Hell, you can't even hunt anymore! My business is my business and I will do as I please snice I'm bring home the meals!" she had never seen this side of him. Where did it come from?! With her paw still on her jaw and wanted to defuse the situation._

 _"I know you're job is hard, but it's hard being here too!"_

 _"Your job is to have this cub, okay? It can't be that hard. Now enough talking. Let me go to sleep, so I can wake up early in the morning and bring you some food, okay?"_

 _"..uh…" she watched him plop back down, facing the other direction. "fine."After that night, she was on egg shelves for a while. She did not want to piss Mwizi off. After all he was a wonderful mate to her. He did bring her the things she and the cub needed. So what if he wasn't that family orientated and wanted to want home with her. That's okay, he was doing what needed to be done, right?_

 _A few weeks later, when Mwizi had come back with their morning meal. Ingine was sure today was the day, she was going to have the cub. She could feel it in her bones. And if she didn't feel it, she looked it. Ingine belly was round like a hippo, Mwizi even commented about it himself, when he wanted to…make moves on her. "Yes?" asked Mwizi as he saw Ingine come forward._

 _"I think todays the day. I think you should stay home and be with me and the cub."_

 _"I can't Ingine."_

 _"But, I'll be here by myself. What if something happens…"_

 _"What if it doesn't, then I would have stayed here for nothing."_

 _"Mwizi…"_

 _"Ingine last week, you were convinced the cub was due, and look. No cub. Don't worry if you have the cub, I'll be back in enough time to help you. Alright?"_

 _"Alright Mwizi." But it wasn't. In fact, Ingine went into labor a few short hours after Mwizi departure. He was so far done that he couldn't even hear her calls for him. Ingine found herself, alone birthing a cub by herself for the first time. The first. When Mwizi got back that night, he had no idea of the trauma Ingine had just gone though. When he saw her she was asleep with a cub wrapped tightly in her arms._

 _"…i-inigne." He voiced slowly "you had the cub." The exhausted lioness opened her heavy eyes. And met her mate with a smile._

 _"..Mwizi, you're here!..i was so worried…you missed everything."_

 _"I know and I'm so sorry love." He said this, while scooping the cub up in his mouth to place it in his arms. "He's beautiful." The sleeping baby warped in his arms now._

 _"…yea, he is. Mwizi, I'm tried."_

 _"I know babe, we'll talk in the morning." Ingine was asleep before Mwizi could even finish his sentence._

 _For the first time in forever, Mwizi stayed home. He was there right when Ingine woke up. Her eyes still tried from her day before. Today they were going to name the cub. Ingine had had a few names in mind for a male cub. However, Mwizi was, paw stuck on Mkuu. Ingine was just happy he was there and spending more time with her. He could name the cub anything as long as he stayed. For a while everything was fine, perfect even. Until Mwizi wanted more. It was okay with living in the middle of nowhere, he loved his son. But this still wasn't the pictured he had hoped for. Ingine was starting to condition herself to leave Mkuu for go hunt. She was able to leave and do small thing, but big hunts were out of the question. All the remained of her energy went to nursing Mkuu. Then Mwizi went back to being out again. Good can only last for so long. Soon it seemed like Ingine was raising Mkuu by herself. Mwizi would be gone days at a time- with no explanation. Just 'it's my business or it's in the interest of my family.' Not ours…_

 _One night Mwizi came in late, way late. Mkuu had been asleep for hours and Ingine, who was waited up for Mwizi was about to join him. Mwizi came right over to Ingine and embraced her. "M…wizi.." she had to force what little air she still had in lungs to speak._

 _"I missed you so much Ingine- and mkuu…MKUU!" he voiced running over to the sleeping cub. Ingine was jumped in front of him before he could get another step in._

 _"No..i just put him to sleep!" she hissed with furrow brows. Mwizi sat back, a smile grew on his face._

 _"You're so cute when you're mad. C'mon." he embraced ingine again, nuzzling her._

 _"Mwizi, what are you doing, are you okay? Did you fall and hurt your head?"_

 _"I'm fine I just missed my wife." Wife? Never, as long as they have been together has Mwizi called Ingine his wife. They weren't official married to begin with. But the thought always crossed Ingine mind. " I was thinking. We should give Mkuu a brother or sister." What?! The grey lion began to bite Ingine on her neck. This could only mean one thing._

 _" No!" insisted Ingine. Stepping away. "Mkuu doesn't need a brother or sister, he can wait." Mwizi good mood disappeared._

 _"Ugh, well I can tell you what I need." The male got up and moved closer to his female companion. Rubbing his head against her side as she tried to woo her. He wasn't budging. "Ingine! It's been weeks!" he proclaimed._

 _"Mwizi I can't I just had a baby."_

 _"Can't or wont?" he calrified._

 _"…ugh…I won't. Mwizi I'm tried and your barely here anyways. I'll be raising two cubs by myself!"_

 _"Hell, I'm sorry I have to be out here providing for you. And all I do it come back to a complaining wife. I focus a lot on your needs and you've stopped caring about mines completely!"_

 _"I'm nursing! I barely have enough energy to do that! Taking care of YOUR son is exhausting!" unexpectedly small cried began to fill the room. Ingine rolled her eyes at herself, dammit she knew better. "dam…" she walked over to Mkuu._

 _"fine, handle his needs, I'll get mines somewhere else…" Ingine nearly dropped Mkuu._

 _"…wait…what did you say?!" she turned to face Mwizi. She had a very skeptical look on her face. Did she believe him? Did she think her mate would go off and cheat on her and this brashly? Maybe… maybe not, but it was a bluff that Mwizi was going to use._

 _"I'm just saying, I have needs too. And for a mate that does so much, and gets so little in return. It would be a shame to lose him." Was he threating her? "I love you Ingine, but I have to look after myself too if you're not going to." the lioness found herself in a dilemma and with a crying cub in the background it made it even harder for her. She had no energy to do this, or even consider raising another cub. But she couldn't risk the thought of losing Mwizi. What if he was right, all he needed was alittle love from his mate, and then he wouldn't be out all the time. It was something to consider…"So, what's you're answer?" she paused for a moment._

 _"Fine…" she shook her head, let me get Mkuu, back to sleep and then I'll come take care of you."_

 _"Great, I'll be waiting." And wait he did, as soon as his hears detected the faint crying come to a crease, Mwizi got up. And awaited Ingine. When she came into sight she was clearly tried. Her yellow eyes slightly red and her nipples heavy from nursing. "C'mon" she did so. " Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are when you're tired?"_

 _"No, but you could tell me more?"_

 _"Love you're beautiful, beautiful, beautiful." He began to muzzle, her. Before things got to serious she stopped him._

 _"Wait, Mwizi, we can do this, but we can't have another cub- not now. Can you do your business, elsewhere…" he knew what she meant._

 _"Don't worry." Mwizi, continues on with his nuzzling and love biting as Ingine-tried- willingly took it. A few weeks later- now knowing her body subtle changes- Ingine told Mwizi she was pregnant again. he was thrilled her, not so much._

 _"Babe, cheer up." Voiced Mwizi that morning, as he picked up Mkuu. "Mkuu going to be a big brother and you." He went and kissed her on her forehead " my love with me a mother of two beautiful cubs."_

 _"huh, you're right. It just, I was over the headache, stomach and cramps for a while." Mwizi but the cub down. "Where are you going?" asked the yellow eyed lioness._

 _"I have rounds love, always have and always will."_

 _"oh yea, I forgot. When do you think, you'll be home?" he paused._

 _"I can't say when, but late."_

 _" So don't wait up." Her voice had a hint of sadness._

 _"Yea, sorry love." Sorry love was what he always said. 'I'm sorry and don't wait up'. So she didn't for that day and the remaining week. Okay what the hell was going on with her mate. 7 days in a row coming in late. This is unacceptable._

 _"Mwizi" she voiced, from the back of the den. She was patting the sleeping Mkuu on his back as he lay on the floor._

 _"Yea."_

 _"Look how late it is."_

 _"It's dark."_

 _"Where have you been?"_

 _"Out-"_

 _"OUT…where." She clamed herself as she felt Mkuu stir under her paws. "Mwizi, I don't understand why you are out so much. It's not like we have a big territory."_

 _"Sorry, does it bother you."_

 _"Actually it does. Mwizi I hate being here alone with Mkuu. you know that. Not to mention some could happen because I'm here by myself, you're missing out with Mkuu._

 _"Then come with me."_

 _"I can't, I'd have to carry Mkuu, plus the new cub. Or have you forgotten. You haven't even asked how I'm going…"_

 _"Well tell me!"_

 _"You 're never here! You're always gone. Don't you think I want to be with you sometimes! That mkuu wants to be with his father!"_

 _"Shh! Stop yelling! You'll wake Mkuu!" too late. Ugh! It was pointless. It was all starting to be pointless. Every time he could come home they would fight and poor Mkuu would be up for hours._

 _"Hey! Where are you going?!"_

 _"Out, I don't want to hear him cry!" but he was a cub, that's all they do. Cry, sleep and eat, that was Ingine life, if Mwizi had cared to ask. The grey lioness ran to the cave enterance._

 _"Stop, Mwizi- come back!" her cried went on death ears. "UGH!" she threw a clenched paw at the ground, as tears fell from her eyes. The cub cried rang in the back of her head, but she didn't feel like dealing with it. she didn't feel like dealing with anything. This was not healthy, she couldn't keep stressing over Mwizi last this. But she couldn't help it, Mwizi was her world- and the only lion she knew since she had left her family. "dammit…" that night Mwizi didn't come home at all. Ingine was devastated- she thought something had happened to him and she had lost her love forever. She stayed up all night, pacing back and forth. Until finally in the wee hours before the great sun came into the sky, Mwizi came crawling in. "Mwizi! There are you, you had me worried sick! I stayed up all night for you!"_

 _"Sorry-"_

 _"Where were you?"_

 _"I stayed with a friend." Friend? What friend? All Mwizi had was her, unless he made an invisible friend up while he was out walking. Ingine did not know of this 'friend'. So she asked._

 _"Friend? What friend? Do I know him?"_

 _"No, I met them on patrol, good lions" well atleast he said lions. She went over to nuzzle him, but she was soon hit with a strong odor. The odor of another lioness. She sniffed her mate, Mwizi backed away confused. "What are you doing?"_

 _"…Nothing, I just missed you." Mhmm, thought Ingine to herself. something wasn't adding up, he gone all night and comes back this early, and from what she can tell, very content. She let it go for now, she had a plan._

 _As a couple of hours passed, and the grey lion caught up on some needed sleep. That when Ingine decided, she would…tag along on patrol with Mwizi. Sure enough that time came, Ingine had just finished nursing Mkuu. She was hearing Mwizi slowly recover from his slumber. Normally she would have nursed Mkuu during his father rounds so he would be preoccupied on nursing rather than trying to be a curious small cub and crawl away anywhere. As soon as Mkuu got the milk, he was always out for the count, that way she would be able to carry him with no noise._

 _Mwizi got up, stretched a bit and then went out of the den. He had called for Ingine to not stay up from him- he didn't have to worry about that. She followed him a few paces back, the last thing she wanted was to give away herself. finally, after walking for what seemed to be hours, Mwizi came to a stop. His stop was suddenly. Like he had caught a scent of Ingine and the cub. She ducked behind a log. Mwizi turned, with a small smile on his face._

 _"I know you're there. You can come out." She said nothing…how did she give herself away like that. She was for sure that-oh well. At least he didn't seem mad. Ingine rolled jer eyes and began to step in front of the log that covered her and Mkuu. but good thing she didn't, suddenly from out of nowhere. A dark brown lioness with red eye came into the picture. She had walked from over the hillside, a smile was on her eye as she looked at Mwizi. Who the hell was she?_

 _"Missed me?" asked the strange lioness as she came rubbing up against Mwizi. He didn't seem phased by the lioness, hell he looked rather comfortable with her. Was this the friend he stayed with?!_

 _"MWIZI!" both heads turned in the direction of the angry grey lioness holding a small cub._

 _"Ingine?! What are you doing here…" the mother put her cub down._

 _"I should be asking you that! This isn't our territory! Who the HELL is that!" her anger directed towards the brown lioness._

 _"she-" it was a retoical question, Ingine did not want to hear some excuse. She cut him off before he could even say anything._

 _"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" rolling her eyes at him, and them darting them at the lioness in the background. "Is this the 'friend' you stayed with last night?! Is this HER scents that is all over YOU!" Ingine roars could be heard ringing off of everything. Mkuu, now wake. Was the most confused little cub. Crying for his angry mother. However, Ingine didn't even pay attention to her sons cries for attention at all. She was too focused on her sons father. "TELL ME!" she got in his face. Mwizi did not take intimation well, or being out in his place. He had to take control of the situation from her. He stood forward, puffin up his mane. He was already twice the size of Ingine, now he just seemed like a furry giant._

 _"Look, take Mkuu back home an-"_

 _"NO NO-YOU TELL ME WHO SHE IS!"_

 _"INGINE!"_

 _"TELL ME!" fangs where out. While all of this was happening, the strange lioness, found herself creeping away from the two roaring match. She had no idea who this lioness with the cub was. She was just as dumb founded as ingine. As she inched away Mwizi roar toward Ingine stopped her in her tracks._

 _"INGINE! TAKE MKUU BACK HOME. I WILL SEE YOU THERE!"_

 _"Mwizi-"_

 _"GO HOME, NOW!" Ingine was besides herself in confusion and disbelief. What the hell had just happen? Her mate and father of her two cubs was out with another lioness- then had to nerve to order her to go home, when all she wanted was answers?! But she had no choice, she slowly scooped up her crying cub, all the while her eyes never leaving Mwizi._

 _"…fine…" she stormed off. Mwizi sighed as he watched her walk off. Then from the back of him came the lioness, with a joyful smile._

 _"ooo, was that wifey?"_

 _"Yea…"_

 _"She seems pissed, I'm guessing you didn't tell her about me, huh?" her asked cheekily as she intertwined her tail with the larger grey males. "Looks like you have some explaining to do, huh Mwizi." She lead forward a licked his muzzle, softly. He looked at her, but didn't return the action._

 _"Yea…" he stated "I'll deal with her later."_


	13. Chapter 13

**+CandyCane21, I was really weak reading that review. Yea, this lioness was good for nothing.**

 **+Money100, yea this story about to get little crazy, thanks to reviewing.**

 **+KionThePrideLandsPrince, oh yea, Mufasa was playing no games. He's really ticked at Simba. And yea I knew I had to get Ingine perspective out there so everyone wouldn't think she's crazy…well she is, but…**

Chapter 13

 _Flashback continued…_

 _A flash of grey came storming into the small den. The mother hurriedly placed her cub to the side of the den. Somewhat dropping him onto the floor. His small fluff body plopped to the down, undisturbed. The wide-eyed cub looked to his mother with confusion. On his back you could see the tearstains left by his mother. Ingine, distraught at no idea what was happening. She knew something was wrong, she knew she had a feeling in her gut that told her Mwizi. But how-how could he just up and do this to her? Her his mate-after everything! She couldn't wait to talk to him and see how he was going to get himself out of this._

 _Late that night, and right on cue as the hours approached midnight. Mwizi came, strolling in. his lioness was waiting patience for his returned, as she was keeping herself busy by grooming Mkuu. when he came into her sight she stopped. And looked at him._

 _"So you decided to come home I see."_

 _"Yea, I did." he sat across the den._

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why what-"_

 _"Why did you come back- what's your reason?" her mate looked around, he didn't want to deal with this. But he knew coming home he would have to face her. But why, why was this such a big deal. It's not like he was mating with her, they just 'met up' for all Ingine knows. "huh? Answer me."_

 _"Because you're m mate and I need to be here for you and Mk-"_

 _"Mate? Please. I wasn't considered her mate- you weren't thinking about your mate! And you dam sure couldn't have been thinking of Mkuu!" she had to silence herself. as they both stiffened to the cry of the half asleep cub. She rose up slowly, her eyes not leaving him. Mwizi took a step back, while Ingine took a step forward. "Outisde, now."_

 _"You seem pissed."_

 _"uh? I am pissed? What the hell kind of question is that?!" getting in his face. "Why would you do this, who the hell is she?!"_

 _"She's no one-"_

 _"Don't tell me, she no one when you come home smelling like her!" she spat in his face, "It's disgusting!" she took a moment to collect her. Part of her wanted to cry and part of her wanted to kill him, and the other small third part of her wanted nothing to do with her. Her life had been miserable with him for the last couple of months and now…now this just take the cake of all the things he could do. And what sicken her more, was that he seemed so at ease with the situation._

 _"Look Ingine, if you let me explain myself then you'll get an understanding-"_

 _"Understanding? There's no understanding when it comes to cheating Mwizi!"_

 _"Well if you knew the circumstances! Then you'd learn how this came about!" he argued. He turned from her. " yes, I was spending more time away from home, from you and the cub. And it wasn't like I wanted to, I was genially trying to make something of this pathetic place we call a home. A home that you said one day would probably be our dream home, once the rains came." And as we all know, they never came. " So I was out doing my job, what I was suppose to do was the male and leader of this family. Then I come home, to a wife that was nothing to do with me-"_

 _"That's not true!"_

 _"Not? How many times did I come home and you didn't even blink an eye at me!"_

 _"I was tried!"_

 _"and I wasn't? you hang around with a cub all day. You don't even leave to hunt- I had to do it for both you and me!"_

 _"I couldn't-"_

 _"Yes, I know- you couldn't, or wouldn't for all I know. But I did for you, it was only right. It was only fair. After all you did give me a son. That's one thing to look forward to when I come home." Ingine said nothing, only eyeing him. "but you forgot about me, me who was doing all the work, all of the sacrifices-for you! And so…I did step out. But don't think it was intentionally. I met that lioness out on those long, lonesome patrols that I had to do every night and day, so that you're ass can sleep safe! And you think a lion could come home to something alittle more appreciative then that. Something that told me I was doing a good job. But did I ever get that? No! so one day I came across her passing our territory. She's not from much like you, and was trying to make it own her own. But she was failing miserably. I felt bad for her so I left her stay. She stayed her distance and I stayed mine, she was no problem-"_

 _"Until now…until you warped your little paws around her…"_

 _"actually, it was she who came to me. see unlike you, Misah was thankful and grateful to me for allowing her to stay. In my territory, with my mate and cub. Please she knew about you. I told her about- but the one thing I've learned from her is…you don't stop dreaming about what you want until you get it. and she…unlike you, wanted me. he saw my drive, my dedication something you over look. And… and you know what hurt more?" he looked to Ingine now, finally. "what hurt me most was like I don't even think you realized how hurt you made me feel. You kept thinking about you and how you felt, and didn't even consider what I might be feeling."_

 _"..I know what you were feeling." Referring to the night the slept together. " I know that's all you feel." Mwizi shook his head._

 _"Well I am a male, but please you can't blame me. you neglected me for weeks- months on end, until I had to beg you! I don't want-or need much in this world, nothing but some land or at least a decent territory to raise my pride on. But you didn't want to give it to me…"_

 _"Me… you're blaming?"_

 _"you can't blame anyone in this instance you can only point out the things that caused this to happen…"_

 _"…So me, be at home taking care of your son all day by myself was reason to cheat! You overlook our relationship! Our family?! This is all my fault?! That's a Lie! A lie!" Ingine was near tears. How in the world could he even think to blame his screw up on Ingine. His one and not only lioness._

 _"Well that's how I feel." She shook her head in disbelief._

 _"no no no no no no! that NOT how you feel, because you cannot think you stepping out was done by me! after all I've done for you! Everything EVERTHING! I left my home and mother to be with you!"_

 _"So did Misha." Did…did he really just compare the two? "She left her home, just like you. You fell in love with me, just like you, and she…she take care of me, unlike you." Devastated was not enough to describe the grey lioness at his point. Her whole world was melting right before her eyes. Her eyes swelled madly trying to uphold the tears of pain. "Look, I love you and I love Mkuu-"_

 _"Bullshit, you don't love me…or Mkuu, or this unborn cub!"_

 _"Fine, I don't care if you believe me or don't- but it's true. I DO still love you.-"_

 _"So now what- she moves in and we start having cubs together? Is that your plan?" Mwizi said nothing. This point of nothing, made Ingine believe he harbored the idea. That he actually took the time to consider bring Misha home to her one day. He could forget it. "…oh…my-" she felt her craping stomach. " well fine…" all of this was making her numb. She couldn't process it all- it didn't make sense. " Mwizi you listen to me and you listen good…I" she paused, not knowing if she was truly willing to forgive him for his actions. She didn't want to- but she had no choice. He couldn't leave her…not now…not with Mkuu being so young and with another cub on the way. And as much as she hated him and hated herself, Mkuu needed a father to protect him. Mwizi, could give her just that- ad only that. But on one condition. "…will allow you to stay here…with me, and your son, if and ONLY if. You leave her…forever! That's means no more patrol! no more seeing her! No more bringing her scent into my den! If you want my attention so bad, fine you can have it you can have all of it- but SHE has to stay out of the picture….got it? can you do that?" That was a no brainer. Or surely seemed like it to Ingine. She was giving him a second chance, and sacrifices herself again to him. She was confident in herself that she made the right all for Mkuu, even though it crushed her. Her gaze still on him. She awaited his answer. Mwizi, looked into the distance._

 _"No." the lioness heart stopped, no? did he just say no? Mwizi turn to face a frozen Ingine. A blank expression ran all over her face. Mixed with disbelief and astonishment. "I can't do that…because I, love her too." The visible line was drawn in the sands, she had to go. With no warning, Ingine pushed passed Mwizi and into the den. "where are you going?" Mwizi took two steps forward and Ingine was seen storming out, cub in mouth. "Ingine? Ingine wait?! INGINE!" the grey lioness didn't hesitate, she kept marching forward, until she felt a pull on her arm, dragging her back. Mwizi. He took her by the nap of her neck to stop her, she cried from the sudden pain. Dropping Mkuu. Mwizi let go, and went for his son. Scooping the confused and crying cub in his mouth._

 _"Stop! STOP!" Mwizi went back home in the opposite direction. "Give me my baby back! Mwizi." He paused, and placed the cub tightly between his paws._

 _"Where the hell do you think you're going?!_

 _"AWAY…away from you!"_

 _"Like hell you are-"_

 _"Give me back my baby!" he kept her as arms length distance. It didn't take much to control her, she was so small compared to him._

 _"MY BABY? HE'S MY SON TOO! YOU AREN'T TAKING HIM FROM ME!"_

 _"MWIZI!" she desperately cried, trying to touch her crying son. Clawing down Mwizi strong arm. "g-give him!" Mkuu, being dangled from the tug-of war, between his parents. "You're hurting him!_

 _"NO you're you're hurting him!" he shoved Ingine away until she fell, collapsing over herself. " you're trying to get him killed. Taking him away from his father!?-"_

 _"YOU ARE NOT MY SONS FATHER!" cried Ingine getting up. "He will not know of you!" she walked forward again, attacking him. Mwizi managed to block his face and keep Mkuu from getting stuck by his mother claws. "HE and I will leave, and you never have to worry about seeing us again!"_

 _"..yo-you're not taking my son!"_

 _"I am!"_

 _"YOU"RE NOT! I wont let you! And where are you going to go? You have to friends. No family out here?!"_

 _"I'll go back home!"_

 _"Your mother does want you back! She didn't like me, so I don't think she'll care to have MY blood there! YOU have once place to go- NOT, without me! you leave me and you'll die. You can't defend him, HELL you can barely defend yourself! TURN AROUND AND GO HOME…and I will forgive you…" Ingine bit her lip as tears fell. Backing down she took a step back. Lowering her head in defeat. "Now…we can head home…" her mate turned._

 _"Mwizi?"_

 _"What?"BAMM! a face full on claws and fur was what Mwizi met. The attacking taking him off guard. He stumbled back, losing his grip on Mkuu. which was what Ingine wanted. She took her cub and went running._

 _"AHHH INGINE!?" his roar was furious. Taking off after her, once he gained for consciousness. There was no forest, no trees no grass, only desert, dry lands. she could hide nowhere was she and her cub went running for their lives. Yellow eyes darted around like mad to see if she could find anything to help her, but there was nothing, nothing. In the corner of her eye she caught a frightening glimpse of Mwizi, hauling with eyes of fury right at her. Her pulse raced. She ran and ran, until she came to a dead end. Blocked by the mountains of large rock, she had no strength to climb. But she had to. the mother began to climb the wall, her claws trying to sink their way into the stubborn rocks, trying to have a place hold. Then suddenly. She lost her grip and was being throw back down to the earth. Hitting the ground the forced caused her to let Mkuu go, tumbling in the near distance. As she slowly looked above her to see Mwizi, Teeth baring at her, while still reaching for his son. She bit down on his hard. The two began to fight. The ground was chaotic with dust and rocks flying as the male and female dual went underway. Ingine threw claws and swing after swing at her mate. He did the same, only harder. The grey lioness had managed to wiggle herself free, only to be knocked down by an unsuspected blow to the stomach from Mwizi. She collapsed to the ground. Gasping. Bruised himself, but knowing the battle was over he left her and walked over to their son. Mkuu, was unharmed, huffed up a bit, but not harmed. He scooped him up._

 _"…n…no..n..please..Mw-izi" she stuttered from the failing condition. He put the cub back down and walked over to her, Ingine was fighting her beaten body to get up. Mwizi, pressed a paw on her upper half to keep her down, with little to no resistance._

 _"Y…you…are not welcome here…you are not to see our son, or your home…you are exiled and have to leave. I'll take Mkuu from here."_

 _"..n.. …"_

 _"Goodbye Ingine." Stated Mwizi calmly. The beaten bodied tried to get up, but no strength could she even muster to keep her eyes clear and open now. Her consciousness was drifting in and out as the vision of once was her mate and son got blurrier and blurrier, until they appeared to be nothing._

 _Three days later the lioness awoke to find herself in a small pool of blood. Her blood, her cubs blood. She was now cubless twice. The weak lioness staggered to herself, leaning against a rock to get her balance. Her equilibrium was so off it seemed like she was standing straight and the world on tilted instead. She took one small step, and then another and then another. she wanted to leave, she had to leave. Leave and never look back the mess and death that lay behind her. She had to keep marching. And it took long, longer than normal for her to reach her small desert pride. It still looked the same was she remembered when she left a year or so ago, if even. Her cracked tongue licked her cracked lips. The thought of being home after such an ordeal nearly brought her to tears. She stood for a moment, thinking, what would it be like when she got home? Would she be expected? She had to be, she was her mother's only daughter… she walked forward. She could see her pride, and some of her members to see a figure coming in the distance at well. A few stopped, watching and waiting. A few even whispered as the imgine seemed bold enough to keep waling, not knowing all along it was one of their own. Until one came out of her den and knew. She knew, she walked over pass the pride. She was going to meet the figure in the distance._

 _The elder lioness stood, no more than a few feet away from the pride. The rest in the background, watching. When the stumbling figure came into view, everyone gasped. A daughter her daughter. The weary thing looked like she had been walking from oblivion._

 _"Leave." Said the raspy voice. The weak lioness blinked her eyes as she got closer. "Leave."_

 _"Mom? Mom it's me, Ingine."_

 _"I know who you are."_

 _"Then…why are you asking me to leave?"_

 _"Because you don't belong here." What? Ingine was speechless. Clearly she didn't understand her reasoning of why is came back home. She had to tell her._

 _"Mom, what do you mean-mom it's me, ingine. I'm home."_

 _"This isn't you're home. This stopped being your home to day you left your pride for him." Referring to Mwizi"_

 _"…s-stopped being my home… what do you mean this isn't my home?! mom I walked all this way…I have nowhere to go- "_

 _"Back you your mate."_

 _"I can't."_

 _"why not?" asked the silver fur lioness. She eyed her daughter._

 _"I can't…"_

 _"Why?" Ingine began to feel mad, furious even. Why was she asking her a 101 questions, when she can clearly see her cubs been through hell and back and is barely hanging on._

 _"Because he left me."_

 _"oh." Was that really all she could say? Ingine with her half swollen eye could even tell that the expression for her mother face was nothing but stale. "That's unfortunate."_

 _"…yes it is…I have nowhere to go...and I really really need to come home and rest."_

 _"Why he leave you? You do something? I remember you where head over paws for this lion, leaving me."_

 _"I know mom…and I'm sorry." She truly truly was "I just want to come home."_

 _"honey as much as I want you here, this isn't your home."_

 _"but mom-"_

 _"You didn't think of this pride or me, when you left. You were only thinking about your lust to be that lion, you barely knew, over the family you knew all your life."_

 _"…i…I'm sorry…but…but it hurts…"_

 _"I hurt too…and you crushed me the night you left. Left without telling me…your father…your sister…the pride. We hurt, and you didn't care. And I will not let you come back here to hurt them again…" her words cut though Ingine like glass. Ripping are her heart and soul, because everything, everything was true. She didn't think about her family or how they felt…how her leaving would affect them. She just didn't care. She was only thinking about Ingine. But still n all this…to not allow your own daughter to come home from a simple mistake?_

 _"I lost…my home, my mate…my babies…I have nothing-NOTHING! You have to let me stay, please! I need you…"_

 _"…and I needed you. Know you know what if feels like to be left with nothing." The sliver furred lioness turned "I'm sorry."_

 _"Mom! MOM!" cries going on deaf ears. she was on her own, now and forever._


	14. Chapter 14

**+KionThePrideLandsPrince, Oh yea, her mama disowned her, right when she needed it most. I think she was hurt form ingine up and leaving her and this is her way to get payback of how she felt.**

 **+CandyCane21, I love how you almost, ALMOST had a tear for Ingine. She had it pretty rough, but you are right. That doesn't mean she can just go wrecking other lions lives like she did this simba- she just needs someone to love her…and I she's willingly to get that by any means. And I Ingine should have been thinking on Nicki Minaj lyric in her head, so she could have beat Mwizi butt!**

 **+Money100, yes I know, it was very sad, but I had to let you all know her story. And I will be updating soon. Probably soon, snice I kept you all waiting for this last chapter.**

Chapter 14

Back in the shadow parts of the royal den, the king and queen discussed the topic at hand. Yes it was now being spread that Simba was the father of the lone lioness, Ingine. The mysterious father that Ingine had also mention that 'up and left her' and her cub to fend for themselves. But as far as everyone else, who wasn't in the den with them while she was giving birth-it's a rumor. And this 'rumor' had be squashed immediately. However, the two seemed to be on opposite playing field. Snice hearing her sons story, Sarabi had no doubt to believe in her son. Yes, the situation was crazy, and he could have done better by letting them know earlier in time- we all know he didn't, she couldn't' blame him. With all the pressures on his shoulders from being king, and then with Nala also carrying a cub. It probably seemed too much for the sub-adult to even think straight. He most likely thought his parents wouldn't understand. They judge him, shame him. And who came blame them?

"You're not listening to me Mufasa, Simba is the victim in all this- That lioness, whoever she is. Did this too him!" argued the mother, to the father of her son. Both tempers were on high.

"Oh great, now you sound like our son, are you both delusional!"

"You're the delusional one if you think he would do this! You know he was brought up better! He got caught in a mess he couldn't get himself out of- and you scare him half to death he felt like he couldn't even come to his parents!"

"Me?! Sarabi I've done nothing but lead that boy in the right direction. And what does he always do? He does the opposite- of everything! Ever snice he was a cub-"

"He did do what you told him! And just didn't do it your way!" the two were at a standstill.

"…still…my word is final." Referring to his shouting match he had had early with his son. Disowning his title to be the next king.

"He's you're only son Mufasa, you have to make him your successor."

"No, I don't." the red eyed, black ear rimmed lioness looked to the lion that was her mate. She gave him a look of perplexing. He wasn't thinking clearly, he was making absolutely no sense! To disown Simba would be the disown his line. And what is a kingdom without a line to keep the balance in the lands. "I said it, and I meant it. he's not fit to be king, if he's going off being reckless like this!"

"I'm sorry our son isn't perfect! The last time I checked you weren't either- and the last time I checked, you made some rather similar mistakes as well!" Mufasa was silent. That was something he buried in his past, and Sarabi said she had too. But apparently the wounds are still fresh. Wounds a younger and reckless Mufasa caused.

"Sarabi…"

" Oh shut up-He's just like you, big headed, stubborn and reckless. He can't help it. but he's not this…he's not some lion that would just throw away everything his family worked on for years. Simba has such pride for his family, his line, and you…he adores you Mufasa. Despite everything, I think what he hurting him most is that he disappointed you. And it may not seem like it the way he acts…" her reed were redder, and filling with tears of frustration rather than sadness.

" uh…I thought you forgot about that."

" How could I?" she went over and sat down further away from him. "it was our first fight, and we weren't even a married couple yet. So as far as I'm concerned he's following right in you're pawprints."

"…I was stupid back then, you know this."

"And where do you think Simba gets his stupid from hmm?" she did have a point. "I'm the only sane one in this family." The king walked over slowly to his queen, as if afraid he would stir her up again. "uh, did you really think I was cheating on you with someone else? And then with Tyri no less!" her voice was soft, it was over and done now, and now thinking back on it. it was funny that Mufasa was so jealous of her having male friends.

"I..i- well that's what they said…" and they, he meant his older brother Taka, who had convinced Mufasa he and Sarabi wouldn't work our because she was unfaithful. This confuse was after hearing the news that Mufasa would be the next in line, and he could chose the lioness of choice. It was no surprise Taka had the hots for Sarabi- she had no intention of returning the feelings. Taka knew this, but if he couldn't persuade her by his looks, then he would definitely able to lure her by his title. Needless to say he got neither. Poor Mufasa was so head over paws for Sarabi, and clueless as well. He just believe him, there was no way Sarabi could be that prefect, something had to be. "He…said…he was my older brother….I didn't think he would lie to me."

"and you thought I would?" she turned to face him full on. "What was the one thing you told me, when we were younger that you liked most about me?"

"That…" he began

"That?"

"That…you had no reason to lie."

"And why?" she asked with raised brow.

" because you wouldn't let yourself get in any situation where it would change your character…" Sarabi, doesn't lie, and that's a fact. Why put yourself in a lie, and then cover up the lie after lie. Its too hard. She thought, if you had to lie about it, don't even do it. the lies aren't worth it.

"It's hard lying to someone, that why I don't do it." Mufasa was quiet again. " I mean really, Tyri? Of all lions you thought I would be with, you could at least raised the bar." Was she teasing him? "I have high standards you know."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I know, but I still won't let you live it down."

"….yeah."

"You're sons not lying either, he gets that from me…he might stretch the truth- he gets that from his uncle no less. But he's telling the truth and I believe him and I'm going to help him. And I need you to help me." she moved over and nuzzled Mufasa under his chin. She loved him, she would always love him, she wouldn't always agree but he had her love no less. Sometimes Mufasa, he doesn't forget, but he may think he's alone in decision making and he's not. He has a queen who is equal to him in everything.

"Hmp" he sighed looking down on her. " I guess when I first heard I just jumped to conclusions."

"You think?"

"I guess his old man forgot all the things he did when he was young huh?" Sarabi smiled and licked his cheek. "I have to go talk to him…"

"Yes, he needs to hear some old advice from you-more now than ever."

"Right, I'll go find him." Standing up and facing the outside of the royal den. Before leaving he turned back to Sarabi who was sitting and watching him. He muzzled her, a thank you for remembering him about himself and keeping him grounded.

Deep in the still night a alone lioness walked, by herself. she had not traveled far from home, but she needed to get away from all the commotion that was happening around her. From the 'I'm sorry, to the, It's okay and the most hated, you two can work this out' honestly the last thing she wanted to do was think about it. fixing it or not. Nala was done. The cream lioness walked down the downward path, her shadow leading the way by the light of the moon. As she walked she kept thinking, how? How did this happen? Yes she wanted it all to end-but …it just didn't make sense to her. Simba being unfaithful to her, yes Simba is dramatic, but he would never to this to get what he wanted…he's not that type. But maybe he was, after all the cub was his. Everyone one knows now. That's all the topic og discussion is. Earlier she had tried to find Sarabi for some answer, and guidance, but she was nowhere to be found. Tama and Kula, don't know any words to say to her in this situation. Only providing small comfort. They begged her to stop thinking about, because it was making her sick, literally. Nala had been a mess for the pass hours. Now finally around the hours of midnight, she finally got the strength to get up and walk.

"What am I doing?" the young lioness found herself asking to her own reflection at the water. She watched a shaky imagine of herself reflected back, same red, stuffy nose, and tried look from all the crying. She hit her reflection. She was mad at it. she wanted to cruse it, it was just her luck to be in this situation. Out of all the lionesses in the pride lands it had to happen to her. She watched as the water ripples began to settle slowly. When the mini waves crease in their motion, it took on a new face. His face. She looked up to s sight she did not want to see. She quickly wiped her tears, turned to and walked away as soon as she thought she heard an utter of a word.

"Wait!" the figure ran up from beside her and stopped her right in her tracks, blocking her way home. "Just listen, please-"

"Get out of my way. Unless you want a matching bruise on the other cheek." She gave him and look and he took a few steps back, but barely. "Nal please listen to me, I have to explain myself and the situation."

" I don't care about you or the situation- just leave me alone." She pushed passed him. He stepped back and blocked her again. "Will you knock it off! Tama is right in shouting distance if I say something you going to skin you alive!"

"Fine…" she pushed passed him again and kept it moving, and that didn't mean Simba couldn't follow. She was like a annoying cub she wanted to get rid of. "You hate me that's fine, hell I hate me!- but you have to understand I didn't do this on purpose, she did this to me!"

"Victim blaming isn't making it any better." She mouthed, pushing pass the tall grass and weeds.

"But I am! That's what I'm trying to tell you! A-and my father! She did this not me! She's crazy and she planned this whole thing out! She knew I had a fiancé and she-"

"Still managed to get you to lie with her…"

"Nala she's crazy! She made me lie with her- I didn't want to do it- I don't remember doing it! she's trying to steal my family and get rid of you and the cub an-" The young mother patience was gone along with another thoughts of keeping her cool.

"ENOUGH! I'm done with your excuses! LION UP will you! YOU messed up! Get it through that stupid hard head of yours! And let the new sink in that I DON"T CARE!" she spat in his face. " you keep saying she's in the wrong, but what about you, huh? You stayed out!...you stayed out and stayed with HER and NOT ME!...w-why...why didn't you come home to me...why?-i..i." her chest had begun to feel heavy, as the pain of it all came back. Hearing him tell the others the cub was his. Seeing the poor cub away on the opposite side of the small den. Just the chaos of it all, the fighting and lying. " huh-WHY DIDN'T YOU?!" she shoved him into the ground. While falling, he tried to reach out to comfort the hurt lioness, but she jerked herself away. "Get your paws off me!" she stood before him, devastated, destroyed, pain was written all over her face. " I…I loved you soo much..soo much…and for you to do that…that. No- it's unforgivable. Instead of telling me you lied…you lied right to me face. You acted like everything was fine and normal…when you knew. You didn't think to tell me? you didn't think that I would understand?!...NO because you never think about me-"

"I ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOU!" explained the prince in a loud voice. How could he express it enough, he loved her- LOVED her. "Why do you think I tried to hid this from you- I knew it would hurt you!"

"…It doesn't make it better…I know I'm not perfect and I've done things…but it was for us both. I was thinking of US and how thing would effect US. Simba…y-you were just thinking about you"

"what are you-"

"Stop talking! Stop talking! Just SHUT UP AND STOP TALKING!" she had the nerve to strike him, but she couldn't get herself to do it. "this is making me sick, thinking about you and her is making me SICK. C-can you even imagine how I feel? Can you, can you even imagine how HURT and HUMILIATED I am. Everyone knows Simba- everyone! I feel like a complete and utter fool. I thought I was marrying a lion who would love and protect me…not lie to my face and go father another cub-"

"I DO love you…i.." she shook her head, tears falling from her eyes.

"…but I can't believe that, after this…I can't and it kills me!"

"Nala please."

"w-we can't be together…i-I said it before and I meant it. Simba…Simba I can't trust you anymore. How do I know if you're lying to me…how do I know you wont do this again?!"

"I won't- it will NEVER happen again-"

" ' .happened…in the first place." She turned her face, she didn't want to look at him anymore. "were you ever going to tell me?" he said nothing so she reluctantly looked his way. "Were you ever going to tell me?!"

"No…No I wasn't."

"Why?"

"Because Nala, I didn't want this!" this, the situation. Him losing the love of his life. "I would have done whatever it took to keep this from you, to save you! I'd rather stress MYSELF to make sure you sleep easy at night. I don't want to up and worried, I don't want you doubting! Regretting…I would do anything to make sure those things stayed away from you. So you can be happy…and the only way I knew how was to LIE!"

"..but…but another cub Simba…"

"That didn't matter to me- the only cub I have is coming from you. The cub I recognize that is mine, created by a lion and lioness that truly loved it each other- that's my cub."

"…Simba…"she cried.

"Look, I know I'm wrong, put you in this situation was wrong- and I'm TRULY sorry! You don't have to forgive me but just…believe me. I would have made things right…right with Ingine and her cub and you and ours." It was hard for her to accept it, but his words were hitting straight home to her. She just needed to listen and accept what was happening. She didn't want to hate him…she didn't want to end thing with him, but she didn't know what else to do. Her mind was one thing, other say another- and Simba not asking her to choose sides he just asking to be heard.

"…I have to think about this…" was all she said before leaving into the night. He didn't go after her.

"You did the right thing." Said a voice from the shadows. The prince turned over his shoulder. "Not going after her." The voice soon became a visual figure. It was Mufasa.

"Oh…thanks." He was done with his father after that fight. He leaves the den to get away from him and then what- he goes and finds him!

"Son wait." Called the voice. "Can we talk? I need to apologize."

"Why? Didn't I disappoint you enough…" he began to walk up the hill side, only to get interjected by the older male again.

"Look, I know I said some things out of frustrations- most things. But I only said the things I said, because I know you can do better."

"Sorry I can't be like you-my better is another mediocre. Guess I failed following in your paw prints." He pushed passed his father. Mufasa sighed.

"Actually, no…you seem to have followed right behind me." Huh? The prince paused and looked back at his father. " It's hard to admit this, but your old lion was in the same situation too."

"What?" Simba turned around and walked towards his father. "What do you mean?"

"…I…unproudly fooled around with another lioness, while with your mother." Ummm, where was is coming from? Don't you just hate it when you learn new things about your parents at the most…inconvenient of times sometimes.

"…you cheated on MOM…why?!"

"It's a long story, about me being insecure and jealous-"

"I don't think I have much plans at this point. So you might as well tell me."

"Well it all started after the naming ceremony, my father, your grandfather had named me next king of pride rock…" the father then went to tell the long, dramatic story of how Taka convinced Mufasa that Sarabi was going him bogus behind his back and the only way to get even was…cheat on her back. Never once did Mufasa go up and asks the lioness, never did he once question his brother, he just believed everything, and anything. And why not? Why would he lie? His brother would never lie to him.

"And you believe him? Seriously dad…you didn't question anything."

"No…I guess I never thought about it. he was my older brother, why would he do anything to hurt me?"

"Well I could give you one reason…" referring to the fact that he just stole his brother spot in line to rule the kingdom- that's one.

"I guess I was a little too naïve and too jealous."

"So what you do?"

"I ended up being with a lioness- I forget her name now, but she was a mutual friend to both of ours. We had a one night fling, I remind you years ago…she got pregnant."

"and I'm assuming mom found out?"

"Oh yes."

"How bad was it?"

"Can you imagine your father running tail between his leg from a lioness?"

"…Um well…I couldn't say I have tried to picture that."

"Well that's what happened. She hated me and wanted nothing to do with me." his voice distance.

"Then how did she become your mate?"

"…I did some explaining. Told her how hurt I was for her being unfaithful. How I could never trust another lioness again…and then…I did some listening. And not just some listening-some understanding. Apparently a few weeks before, your uncle was trying to make the moves on your mother. He thought he would be next in line and the lioness would come crawling at his feet. Some did, but not your mother. She didn't trust Taka. She told me he would brothering her and i…I guess I didn't pay attention to it- I guess I didn't want to acknowledge the fact that my brother would try to get with the lioness I was interested in."

"Poor dad…"

"Yea, in the end, because she knows how stupid and jealous I was- am. She didn't take it to heart. I was on probation for a long while though. But in the end…it was worth it, I had to prove myself to her all over again."

"Mom just forgave you…like that?"

"well you see…I never talked with your mother and actually asked her what was going on. And I think that was what made her mad- that I didn't just come up and ask her. and you know your mother, what does she have to lie about…so I think that's what really upset her. I guess I was really afraid to ask."

"hmp, what made to tell me this story now. Is this a life lesson? I'm more then positive I can't be that bad…"

"No it's to…well…your mother can puts this better than I can."

"I think I get it."

"Look, I'm sorry for being harsh on you. I didn't want what happened to me, happen to you. That's why I'm so hard and make all these rules. But sometimes, I guess I have to explain where the rules come from and why…"

"Yes, this talk when I was younger might of helped me avoid this situation."

"We told you to never talk to stranger, son."

"Yea but…not nice ones." He laughed almost, boy did he feel stupid. But not as stupid when he found out his father story. I guess they were more alike than he thought.

"Listen son, she'll forgive you. It'll take some time but…she loves you and I can tell you love her. I'm sorry I made you feel like you couldn't come to our old lion for help."

"I know, I should have just gone it anyways. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well in desperate time, one doesn't know what to think." There was a small pause.

"So…what do we do know?"

"Fix it."

"How? Everyone knows…I could careless about me, but for Nala sake. I know the whispers and looks are going to drive her crazy."

"We tackle the issue at paw, first we have to make preparation for the cub. A burial needs to be held." Mufasa got up from his sitting position.

"Dad? When I was trying to handle things with Ingine…things got really tense between us. With all the arguing , do you think that's why she…" he couldn't even finish. It was the first time he had thought about the cub, the son he had lost. And innocent cub.

"I can't say son…"

"I feel bad for her…"

"You should, we all are, but…things happen."

"You don't think that wil happen to Nala? You don't think she's lose the cub from all this stress."

"I can't say, but I know Nala has more support then Ingine had." Simba looked away at the ground.

"….If anything happened to her or the cub, because of me, I wouldn't be able live with myself."

In the outs of the pride lands, a mad lioness went stalking about the night. Cussing and swearing words just flying from her mouth. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't think- they wouldn't let her sleep, they wouldn't let her rest! Her cubs, all of her lost cubs kept coming back to her again and again. every time she tried to rest…close her eyes. All she could do was hear Mkuu poor cries for his mother, the pools of lost blood from losing another after another. she didn't even a chance to see her cub before they took it. how could they do that to a mother-how?!

"My babies! babies! STOP TAKING MY BABIES!" first it was Mwizi and now Simba, she was done- DONE with losing but what little family she had! Mwizi didn't lose anything when he cheated on Ingine with Misha. She bled! She lost and Misha gained a mate and her cub! Now she bled again…for Simba! Again she bled for a male who cared nothing for her or her cub! She was tired of it TIRED! She threw herself against a tree, threw her paws into the wind and hit anything within reach- even if it hurt her! She was a crazed lioness. Yelling, kicking and screaming, suddenly she held another voice….someone was coming. She managed to get herself together just in enough time was two lioness came into view. Some lionesses from the pride, she forgot the names of.

"Ingine? Ingine is that you?" said one.

"You shouldn't be out here, you should be resting." Said the other.

"I…I had to take a walk."

"You shouldn't be walking dear, come back with us. We were just heading to the waterhole for the night's drink. C'mon." they came and took places beside her. "I know I'm not he first to say but…I'm awful sorry about your lose dear."

"Me too." Added the other lioness. " The pain you must have felt losing your cub, terrible."

"Thanks…" but her thanks was a dry one.

"I never knew he had it in him to be like that, the prince was wrong for it-wrong. I hope Mufasa and Sarabi do something about that. I will surely tell them." Ignine ears perked up. " I mean, yes he's a prince and future king, but that doesn't mean she can go putting himself between every lioness legs. Frist Nala…then you. It's not right chimed the first.

"I know, he hasn't even been king for one day and he's already causing this much trouble! I'm nervous for our pride if he will be ruling this like…" suddenly the grey lioness winched in pain the others stopped to see what was the matter. They notice a big buries on the back of her shoulder. " Oh my king Ingine are you okay?!" was the burise that bad? She codult really see it.

"How did this happened? Did someone do this to you?!"

"No i-…I am mean…" she thought, and thought. And then bingo. She did remember that earlier fight she had had with the prince, and how it got physical. As on cue, tears started to from in her eyes.

"What's is it? tell us child."

"I…I didn't…I didn't mean to make him mad, I just wanted to talk to him …a..and he hit me."

"Who?!"

"s-simba…"


	15. Chapter 15

**\+ CandyCande21, I promise the madness will come to an end, I promise. But we have to have our climatic cliff hangers, lol for a couple of chapters, then it will all soon be over. And I wouldn't loss all faith in Simba and Nala relationship yet. I do feel bad for Scar being cheated like that- but his dad didn't think he kingly material. And he's not dead, just not in this story really.**

 **+KionThePrideLandsPrince, Yea our king Mufasa wasn't always the good leader, he sets out to me. I mean he is, but it took him a minute to get there. And I know I was trying to get to this chapter for so long, I hate when Simba and Nala fight.**

 **+Money100, I know, Ingine does these things were you can't feel sorry for her anymore based of her actions…**

 **+DarthRushy, Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad my story could keep you entertained. I know my chapters have been putting people on a rollercoaster ride. I urge you to keep reading because all the emotional turmoil will be worth it- I think lol.**

 **+Uzurii, Haha welcome to the story, I'm glad you're enjoying it! sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter 15

Today for some reason the great circle took it's time getting into the sky. It was as if the great kings of the past knew that today was going to be different. Well to start off for one, it was the cubs' burial. It had been a day or so from its dramatic arrival into the world. A visit where, he did not stay long. In a distance cave the mother of the cub rose that morning before anyone. Today would be terribly difficult for her, she had nothing now, and today when they buried her cub- she would finally realize that.

The burial itself was short in time. Maybe being a few minutes, the wise baboon, Rafiki came to do the honors of burying the royal cub. He had taken the cub, which was still wrapped in fresh green leaf material and placed him in the center of the gathering. Everyone was there, it would have been odd for the lioness to not support the young mother. Even if rumors had spread, they were all there for her in her time of need. All eyes looked to the baboon as she said his final words to guide the cub as he entered the new world. The royal family watched from the far distance. Overseeing looking everything and everyone. There was a tense feeling when it came to Simba. It was odd, he didn't know how to feel. On one paw he lost a son and on the other…he had no real connection to him. Should he feel bad about this? It would only seem right. But for the most part he felt awkward. Watching the events pass far atop of the hill. Watching everyone, he couldn't help but look for Nala. She was there, and Tama and Kula…the whole gang. The prince made small eye contact with a few of his friends, as he did look for him, seeing he was with his parents they looked no more. Especially the blue eyed lioness, she did not want to trouble herself with looking for her…ex-fiancé. Thinking of him right not was not the time or the place.

"Son?" Mufasa voice brought the red mane male back to reality. He turned to see his father looking at him with concern. Wondering how his son was taking things. "Are you okay? Do you want to go down there, say a few words."

"….No" he voiced softly. He didn't feel he had the right…it's not like he treated the cub like he loved him. That would be a lie. Why would he say words for a cub he cared nothing about? A cub he wanted to have nothing to do with- and Ingine for that matter. That was the cubs mother, if anything he will give her that right to have the ones she wants to see the cub, see the cub. And from there last…encounter, he at fault. Maybe he should even be here…"I just, don't think I should right now. After I will." The king nodded.

"Look." Sarabi voiced on looking down at the pride. "I think it's almost over. They'll probably be walking up for the condolences soon. Son you should go." He said nothing, but got up and slowly made his way down the hillside. His shadow casted itself in front of him. When he got to the ground level he stopped watched. He wanted to wait until everyone had left. The prince watched as lioness after lioness came up to the mother of the lost cub. They gave her nuzzles and words of kindness- encouragement even. They too have had experienced with losing a cub far too earlier. Not even knowing that this was her third, lost cub. Watching from a distance, seeing the tears running down her face, staining her cheeks permanently. Now it looked like she was just an average lioness…a sad mother, and an alone lioness. She didn't seem to be the crazy lioness from hell he pictures her from. Trying to ruin his life, on purpose, not caring for anyone else but herself- but that's not true. Looking at her now, she cared for nothing like she did her cub. And trying to get the father of her cub to care for her as much as she did him…

Suddenly, his ears perked up when he saw the light color pelt of the lioness with the blue eyes walk in the direction of Ingine. What was she doing, Simba was not the only one thinking this, Tama and Kula had this look on their faces as well. Was she going to talk to her? When Nala got a respectable few feet from Ingine she stopped. You could see the pause between them- as the two lionesses caught in the conversation of everyone's mouth- came face to face. Nala spoke first.

"I'm sorry Ingine." She paused again, and tried to gather herself "I know I've been feeling a type of way towards you-but, I would never want you to experience what you did…not even on my worst enemy." She voiced, Ingine stared blankly at her, just eyeing the mother up and down her stomach that seemed to be twice the size it was yesterday. Nala saw this and grew somewhat eerie of her, she sighed, she said what she had to say and did what she thought was right, if Ingine didn't appreciate it, then what could she do about it. as she began to walk away she heard the voice speak from behind her.

"…love It while you can, you never know when it'll be taken away from you…like he did to me."

"…Excuse me?" she voiced, looking back at Ingine, "What did you say-" she knew what she heard…but did she really, hear was she heard?

"Nala." Tama voice came from in front of her friend. "Lets go." Ever snice the birth of the cub, Tama wants nothing to do with Ingine or Simba. In her thoughts, they both are at fault in their own way. Simba well, the obviously, but Ingine. I mean, once learning that you were having the cub of the prince, a prince who was already engaged and didn't do anything proactive about it…she didn't like it. why would she put herself and her cub in that situation. She could have done something, said something…even to the queen to help her. She didn't have to tell her it was Simba's, hell she didn't even have to stay at priderock once learning that. The king and queen have many connection, they could have worked something out for Ingine. She could have stayed away from Simba and no one would know anything. They would not have all this drama, especially for Nala sake. Once Ingine knew she wasn't the main one in the picture she should have start thinking of different options. She hurt her best friend, and that means the bitch gotta go! "We have to get ready for the hunt anyways."

"…okay." Once out of earshot Nala spoke to her friend. "…did you see the way she looked at me? It was like she hated me…I think I should be the one hating her, right?"

"You're the better lioness Nala, you can't help it."

"…and what she said? That was way out of line…"

"What she say?"

"…n-nothing, I think I'm just over reacting. You think a lioness would be more sympathetic when the lioness that got cheated on goes out of her way to wish you better!"

"I don't look for the bright side in these lioness these days…what did she say?"

"she…" Nala thought for a moment. " She told me that…I should love it while I can, because I don't know when it's going to be taken away…" Tama stopped in her tracks.

"Did…did she just threaten you?" the tuff fur lioness threw her head back. "Dam…how would I look if I went and just kicked her ass…they'll think I'm crazy"

"Tama… you don't have to do that. I'm sure she's just…I don't know."

"You are too virtuous…"

"Well I wish I wasn't, I'd like to punch her in the face." Tama gave her a look. "Obviously, I'm not going to do it…but if I wasn't pregnant and she didn't just lose her cub….it would be a whole different story." Voiced Nala, giving it thought, but it the table were turned, she was probably still all talk. Tama rolled her eyes, her girls can be a bad girl- but Tama a bad ass. She would have beat her tail, pregnant or not.

"Please Nala, shut up you're too pretty to get your paws dirty."

"…Mhm." The blue-eyed lioness laughed a little at her comment. But suddenly all joke came to a stop when Simba could be seen walking forward.

"Uh…" voiced Tama as he came into view.

"Hey i-"

"What do you want?" asked Tama blankly, looking to Simba. Nala gave her a look. Okay she didn't like the guy, he already knows. Simba looked around, it was only a few members left. Everyone else had turned to leave to get ready for the days hunt.

"Do you need something?" asked Nala.

"No, just came to talk-"

"To Ingine right, she needs some words said to her." Simba looked at the lioness confused. " Tell him."

" No."

"What? Is something wrong."

"…They'll will be." Warned Tama.

"Tama…just give us some space please."

"Fine…" she slowly walked away, her eyes giving her friend a ' if you need me, just call look' though Nala knew she would not need her.

"what do you want?"

"To talk." Obviously.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be talking to, you just lost a cub Simba…your priorities should be someplace else." Just saying the words made her stomach hurt. She still couldn't believe it. He fathered with another lioness. Once she said this she had nothing else to say to him really, and he was at odds for words too. He wanted to say words to his cub, but he wanted to say words to Nala more…

"I know that, and I will. I have to see how you are doing too."

"I'm fine. You don't have to do check up on me."

"I know I just…" he couldn't find the words. He looked at her, she had gotten so much bigger than the last time he saw her. Which wasn't that far back-what a couple of days, yet it seems like shes changed so much. "I saw you go up to Ingine…"

"I did, I had to give her my condolences. I wouldn't want to wish what happened to her on my worst enemy." Voicing her opinion again, and she truly meant it. she began to think about him and her…but then a kick brought her back into reality.

"Whoa…what was that?" his red eyes growing some-what wide. It was by far the most surprising and weirdest thing he had ever seen.

"Nothing, just a kick."

"..i…I saw it."

"Well I felt it…" there was a small tension. "Sorry."

"Uh no I, I understand. Um… what-what did she say?"

"she said…" she took a moment. " Basically, that I need to take care of this cub, because…" she paused. "Maybe I just heard her wrong."

"Wait what? Did, did she threaten you?"

"…I'm not saying anything Simba. Just handle your business okay." She turned to leave.

"Wait Nal-"

"…yes?"

"…be careful. Stay away from Ingine."

"Why?" she asked raising a brow.

"Just do, okay." She said nothing, taking a moment to think about what Simba had just said. What did he mean by that, was she endanger? The cub?...he didn't seem to want to go into detail and explain it to her, so she just walked away and left him. As she walked away another lioness came into view, his mother. There was a look on her face the caught his attention. "Mom?"

"Son, I have to ask you something."

"What?" the queen paused, could she really get herself to ask her son this? To even imagine. The thought sicken her, but she had to ask.

"Did you hit Ingine?" he blinked his eyes.

"What?! I-"

"Answer the question- did you do it?"

"No, of course not! Why would you even ask that?"

"Because, a few lioness came up and told us. They were concerned about Ingine. It appears that, she lost the cub early due to you two have an argument. She said you put your paws on her."

"Mom…i…"

"Did you?"

"Mom-"

"Did you?!" he swallowed hard.

"Yes, we did get into an argument and it did get heated…I did move her aside, but I didn't hit her…or push her…or whatever she said I did! why…what happened why do you ask?!"

"It's going around, that you caused her miscarriage."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't know who said it first, or who she told…but Mufasa and I got approached about it. we had no idea what they were talking about. You could imagine how we felt learning this."

"…what..h-how many others, who do you think knows or heard about it?!"

"I don't know son, but we will get it fixed. Tonight I'm going to Ingine to tell her she has to leave pride rock. She can't stay here any longer, especially saying things like this. Son this cannot spread."

"How do I stop it?"

"If anyone ask, say nothing-send any who question you to your father and I. we'll deal with them."

"o..okay." that was all he could say. What in the world was happening now? Frist he's a on good cheater, and now he's a cub killer?! He can't even wrap his mind around it, how could she even pull something like that off. He never NEVER touched her- put a paw on her or anything! How could she do this! What will everyone think…his friends…his pride…Nala. "I'll fix this too." He voiced.

Sarabi nodded to her son, she gave him a loving look-but it was full of concern too. She couldn't stay with him, she had the hunt. She would make sure once they were back Ingine would be handled.

While the royals were gone and the rest of the lionesses on the hunt. Across the field of the pridelands the few members who stayed back at pride rock found themselves in a sticky situation, boredom. It was clear the males Tojo and Malka, did not hunt, and with Nala growing bigger every day it was den bound. When she didn't have her girls she would hang with her boys Malka and Tojo, they could always make her laugh.

"You Okay?" asked Tojo, the three were walking down a meadow path.

"Me…I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you know with the whole Ingine thing… and then cub thing… and then burial thing." Malka looked at 'Tojo' with a really look. "I'm just looking out for you, we all are."

"Thank you really, but I'm okay." They said nothing for a moment. They just walked, taking in the kingdom around them. Everything made them feel so small in comparison to around them.

"We should probably take a rest, you know get the mom off her paws." Nala rolled her eyes- even though she really id need it. walking was fine and fun when she wasn't pregnant. Now walking is like battling a steady uphill battle.

"I don't need it guys, really." Yes she did.

"Oh I know you don't, Malka doesn't. Look at his wheezing, he's about to fall over." Teased Tojo, the leaner lion compared to the more muscle bodied Malka.

"Oh shut up." Malka threw an elbow to the lion across from him.

"Guys c'mon, you're acting like cubs."

"He is a cub!" Malka

"It takes one to know one!" Tojo

"Wow, do we really need to time out?!" chimed Nala, looking at both lions. The two lions stopped fine.

"ugh fine…I'll be the bigger lion and forgive him."

"No I'll do the forgiving-"

"Honestly I can't believe this is happening." Laughed Nala. "If my cub cause trouble like you two, I'm doomed."

"Dude we are going to be the best uncle, BEST!" voiced Malka "Look see, I forgive Tojo!" he brought it smaller companion into an annoying embrace. The Tojo eventually broke free from.

"…oh kings…"

"and speaking of forgiving" voiced Malka on a more serious subject. "What are your plans? Are you going to forgive him?" the question took Nala off guard. For the most part she had been around her girls all day and they told her to get rid of him. She never truly considered that as an option.

"I don't know."

"well… if you want my impute. I think you should forgive him." Voiced the black male.

"What?" Nala raised a brow. " I mean I'll have to take some time to consider everything."

"How long do you think that will be?"

"As long as I need, why do you ask?" the two males paused and looked to one another. "Why?"

"Because my mans dying here Nala." She rolled her eyes, here he goes, defending Simba for the bro code probably. "I mean hear me out first, before you get all mad."

"I'm not going to get mad, I'm just not going to listen." She stated, slowly sitting down. "simple."

"Nala, okay the guy messed up-I get it, we all get it-"

"Messed up is an understatement…" she commented.

"But not everyones perfect."

"I'm not saying he has to be, I never said that...but that-cheating, how can you expect me to do that? Malka are you hearing yourself."

"I get it, if I were you. I wouldn't know what do to either. But Nala your not in the clear either, you were going to do things behind his back-" she froze. And a tension rose in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Malka paused, and looked at Tojo you gave him a look of 'you're on your own.' "Tell me what you're talking about!"

"We know about the whole…almost getting rid of the cub thing. He told us about it." her heart felt heavy, she didn't know they knew about it. Hell, she was trying to forget about it herself. She couldn't even believe she was even considering it.

"…That situation completely different Malka-"

"Actually, no it's not. You both had secrets that affected one another."

"…Yes but I was thinking about 'us' and how it could affect us."

"And what do you think he did?" he argued.

"Cheated on me with another lioness, got her pregnant and didn't tell me. Even when she was right in my face!"

"That- but he also tried his best to keep you away from getting hurt. Nala he knew he messed up, he had to live with it every day. Juggling you both at the same time, drove him crazy- but He loves you! So he drove himself mad anyway-"

"Oh and by all the things that have happened lately, you actually think it worked?! I was humiliated! everyone was talking about it! how do you think that made me feel?!"

"Terrible! I couldn't imagine, but you aren't feeling that pain alone!"

"So you want me to just take them back? Forgive and forget right?!"

"Yea, take him back- Tojo, explain to her." Both heads darted towards the lighter color male. His eyes grew wide, when did he volunteer to be involved in their conversation. "Well?!"

"Just..just think about the long term picture hear. You're having a cub, his cub. And the fact it he still loves you, it's not like he did it on propose."

"…Oh…OH so he just managed to find himself in her den that night? Tojo how could you even say that!"

"Look, I wasn't here and I don't know what happened but- she tricked him, she did something to make his slip up like that. It wouldn't matter how mad he was at you, you know in your heart of hearts he's NEVER truly do that to you!" she shook her head, disagreeing.

"No…side with him all you want, I'm not doing it. I'm not going to go thru that hurt and humiliation again."

She began to walk off.

"But what about him? His hurt and humiliation?! No one really helping him out, yea his folk, but barely when they found out. Mufasa declaimed him to be the next king. You threw off the wedding –" wait what? Mufasa did what?

"He did what?..."

"Yea that night, when all hell broke loose. Mufasa denounce his claim to be the next in line. He told us that night."

"He can't do that…"

"Hell he did, if he's feeling the same way now, I don't know. But he lost his title, you and respect of everyone in one day." She hadn't known this. Now she couldn't feel all that angry toward him right, right? No he has too, she has the right, he cheated on her…lied to her face. Acted like everyone was okay when it wasn't.

"That's terrible, but I can't change that- I can't do anything about it."

"Yes you can! Actually talk to him…his father his mother. Find an understanding of what truly happened on his side. He's never been one to lie unless he was doing it for the interest of YOU really."

"…I can't even look at him."

"But he can at you? The lioness that was going to go behind his back and kill his own cub?-"

"Malka?!" voiced Tojo, shocked at what his friend said.

"I don't know what worse?! You, not going to forgive him over his one and only mistake that he's trying to make right. Or the fact that you don't see yourself as being equally wrong in hurting him! You were going to kill his cub Nala and not tell him? What you were going to come back to us one day, not pregnant and everything would be all honkey dory?! NO BABY NO PROBLEM RIGHT? It doesn't work like that- you were being selfish, and not considering his feeling either! Hell you both are messed up…" it went deadly silent. She didn't know what to say, no one made her really look at herself in the waterhole lately to get a true reflection of herself. she was going to sell out, because she didn't want to be a mom, and thought everything had to be on her. Her baby, her body, her choice. And it was, but at the same time, doesn't the lion in your life get even a notice of what you plan on doing with his cub too?

"Dammit Malka." Voiced Tojo as he saw the tear start to make their way down the cream lioness face. "Nala-"

"DON'T!" she voiced, pushing pass them both. Tojo hung hi head back in frustration.

"Great, just great." Malka chimed, flopping down in aggravation. Someone had to get her to make a decision. She couldn't keep going on like nothing happened, or that she's just fine handling everything on her own, lioness power. No, she and Simba needed to fix it and fix it now.

Meanwhile, at a side den or pride rock, Ingine, at undisturbed- until she was visited by a strange visitor, Mufasa. He came into the den entrance announcing himself. She rose slowly.

"Mufasa…"

"Ingine we need to talk, and now." She sat down. She eyed him as he came into full view. He was a mighty lion, she would give him that, but he was getting older, and tried. She could see it in his eyes. "Ingine, I'm afraid your time here at pride rock as come to an end."

"What? What do you mean end?" she questioned raising a brow.

"Due to everything that is happening, you have to leave-"

"WHY? I have no wear to go, I JUST lost my cub?! And now you/re making me leave!"

"I'm going to ask you once, and I'm going to ask you nicely. You have until the end of the week to excuse yourself. There are pride north of our boarder, they will be more than willing to let you in." the king got up slowly, he did what he had to do. To protect his son and his name. Mufasa began to leave the den, and a very furious Ingine behind.

"…Everyone gets to just TAKE TAKE TAKE away from me! no one else cares, no one else cries or bleeds but me! Kick me out ! PROTECT YOUR STUPID SON, PRO-"

"YOU WOULD BE WISE TO KEEP MY SONS NAME OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER, OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" roared Mufasa equally back. He collected himself while she stood saying nothing. "You have until the end of this week." He voiced walking away for real this time. She clawed the ground beneath her.

"…I won't need a week." She voiced disappearing to the back of the cave.

In the distance two male figures could be seen walking in the northern direction. Tojo and Malka were trying to find Nala, who had walked off after her and Malka conversation. Malka felt bad, maybe he wasn't his place to tell her and speak to her the way he did. But someone had too.

"Dude, what the hell man. She's beyond pissed- why did you have to go there."

"look, I said I'm sorry. I just couldn't sit back and wait for things to happen."

"Yea, but that not your place to tell her."

"But as her friend it is!" he chimed. " Ugh I'm trying to look out for both of them. I hat change."

"I know, but this change….they have to fix."

"Well they need to hurry up and do it."

"I know, but it ain't that easy."

"Yea…ugh, Cmon, lets find her before they kill us. Mufasa wouldn't want anything happening to his grandcub." The two companions went on to call the name of the missing lioness. They called and called and called. But their cried went unanswered. They figured much. "C'mon, she couldn't have gotten that far." She wasn't only a few miles ahead of them, she sat alone. Pouring her eyes out. Her strong hearing caught the find cries in the distance but she was not going to go back to them. She couldn't face it. how right Malka was. She was in the wrong. she wiped her face as the conversation with her friend played again over and over in her head. He was right, she was hurting, but she wasn't the only one thou. I guess it took someone else to finally tell her. She had to find him. She got up, but as she did she heard something off in the distance. A breaking of branch maybe? She got the vide something was crawling out there. "Hello? Malka?...Tojo." no answer. Hmm, maybe it was just in her heard. Then again for the second time today she felt her cub kick. But it was on a different side this time. She sat down. "What are you doing in there?" she asked, rubbing her stomach. Her cub was becoming increasingly more active with each passing day. It had seemed like overnight her pregnancy sky rocketed.

"It's nice at that stage, where to feel the small kicks." She looked up to see an unwanted grey lioness before her. Nala slowly got to her feet. "You know with my first pregnancy I was so scared. Any kick, movement-turn. I thought it was the baby saying I was doing something wrong." the blue eyed lioness just looked at her. "anyways, like I said before. You should be enjoying it."

"…I am." She began to turn away.

"You know I always knew about you. The first night I meet him, all he did was talk about you. You…I believe you two had just gotten into a fight. Over something he wanted. Anyways I could get him to shut up about you…all night, Nala this and Nala that. Blah blah blah. He was a good guy, probably the nicest I'll ever meet. But I had to shut him up. He was going to bring you some over rated water lilies to win you over…boring, right? Ha. And we all know he didn't make it back home." Her conversation edged her closer and closer to the weary lioness. "believe me if he had to choice, he wouldn't have done it. he;s not that type of lion. But he was a strong one and I knew he could give me what I wanted. A nice loving family. I knew he came from a big pride, but I didn't know he was going to be the king of it one day. That was a surprise to me, trust. I couldn't imagine how you felt. That had to be looming over your head all the time, future queen of the pride lands, geesh. But it has to have its perks, royals can do whatever they want right? They can give and take and take some more- ya know Mufasa told me I had to leave- me? a lioness who just lost her cub, and it outcaste. What a lion right-"

"I don't know what your problem is, but you did this to yourself. You can have him I don't want anything to do with him."

"ughh, but he can't seem to get his mind off of you…you…you...you…you…YOU!" her eyes were wide, as a odd, malevolent laughter mixed in with her voice. "I mean you didn't even want to have his cub, was going to go behind him and everything. That tells you about honesty I suppose." The grey lioness, Ingine was on a few feet away from her, pawing her claws in with a tree bark. Something was off, waaay of. "But hey haha, you live and you learn right!?" something was telling the young lioness she better leave. She began to slowly back away her eyes never leaving the lioness. "aww, where are you going…Nala, remember you're my friend? Right…"

" I don't know what wrong with you, but Ingine…you need help, seriously." A hush of laughter left the grey lioness lungs. Its high pitch sent a shudder down Nalas spine.

"Oh Nala….don't look at me like that. I'm not the one who will be needing help, you will…"


	16. Chapter 16

**+WolfStrom of ShadowClan, Yes I have been known to use the occasional cliff hanger lol.**

 **+Money100, Honestly I don't know what Ingine in planning I'm waiting to find out myself.**

 **+CandyLuv99, Haha yes I'm back and not dead lol, and don't worry Scar will have his own story in my next fanfiction I am working on. It will be uploaded soon.**

Chapter 16

"…What did you say?" the blue eyed lioness voiced echoed in the ears of her opposed grey fur lioness. The tension had gone for 10 to 100 with these two, why Nala has no idea. She in her right mind, should be hostile towards her aggressor. But the anger Ingine held towards her was beyond her belief. She did nothing wrong to her-yet Ingine is giving her hell.

"Why do the cute ones always act so dumb?" she voiced stepping closer.

"Back off…" she warned, ears pinning to the back of her head. The lioness watched as the eyes of Ingine scaled her up and down. Looking for the slightest bet of weakness. Which would not be hard, you have a heavily pregnant lioness before her-but a lioness who would no less throw it down if she had to. Whether she was capable of it or not. "Turn around and walk away and we will have no problem."

"pssh, I'm not your problem, you're mine…" she egged knowing she could get the emotional state lioness to blow.

"Me?! I've done nothing to you! NOTHING! You're the one who came to us, wrecking everything!" the notion of she and Simba could not be helped. Nala thought she and Ingine were truly friends, while she was the one who knowingly stabbed her in the back." After we took you in- welcomed you in our home, you did this to us- to me?! I was your friend! How could you look me in the eye-smile- and tell me- EVERYONE that lie!" referring to she and Simba one night stand.

"What lie? It was true, everything I said was true. And how the hell would you know? You weren't there. You left him, all to himself...because you weren't or aren't lioness enough for him-"

"That's a lie! He wasn't in his right mind! You did something to him! He would never purposely do that-"

"Are you deaf and dumb! You heard him! He told you that was his cub-his SON-"

"Stop it…NOW" Nala warned. She shook her head to fight back the tears she could feel coming. "Turn around and walk away!"

"Or what? You think you can take me? please. I dare you, it's just you and me." at this point the lionesses were nose to nose. Nalas eyes, red from fury.

"Don't…try…me."

"Fine, I'll turn around. I'll see what Simba do-"WHAM. Ingine went tumbling sideways as the force of Nala paw sent her flying. She doubled back and caught herself, her paw went to her cheek and lip. Stopping the red stain of blood from running down her chin. She smiled as the taste of her blood made its way to her tongue. Sending a chill down her spine. She had thrown the first blow and now, it was on. "You hit harder than I thought, I'm glad…now it'll be more fun!" it took Nala less than a second to realize what she had done. That and her throbbing paw also was a reminded, what was she doing. What was he thinking, she couldn't-she didn't have time to think about. The lioness was charging right at her and all she could do was brace herself for impact-

"STOP IT, NOW!" Nala turned her head and Ingine came to a sudden stop when she heard two extra voices boom from behind the cream fur lioness.

"Who the hell are you?!" boomed Ingine furious over the interruption. But when the two came into view, Nala knew exactly who they were.

"A lion that will make your life a living hell if you take one step forward." Malka. He and Tojo came from the forest that stood behind the two lionesses.

"Turn around Ingine and go home, no one will hear about this." Voiced Tojo, he and Malka were now fully in front of Nala. There was no way Ingine would be able to get to Nala now, her plan would be foiled before she even got up. She started and eyed them.

"You heard him." Voice Malka, and he, unlike Tojo. Would not be in a forgiving and understanding mood. Her ears pinned back, pissed. She hated the idea of delaying her plan any further-but what else could she do. She couldn't stop and take them both. "Beat it." she turned in a hast and took off.

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Tojo and Malka turned around to face Nala, the lioness unfortunately in the midst of it. "You stuck her?"

"No…Yes…she was coming after me and-"

"Nala, you can't be fighting like that and plus you had us worried sick. You can just go disappearing what if something happened." Voiced Malka, the voice of reason now.

"Nothing happened-"

"That happened! If we hadn't come she would have beaten the crap out of you- did you not see the crazy in her eyes."

"No I wouldn't- and I didn't want to fight her. She came after me- I told her to leave me alone! But then she started talking about her and Simba and…" she began to get flustered.

"Relax, we get you Nala-Malka, just practicing being uncle Malka over here. So it looks like I have to cool one."

"I'm sorry guys."

"No biggie, besides what would you do without us." Malka.

"Apparently get my ass kicked." She mouthed laughing at herself. in a way knowing the truth she as glad Malka and Tojo were still looking for her. Hell just arguing with her was draining. She couldn't wait to get back to pride rock to sit down. "and, Malka you're right. I've got to fix things with Simba."

"finally, someone starts taking my advice."

"Dude you barely have advice to give." Tojo.

"But the little I do give, is worth taking." Tojo, rolled his eyes.

"And you guys…don't tell Simba about this, okay?"

"Why? He should know about this Nala."

"….I don't want him anywhere near her."

"Nala…"

"I know I know, I just…it's hard for me to wrap my head around it. I want to make it work so, the little he and her have to deal with each other, the more we have a chance of fixing this." She did, she truly- after that moment with Ingine. She had to get back with Simba and fix it, she couldn't stand the thought of them being separate, maybe it was jealously or hate towards Ingine. But when she spoke about Simba, in any manner. It enraged her. Simba was her lion, her mate- no matter how mad he may have gotten her, or how stupid he acted- and trust there was one than one time he acted stupid- but he was hers none the less and she was his. No matter the situation, they had a history together and she loved him. Her love never wavered although her trust has. Her love for him never did. And it was Ingine talking about Simba that caused that fire to stir in her once again.

"Fine." Malka voiced. "let's get back, you look tried."

"I'm exhausted."

"You must be, the mark on her face, geesh Nala you must have hit her hard!" voiced Tojo, now that all the seriousness was over. The trio laughed. "Remind me not to mess with you."

"Pregnant or not, Nala still badass!" voiced Malka in agreement. Suddenly the wide smile on Nala face quickly turned to an expression of agony as she went falling towards the ground. "Whoa…Nala?!"

"Aarrgh..s-something wrong…" distress hang from her voice.

"What…what.. what's wrong?!" voiced both males, as they did not know what to do.

"I..I don't know, my stomach…it hurts!" she laid on her side, panting.

"Crap Nala! you can't have the cub here on us! We're NOT ready!" exclaimed Tojo. He was more nervous than the lioness was.

"Tojo, relax she not having the cub…are you?!"

"No! you….Aarghhh!" she closed her eyes and waited out the pain. Suddenly, it become more manageable. When the strange ache finally subsided, she opened her eyes. "I'm…I'm okay"

"Are you sure? You just fell down saying you're in pain two seconds ago…"

"The pain is gone…I feel better…I don't think it was anything serious." She started to get up. " I th-Mmmm…." Her legs too numb to stand. "Never mind…" she paused. "I think I should see Raifki."

"Right…Tojo, C'mon." both lions went over to either side of the lioness to help her up. "Can you walk?"  
"…Barely…"

"That's fine, all you need to do it get up, Malka and I can handle the rest." Voiced Tojo. The young mother rose to her feet slowly, by the help for her friends.

On the furthers side of the territory, the pride was returning to pride rock. Sarabi had left the lionesses earlier in hopes of running into her mate, Mufasa before he was off on his patrol. In no time she was back at pride rock, oddly enough it was silent…deadly even. It seemed like the other pride members had left. There was no sign of Simba, Tojo, Malka or Nala. She pushed the thought to the back of her head and went screaching for her mate. "Mufasa? Mufasa?" then out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure disappear into the brushes. "Hello?" the figure stopped moving and didn't response. From what she thought she was it was...Ingine but she couldn't be for sure. Then the large lion with the red mane caught her attention.

"Sarabi, the hunt is over already?"

"Yes, but I left the lionesses so I could come speak with you."

"You don't have to worry dear, I've handle it." she raised a eyebrow, what was her husband talking about. " I spoke with Ingine earlier today. with everything happening I told her she has to leave pride rock. Now- I know how you feel about her, but Sarabi she can't stay here anymore." The king, did not want to be hash, but he had to do what needed to be done, in order to reclaim order in his pride.

"Well this is something you beat me too. I was actually going to tell her myself, I came to tell you first. How did she take the news?"

"…better than I thought, but then again, with her I can't tell. But, what's done is done. I told her she has a week-to be fair, but I think she'll be done before then. What does she have to stay here for now…"

"I know…"

"Come with me Sarabi, I could use some company." Voiced the large male was he walked over to his mate. "I feel we still will have a lot to talk about."

"yes, I'm sure."

Meanwhile, Malka and Tojo had managed to get Nala to the wise monkey, Rafiki. The walk was long but the trio finally made it with little to no mishap…almost. Tojo on the other paw, almost didn't make it, but that's another story. The boys stood a good distance to give Nala and Rafiki their space- they didn't want to hear something their poor male ears would not forget.

"Mhmm, you had da lil scare I see."

"Yes, I don't know what happened. My stomach just started to hurt."

"hmm." He examined her more. Feeling on her swollen side. He could tell by her reaction that his touch was somewhat uncomfortable. Nala still might be feeling some pain and discomfort and is just not telling him. "Hav you been stressed?"

"Huh?"

"Stress?" he took her paw and examined it as well. It was swollen and slightly bruised. "Wat is dis?"

"Oh that, ugh, nothing I don't know. I must have done that and not realized." She didn't fool him, he knew she had another reason, but he wasn't going to force her to tell him.

"Well, ya all done here."

"So..am I okay? The baby?"

"Yes, fa now." He voiced, now?"

"Now? What does that mean?"

"It means dis, Nala now ya far along with the cub, stress is a bad ting and very very bad ting. Da cub was upset, whatever you did cause it stressed- don't do it anymore." He warned but more like scolded the young lioness. She took his words to heart.

"I won't I promise."

"Gud, hey boys, ya can come back now !" he voice ran. Looking in the direction of the two male lions. Tojo and Malka stuck their heads out to make sure the coast was clear.

"Is everything okay here?" asked Tojo.

"Yes, I'm fine. The cub was just upset. But I promised Rafiki I wouldn't do anything stress anymore." If only she could really promise that. Because if Ingine comes at her again, she'll have to defend herself.

"Don't worry doc, we'll make sure she keeps her promise, Simba too." Because she was going to have to tell Simba about this whether she wanted to her not.

"Gud, be careful goin back home." The elder monkey waved a hand was she watched the trio leave his sight. When the trio got a good distance away they began to speak.

"You're telling him when you see him, okay Nala?" voiced Malka, as he and Tojo still aided the lioness along.

"I know and I'm going to tell him."

"Tonight, not tomorrow night or a week from now tonight- Tonight."

"I get it I get it…tonight." She sighed just thinking about it. She and Simba have not have a talk- talk snice…a while. She doesn't know how she should even start the conversation. And what if he doesn't want to talk with her anymore, what if he's over her too now?! What if all of a sudden the drama just got too much for him and Simba just said…fuck it. it other words. Her the cub the situation. I mean , she hasn't mad his life easier will ending the marriage, saying he can't see his own cub, telling him how much she hated him…she might as well give up on talking to him now, right?

Well she had to think about it, until she didn't have a minute to spare anymore. Tojo and Malka had went to find Simba once they had gotten back. By this time the lioness had returned for the hunt and it well into the afternoon now. She had told Tama and Kula what had happened with Ingine and the scare with the cub… and then her lastly talking with Simba.

"That bit…oh I'm going to punch her in the face as soon as I see her- oh dare she even…." Voiced a heated Tama.

"Relax Tama it got resolved more or less…"

"How?"

"Malka and Tojo came before anything could really happen." She explained, both girls listening. "and….I got one good hit in before.: she chimed with a slight smile. Kula eyes grew wide and Tama exclaimed with an exaggerated yell.

"Yessss, that's my girl!"

"What..Nala… how did you.."

"She got into my face! I had to defend myself….plus" she lead off. "She was talking about Simba and I…I didn't like that."

"Awwwww!" voiced Kula, happy to see that Nala still had feelings for Simba. She knew that they couldn't he bad at each other forever. I mean they are Simba and Nala after all! "You didn't like another lioness talking about your lion-"

"Please Kula, calm it down. Nala not going back to him- are you?" she didn't answer. "Nala?

"Ugh! What I'm I suppose to do Tama! I'm having his cub for kings sake…yes he did mess up but-I can't hold it against him anymore, I've done things too that I'm not proud of."

"Yea, but he broke your heart!"

"And I broke his when I ended things! Malka told me, I'm not the only one suffering here. Look, I know you're looking after me because you care but… I have to end this beef between us. I have to fix it for both of our sakes."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I do say so, but do I know so?" the lioness shrugged.

"That's up to you Nala." Suddenly three extra figures came into the room. It was the three young males of the pridelands. Nala eyes watched as Simba came passing though his friends. He had a worried look on his face.

"Nala are you okay, I heard what happened with Rafiki?!"

"I…" Nala shot a look at Tojo and Malka, who were conveniently looking in the opposite direction. Their job was to go get Simba, not tell him everything. "I'm fine really." A small smile came across her face as she could see the concern all over his face. Then her eyes noticed all the extra pairs of eyes looking at them. "…um, can you guys give us some space…" she asked. All four got brought back to reality as Nala voice hit them and took them away from the deep moment. They each, slowly walked out of the den, leaving the two. The two watched as they left, Nala slowly got up.

"No, sit down. You should be moving." Voiced Simba with concern.

"Simba, I'm fine, really."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just got alittle stressed and-"

"No, what happened." As she sat, he took her swollen and bruised paw. The blue eyed lioness had forgotten how observant Simba was with her. She could get nothing passed him, even if they hadn't seen each for a while.

"From the beginning?" he nodded. "…I hit Ingine-"

"What? Why?"

"She was messing with me, I don't know what her problem is but…she threated me and the cub…and she got in my face- and Simba I don't know what happened?! She…she was talking about you and her and I…I just wanted her to stop! And i-" the red mane male took her into a sudden embrace to calm her fried nerves. She fell into his embrace and started to cry. "i…i…wanted you there, b-but you weren't and…I was scared!"

" Nala i-" she was so spathic that she couldn't let him talk. "Nala Breath! BREATH…" it took her a moment, a very long moment to gather herself. she felt her moving cub and remembered what Rafiki had told her. "i…I'm sorry…i.. I just want things to go back…the way they were…I don't this. I don't want to be mad at you…I don't want to hate you…I don't want our cub to grow up and you're not there!"

"I'm not going anywhere Nala…I'm staying right here…"

"I'm sorry I hurt you…I know I was being stupid and selfish too…a-and I took it out on you. Malka told me everything that happened! I' sorry…so so sorry, I just want us to be back together again…I can't do it anymore on my own…" a great sense of relief came over the lioness as she finally got to spill her heart out. She took the larger male paw and placed it on her side. " Rafiki said, everything fine…but, I can't stress anymore. But, without you I stress… this whole situation is making me stress…" finally confessing. She didn't look at her former fiancé, but at the ground by his paws. "I want everything to go back to normal, I just don't know how…" that by far was the happiest thing Simba had heard in his life-besides the first time Nala had said ' I love you'- he had been waiting, dying to talk to her about 'them' their relationship, their future as a family. And maybe even…picking back the pieces of where they left off. "so.." she asked. "how can we fix it?"

The prince did not know what do to, but take her into another, tighter embrace. The force knocked the wind right out of her lungs. "I'm so sorry for everything Nala, I truly truly am… and I've missed you so much." He paused. He didn't want her to see him cry, but he could feel the tears of joy breaking their way thru. " You're my best friend, and if I can do anything- anything to help you, or us…I will." He paused. "I just want us to be back together again too." He voiced, she looked at him and slowly wiped away a tear.

"I know…" for a while they said nothing. Staying connected by the silence between them. "I can forgive…but it may take a while to forget. And I'm sure the same is for you with me. but if we can both agree that its done, I have no doubt things will be getter."

"Agreed"

"I've missed you so much." She chimed, nuzzling her head under his chin. The two stay together the rest of that evening. Neither wanted to leave eachother, even when the lionesses went on to leave for the evening hunt. It would take them no time to come back, but they didn't want to take that chance of not being with eachother. For a first time the young mother was able to get some much needed, and restful sleep. Now that Simba was at her side again. they cuddled up together in the back of the den, it was peaceful again. As he watched her chest rise and fall while she slept she couldn't help but be thankful for her. She was his clam and now she was back with him in this storm. A storm, that, seemed still for a while-however was still brewing. It was an awkward sensation for him, being torn like this. He had finally gotten Nala back, but something still didn't seem right. He was still on edge, waiting for something to happened. It can't be over he thought, so easy, so smooth. It was like he wondering thought crossed on to the sleeping lioness as she soon woke from her nap.

"What's wrong? " he asked looking down at her.

"I should be asking you. " he looked at her puzzled. "Our cub is a mind reader, it won't stop kicking me something must be brothering you. Tell me."

"Its nothing." Nala closed her eyes and winched.

"That was a very big kick for a very big lie." She told him " Tell me, or I'm going to start kicking you like this cub is kicking me." he smiled some.

"It's just want you told me earlier, about Ingine." Nala paused. "she…she attacked you."

" I more attacked her because she was getting in my face, but yes. She as coming after me." she informed.

"I want to you stay away from her, you hear."

"I want nothing to do with her. Threaten me that's fine, but threaten my baby…" she paused. " what's wrong with her?"

"Something that's for sure." Suddenly the miss of blood cold be smelled in the air. The lionesses had finally arrived back from the hunt. Simba got up slowly.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you something to eat."

"I'll come with you."

"No stay here and rest."

"So I can be alone by myself."

"I'll be back before you know it." he walked over and gave her a kiss. " I'll be back soo, I promise." She looked at him, smiled, but knew better. He was doing something that he didn't want her to find out. And he was. He was going to confront Ingine.


	17. Chapter 17

+WolfStorm of ShadowClan, Yes Simba going to give Ingine a piece of his mind!

+Money100, Thanks for reading again! sorry for the long wait 😊

Chapter 17

The prince moved swiftly in the setting night. He made sure to avoid any of his pride members who could distract him for his mission. While Nala lay asleep beside him, all he could do was think of her and Ingine. How Nala had to defend herself alone, without him at her side…and all because of Ingine. She was getting what she wanted! To get Nala alone and defenseless- He could not let her get away with anything. He had to let her know she had crossed the line. Mess with him all she wanted- but Nala and his unborn cub. That's another story. When he came to the side den way on the east side, across from pride rock, he stopped. He looked around, it was quiet. Finally he pushed any thought of hesitation out of his mind. He went in.

"Ingine? Ingine!" a lump of fur slowly rose her head in the direction of the noise. You could see her cheek was still swollen with a slightly purplish tint. Nala had gotten her good. That made him happy on the inside. Ingine looked at him dully.

"What do you want? I wasn't expecting company…at least not this early."

"I heard what you did." he voiced confronting her.

"Me? I've been here all day-"

"Cut the crap, okay!" the grey lioness rolled her eyes. And suddenly got up and approached the red mane male. Her eyes intensely on him.

"She hits harder than I thought, I'll give her that."

"If you ever go near her again, it will be the last thing you do…"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm the one you got stuck!"

"You threaten her and our cub!"

"She made me LOSE mine!"

"She didn't anything to you! YOU did this to yourself. You came here and ruined her life and mine! But you know what I'm tired of telling you this- maybe if you stopped being the victim and actually thought about what you were doing your cub would have survived. You are filled with too much hate to see anything clear! Your cub died because of you!" Ingine stood frozen saying nothing, she was motionless. "I don't know what your little plan was but its won't work. If you thought, you would separate us- think again! if she ever comes back to me telling me you threaten her again, exile would be the WON'T be the nicest option for you. Not while I'm alive, and we're still together." Oh, so she gave him? The two love birds finally got back together? Thought Ingine. Well she didn't plan on that- actually nothing was going her way. And soon she would have to leave the pride lands for good. She would have to make her move soon- "In Fact, no I'm done with dealing with you. Let see what my parents have to think of this with you threatening the future queen and their heir-"

"NO! don't!" busted Ingine. " I'm sorry-"

"pssh pleases"

"Simba No please please! You're right everything is my fault! I'm a terrible lioness I know this!" she got in front of him but he pushed her aside. Dammit no, he can't tell them! At least not yet! She grabbed him by his paw, trying to stop him. "I'll leave I'll leave tomorrow! I'll be out of this pride and your life forever!"

"I want you gone NOW. by morning, I better not see a sign of you!" his teeth bared down on her. She quickly let him got and backed away.

"You have my word…I'll be done for good…" he eyed her one last time, before disappearing from her sight. Leaving a chill running down her spine. Everything was happening too fast for her- how could the plan work itself out if she rushed everything?...mmmh maybe, just maybe , this was the kick in the butt she needed to get herself into action. Ingine looked before herself out into the darkness of the great African night. "Perfect…" she spoke as she crept outside.

Meanwhile, traveling back towards pride rock Simba could only think about how good things finally felt. Finally after so many nights being miserable- he could now sleep easy, at least about somethings. Honestly the whole ordeal still seemed like something hard to grab, but as soon as his cub came into the world he would tell them his story, because NOTHING good can happen after midnight and that you should just GO HOME.

"Dude shut up!" said a voice snapping Simba back into reality. Was that? "Tojo I swear to the kings I'm going to punch you in the face one day." Yup his boys.

"Boys clam down, it's not that serious." Tama?...yea the voice with a major side hint of 'sass, and I don't care' in it. and you could hear kula giggling along with everything, yup it was the gang. And it sounded like they were headed right in his direction. He paused, should be go another way? I mean it's not like he's hung out with his friends…in like years. Okay maybe not years but the pass few month snice the whole ordeal happened. He somewhat stayed away from them, and they him- will mainly Kula and Tama. Malka and Tojo weren't going to make any judgements, til they heard his side of the story. Which they did, and he could tell they believe him, but it was still something to wrap their minds around. And even with that, he still felt truly awkward about being with his friends… so leaving. He thought, leaving would be he best thing to so. However it took him longer to come to the decision and by the time he did, the gang was practically walking right into him. When everyone eyes meant they all stopped. "Huh…" the prince said "Hey"

"Hey sim." Voiced Tojo, he could tell it was awkward because Tama and Kula where looking right over him.

"You guys heading out?" he asked.

"Yea, just on a little walk, nothing better to do now."

"Ture…" he added

"Hey, want to come with?" asked Malka. Simba looked eyes looked up to this friends, he knew Malka would always have his back, he could only imagine what Simba was going through and knowing how truly regretful he was, he knew his pal only needed a chance. However, before simba could get a word out- Tama beat him to it.

"No, he's good. And we're good." Simba rolled his eyes. He knew he would have to deal with her sooner or later. But later always sounded so much better. She is Nala best friend so a hurt to Nala was basically twice a hurt to her, because …I don't know, that how girls work. "You wanna roll that eye so that I can blacken it again?" tension grew quick, and nobody wanted to break up a fight tonight.

"Tama clam down." Voiced Malka. " Tts' time to hear him out."

"No, I don't want to hear anything this dog has to say."

"Well too bad, Simba" he looked to his friend "Ever snice you left the group I've had to be the voice of reason over here, and as great as it is, it sucks. This is our job and I'd be more then glad to give it back to you-"

"Voice of reason, he doesn't even take his own advice!" scoffed Tama.

"Well neither do you!"

"Shut up Tojo!" hissed Tama. " No one's even talking to you."

"If it's a gang thing, then everyone has a say. And I say we hear him out, and by we I mean YOU." Ugh two to one, she then looked to Kula to back her up, but the shy lioness looked away.

"C'mon Kula!"

"I know I know, we hate Simba- but…it is weird not having him around and snice he and Nala got back together shouldn't everything be okay?" together? Who told them they got back together, Simba looked to the purple eyed lioness. She eyed Malka and Tojo.

"We… thought it was happening, I mean the cards were playing right, and it was all Tojo saying really. You guys would get back together like two annoying love birds…did we prejudge?"

"I mean yea, we did get back together-"

"YES score- YOU OWE ME!" voiced Tojo too over excited. Clearly some bets had been made. Wow they were some real friends, weren't they? "oh sorry…that's great Simba! It's about time."

"What? Back together- why would she do that?! Ughh she so stupid…"

"No, she's so in love!" corrected Kula.

"Who's side are you even on?" she mouthed slowly, over everything now. Her eyes slowly made their way to Simba because like it or not, she guess she had to listen to his stupid self.

"I'm on the side of things back to the way they were."

"Fine, you got 5 seconds." She retorted to the prince.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, you might even hate me-"

"No hate would be the right word…" he continued.

"I can't take back from what I did, and I'm not going to try to make you believe me and I just want you and everyone to know I'm truly sorry. If I could take it all back I would, I wouldn't have been the stupid lion the stay out, when he knew he should have just come home, because nothing good happens after midnight…honestly I know you love Nala, she's your best friend. And for her sake, I want us to at least be civil with each other. I love her and our cub and I'm going to fix everything that I messed up to the best of my ability. But if she could forgive me, I think you can too." Tama paused.

"You males are stupid…"

"That's why we need females to get up together or else everything fall apart." After all it is Tama who talks a lot about lioness power. lioness giving everything and everyone but themselves, but it they didn't a pride would be nothing without them.

"I can tolerate for Nala sake, but don't think I'll forgive you that easy."

"I'm not asking you- just a chance."

"Fine." There was a pause.

"Okay hug it out." Voiced Tojo, everyone looked at him. "what?"

"Don't push it." well now that that was out the way it seemed like everything was going to be good. The gang seemed to be coming together, slowly but surely. Things could finally go back to being normal or him. "So where are you coming from?" well if he's going to start clean with his friends he might as well tell the truth.

"Ingine." A great sigh came from everyone you. And Tama temper came back.

"You son of a bi-"

"RELAX! I told her she had to leave."

"What? You kicked her out? Dude…didn't she just lose a cub."

"Not after what with Nala- I'm not taking any chances. If you guys weren't there who knows what could have happened to her." Rethinking about today.

"I don't know, she did give Ingine a run for her money." Voiced Tojo. "But I get you…yea, it could have been bad. "Remembering when the lioness had collapsed of exhaustion almost. Tojo really thought she was about to have the cub, and he was not ready for it.

"and if you two didn't take her to Rafiki, I don't even want to think about what could happen."

"Yea… you're right" voiced Malka. "What you're parents say? I mean I know you're the prince and all, but can you make desicon like that yet?"

"They don't know, and hardly."

"Hardly?" asked Tama.

"I guess I didn't tell you guys, my dad not naming me the next succession. So I'm not going to be the king of pride rock." Everyone mouths dropped.

"WHAT?! Whoa whoa whoa… can he do that?" everyone was in a tizzy.

"Yea he can."

"I don't know if your dad noticed, but your his only son. You HAVE to be the next king. If not, then who will be?!" Simba gave Malka a look.

"HELL NO!" he just said he wanted to give Simba back his job of being the 'voice of reason' now this lions over here talking about how he won't be next in line and he, might be, please. Mufasa better get his act together. "tell Mufasa to get this life together, because pride rocks going to go to crap."

"I don't know, I haven't talked to him much about it. it was kinda a big fall out."

"And Sarabi, what did she say?"

"I'm sure she going to talk to my dad. Whether or not he'll take her advice is beyond me."

"That's sucks Simba."

"Yea it does." He paused. "but compared to how life was a few weeks back, I'll take losing my position to be king, than losing everything and everyone one else again.

"aww Simba, I feel so bad…you need a hug" Kula walked over took him into her embrace. He was twice her size, but Kula gave some pretty strong hugs.

"Don't kill him."

"I'm a hugger guys, hugs fix everything."

"So what's you're plan now? You still want to come hang with us, you probably need to talk."

"I was actually going to head back and be with Nal, but she was knocked out when I left. I kinda don't want to bother her."

"Looks like you're hanging with us."

"I guess.." a small smiled come to his face. Maybe this would be good, being able to talk with his friends finally. even though he did want to just head back home and stay with Nal. Hell he would even watch her sleep. But he had been dying to hang with the gang. So he decided he's hang with them for a little while and then had back to Nala, before it was too late.

"Cool we won't be long to so can head back to you're lady." Teased Tojo.

"haha, sounds good."

Back in the comfort of pride cave, a lioness eyes fluttered opened slowly. Nala had just woken up, or was more or less forced to wake up from the movement in her belly. Either the cub was hungry or it was time for her to go to the bathroom. This cub never let her rest, every time she would enter her most relaxing sleep, the cub was jerk her awake with sudden movement. But this time Nala was just too exhausted to get up right away. After the day she had had, her legs were still finding themselves. But the cub wouldn't let up, he or she would just kick and kick and kick, until finally fed up with her cubs attitude she decided she better get it. that was the idea, but again it took a moment, the deep sleep made her legs feel like jello, but it only takes a few moments for the sensation to finally travel down. As she slowly sat her eyes says something in the corner of the cave across from her. She blinked a few times, and questioned the figure. "Sim-simba?" she voiced, but the scent she smelled wasn't him. "…Who's there?" she echoed. The black figured slowly moved closer, the figure was soon contrasted with huge pale yellow eyes popping open. A small glimmer of a white fang could be seen. The young mother heart dropped as she jumped up, readying to defend herself. "HEL-" she stumbled back to get space between them but by that time it was too late. The lioness was on her in seconds. Upper cutting the lioness jaw shut, sending her soaring back . she stood over her lifeless body for a moment. She wasn't dead, only knocked unconscious. She took a moment to examine her body, she was far enough along she thought. She took a moment to catch her breath, before she dragged the body out into the darkness.

+side note HEYYY You guys! give me suggestion for another story you would like to see and I could make it!


	18. Chapter 18

+CandyLuv99, Lol yea, Ingine is throwing paws around here! And thank you for the story suggestion. I know I'm going to start doing a fan series sometime during the summer. So I will keep your suggestion in mind.

+Money100, Thank you as always!

+Woflgilr619, I'm glad you were able to find my story again lol, and yes…I have been known for the cliffhangers, it keeps the heart pumping.

Chapter 18

The night was still. You could hear nothing more than the light breeze and a few leaves and small blazes of grasses fluttering underneath the paws and it's dragged victim. Deep in the southern valley of the pride lands the pale yellowed eyed lioness stopped and took a breath. The lioness had forgotten what it left like to drag a died weight body by herself. One could say she had really gotten use to the life of living in the pride lands. When it came to things like this, help would really be appreciated. But she was on her own and could go to no one. She had stolen the grand cub of the king and queen of the pride lands, and -also the hatred unsolicited thought-of the future queen to pride rock and wife to Simba. This thinking about it put a grimace on her muzzle. She took a moment to walk away and look up at the stars. The thousands and thousands that stay up in the night sky. They seemed to be far away from all the trouble that lay on her mind. And for one moment, Ingine thought of what 'could have been' if things were different, way different. if she had never left home, if she had never left with Mwizi, maybe should would have found a lion like Simba, someone who cared for her. But her path didn't lead to anything of the fairy tail she dreamed of. And that's not fair, somethings she felt like the kings were plotting against her. To make her life hell and difficult for no reason. Suddenly a small whimper took her from her thought. She looked over to find Nala waking to. she rolled her eyes, she knew she would be a hard one to deal with. The lioness is stubborn, and all she wanted was for her to get her job over quick and easy. She walked over slowly to the dazed lioness, who could barely lift her head. She walked over, Nalas dry and half opened blue eyes slowly made their way towards her. She could barely focus; her vison was so blurred. She blinked repeatedly. Ingine sighed, took her right paw and shoved Nala head back into the ground. She would feel the inside of her head bobble back and forth. Taking what little consciousness, she had, away. Until she laid again lifeless before her. Well it seemed like her break was over, she needed to get Nala back to the den before she gained full conciseness again, then it would be so easy to handle her.

On the other side of the pride lands and completely unaware of their friends situation. The gang of young adults hung around a small lagoon. Chatting up a storm of what is to come next with Simba and Nala now that they are back together.

"So you're telling me you two are not getting married?" asked Malka, laying down under the shadow of an acacia tree.

"I mean…" Simba started, not knowing what to really say.

"No it's too soon Malka, at least let her have the cub first." Advice Tama, "At least that way she only has to stress about one thing." It could be seen she had warmed back up to her life long pal Simba, even though she'll never forget the ordeal. The feeling of having everything back normal the way things were was something everyone needed. The only one missing was Nala, but she was back home sleeping- or so they think.

"No…I don't think so." The red mane male voiced, everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Why? You guys are finally back together, this is like the dream!" voiced Tojo " I mean how long have you been waiting for this."

"Trust me I have, believe me…and it was something I think about…but, I don't think she and I could get married."

"Why?" asked Kula. It went quiet for a moment. The only things heard was them breathing, until simba had decided to tell them why,

"…It wont be the same."

"Same?" they asked confused, and looking to one another.

"She and I, even though we are back together, everything will be different. plus, I think I would be the one who couldn't handle it." he paused, he had to explain himself. "The whole ordeal that happened. I know I hurt her, and I can never take away that hurt that I caused. And the hurt she caused me by throwing everything away- yes I know my ass deserved it. but…i…I never felt that low and alone before. And I was because I caused her to hate me-I hated myself- but her hating me, and the look she gave me when she found out about Ingine. I can't see that look on her face again. Hell…I'm a whimp fine, a crybaby even. I don't care. I know my dad will be asking the same question too. And I'm going to give him the same answer." No one said nothing.

"It's like you're weak with her and weak without her. Ughh, you two make me sick." Voiced Tama. "But, you're going to marry her."

"Tama did you not just heat the lion." Voiced Tojo.

"I did stupid, but I also see his face. And c'mon you know these two idiots as well as I do. They're going to get married. Yea it won't be the picture prefect one they were expecting."

"Yea and never say never." Added Kula.

"I think what you need to do it wait, wait til the cub is here, wait until you and your dad fix things with you and being the next future king, because honestly who it's gonna be? Kula too nice, Tojo just Tojo, Malka lazy ass hell and I would be a dictator. So, C'mon, you two are really the only ones that will keep the place from falling apart." Simba laughed some.

"Haha, yea, I suppose."

"Well I think she's right."

"Thank you Malka."

"I'll think about for now. I think the baby coming is more of a concern for me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I mean I know I nothing. And then… I don't know to me, she just seems so tried."

"Well I mean carrying another life can be exhausting."

"I just worried, ya know."

"Dude we get you. I think if you really had something to be concerned about she tell us. Or the monkey. When Tojo and I took her over there, he said she was fine."

"You're right. I'm worrying for nothing." He chimed.

The night the gang stay out way pass their 'curfew' even though they didn't really have. Honesty the pridelands isn't that much of an exciting place, when it comes to outsiders and random dangers. Mufasa was the kingdom on lockdown always, to after a while of being out and talking up a storm, there's nothing more to do than just, head back home. Which they didn't mind, having outsider threaten in their boarders is something they do not have to time to deal with right now, especially Simba. Because he would have to help his dad and be at his side. So living the boring life right now was exactly what he needed.

The next morning the great circle raised in the sun again, taking its place in the great circle of life once more. The prideland lions found themselves coming back to life after a nice needed slumber. Simba had gone back to the royal den with his mother and father, he did get in late and he knew Nala would still be sleeping when he rose in the morning. Even though he was early, Simba was not the first the wake up, as usually his father was up well before the sun. Sarabi was still in the back part of the den, catching the last few seconds of sleep before her internal clock woke her up as well. Now it was just father and son alone.

"Morning son." Mufasa voice deep, as he gazed over the horizon. "Its nice to see you here." After he and his son had their fallout, Simba had been sleeping either outside of at a side den. He couldn't sleep with the lioness of course and he felt unwelcomed in his father presence. But last night, last night was different. for some reason or another, he didn't even think about he and his father issues they had. After he talked with his friends, it just seemed natural for him to head back home to his mother and father den like old times. A habit. An old habit he had not gone in a while, but yet felt so familiar.

"Yea." He voiced, walking and sitting beside his father. Also gazing as the horizon before them. It was always eye-catching and breathtaking to see the vastness of the pride lands. She was so beautiful and rich in life, she could bring tears to your eyes if you let her. The young male cleared this throat and bought his gaze over to his father. "Dad, I need to talk with you."

"And I you." Voiced the king.

"Look I know I messed up and big time. I can't imagine what you and mom are thinking and how you feel. But believe me, when I said I've learned my lesson and I'm trying to work things out. Nala and I, we're on good terms now. And it actually looks good for us."

"That's great son."

"And I exiled Ingine yesterday." Mufasa raised a eye and began to say something, but Simba beat him to it. "I know I know, I over stepped my boundaries and I should have consulted you and mom first."

"well, why didn't you?" his voice was clam, which surprised his son. He was expecting him to be more or less pissed. Or at least upset he did come to him first. But he demeanor was clam too clam.

"Because I needed to handle it at that moment, do you know what happened with Ingine and Nala?" the king furrowed his brow. "They had an altercation, Malka and Tojo ended up taking her to Rafiki."

"My kings, when was this?" he voiced concerned.

"A day or so ago."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"What was the altercation about?"

"…Nala just said she threatened her…so I told her to had to leave. If I overstepped myself given the situation now with my standing, I'm sorry. Nala and the cub are my top priorities right now."

"I understand, I was a young father once. You want to keep them from harm."

"Yes, and that also means you." He voiced lowly. Mufasa drew confused.

"What do you mean me?"

"I know you don't want us to have this cub. I can live with it, I don't care really anymore. So I plan on making everything easy for you. When she has the cub she and I will move out to a side den. We'll stay there for a while and when the cub can walk you won't have to worry about anything being said."

"What? You're leaving?" the voice was of an added mother with a concerned look on her face. "Simba?"

"I have to do it…it's for the best. For her and cub and myself."

"Why would you leave your pride son? Your family?" Sarabi looked over to her mate. "You haven't told him have you?"

"Told me what?"

"You're father changed his mind. You will receive pride rock after us."

"What?!...really, why?"

"Because you have the best mother a lion could ask her. And also. She knocked some much needed sense into my head. I have the bump to prove it." Simba was speechless. "look son, I know I acted in hast, and you have to forgive me. when I learn about your situation- I immediately thought of myself and I was same the situation…I didn't handle it the best. And I paid for it. I had to prove myself to my father again, beg your mother for forgiveness, confront the pride and tell them how this situation didn't reflect me as king and ruler. After all your subjects don't have to follow you just because you are king. They have their own free minds."

"I see…That why you panicked."

"that's why I freaked out son. I had to be prefect from then on out, that's why I was and am hard on you. I don't want you to make the mistakes I've made."

"…It would have been nice to know this before this all happened, maybe you wouldn't have."

"Son your father is working on 'not being prefect' and allowing his son to know he just a normal lion as anyone else, aren't you Mufasa?"

"Yes."

"You might want to tell him how that story ended." Noted the queen. She muzzled her head under her king. She began to walk out of the cave, she had her lioness to lead and Simba and Mufasa could use the alone time. She left the two alone, they watched her leave and then looked to one another.

"End?"

"Ughh, come with me son. Are you busy?"

"Well I was going to be with Nala today."

"I'll have you back before she awakes, I promise. Come, walk with me."

the prince hesitated. He didn't really want to go with his father- but at the same time he was curious to know what his mother meant by 'end' could he have another sibling out there? Ways there something they were keeping from him. This was something the king had to know, so he sucked it up and went with his father. Nala would be there when he returned.

Small rocks scattered everywhere and a small puddle of water laid in the middle of the den. Water that was left from the earlier morning dew. It smelled of water and the air, oddly was cold. Slowly, her eyes began to shutter open. Her head began to spin as she forced herself to wake up to join reality.

A small gasp left her mouth as she felt the pain from her jaw. It was swollen and she could taste blood in her mouth. "..mm…w-what the." She finally got a look at her surrounds, she didn't know where the hell she was. Nothing looked or smelled familiar to her. It was terribly dark. The den entrance was closed off which made it hard to breath. She tried to get up but realized her paws here tied together by thick tree vines. "what the hell-" suddenly the entrance began to open. Sun slowly started to pour in and blind the lioness. Smaller rocks crackled and churched the weight of the larger rock being moved.

" Oh, you're awake. I thought you'd be out for some time longer."

"I-ingine ?..."

"Yes?"

"W-where am I ? what is this?" Nala voiced confused trying to gather herself.

"Oh, you're here in some side den I found."

"What? Why!"

"You don't remember?" Nala gave her a look. She was full if it, of course she didn't remember, she doesn't know what the hell in happening. "eeesh, you must have hit your head on those rocks harder than I thought."

"Where's Simba?"

"Not here." The grey lioness eyes looked at Nala struggle to get up. Her paws were tied so tight together. All she could do was lay on her side. Helpless. Ingine walked over to her side and rubbed her panting belly. "You need to relax Nala, that's the monkey order." The lioness look up at her.

"What are you doing?!" she continued to rub her stomach. The cub unknowingly began to kick rapidly.

"I have a fighter on my paws." Commenting about the cub.

"What do you want?!"

"Nothing, well not you…well maybe. For now I do need you-"

"WHY?!..."

"Shhhh clam yourself, don't cause anymore trouble for yourself."

"…More?" Nala stained and stained herself over and over again to sit up, at least on all fours. But she was too big now to even balance herself. she slowly began to panic, alone and helpless and in the paws of her enemy. Nala was growing fearful for her life. Ingine then poked a claw at eh mother stomach, Nala grimace in discomfort.

"Haha, you look like you're about to pop!"

"Ing-"

"Oh! The lioness will be making their way back to pride rock soon. Mmm I need to make some stops for you before then." She got up to leave with another word. Moving the large rock over the entrance once more.

"No Ingine NO!" calls falling on deaf ears.

Clueless of her situation, and walking across the valley with his father. Simba and Mufasa continued their talk, now away from listening ears. To be honest the conversation was rather awkward for Simba hearing this new and startling information about this father. I mean, after all he was Mufasa the king of the pride lands. His father- in his mind- was near and always prefect. And he was the clueless son who was going to mess up his name.

"So I guess I should finish the story shouldn't I. I know your mother will ask."

"I guess, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I can just tell her you did."

" No no son, you need to hear this."

"…oh, okay." Was all he could say really.

"You know I talked with another lioness while being with your mother?"

"Right, because of uncle Scar…saying something like she was cheating on you…so you should get her back. And something like you didn't go over to her and ask."

"Yes, anyways I was young…well old enough to know the business but younger than you. And young Mufasa thought it would be fair to get back at Sarabi for something she didn't do and honestly, something I had never seen, only told that day by my brother. Anyways I took his idea and I met with a lioness that use to be our friend. She was rather a 'known' lioness and I thought what better way to make Sarabi jealous."

This was not awkward at all.

"Dad, beofer you finish… I didn't need to know details…I'm familiar with the process."

"Oh right, anyways well what I thought was done was done. And I told my brother. He in turned brought it up and Sarabi clearly heard. She was upset, but more confused. She couldn't understand why I would break our engagement."

"So you told her why?"

"No she forced me."

"ugh?"

"She back me into a corner and wouldn't let me go until I explained myself. Obviously you know I would never raise my paw to a lioness so I didn't stop her- she on the other paw had no problem letting me know how she felt."

"Ha"

"I told her what happened, I told her I knew she had broken our engagement and another lion and that it hurt me. so I did what I did to hurt her back. It wasn't until then that I learned it was a lie, even getting the lion himself to vouche for her word. I was taken aback. She broke things off with me because she thought she was marrying a king, a leader- not some jealous cub who gets his feelings hurt over a few heard words. And I didn't blame her. She told her parent what had happened, they told mine I had to explain what had happened. Scar was even there, acting as if he has no idea what was going on. And to make matters worse…the lioness had told me she was pregnant."

"What you do."

"Unlike you, I told my father because I was terrified. He said there was nothing I could do really. Sarabi and I were done, so I devoted my time to the lioness. When it came time for the cub to be born I was…surprised."

"…surprised?"

"yes, it wasn't mine."

"huh? And she didn't say anything?"

"No, and it turned out to be the lion your mother was supposedly with."

"Ironic…I guess."

"something like that."

"But dad how could the cub not be yours? if you were the last one with her."

"like I said I was young, and unlike you kids nowadays I had no idea what to do, at all."

"Wow. Sounds like a great first time."

"hardly. If you can even count it. because she was telling me what to do."

"Ouch dad."

"Hey I didn't know. Anyways that news got out, I was relieved. Oddly enough the first person I thought of telling was Sarabi. Its' not like id didn't have feeling for her. I loved her, which was why I did what I did to hurt her like she did…well supposedly had done to me."

"So mom took you back?"

"Eventually after a long long period of me proving myself to her and her family."

"So I don't have some half sibling out there?"

"No son, you don't" he paused for a second and looked at his son. "I wanted to tell you that, because I want you to be able to tell me anything. I know I may give off the vibe that I don't' care or that I won't be able to relate, but son I can. And I want us to be close again. you used to be my best buddy when you were a cub."

"I remember that."

"I miss it."

"me too."

"and… don't think I don't want you to have this cub. Yes, I wish it was later, but you need to know I will love the cub regardless."

"Thanks dad, because I'm nervous…really really nervous. And I don't know why…I don't know what I suppose to do, do I do anything? I mean when mom was having me what did you do?"

"Everything she said haha, and held her paw tight when you were coming."

"See, what if I can't handle…Nala having the cub and I just pass out!"

"Well son, she's having the cub not you…so I think you should be okay haha. If the thought gets you queasy, then just look at her and tell her everything going to be okay."

"Sounds easy."

"It's not, especially when she is squeezing the life out of you in the process. But you deal with it."

"You're right, thanks dad."

"you're welcome son. C'mon let's get you back." Voiced the king to his son was he reversed his direction. The two continued to father son bond as they walked home.

It was dark and quiet and it seemed like hour had passed after Ingine had left. Nala had started to feel a numbness in her paws and left side. She had not moved it hours almost.

"Ughh! C'mon!" she struggled to wiggler her way out and it was testing her limited patience. "Crap…" she was tried. She hadn't eaten snice yesterday and now it was well into the afternoon. At least she thought. She couldn't see anything but could hear the various sounds of other animals outside of the den. Her mouth was parched, she needed water. She needed to get something to eat. She could feel the cub inside her growing restless. It was over time for the cub to be eating and Nala knew. "Don't worry ….we're going to get out of this…daddy will find us-"

Suddenly the rock began to move again and Nala shot up.

"Ingine INGINE!"

"Stop yelling, no one can hear you…actually " Thinking about it "scream you'll just be tire yourself out." She informed.

"Why are you doing this?! Tell me! I've done nothing to you…"

"Doesn't matter."

"yes, it does, why would you do this to me?!"

"Me , me, me. is that all you ever think about? I don't see what he sees in you."

"Is that it? Simba are you jealous of me?"

"…Please."

"..yes you are… you have to me. why else would you care so much."

"I don't care about you! I care about him, and out family!"

"…ww-what?!"

"Beauty is deaf I see."

"Ingine you don't have a family- Simba not your family! You need to realize this!"

"Of course he is? Why else do you think he'll be looking for me soon?"

"He'll be looking for me! and OUR baby!" it wasn't sinking threw, the lioness was gone and there was no bringing her back. She was crazy -crazy. Ingine was not going to acknowledge her. So Nala changed her approach.

"I need to eat…the baby needs to eat" to change the subject and maybe get her untied.

"my baby fine." Voiced Ingine dropping off more things, Nala saw she had some time of herbs in a leaf sack almost. She grew curious.

"What's that?" she asked, she didn't get an answer "What is that Ingine?!"

"Its for you and the baby, later." Later? What did she mean later? Before she could even get her mind to warp around what was happening Ingine began to leave again.

"No…no…don't leave me! INGINE!" again her calls went on deaf ears. Furious and pissed Nala screamed. "AAAAAArrrgghhh!" she screamed and screamed until finally the dry air took the scream out of her. Tears ran down her face as she struggled to catch her breath. The cub began to move feverish inside of her. "…d-don't worry…daddy's going to find us…he's going to find us…"


	19. Chapter 19

+Wolfgirl619, thanks for the review, and I know right Great Kings and Queen! What the hell Ingine!

+Manfanikio, I know poor Nala, all captured and crap it's not her day. Thanks for the review!

+CandyLuv99, Ingine is a crazy/lost lioness over here, I'm excited to keep wirting and see what I can come up with lol. Mmm, maybe I can have some Tama and Ingine action thanks for reviewing.

+Money100, I know right! Why do crazy things have to happen to these two lol, and I'll keep you guys updated soon probably tomorrow, because I'm in the writing mood. Also I need to start my new storyline for the summer lol.

Chapter 19

The sun was still burning bright in the sky as the king and prince of the pridelands where heading home. The walk had given the father and son duo time to have a 'father and son' time bonding. They had talked non-stop. Like two old friends reuniting again after a long time apart. Simba had not realized how much he missed talking to his father as a father and not some over bearing dictator. Even though he is not, Simba was had the ' I'm your father first and friend never' vibe form him. Maybe he should have looked at is as, ' I'm your father fist and friend later'. Especially now that Simba is an adult, and soon-to-be-father. He and his father can see eye to eye on some things now. To say the least, the prince was finally feeling good about things. This relationship with Nala, finally getting rid of Ingine and having the blessing and support of his father again. it was all turning up Simba.

As the two reached pride rock they were greeted by a loving face. The lioness had walked over and muzzled her son and husband. Sarabi must have finished the hunt early, that or they had been walking longer than they had thought and where clueless when hearing the dinner call.

"You're home early, that or we're late" commented the king.

"No, hunting was earlier today. the wild beast seemed off their game today."

"Really that good for us."

"Yes, they seemed to be distracted by a rouge hippo." Mufasa raised a brow.

"Yes that's the news that I heard. There tension building up at the waterhole. I think you should look at it."

"Ugh…and everyone knows how hard it is to reason with hippos." Commented Mufasa, thinking of his last encounter with one years ago. During his first year as king and the start of the dry season. Water was scarce, everyone's tension were on high and the hippos were scaring everyone from the waterholes. Even threaten some of the animals. "This will be great."

"But dad, the dry season not until a few more months, why is he out wandering?" commented Simba thinking about the ordeal himself.

"That's a question you can ask him son."

"Me?" the prince stopped in his tracks.

"I mean if you want you, besides I think this would be a good experience for you. I already know the territory patrol. Next communicating with your subjects and fixing their many problems is next in order. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I'd be there is help if you had any problems."

"Really?"

"I think you should do it Simba, your father right it will be good for you. And with Mufasa there it shouldn't be long. Besides were still preparing the kill we can just wait some." Simba noticed the eyes of both his parents on him. Kings he thought, he really didn't want to go out and help his father-but it was an opportunity it rarely gets. He did want to each on Nala he hadn't seen her snice yesterday. The pause on his face caused his father to say something.

"Well I know you want to see Nala, so you can son."

"I do, but I also want to go help dad."

"Well I can't wait son, I have to head up and see what that rouge hippos is doing. You can join me later." This was true, but curiosity and his impatience nature got the best of him.

"It'll be quick, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, mom if you see Nala tell her I'm with my dad and I'll head over to her as soon as I can."

"No problem son, I'm sure she'll understand." A smile came across his face, and Sarabi could picture her young cub again. excited to go out and do kingly things with his father. Some things never change it seems. The red eyed queen watched as her mate and son made their way back into the pridelands. To handle todays agenda.

In the back of a cold dark cave, still tied together Nala laid still, breathing in the stale air. Her head hurt and her jaw was still throbbing. She didn't know what had happened between her and Ingine that night, but Ingine must have hit the crap out of her or something. She was still feeling that pain. Her tail flickered about, irritated. How long has it been? Do they even know she gone? What could Simba be doing? She tried to no avail to guess the time. Normally after the morning hunt the pride eats together, someone should notice she is gone. In fact, she had no doubt that they were out looking for her, right? She then looked over to the herbs that where placed by Ingine earlier.

"…what could she want with those…" she commented almost to herself, well to herself really she was all alone. The thought of what that crazy lioness could be planning honestly unnerved her. The last thing she wanted to deal with was Ingine. If she could even deal with her, she was defenseless. Both physically and mentally. As of now she had lost all the feelings on her left side. Nala was trying not to think about it too much, for it scared her. Her cub hasn't moved in the last hour or so, after doing some crazy kicking before hand. The cub was probably sleeping, yea, sleeping. That's what she told her. But she couldn't help but think about her cub. She has had no food and no water. She could feel this affect her body and cub in many ways. Her vison was blurry, and the unclear vision made her head throb as well as her jaw. The air in this den was so dry she had to breath threw her mouth. However doing this caused her throat to become extremely dry as well, she would have violent coughing spells that would pain her. It was not looking good for her, and with every second passing her belief that someone would find her grew weaker and weaker.

Then she heard a noise, a welcomed one at that. It was the noise of rocks being crushed underneath each other as the larger boulder was seen being moved aside. The lioness vision became blinded by the outpour of sun making it's way to the back of its den. Nala pinched her eyes shut to cope, then she felt a force pull her by the nap of her neck, flopping her onto her other side. Nala grimace in pain from the force, it almost knocked the air out of her. "Argh!" she curled her body into a ball to combat the discomfort.

"Sit up." Ordered Ingine. Nala opened her eyes slowly.

"w-what?"

"I said, sit up." She was tied together, what could she really do. Nala just looked at her baffled. " I have to do everything I see." Ingine rolled her eyes, over this lioness. She forcefully took Nala by her neck again and dragged her closer to the caves back wall and placed her against it.

"Mmm.." Nala bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Ingine eyed her dully.

"Please, it hasn't even begun yet and you're already tearing up." Yes she was crying. She was scared, alone, afraid no one knew where she was and was terrified for her cub. So yes, the strong Nala was crying. She didn't try to hide her tears, not that she really could. She was too weak now to keep in all together. Tears stained her face and the floor below her as the water droplets fell from her face.

"…p..please..let me go..I promise I won't tell anyone!...just let me go!"

"I will." She confessed.

"When…WHEN?!"

"Soon actually. I won't need to anymore." Won't need her? What did she mean by that. She didn't have time to pose the question, because Ingine was back and carried the sack of herbs with her. "Open." She order.

"W-what is that…"

"Open." She voiced again. no emotion in it.

"What is that?!" Nala shook her head in objection. She eyed Ingine, she couldn't read her, she couldn't understand her. How could she save herself if she didn't know what Ingine wanted. Was it Simba, her home…her future was queen? What? What is it. "…I-ingine-Aaaargh!" Nala felt a rock hard punch enter the middle and lower ribs. The air run out of her lungs like lighting and her mouth opened dropping small droplet of dried spit came flying out. Nala gasped for air was Ingine took her lower jaw and shoved it upward. Then with one paw she forced the various herbs down the chocking lioness throat. It was all a matter of seconds and then it was over. She dropped Nala jaw and her head went slamming back towards the ground. Air…air was what she struggled for. As Nala regained air in her lungs Ingine took out a claw and cut the tied vines on Nala back legs. "…w…what…what did you do?!"

"Relax, I just untied your back legs. You'll thank me later."

"…w-why?" the grey lioness walked out of the den once again. "Wait!...my-my stomach hurts!"

"Girl, it hasn't even started yet." She mouthed. "I'll be back for you when it begins to start."

"What?!...wh-what starts?!"

" Your contractions." Nala eyes shot up and widen with absolute fear. She was frozen-paralyzed even. She could move nothing, and sense nothing but the fast beating of her acceleration heart. "I'll be back soon, I'm starving I gotta grab something to eat." She winked, and even had the audacity to smile at her. As she went back to moving the rock over the opening, closing Nala off to the world.

Noon was soon leaving the pridelands when Simba and Mufasa returned back from their little agenda. They weren't gone for too long maybe an hour or so. Finding common ground for a two ton animal isn't the easiest thing in the world. But with some words of advice from his father and a lot of talking, Simba was able to get the rouge male hippo to go somewhere else. Needless to say by this time they had missed their breakfast, but would catch another meal later.

"I have the say, that was good son. I'm impressed."

"Thanks dad, I just did what you told me honestly. And it made sense to get myself in his position to really under him- well actually that part I got from mom." He teased.

"Hmm, I'm sure. Well I'm sorry you missed breakfast, and kept you from Nala for so long."

"No problem, and like you said I needed it." the prince chimed, nodding to his father that he would be taking his leave. The king retorting back and the two soon parted ways. Simba knew Nala would be up by now, and was probably wondering what the heck he had been doing all day. But he was sure she'd understand and it would be a good story to tell her while they just chilled. He turned and walked right into the lioness den, beginning to speak to her before he even rounded the corner. "I'm sorry I'm late Nal, but you won't believe what I just did- Nala?" he stopped in his tracks when she wasn't in the den. That was odd, she should be here- okay, maybe she went out to get some fresh air. Usually she just stayed inside and rested this days lately- that's what Tama had told him that night. He had asked how Nala had handled the whole situation with he and Ingine. And Tama said she just stayed inside the den mostly. So he expected to see her here. But it's not the early morning now, she probably left to find him or to stretch her legs. Maybe she was with the gang, or the girls. He hadn't seen them all morning.

The red mane male went out in screach of his friends. In his mind he ran his map of their two main places, the lagoon or the valley hillside that they normally hang at. He ran over his options and decided to go to the hillside. It was a nice day too, so they were probably their fooling around. As he got there the sound of distance laughter rang in his ears. Bingo. Making his way thru the green thicket he came out onto the field. There Tojo and Malka where having it out in a wrestling match, while Tama and Kula watched from the side lines. Talking smack to distance the boys as normal.

"Yo Simba! Come tag in!"

"Why? So you have two guys kick your tail!" mocked Malka as he had the skinnier male Tojo in a headlock.

"Hah no, I'll pass for now." The two boys shrugged their shoulders and went back to their play. The prince walked over to the lioness. The two prideland beauties gave their future king a smile.

"Hey, wassup Simba." Voiced Tama. "We haven't seen you all day."

"Yea I was with me dad."

"King stuff?" voiced Kula curiously

"Yea king stuff."

"Oh so you did work things out with your dad." Tama.

"I did, this morning. We actually had a nice talk to clear the air from last time. It was good-we needed it. I also learned some interesting things about my dad as well."

"Hmm? Mufasa has secrets?"

"I'll tell you later." The purple eye lioness could see, even though Simba was talking to them, his eyes where someplace else.

"You looking for something?" she asked.

"Yea, is Nala around?"

"Nope." They voiced not too concerned.

"No?" he echoed, now looking at them. "Do you know where she is?"

" I don't know, back home at the den."

"No I just left the den she's not there."

"Well I don't know Simba, I thought she was with you?" she voiced rolling over onto her side. This was her napping position. "Why are you so worried?"

"Well she not, and I haven't seen her all day!" he wasn't yelling but the distress in his voice could be heard a mile away.

"Yo what's wrong?" asked the two males now joining the conversation. "Simba?"

"I don't know, I think something wrong with Nala."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her and normally she usually around."

"Yea, but maybe she went for a walk or something."

"Ha Kula, as big as she is now. She's not walking anywhere." Chimed Tama in fun.

"Guys I'm serious. I think something up."

"Well look, we can go look for her, how that sound. We can split up that way we cover more ground."

"Sounds good." Before they could say a 'break' or for Tama to even get up. Simba was already making his way down the hillside.

"Oh…okay, break." Tojo.

"Yo Simba wait for us! You girls good by yourself?" asked Malka

"Yea were good-"

"But Tojo can come with us…if we wanted of course." Tama rolled her eyes.

"Well looks like i'm needed elsewhere." He walked over to the lioness side. Malka nodded.

"Cool, met up with you guys later…yo Simba wait!" he retorted to the red mane lion, who now seemed to be miles away. "Great." He complained. Now he had to catch up with him.

"Looks like you better get to moving." Teased Tama.

"yea yea…" the dark brown made slowly made his way down the hillside.

On the other of the pridelands a cream lioness lay collapsed on a cold cave floor. The herbs were slowly starting to make their way inside of her body. "Oww..mmm!" should couldn't clench her stomach to easy the discomfort snice her paws where still tied, so she tucked her head inside of her chest to try to combat it. Ingine raised her head slowly, a stale emotion on her face as she was trying to sleep. She had just eaten her meal and like all lions a nap would soon follow after. But not for her, after all who could sleep with someone crying next to them all the type.

"Could you please be quiet, I'm trying to sleep here, I've had a long day." She voiced, resting her head back on her paws.

"Y-you…b-bitc…Mmm!" another small wave of contraction right, and then slowly dissipated. She was finally able to calm herself. Her eyes went straights towards Ingine. "…Ingine…"

"Nala.." she voiced calmly.

"Please, take me home! I need to go home-"

"I wish I could but…"

"I'm serious…I can't have my cub here."

"Well don't worry, you won't be alone. Lucky for you, you have someone who is experienced."

"…in-Ingine please. I can't have my cub here-" the lioness that was on the other side of the den said nothing. But continued you take her nap. Then she slowly opened one eye, ugh, maybe she should explain herself to the blue eyed lioness. After all, she didn't want Nala stress to affect her cub.

"Look as soon as you have the cub, I'll want nothing to do with you. You give me what I want, and I'll give you want you what. You want to go home and I'll give that to you, once you give me what I want." By this time Ingine had gotten up and had walked over to Nala. She was rubbing her swollen belly. Which gave Nala her answer.

"NO! NO NO NO NO! you'll stay away from my cub! You won't touch it! I wont let you!"

"I'm sure when the time comes you wont have much of a chose-"

"Over my dead body will I let you take my cub! I swear to the kings I'll ki- ARGH!" this time a harder contraction hit her. Stabbing her like a claw in raw meat. The pain dragged and dragged itself down her womb. "crap!…oh my god…oh my god…" her blue eyes shot blood red, and wide.

"What?" she leaned forward over her large stomach to see a pool of water around the back end of the lioness. "mhm, this is working faster than I thought."

"…my-my water...my water just broke!" panicked Nala. "w-what.." she couldn't even get a sentence out without hyperventilating. "Ingine!" she begged. Tears starting to flow from her eyes. "Take me back-please! I'll do whatever you want…just please! I have to see-"

"See Simba? You're friends? Oh, or be surrounded by your annoying stupid friends? ' oh Nala! Oh Nala! Nala this, Nala that!' great kings! If anything I'm helping you. I'm keeping you from that suffocating pride of yours-"

"They'll find me! and when they do, you'll be in big trouble! Exile will be the least of your worries."

"Rights, that IF they find me, and if they do, they won't find you. Those herds I gave you not only cause pre-labor, but also the aroma hide the scent of nearly anything. They could be standing right above you and not get your scent at all."

"Y-you're a monster!"

"Not always-but it looks like I became one thou. Well I guess that's life, and how much it sucks. But I guess in your case your life was always picture prefect and nothing goes wrong for you. Even with your falling out with Simba, you guys still managed to get back together…isn't that love for ya"

"….i have to go back… what if something goes wrong-Ingine I've never had a cub before I'll need help!...I'll need Sarabi...or Rafiki-"

"YOU HAVE ME! good old loveable, reliable Ingine! And yet that seems to not please anyone!"

"You're putting my cub at risk!"

"My cub will be fine! I'll make sure of that…even if I have to cut it out of you myself!"

"…I'll die if you do!"

"That sounds like a personal problem…" shrugged Ingine. Yet again another wave of contraction hit Nala like a bull. Knocking the wind right out of her lungs and locking in her lower stomach.

"Aaargh!...aaargh!" she rolled over in agony. Eyes almost rolling in the back of her head. " Aaaaaaaarghhh! KINGS SIMBA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

They had searched all evening and nothing, absolutely no sign of the lioness. They had met back up at the valley hillside. Simba worries where only confirmed when he saw the faces of the others. Nothing. The red mane heart felt heavy as his worst fears seemed to be happening.

"Look don't worry dude, we'll go to your parents they'll know what do to, right."

"…r-right." He voiced distantly.

"Right, lets go!" Malka, taking the lead, as everyone followed. Simba head was too lost in thought to think clearly now. What happened to Nala, where could she be?! Was she okay. Was she hurt. Then a voice came and brought him back to reality.

"Don't worry Simba, we'll find her." It was Kula her purple eyes where filled with hope and promise.

"I know."

They took no time returning back to pride rock, and no thought od question when it came to storming into the main den. There the king and queen sat talking, they gaze went straight the entering adults.

"Son? What wrong?" voiced Sarabi.

"Mom…something wrong, I cant find Nala anywhere. She been done all day- I think something happened to her!" he pat out all the information at once, nearly losing the two.

"Wait, wait…what?"

"Nala…" Kula voiced, "We don't know where she is, we looked all over."

"Well maybe she went for a walk?" Mufasa trying not to seem alarm and clam the crowd.

"No dad, something wrong. I feel it, we have to do looking for her!" the king and queen soon got up. They had never seen Simba like this, and if he was this worried, they should be too.

"I'll send a screach party." Voice the king. "Malka, Tojo, come with me!" the two males nodded and followed their king. Sarabi came forward and took the girls.

"Kula, Tama you come with me-"

"What about me mom?"

"Stay here, just in case she comes back we'll need someone here at priderock-"

"But I want to go with you!"

"I know son, but trust me. you'll be better here…worrying won't help you find her. Just…Stay here, until we get back." Reluctantly he listened. Almost storming away, he couldn't think of the thought of something happening to Nala and him not being there. "we'll be back soon son." Then the three lioness found themselves leaving pride rock. "Tama?" asked Sarabi.

"Yes Sarabi?"

"Did you see Nala last night, after dinner?"

"I don't think so, we were out late last night. I think I remember seeing her in the den but…honestly I can't remember..." then the rough and tough lioness, Tama nearly found herself in tears. Sarabi had to stop to comfort her.

"Don't worry it'll be fine, everything okay."

"…She's my best friend and I- I should have- what if something did happen to her…I mean something has to be wrong! She wouldn't do something like this Sarabi…"

" Well right now we don't know that for sure. We'll find her. Until then, we have to keep out hopes up." Kula and Tama tried to take her words to heart. "C'mon we have to go."


	20. Chapter 20

+Money100, Thanks for the review as always and me too, I figured I had to get the father son back together before the story ended. It only seemed right.

+Wolfgirl619, Oh no, I hope you don't cry it's really getting good, and I can't say what this crazy lioness will do next.

Chapter 20

A high pitch scream, of utter pain and discomfort echoed through the cave. The night would be a long and hard one Nala. She laid crippled from the pain on the cave floor. Her body drowning in her own sweat. " Aaaaargh!" she panted feverishly awhile looking down at her swollen stomach. Ingine sat all, but watching. "y-you…b-BITCH! You did this to me!" she spat the words out at her. She wanted Ingine to feel the pain she was feeling but she knew that would be impossible. This was torture. No one told her cub birthing would be like this, yes she knew it was difficutly- but this…this makes her want to die. She was being torn apart from the inside out, literally.

"Usually that wrong thing you would be telling Simba, but I guess in your circumstance its… different." the blue eyed lioness gave her a glare, there was nothing more she could do but take care of herself at this moment. "Mmmm." Ingine got up and walked over the Nala. She used a claw to scoop up her tail, seeing what Ingine was doing sent a wave of some rushing emotion down her spine was she roared at her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Ingine dropped her tail.

"Relax, I was seeing how far along you are." Which she did not appreciate at all. She walked over to her face and began to pet her. "You're not there yet, but it's happening soon."

"Nothing happening…I won't let it…" she spat between clenched teeth. The yellow eyed lioness gave her a 'really' look. You can't control mother nature little Nala, she knew this. And Nala knew it all too. Even if she didn't want to admit it. "…they're going to find me….and when they do...Aaargh!" another contraction, they were starting to come sooner now. "...DAMMIT!"

She still petting the lioness on her drench head. "That's what you think." That's what she thought, but now not what she believed. Where was everyone, did they not know she was gone? Are they still in the pride lands or did Ingine dragged her straight across Africa, because that what it feels like. It's been hours now and she heard nothing, her situation is growing more dire by the minute and she can do nothing about it. Who know what will happen to her or the baby once this cub is born- if it doesn't kill her first. The thought rare, did find itself on Nala mind. Now more than ever. If something where to go wrong she has no one to help and she doubt with everything in her being that Ingine will go out to find help if she started bleeding to death. She did not feel good about her surviving this night at all. Either the cub would kill her or Ingine would.

Back across the African plains a red mane male walked about impatiently awaiting the news of his loved one. It had seemed like hours had gone by snice his pride had left in screach for Nala. And now, with it being night they still have not returned. What the hell could be happening, what could be taking them so long? Did they find her? Was She okay? She is having the cub- oh kings, if she came back with the cub…Simba would not know what the hell to do. He would be over himself. Yes, he wasn't the one having the cub, but for her to come back with the cub in mouth-Simba just not ready for the daddy role just yet. After all he and Nala just got back together , they have not discussed anything regarding the cub so far.

Suddenly the sounds of paws enters the cave, stopped the prince in the pacing fit. This eyes met his father first, as his mother soon followed after with the rest of the search party.

"What happened, what took so long- did you fine her? Is she okay." No one said a word, his friends could look him in the eye. "Well?!"

"No son." Mufasa finally said, and this words were the most disappointing words he had ever heard. "We didn't find her, we looked all over the territory. We couldn't pick up anything- don't worry we will continued looking in the morning. I'll even get member from outside of the pride."

"No no, dad we have t get her NOW, something wrong- I feel it. she needs our help!"

"Simba, right now there's nothing we can do." Voiced Sarabi in a voice that catered on her sons needs.

"Yes there is, we can keep looking!"

"To what avail if we have no leads? Where would we know to look for her Simba, we've been everywhere…" voiced Mufasa, understanding his sons frustration, but at the same time, there was nothing he could do to help him. They were in the dark all they knew was Nala was missing. No one has talked to her or seen her. It's not like she gave herself away of saying, ' she's leaving the pride lands'. If it were only that obvious. "Son-"

"No dad, we have to keep looking."

"It's not that simple son…"

"Yes it is! We keep looking until we find her- that simple!" it was clear they were not going to get through to him. It was then Mufasa gave the rest of the pride a look to leave them. They followed the silent order, not uttering a word.

"Simba." Mufasa voiced standing face to face with him. All the younger Mufasa did was roll his eyes, he did not have time to find some reason with his father. "fine…so we go back out and look for her- then what. We've looked everywhere in our territory."

"Then look outside of it then!"  
"Fine, we'll do that."

"When?!"  
"In the morning-"

"Dad!.."

"We can't go wondering in other prides territory son, I won't put the rest of the pride in danger. In the morning, you and I will go talk to the other pride, we can see if they have seen anything."

"By the morning dad it could be too late, what if she just somewhere helpless… she could be dying dad, we don't know. We have to go looking for her!"

"And we will!"

"WE NEED TO DO IT NOW!" it was hopeless, emotions where on high and telling Simba he was not going to find Nala was not an option. Before the king or queen could say a word to stop their heart-stricken son, he went storming out of the royal den. But that didn't stop the king from trying he went after his son.

"SIMBA?! SIMBA!" the younger male had the upper lead on his father as he vanished into the night, within seconds. Mufasa could not track his son in the cold darkness. He stopped in his tracks, blowing heat out of his ears as Sarabi came running behind him.

"He'll be back…"

"I know, but it's what he'll do beforehand that I worry about."

Hours have passed. Hunched over, with a cold paw on her shoulder for guidance, a lioness fought with every being in her body to defy mother nature. "relax, you're staining yourself more when you fight it-trust me." but her words were no kinds ones, in fact her words seemed to have venom in them. As if this was something she secretly wanted to happen to the her. Barely keeping it together Nala was starting to lose her cool. The pain she was facing was beyond comparison and it kept happening over and over again, but now the pain was consistence. Her body was drenched in sweat and her hind legs were speared to accommodate the opening of her pelvis.

"AAAaaarrrggghhh!" it was happening, it was finally happening. Her cheeks her stained with her tears, and he bottom lip shook violently like a growing earthquake as sweat trickled down her forehead.

"You won't be needing this…" Ingine had cut the rest of the tied vines that had bound Nala helpless. She watched as Nala slowly sank back into the floor. Once she was down it seemed like her side was glued to the floor. "You ready-"

"Uuuuuughhhhh!"

"Well by the way you look? I'd say yes." Ingine had pushed Nala tail out of the way to gain access to the cub once he or she entered the world. "You can't fight this, you'll kill yourself, and the cub? Are to really that selfish. You'd take your own life and cub life before you even gave it a chance…some mother you are." Nala said nothing. " Whatever, like a before. I'll get my cub, out of you, even if I have to cut it out." Nala felt both of her hind legs get roughly seized by tight claws. As she got dragged underneath Ingine.

"Mhm..n-NOOO!" her voice was stained and weak. She didn't want to die and she didn't want her cub to die either. A smile grew on Ingine face as she felt the tension release in Nala as she gave away what little remaining power she had. Nala rested her heavy head on the floor, her eyes looking at the top of the cave, the floor, the wall. Anything but looking back at Ingine, feeling her touch her sensitive region was sickening enough, she didn't have to see too.

"Push!" order Ingine. Nala paused, her breath was stuck in her lungs. Her mind was trying to catch up with what was happening to her body. She was having the cub, she just couldn't believe it. "I said Push!" her eyes sealed shut as her stomach contracted, pushing from within her body. She clenched her teeth to keep her composure together but soon that was gone, as her cave was filled with her blood-turning scream. That was only one push, she knew for a fact she would have more in her- she would have too. "Push again" the grey lioness coached, "Nala push again!"

"Argh!... KINGS!" she cursed breathlessly. "AaaarghhHHHH!" a grey paw felt her moving belly. Eager yellow eyes watched on like a hawk. Eyeing every square inch of the lioness. She could see the pain Nala was in- the agony. The same agony every lioness must face to truly become something in life. Ingine knew this, she felt this, she saw this, and she loved this, as she watched a small stream of blood trickle out of the lioness body. She took in a deep breath of air, an aroma she craved and smell of birth.

"Just a couple more, you'll survive-"

"..n-no I won't-..i…i'm- Aaargh!" suddenly the voice of Nala cries wasn't the only thing Ingine ears heard. It the distance, her keen ears heard another voice? She soon got up and made her way to the den entrance. "w-..w…what are you doing?" asked Nala confused. Ingine said nothing, keeping her ear glued to the rock blocking the entrance. Nala saw this…she knew it could only mean one thing. Someone was out there…someone…anyone. "h..help!..." her voice was weak, far to weak to even be heard beyond the cave. Ingine walked back to her. "…h…help me!" Nala tried to wiggle away but her body was glued to the floor. Ingine pressed a frim paw on her lower abomined. Nala felt her insides grow tighter and tighter under the pressure of the paw. Blocking the cub passage, and one on her neck. "s-…stop! Stop it..p..please…" her paw did not let up, pressing on her more, until she felt the pain to much to nearly blacking out. Nala struggled with going in and out of concussions as she wind pipe began to collapse. When Nala stopped fighting, did she let her go. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't going to say anything. Anymore.

"Shhh." Ingine put a paw on her mouth. The eye blue eyes struggled to focus on the image as she fought to come back to reality. She watched as she saw the figure grow smaller and smaller into the distance as she ascended up the cave. Ingine closed the den off and Nala said nothing. The lioness creeped in the darkness.

"Nala?! Nala where are you?!" her heart froze, how did he find them? They were miles away from pride rock and out of the pride lands. This guy just doesn't give up…does he. Ingine looked around the cave was well hidden, but by the chance that he did find the cave and Nala…she'd be done for. "NALA?!"

The voice was distress, on the boarder of crying. she could hear it, this was prefect. She could work with this, Nala wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon, plus she wouldn't be saying a word either. And if something does happen, well she didn't care as long as the cub was okay. Nala would be having the cub tonight- that was for sure, the cub would be fine after birth but…she would have to play it out until she could get back to her. Ingine stepped into a clearing. She could hear the voice growing closer and closer until, he was right on her. "YOU!" with in seconds Simba had trapped the lioness. Scared she looked at him baffled.

"W-…what do you want?!"

"Come with me, NOW!" he order, teeth bare in full.

"Why?...I've done nothing! Let me go!" Ingine felt the male drag her from the ground. "Let me go! SIMBA?!"

"SHUT UP!" he roared in her face. She pinned her ears fearless, you could see her heart beating form inside her chest. She obeyed…willingly, and followed the king away from the hidden den and back toward her old home priderock. "You're going back me with." The walk back would be a long one.

Meanwhile, still away in the back of the cave. Nala labored heavy and alone. She had lost all hope in fighting as he succumbed to her final stages in labor. She was too weak to get up, but she did manage to crawl, or drag her way to a wall. She sat the upper half of her chest up at the rest of her body laid about on the floor. A trail of blood followed behind her. In her body she could feel another wave of pushing coming. Her began to breath heavily. She strained…and strained herself, screaming until she could scream no more. It she there, it was almost over. She could feel her body ease as the trauma was almost over. But she still had one more, one more to go. But she had nothing left in her. She as beyond any feeling of exhausted that she had ever felt in her life. Every push every strain her back her, her chest her lungs her heart, it was too much. If she could get over this, get this one last push out…she could do it. one eye open now, she could see the pool of blood growing, but at the same time she felt something, something moving, outside of her. It was her cub it had to be. The little prince or princess fighting its way into the world. That, feeling those little kicks outside leaving her body was just enough to push her to give her last all. With any last remaining strength she could find, the last push came and the pain suddenly went away. Tears left her eyes as violent coughs left her body. She could hear her cubs cries. It sweet, most beautiful cry. It was just the sound she needed to hear before her body gave into weakness. slowly she grabbed her cub and brought it to her. it was a girl, and it looked just like Simba. A small relief went thru her body as she slumping forward onto the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

+Wolfgirl619, Yea we're going into the OMG factors, you think he'll find her soon?! Thanks for the review!

+Money100, Ingine in some deep poop when she gets back…hopefully. Thanks for the review!

+CandyLuv99, yes Ingine plan of kick napping did not work out…and lets see how things back at priderock go. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 21

That night, the trek to pride rock for Simba couldn't have come soon enough. He had caught Ingine and was more or less forcing her back with me. the walk home Simba couldn't take his eyes off of her, he knew how sneaky she could be and the last thing he would help happen was for her to slip out of his paws. His eyes glared at her as she was made to walk in front of him. Her head hung low, she was not trying to cause more trouble for herself. Well with Simba, he wasn't in his nature to take advantage of a lioness, but being pushed a his last limits who knows what the future king could do out of fear and anger. The whole walk, he couldn't help but think what she had done to Nala- even if she hadn't said anything, Simba knows she's guilty. He wouldn't put anything by her and even if she was innocent- which we all know she isn't- he would still convict her of the crime just from all the hell she put him though.

It took the pair the entire night and into the next morning to reach home. They had finally entered the territory of the pride lands, and made it to pride rock by mid-day. In all they had to cross two territories to reach pride rock, which, unknown to Simba. Meant Nala and the cub were two terroirs away from him. But finally he had reached home. The great sun was rising high, the weather was warm and the pride lands were…peaceful. Almost too peaceful, as the prince stood on the steps of priderock his heart raced. He couldn't wait to get things in motion to find Nala. He had found Ingine who was the prime suspect -and he knew it. all they had to do was make the grey lioness tell them where she was. Simple. But when it stepped foot into this home, there was no one. Not a soul. And then he thought about it, he hadn't seen a lioness at all. Ingine, quiet was still behind him.

"Looks like we missed the party-"

"Shut up." He cut her off, before she could say anything to weasel her way out. She rolled her eyes, there was no way she was going to get on his good side, ever. "C'mon." he took the lioness by her forearm and put her in front of him. "Walk." He ordered. She complied.

"..Maybe everyone went to the waterhole…or-" he pushed her to keep walking, because she had slowed down. But mainly to just shut up her up. She scoffed at him. The two walked through out priderock and again, they saw no one. What the hell was happening, where was everyone. He was only gone for the night?

"Mom?! Dad?!" he voiced, over the silence. This dismayed the lioness, for sure then they would come running once they heard him. But luckily for her another voice came calling.

"Simba?" a dark lion came into view from around the bend. "Yo simba?!" the prince could see a look of relief on his friends face as he came forward. As Malka came forwards he was by himself, but knowing the gang, where one was the others were soon to follow. "Crap dude, where have you been?!" and then his eyes followed down to the smaller, familiar lioness. Ingine. "whoa…Simba." He started. He could tell Malka was hesitant with being around her, especially with their friends gone missing. Just seeing her unraveled the normally clam male. "What she doing here?"

"I found her last night. I couldn't just wait and do nothing, like my parents said, while Nala still out there."

"And she's going to help?" voiced Malka dryly, he knew he couldn't hold his breath for this.

"ump, if she knows what's good for her." Voiced the prince.

"What are you going to do torture me?"

"We won't." voiced the dark lion. "The gang up this way. C'mon." And Malka lead the way to the rest of the prideland lions. The red man male had nudged Ingine in the side, to get her butt to moving.

"You heard him. Get moving." The trio began to walk up the path. Malka had slowed down some to meet with Simba. They both gave the yellow eyed lioness a look to keep moving. They were still watching her. "Hey" voiced Simba. "where the hell is everyone?"

"Out looking for you. When you ran off and didn't come back, they freaked. You know how your folks are. They sent a screach party out for you hours ago- dude where did you even go?"

"Hell if I know, I was just walking. I was about two territories over from when I found Ingine." He paused for a moment. "so far she's said nothing. I know she has something to do with this, I bet my life. I just so happened to run into her."

"Well know Ingine. It was probably on purpose. She not one to just let fate happen, ya know."

"Yea." Suddenly Ingine stopped, she wasn't going to take another step. Because there just a few yards over, was the rest of Simba gang. They were in the clearing. Her pale yellow eyes scanned the lions across the way. "What, you scared?"

"ump, no."

"psh, I didn't mean me." voiced the prince. The darker male, took a step forward into the clearing. There his friends were able to spot him, and then his company behind him. Then the situation became eerie as their eyes made sense of the two figures. One, was obviously Simba, the red mane male and stupid knuckle head that ran into the night and had everyone worried. Extravagant Crowd | Pearl Primus. Hey were already missing Nala and the cub, now they had to worried about the prince was well. Great kings. Then needless to say that they automatically recognized the other. The smaller, slightly dainty grey lioness with the yellow eyes that was about to get her tail kicked, by no other that the tuff furred lioness herself with the ruby red eyes. Tama.

"Oh hell no…" she didn't have to think twice about what she was about to do to the lioness once she got her paws on her. Well maybe, Maybe she would decide how she was going to attack her first, a tackled, followed by a few punches, maybe even a kick…or a throw, you never know, maybe that tail of her could handle alittle tug- of-war. Matter a fact, Tama saw nothing wrong with a little arm and leg dismemberment at this point. but before she could make her plan into action, half way up the hillside, Malka had blocked her way. He knew she was going to try something, and its not like she was going to hide her intension either. "LET ME GO!" Kula and Tojo were running up behind her.

"Dude, what the heck." Voiced Tojo, to Malka as he held a firm grip on Tama, preventing her from getting to her victim.

"Simba found Ingine and she going to tell us where Nala is, right?" all eyes went to the lioness. She said nothing and turned her head.

"Let me at the bit- I swear just one…HIT!" she was growing more aggregated by the minute and soon Malka would be the focus of her rage. Her friends watched in amusement, their friend was crazy. Half temped to actually let her go, and make life easier for him- Malka questioned it, but he knew dam well she would beat the crap out of Ingine. And if that happened they wouldn't get anything out of her. Plus, if the pride so happened to come back at the wrong time, they would all be in some deep shit and would need to start explaining.

"Look relax Tama. We know no one wants to beat the crap out of her more than you…well maybe Simba. But she's not going to hit her-"

"ugh! Fine…fine! I'm cool I promise." They all eyed her and doubted it. "Will you let me go."

"No." he voiced. Tojo had leaned over to Kula and whispered in her ear.

"..that's cause he probably like this…" both Tama and Malka eyes glared at the brown lion, with the shaggy mane. He stepped back from Kula, giving off the impression that he had not said anything.

"Seriously." Voiced Simba. "I know you have something to do with Nala missing and you need to tell me where she is." The grey lioness raised a brow.

"Now why would you think that?"

"Don't play dumb Ingine." Voiced the darker male lion. He had left the red eyes lioness go and they had all formed a circle around the lioness of discussion. "We know you had it out for her."

"So, you can dislike a lion right, doesn't mean anything."

"It means everything Ingine because you're crazy! You ruin lions lives! trying to focus them into your own sick, pathetic reality!" now Simba was face to face with the lioness, he was growing tired of the bullshit. They were losing valuable time. "Now tell us where she is?!" he had a twitch in his eye and was baring his teeth. She knew she was getting to him, and by all means she had all the time in the world.

"I'll feel better if the actual KING and QUEEN where here. I'll talk to them."

"You are looking at the king of the pride lands." Voiced Kula. The grey lioness titled her head.

"hmm" she voiced, unbothered, Simba knew he couldn't cause bodily harm to her….even if he really really wanted to. But his father raised him better than that. But the red mane male was about to punch her in the face- that or he was going to get some else to. he didn't want her blood on his paws but…

"tell us!" they voiced

"No!" she retorted.

"Fine." Eyes went to Tama. She was clam- too calm. That was weird. As she voiced to Ingine calmly, she slowly walked over to her. " We can't make you tell us anything, right?"

"right-"

"WRONG!" in an instant the lioness had took Ingine by the nape of her neck and began dragging her down the hillside. The rest watched in shock from the suddenly attack and made their way after her. The lionesses stumbled down the hillside so fast, it seemed like their body barely touched the ground. Like they were falling almost, they were flying. When they had came to the bottom of the field, Tama still had a good grip of the lioness, once she regained her footing she began dragging her away towards a nearby waterhole.

"Whoa! Tama don't?!" voiced the other still making their way down. But their calls were doing on deaf ears, she had a plan and she was going to stick to it. Ingine was going to tell them were Nala was, whether she liked it or not. And whether it killed her or not as far as Tama was concerned.

Small cries of a cub could be heard from inside the far away cave. In the corner of the den crawled the tiny fighter making all of the noise. The cub, that looked some much like its father was unsettled. Blindly she crawled and climbed her way to her mother. Her mother was unresponsive to her cried as she tried to find a place to nurse. The cub waddled aimless around, trying to find a place of warm. It hopeless scene to watch. Without the guidance of its mother the cub was better off taking, rested where it was then fighting to find hers mother milk. Cries of frustration and hunger rang in the cave, and onto deaf ears. Nothing but the subtle rise and fall of her round belly could be seen as any sign of life.

Tama heard as voiced were calling out from behind her. 'no!' 'wait!' 'stop!' please. By the time the rest of the gang had made it down the hillside and near the pond, Tama and Ingine was already entering the water.

"What are you doing you can't swim! You're going to drown!" Tojo. "Hell we need her alive!"

"Simba stop her!" Kula screamed fearing for the lives of both lioness now.

"But what can I…" the prince paused. He met Tama eyes and watched as she stopped. This is what you call, by any means necessary. He could barely read her looks, but he knew she was planning something. "Guys..wait!"

"What?!" Malka voiced, entering the water himself to go after both lioness.

"Just wait a minute… let her do her thing." The lioness hadn't even noticed the silence, they were too busy focused on each other. Tama had had Ingine head above the water with her paw and by all means was doing to dunk her face in. she just had one small little word of advice for the lioness before she found herself with her murder on her paws.

"Look, I don't like you…which means you don't have alot of positive outcomes with this. So, I'll give you two choices. One, you tell me where my best friend is and take us to her and I'll let you go, or two- and I promise you PROMISE you, drowning you will be the least of your worries. Because I'm going to drown you, and bring you back and drown you again… and again.. and again, until I get what I want. Understood?!" petrified and losing the strength to resist holding her face up any longer- kings she didn't know how crazy tis lioness was. She could have Nala call she cared, she was satisfied with what she had done to her so…Ingine cracked.

"FINE FINE…I"LL DO IT… I'LL TELL YOU!" with one ease force, Ingine went rumbling forward back toward the shore banks. There Simba and Malka took the lioness and brought her back on dry land. She was soaked form head and toe and was panting heavily.

"so…what about you tell us where Nala is?" she bit her lower lip, she hated them, she hated them all. For standing up from their friend, for being sooo concerned for her and the cub wellbeing. No one was every like that for her? Ingine cleared her throat.

"I'll take you to her- but only if we make a deal…"

"Bitch…did you not just hear what I just told you[aw1] !" Tama spoke, more than welcome to reenter he water and drown the lioness for real. But Simba had stopped her.

"Fine." Everyone looked at him, confused, she as the devil. He was going to make a deal with the devil. But the way Simba saw it, she guilty either way. he knows she has Nala, especially with Ingine showing all of the gang where Nala was, he had more then enough lions to turn to, who could vouch for him when he confronts his parents about it. because it's no doubt that she going to tell the king and queen, Simba and the others tried to drown her in the waterhole. "what is it?"

"I take you to her, and you let me free." The hell kind of a deal was that?! "if you don't you wont be able to find her, and by then it'll be too late. It's already been three days-" There was no way he was going to..

"Deal!..."...okay maybe he was. All of his friends gave him and look, but right now he didn't have the time or patience to explain himself. "Great everything good, now take us to her. Now." So she did. Run and run they did. The long overnight journey from only a few hours ago ,seemed to be nothing in comparison to now. Yes they were all running and keeping up a good pace compared to before-where Simba was just aimless walking around trying to find some sign of Nala- but they weren't moving fast enough. And as the seconds ticked by, it seemed like the chances of finding Nala alive now, seemed to be growing slimmer and slimmer by the minutes. Its' been three days… almost three full agonizing days. The thought of this kept the prince deep in his own head, he didn't even notice his good pal, and best friend Malka come up beside him.

"Don't worry Simba, we're going to find her." He then added "she'll be fine." A small smirk of hope came across his face, as he wanted to believe- as he made himself believe what his friend was telling him. He just had to stay positive. Nala was tough, she could anything. Hours have passed and the sun was starting to set into its evening cycle. The colors of bright blue and the lively clouds began to turn and have a more somber tone to then. Night was coming, and they were still walking. Finally, miles into the journey, frustration and skepticism was starting the fill the heads of the lions following the grey lioness. Whisper began to run around in between them as Ingine lead on. Something was up, they had been traveling for hours. What if she was leading them in the wrong direction, why wouldn't know? For all they know she could be leading them into some trap!

"simba…" voiced Malka. "I don't like the looks of this, we're miles out of the pridelands and still…nothing."

"I know, but this has to be the way."

"but what if it's not, what if she just takin us on some joy ride in circles? And not actually to Nala"

"…she has to be." Voiced Simba, desperation all in his voice, he had no other hope…no other options. If he could not find her, the lioness party could not find her…then Ingine was his LAST and only hope to ever seeing Nala and the cub. Simba couldn't bear the thought of that. But by now one lioness couldn't hold in her hesitation about Ingine.

"Where is she taking us, it's been hours, we should have been there by now- we left the pridelands miles behind…" Tama had booted her way in between to the two lager lions. "I don't trust her, and if we're not there by night fall we have to cut it off! She's not taking us to her-"

"Yes she is!" then the dark brown male stopped.

"look…" he voiced, Ingine had beginning to slow down. The clear planes they were running on had run out and had begun to turn into brush thicket. Honestly Simba didn't recognize the place at all-if he even got this far- it was night when he had found Ingine. The area in generally was unfamiliar to him.

"She's in there." She voiced, in the direction of a den, covered with vines and tree roots. It was almost hidden in the plan site. Simba had rushed passed her and was making his way towards the den, it was blocked by a large boulder. The other ran behind, all but Malka. He had to keep an eye on her. Because if worse came to worse and they did find her, but not how they had expected, she would definitely pay. In no time Simba had pushed the boulder out of the way, as soon as he and the other took one step into the den they were hit with a stench of stall air, birth and with waves of dust. They ran inside, Simba in the lead. It took their eyes a moment to refocus in the darkness and dust of the cave. As he blinked regaining vision, his eyes came across a pale figure laying against the floor.

"Oh no…nala…" he ran over to her. She was still. He nudged and licked her cheek. Her fur was rough to the touch, almost stiff. "Nala…Nala?!" tears began to fill Simba eyes as the thought of the inevitable seemed to be coming true. "..nal…please…" he rested his head on hers. His mane covering his face and hers. The others stood back, speechless. Ingine herself stood still. Faintly, the lioness chest began to rise and fall, it's pace increasing.

"what, look Simba." The teary-eyed prince backed away some. Watching as his saw Nala slowly blink her eyes. Opening them slowly, her blue eyes were red and dry, revealing the exhausted lioness condition.

"..sim…" her throat so dry she couldn't even get out the words. But that was okay, Simba was over her in a moments notice.

"Nala!" the tears that now fell from his face had turned from grief to tears of joy. He had nuzzled his dearly missed beloved. "I thought I never see you again…" his voice was soft, and rested on her. She gave him a look, and thought being very weak she gave him a 'he could never get rid of her' look. Now Kula, Tojo and Tama were in the lioness face as well.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" you could all answer that. "Did you eat anything…Kula and I will get you something!" voiced Tama eagerly.

"I think we should get her ho-" the prince had looked down at his front paws. He was startled to see a cub…her cub, their cub…crawling around blindly. "Great kings…Nala?!" actually realizing she had given birth. "Guys…" he had moved his paw over to reveal the tiny blind cub. Everyone mouth dropped.

"MY KINGS!? NALA!" exclaimed everyone. The lioness was overwhelmed and didn't know what to say. If she could even say anything. Simba knew she and the cub needed to get Rafiki as soon as possible. But it was a no brainer she had no strength to get back right now.

"Tama, we need to get her some water…" Tama looking over her friend's condition agreed. She was looked weak in the face but also weak in the body. Maybe that was why her stomach was still extended, because if it weren't for Simba finding the cub under her mother. It looks as if Nala was still heavily pregnant and was now, only seconds away from busting.

"Got it, Kula C'mon… Ingine you too." The grey lioness raised a brow once confronted. "yea we found her but she in dire condition and if shit happens now, you won't make it to freedom sweetie! Take us to some water." She didn't argue. The lioness trio began to make their way to the nearest source of water. Simba sat next to Nala. He could faintly hear her whimper something.

"huh?" he asked, "what's wrong?" but she didn't have the strength to voice it. Simba rubbed her forehead.

"Get some rest, they're getting some water Nal." Simba then turned to his two friends. A look of complete shock, a look like he had seen a ghost or something was all over Simba face. The reality of it all was finally hitting him. And it was hitting him hard.

"relax, we found her….she had the cub…but everything okay." Tojo

"Okay?" Simba, now needing the reinforcement for himself. He was a father now.

"Yea Tojo is right, everything okay, we'll be home soon, in no time." He took his friends words to heart. Snice he didn't have his parents here to help him, he had to be the big lion himself now. He walked back to revisit Nala and the cub. He watched as the cub intrinsically waddled around blindly to find her mother milk. It was amazing to see, once the cub had found what she wanted, she went to town on her milk. It brought tears to his eyes again, and a smile on his face. But the sudden rise of stimulus was having an effect on Nala. Dormant everything was fine, Nala could sleep away everything that was happening inside her body, but now awake. She was hearing and seeing everything- now she was starting to feel everything around her, in her. The nursing cub had triggered her maternal instinct to kick in, and finish what it had started.

"…s..sim…" finally hearing his name being called her walked over to the head of Nala.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he could see the pain in her face. And knew something was happening to her. "guys…guys!" Tojo and Malka, ran forward. "Look, something wrong with her, help me sit her up. As the lioness slowly rose a thick circle of blood could be seen inside her underbelly, were Nala had laid for too long. "Nala? Are you okay."

"T…tw…"

"to…? t…what?" but the male the clueless.

"…uh…Simba…" Malka concluding in horror. "…I think she's saying twins.." Simba eyes shot open.

"…what...tw-twins…TWINS, is that what you're saying?!" Nala shook her head softly, as a fear batch of tears began to fill her eyes.

"..twins…twins…" she uttered almost inaudible. The trio of males stood frozen as Nala leaned over, panting. "…ge…g-get..Tama…now" she spoke between clenched teeth. Almost knocking into each other Malka and Tojo left the den in the rush to try the trio of lioness. They left Simba speechless and holding Nala.

"…are…are you sure?!" as if for some reason, she could be mistaken, and she not going into another set of contractions. Oh Simba, how cute is he. "Do you need me to get you anything…food…water?!" she shook her head back and forth while leaning over.

"c..con..mmhh..tracion…!"

"Con…what?!" he voiced, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"….trac..tion!" she voiced. Like a light bulb. He finally put the pieces together. And felt so proud.

"…contraction? Contraction!" she nodded 'yes' "great…what am I suppose to do?!.. you have to tell me Nal-"

"Aaaarghh!" her blood curdling scream, sent his red blood running cold and white down his spine. He had never heard of such a sound. "AAARRGHHH! SIMBA!" as if sent by the great kings themselves Malka and Tojo came running back with the girls following right behind him.

"What the hell happened?!"

"…I-i-i don't know, she said she is having another cub?!" Tama pushed Simba out of the way. great kings she leaves them alone for one minute and then this happens. She knew Nala was about toe pop, but she didn't think now. "w-what do we do?!"

"Nothing, you did your job daddy." Tama smartly replied, and then all knew what that meant. "Okay let see…Ew…yea, you're having this cub aren't you Nala." Tama motion for Kula to come over. "She knows how much I hate new cub…ugh I get best friend of the year for this."

"You can have it for a lifetime, just help her!" Nala was on the ground, breathing heavy. Tama couldn't time her contraction, but snice she had had the first cub only hours ago, this one would be soon to follow.

"Breath for me?" asked the red eyed lioness. Her friend nodded in agreement as she felt the urge to push being overwhelming. "ready?...push!"

"AAAA….AAARRRRGGGHHH!...AAHHHH!" the boys were left with no words, hell Simba thought they were killing her. And all he wanted to do was help. Kula saw as he stepped forward nervous, she stopped him before he could get closer.

"She's fine, trust me. just stay right there."

"..fine, she sounds like she's dying!" he argued.

"She's having a cub stupid! what did you think-" Tama was interrupted by another blood curdling cry, they shook the prince to his core.

"AAAARRRGHHH!"

"She's got this, she'll be fine!" Kula. Simba hesitant he knew she wasn't fine…she needed him, but that the hell did he knew about any of this. "Just stand over there!" the trio did as they were told. Not taking their eyes off Nala, especially Simba. They couldn't see much of the cub being born, but they could sure hear it and see it on her face. This was prefect, a blessing in disguise, all of them were too worried about Nala to even think twice about Ingine here was her chance. She backed away slowly, inching her way towards the den entrance. She could have made a clear run if it weren't' for the cub, for when she saw it, her eyes locked on the precious cub. Who was oddly not being looked after. With all the commotion, the still cub was being over looked by everyone…but not Ingine. This was it, the cub…her cub, just sitting there waiting to be picked up. Does she dare? The question raced thought her head a million times. It would have raced in her head a million more times if she would have sat and thought about it a little more. But she didn't, she went for it. scooping up the cub in an instantly and storming out the den.

"Hey?!" voiced Tojo noticing, then looking back into the den and not seeing the cub…"Simba! SIMBA SHE HAS THE CUB!"

"WHAT?!" her tail was out of there, and they did not see her. In an instant the boy went running after the grey lioness. Nala. Could see Simba leaving, she didn't know what was happening and her cries for him stopped him in his tracks.

"n…n….no Simba!..Simba!" Tama shot him a look.

"You go after her! Now, I'll take care of her-okay…"

"..o-okay.." he voiced hesitant. Thinking only of Nala at the moment.

"GO!" both lioness yelled, snapping some snapping him back to reality. He had to go save his cub. And without thinking twice was gone. Nala, seeing this began to panic, all she could think was being left alone…she did not want to be left alone, she couldn't be left alone ever again, and to see him leave killed her.

"…s…simba…simba!" she hyperventilated.

"Hey! hey !YOU, look at me? okay?" Nala more or less forced to do so, nodding. "They'll be back, I promise, they'll be back."


	22. Chapter 22

+Money100, yes Ingine is just over and done with you all shall soon see.

+Wolfgirl619, YES, THEY ARE REUNITED AND IT FEEL SO GOOD!

+Mafanikio, I know, she took the cub! What the hell?!

Chapter 22

The tension was on an ultimate high for the red eyed lioness. In the back of the den, her paws cupped the back of her friends head as she tried to keep her awake and focused. "Nal, I need you to push for me!" she encouraged, however she felt like she was talking to a stonewall. The light furred lioness was melting in her own heat and sweat now, and her head spinning. "Kula." She voiced, grabbing the attention of the smaller lioness. She had a worried look on her face that she could not hide. It did not look good-she did not look good. It looked as if Nala was as standing on her last leg now. The traumatic events of the first birth had done a toll on her. Her body saw in a painful spasm that she could not control. "She dehydrated, she needs more water."

"Water?" asked Kula reassuming the answer.

"Water…"

"Got it!" Tama had watched as Kula had taken off into the night. And as she watched her leave she had to fight herself to keep from calling to Kula to come back, she didn't want to be left alone. Not now. What was happening was all too fast, and she dint know what she was doing either. It was only the tremoring voice of Nala that brought her back to reality.

"Nala-"

"..w..wher..simba?" she asked, again and again and again. Tama would have to say, 'he'll be back.' Or he's just outside- even though she knew he was gone. They had gone after that batshit crazy lioness Ingine, but that seemed like hours ago. Where were they? Were they okay…was the cub okay. Were they still chasing after her? They could have catch her by now- but what if she did something to the cub…Those thoughts ran all though Tama mind now, but she couldn't let Nala think it. She had to keep her clam and get this last cub out of her.

"He'll be here soon, I pro-"

"…w…whe..is HE?!" nala cried.

"I don't know, he'll be back soon Nala I promise, but right now you NEED to stay focused and have this cub-"

"NO!' now was not the time for Nala to have a temper tantum, so not the time. Yes she wants Simba with her-who wouldn't want their mate with them when they are having their cub, but right now, she can't have that luxury. She barely keeping it together.

Nala!"

"NO!...I..NEED-HIM! AARRRGGHHH!" the lioness had hunched over painfully, closing Tama off.

"DAMMIT NALA!" she cursed. The lioness had to practically pry Nala out of her tight ball. That is when she noticed the blood. As stupid as it was, Nala was desperately not trying to have this cub without Simba. The delaying of the natural process was causing her lower abdomen to bulge and swell, as tiny pools of blood began to collect. She going to kill herself if she didn't give birth and soon. But this distraught Nala had lost all of her normal senses- you could even say she was 'mad'. Tama was better off pulling the dam cub out of herself. throwing caution out of the window she got up and went to Nala rear side. She closed her eyes and took a breath. "…you'll forgive me for this." and as she bent down to gently grab the small arm just entering the outside world, Kula came running in.

"I got it I got it!" she mumbled, holding the sack leaf, filled with water. She paused when she say Tama. "…what are you doing-"

"Come here!" she seized the lioness by the forearm, dropping the water on the floor. The trickled that landed on Nala face, brought her back into her painful reality. "Here...hold her head and body own okay?"

"Why…" Kula voice was filled with fear and skepticism.

"Just do it…"

"…what are you going to do?!"

"I', going to get the cub out of her."

"…why…won't that hurt her?!"

"Only if we take too long, now C'mon!" hesitantly. Kula placed her shaking paws on Nala. The dazed lioness on the floor, panted heavy, unaware of what was to happen to her.

"Now, when I start you have to hold her still okay?" the frustrated Tama could see the words where going right over her good friends head. Kula was not going with serious situation, and not necessarily serious, but bloody. Oddly enough she could kill her prey if she had to-no questions asked, but watch another lioness getting injured of gashed up from an accident, and she went running for the hills. She couldn't handle it. and now having to watch all of this happen to her good friend, Tama was better off, going the job by herself. "Kula Look at me! just hold her while I pull…okay?!" the lioness didn't answer. Tama rolled her eyes, she did not have the time to baby her right now. She got low to the ground and slowly, began to pull the tiny cub out. Immediately the mother let out the bloody curdling cry, paralyzing Kula and even stopping Tama some.

"Stop stop! You're killing her!"

"We have too!"

"No-

"KULA?!" overwhelmed Tama stepped back.

"Just wait! Lets wait…NALA YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP?! OKAY." Words falling on deaf ears.

Deep in the dark brush of the African savannah. Figured of lighting fast creatures went falling into the night. The dark figures were all following a distance figure, Ingine.. he was running up ahead with the small cub dangling from her mouth. That trip of males followed behind her. She had done , she had really done It now. There was no going back, she just stole Simba cub. And was now running for her life. How...how did this all happening, this never would have happened if simba would have loved her! And her alone. She never wanted anything to happen the why it did, but things had gone out of her control and she was doing what needed to be done for her.

She looked back…they were getting closer, the look of utter death loomed on all of their faces. She had to get away from them, she had to get away. Going 0 to 45 to killed into a faster run, as much as her legs could muster. But it was hard, nearly impossible. She was exhausted-running out of breath by the seconds, the uncontrollable fast pace of her feet where starting to trip her up. She could only stay focus on what was ahead of her, but everything in her told her to look back, and see hoe close Simba and the other where to her. She did. their faces becoming more clear to her in the night shadows. Her heart began to race faster, because she did not know where to turn…to hide, to climb…then suddenly the ground disappeared from underneath her and she and the cub went tumbling down a small hillside. She landed hard the cub flying from her mouth and lading in the bush beside her.

"INGINE!" a voice roared from the three, storming down the small hillside. Ingine quickly got to her feet, shaking her head she went a swooped up the crying cub. "Stop, you have nowhere to run." And she didn't. as she looked around, she saw she had tumbled upon the banks of a cliff hillside. The grey lioness eyes darted about, looking to any sign of an escape route. But there was none, the boys blocked her in. she placed the cub down, putting a paw on the waddling cub to keep her from moving.

"Ingine its time to stop…give up the cub." Malka.

"No!"

"Ingine you've taken this too far, stop this while you can!"

"Can? I've tried to stop this…everything…but nothing worked- everything just kept getting out of my control!"

"Well you can control this ingine, you can change everything that about to happen-"

"I DON'T HAVE CONTROL, I'VE NEVER HAD CONTROL OF ANYTHING!" she began to hyperventilate, and the added noise of the crying cub did not help the matters. "shhh mommies here." She cooed to the infant. Simba took a cautious step forward.

"ingine, please. Just give my my cub…I'll let you go, you'll be free from any punishment I can promise you this, but you have to hand over my daughter, please…"

"Look at her…" tears fell from her face, staining her cheeck as she looked down at the tiny cub. "isn't she beautiful."

"ing-"

"Isn't she beautiful!" she cut off red mane male, with a sudden rush of anger when he did not anser her question…then within an instant she went back to be calm. "isn't she?"

"she is…right guys?" asked Simba to Malka and Tojo. All three males looked at eachother wide eyed, what the hell was happening to Ingine. They knew she was crazy but now she had just gone full psycho. It seemed as the cub continued to cry in further this crazy mindset of hers.

"She's a little cranky right now…" she continued to cooe the crying cub.

"Yes, she's probably scared…and hungry and wants to go back inside, we can go together, I'll walk with you- then can take her back to priderock and show her to everyone" the prince began to walk towards her.

" ..dude what are you going…" asked Tojo. Confused by his friends move.

" we need to distract her so I can get my daughter…" Simba then turned his attention back to the task at hand. " Look Ingine, I want that same fairytale life with you- we can still have it, us together…" the grey lioness grew my nervous as the larger male moved in closer and closer. "All we have to do, is go back to priderock, and everything will work put fine, I promise." Now he was just inches away from her, his attention was more on his cub that was still underneath Ingine paw. He knew if he made any sudden movement she'd snatch the cub up easily.

"…No-no we can't…w-what about her…you still have her!" demanding answers. Simba lifted a brow, and gave her a confused-dumb look.

"her?...what about her." He spoke, speaking as if the lioness of conversation meant nothing to him. " Who am I with now?...and who am I not with. " trying to make a serious point, to get her to be on his side a trust him. Ingine I've told you, you come back with me, and we can work everything out." And for a fleeting second, she left her guard down, and wanted to trust him. Then looking around she could see honesty in his eyes, but not in the eyes around him. Malka and Tojo were still on the fence with the whole situation and it could be read on their faces. They didn't care about her, and her needs- they just cared about the cub only. She wasn't going to be tricked- not this time, she wasn't going to let the thought of true love, ruin her life again. she snapped.

"NO! you ruined it…you ruined everything! I was trying to give you this- everything! You just threw it away, like HE did! you're NOT taking my only consolation of joy away!" she stepped further away, edging towards the end of the cliff. At the bottom it was darkness, and no-man land. Simba began to reach for her and the cub.

"Ingine NO…" she shook her head.

"Too late." Before his eyes, Simba watched at Ingine took the cub and they disappeared over the cliff side. The prince lunged for her, but his paws missed her by an inches.

"NOO!" he cried, devastated. Malka and Tojo rushed to his side, but before they could get there they watched as Simba threw himself into the darkness beyond the cave as well. Both boys hearts stopping in fear, as they called for their friend who had vanished into thin air.

Simba could see nothing, everything was happening so fast. The rocks and outward branches poked and tore through his skin as he went smashing down the cliffside. It was only when he felt a similar feeling next to him, did he open his eyes. It was ingine , tumbled next to him. Instantly Simba reached out his paws and grabbed her hind legs. She fought him back, kicking him on his arms and face. They tossed and tumbled with each other over the cub, hitting rock by rock, until a sudden force stopped them, and everything went black.

In the chaos of the tumbling lions, Malka and Tojo ran hectically down the cliff hillside, racing blinding into the night, still calling for Simba. Their calls came to a stop when they were drowned out by a shield of dust. They coughed violently to clear their lungs as their watery eyes slowly opened to scan the area around them.

"Look!" voiced Tojo, in the direction not too far. Up a head were shadows of two figures against the ground. Their path downward matched the direction that Ingine and Simba jumped in. "It's got to be them!" the two males raced over to their larger figure. He was dark , covered in rock and dust alike. With odd twigs and leaves sticking gout from his matted mane. "Yo Simba, simba!?" Tojo shook his still friend.

"Dam, Simba everyone going to kill use if you die man, wake up…" Malka voice, was shaky. His ears pinned to the side of his head, deflated. His eyes closed tight at the thought of his best friend being gone. And then, there was a cough. The cough of a desperate sounding lion trying to get some air into his lungs. "Simba!" he cheered. The poor battered simba eyed his two red eyes slowly.

"Man are you okay, you had us worried!" the silent, but almost still headshake gave them their answer. Then Malka intrude the joyful moment with a serious question.

"The cub…" slowly, and griting his teeth from his aching neck. He raised his head, uncovering the tiny ball of fur, untouched by the madness around her. They all gave a sigh of relief, sitting for a moment. But one can never sit and relax with simba.

"..C'mon, I have to get back to Nala…" he looked o his friends to help him up. Tojo did the honors but was hesitant.

'Dude, you just fell from a cliff. You need to rest."

"I'll…rest, when I'm with her, c'mon." Tojo sighed, he didn't think Simba needed to be racing back up a hill right now, but who was going to stop him from trying. It's not like he didn't have a reason, they were all worried about Nala too, but knew she was in good paws with Tama and Kula. Simba on the other paw, better hope he doesn't have any internal injuries because with Malka and Tojo he's be screwed. As Tojo helped Simba to his feet, Malka took the tiny cub of the scuff of her neck.

"alrigh, you sure you're good?"

"Yea I go-" Simba eyes, tried warned to a still figure, covered in the same dust and dirt as he was. For a moment be forgot about everything. He took a first few wobbling steps towards her. Ingine lay still, wide eyed with an extended tree branch running though her heart. Even if he hated the lioness he didn't want to see her last like this. The Malka and Tojo stood by, as they watched Simba close the lioness eyes. In his heart he knew ingine was not an evil lioness, she was just…trouble. But her trouble consumed her and made her do things a normal lion wouldn't do if they had the right mindset. She was in pain, a lot of pain. And now it was over. He turned slowly, putting her and everything that happened, behind him. He walked over to his friends. "Let's go.."

It had now been long enough. Time was still ticking the others had not returned. Tama had let her wait long enough it needed to be done. She had been standing outside for what seemed like a while. When she came back into the den, nothing had changed- if anything Nala looked worse. And now it was now or ever. Kula stayed by her friends' side. Holding her head, as she tried to talk gently to her. When she saw Tama come in she knew what they had to do, even if she wanted to avoid it. with a stern look on the red eyes lioness face, Kula stepped back. "We have no more time."

"I know…" she voiced, looking at Nala pant heavily on the floor. "I'm with you."

"Good." Tama made her way over to Nala. She gave her a good luck kiss on the check. The lioness was obviously to what was going on, but Tama needed to do it, because she left terrible otherwise for what she was about to do. "Okay Nala, I'm going to ask you to push for me, one more time…can you do that? Just ONE more time." Tama voice was desperate, her face even more so. She watched as Nala closed her eyes and shook her head in objection. Her answer was no. when Tama eyes met with Kula, they knew it was time. As Kula petted Nala sweat covered head. A voice was heard calling from the distance.

"Wait! We're back! We're back!" soon the voice was matched by a figure, Malka. He had the tiny cub still secure in his mouth. As Kula ran over to him, she took the cub from him.

"Where are you been? Is everything okay?!" Tama, the panting Malka nodded. Catching his breath it stood over to the side. Nala lifted her head slightly.

"sim…ba?"

"He's right outside, they're coming…" sure enough, speaking of the devil Simba came limping in with Tojo right at his side. Tama eyes grew wide as she compared the condition of her friend to the ohers.

"What the hell happened?!"

"l-long story…" chimed simba, limping over to Nala. He sat next to his beloved. Placing his paw in hers. "How's she's going?"

"Well, better than you…" Tama chimed, she needed to get the details on why Simba looked like he just got hit by a whole stampede. "But you need to talk some sense into her now- I know she's exhausted but she needs to have this cub." Simba took a moment, he really didn't know what to say, now was a great time to be worst for words.

"Nal, look. You're going great…but I really need you to try pushing, just one more time. So we can see our beautiful cub- can you do that for me? I'll be right with you the whole time." Barely a noticed nod, but a nod still. Nala decided to give her all for this cub, one last time. With the encouragement of the others and most importantly Simba, she took a breath as Tama counted down.

"three, two, one-PUSH!" everyone stood still on edge as the Nala pushed one last time. Her screams rattling threw the den as she squeezed the remaining life out of Simba paw. Then she went still, and silent, panting to herself. she was finally finished. Everyone was on edge, looking over curiously as Tama cleared the way for the cub. "Congratulation…" she breathed, and soon the cave was filled with an extra tiny crying mouth. "It's a boy!"

"Whoa a boy and a girl…good luck raising them into teenager." Chimed Tojo. A new of laughter filled the inside of the cage. Kula brought over the older sister to her younger brother, while Simba nuzzled Nala.

"I love you so much.' He chimed to her.

"Well after what she's been though you better." Again Tojo. Him knowing what to say, and at the right time, did make him a charmer. "Now we can finally go home…right?" looking for an encore, but by now everyone watched in awe at the new family that would be joining pride rock.

As the days passed and the adventurous gang had made it back home, two extra members in toe. The pride could not get over the new added members. It had been a while snice the pride had little cub to care for, and now these two would be spoiled rotten by everyone. Rafiki had come and given the cubs a full badge of health, and told Nala to rest up some. She would need it, with caring after twins. She made sure to tale his advice, but she told him, she wouldn't be doing it alone. Her cubs had a wonderful father, and a pawful of ager aunts and uncles to help out whenever they could. And today was no different, Nala was being looked at by the other lioness of the pride, Sarabi making sure everything was going well for her new grandcubs. Even kicking Simba out, to get some rest, but mainly so she could have the tiny furballs to herself for a while. Which the prince did not mind at all.

"Well, I would normally saying, how are you doing son, but now I should say how are you doing dad?" teased Mufasa. He had just left the cave, a few other lionesses where still in there. Simba laughed as he turned to see his father.

"yea I guess…still crazy to me still."

"Have you held them yet?"

"No not really, they're so tiny…I don't want to drop them." He added

"Haha, Simba that would be the last thing you'd do trust me. you'll find you'll be able to manage ten things at once, while still holding your cub- or I should say falling, you'll get beat up but the cub will be fine. That whats' dads do."

"I guess so…" he smiled. remember the incident. It had been a couple of days passed, and Simba injuries were healing better now, with the help of Rafiki of course. Mufasa sat next to his son.

" Take every moment with them as you can. They'll soon grow up right before your eyes ad you'll be wondering where di the time do. Right now you're a father, soon you'll be a ruler- tell me son, have you learned anything from this, experience."

"Oh yea, a lot. I now I know why we have parents they keep us from making decision we'd regret."

"do you regret anything?"

"actually…no, and if I had a choice, as odd as it sounds. I wouldn't change it. I've heard a lot about himself, what I can and can't handel, how I need to talk to other and know…its okay to screw up, as long as you fix it…oh and another thing" he added his with a smile " Just bring your tail home. Nothing wrong can happen after that."

"Haha" Mufasa was liking the sound of that. Simba got up and stood next to his dad.

"I'm a dad now, I have to teach them right from wrong. How the pride works, how to become future leaders."

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Naw, not when I have you to follow as an example." Mufasa barely showed his son much affection in a lovely way, but to hear those words come from his sons mouth meant a lot to him. A brought a huge smile on the old kings face as he gave Simba a heavy pat on the back, which knocked some of the air out of his lungs. He did still have a little more to recover. He nodded back at his father in respect. Leaving, he was making his way out towards the pridelands. He had a job to do, and now that his cubs were here, being the best parent he could be meant more to him now than ever. Mufasa watched as he son,-met up by his two companions-made their way on down priderocks steps to their patrol. It was hard for the king to believe now, that his son was no longer a cub, or some ' I can-do everything' myself teenager. He was a lion now, a true ruler of a kingdom and father. He had watched how the last few months had not only changed his son, but others around him. This event had brought Mufasa out of his shell when it came to talking to Simba. He didn't have to try to be the prefect dad, he just had to be his best. He'll make mistakes, and so will Simba, he'll even make more, but he'll learn from and grow form them. As long with the others, and with that all Mufasa could do, was say.

"Well done my son, well done."

End

I want to thank everyone who read my story, and commented with review on what they thought. I truly appreciated it and couldn't have finished the story without you! I will be back with another fanfiction soon for my summer series, so until then, thank you and stay tuned 😊


End file.
